


The Agony Of The Condemned

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Drama, Ethan Gold Bashing, Fantasy, Horror, Implied Brian Kinney/Michael Novotny (Queer as Folk), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Orgy, Points of View, Romance, Suspense, Threesome, Unsafe Sex, Vampires, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 88,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Thanks to RoseThorn for making the bannerJustin is a vampire that lives his life killing his kind. He's angry that he was turned when he didn't want to. He killed his sire a long time ago but is still thirsty for revenge. Justin thinks that his real family are a bunch of monster that he has to kill. His kind just thinks there is something oh so wrong with the blond.





	1. The Only Thing Present In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I hope you guys enjoy it. Go with it. It keeps getting better and better. Trust me! Thanks to my beta.  


* * *

  
Thanks to RoseThorn for doing this banner for me. She's amazing.  


* * *

  
  


Justin's POV  
  
There is this saying that goes 'life works in mysterious ways' or something along those lines. When you have lived long enough you can say that with certainty, knowing you couldn't be more right about it. With all the things you've seen you have this theory that reincarnation does happen and that in your previous life you had to be some kind of atrocious swine, which enjoyed hurting people, to be living the hell I find myself in every single day. I always try to keep a positive out take of things by telling myself that this time is going to be different and when I go out there to fight the oh so called good fight someone is going to decapitate me and I won't have to deal with this shit anymore. I still haven't found a worthy opponent, but dreaming about him or her or it doesn't hurt anyone. Then again, tomorrow I'll wake up and I won't feel like this and vindictive will be the special of the day. Then I won't be dreaming about someone killing me; I'll be imagining the many ways to make it very painful for the people I'm going after.  
  
I'm in the car with the boys. We have a job to do. It's simple; we go in and kill everything evil and then come out and find more things to kill. The boys, mmm…I'm not one of them. I know that they put up with me because they need me. I have saved their sorry asses more times than I care to count. And you would think they would try to pay back the favor or at the very least pretend like they tried to, but that really doesn't happen. Their logic is that since I can't die, at least not while someone is using the wrong instrument like a gun or a knife, then what's the point of risking their lives for mine. What they don't know is that it hurts like a bitch to get stabbed or shot at.  
  
"We're here," Marcus says as he goes inside the parking lot, which is underground. I really don't like him very much. I never liked his family or his friends. "Are you guys ready?" he asks and I can't help but roll my eyes.   
  
He always asks the same thing. If we're not ready to do this by now we have a big ass problem. I smile because I can hear their heartbeats going very fast. I don't think about it or give myself a pep talk as I get out of the car. I don't bother to check my guns or my sword. I start walking to the elevators and they follow knowing I will lead them exactly to what we're looking for.   
  
I think briefly how I could turn around and kill all of them. Go back to the mansion and annihilate everyone that would represent a threat to me. Then I would walk away from all of it and never look back. I could go and explore the world and do whatever the fuck I want, but I don't. Mostly because I'm used to do this, it's my job. Also because I'm still angry and I let it out on what you could call my real family. A hundred years and I still hold a grudge. But I'm not some human that has to let go in order to be happy and live his life without all the stress and drama. I can have this bitterness eat at me for a thousand years and then consider letting go of it, consider it.  
  
"Prepare yourselves," Marcus instructs.   
  
For the love of god, is he really serious? Once we are inside the elevator I press the button to the fifth floor and move to the back. If anyone ever met me and found out about what I do, they might wonder how I ended up with Marcus and his soldiers, like I love to call them. When I was turned I was so pissed because…I had a family that I loved very much. But they didn't care about them. They raped all of them and I mean all of them, they drank from them and tortured them. Then they made me watch as they killed them one by one and I had to pick the order in which they died. At first I didn't want to but then they started torturing them again and I had to. I couldn't let them suffer any longer.  
  
They didn't touch a hair on me because as soon as their leader saw me he told everyone hands off. He said I was going to be a present for his sire because that would make his master happy and very proud of him. I tried to run away a couple of times and in my last attempt they just knocked me unconscious. I woke up in a dark room in someone's bed completely naked and smelling of vanilla and cinnamon. And he was there waiting for me. I was only sixteen years old, in some ways I still am, I was scared out of my mind. I cried when he started talking to me telling me how pretty I was. He said he could smell my virginity and that it belonged to him.   
  
I fought him for as long as I could but he was stronger than me. He took me by force and then turned me. Then for what it felt like an eternity he kept torturing me. There was even a time where he chained me to that room for months. Always doing what he wanted to me and I hated him. Until one day William and his people came into the house killing every demon in sight. My sire had been sleeping and when they came to kill him I helped. Then I got on my knees and begged them to kill me too. Marcus grandfather didn't let them; he had plans for me. William freed me and taught me to fight and found a way to feed me that didn't involve me killing humans. Then ever since I've been in that house, generation after generation and helping them while they help me with my revenge. I never liked William or Frank or Marcus, I guess it runs in the family to be arrogant assholes that I dislike.  
  
"It's very quiet," Kevin points out as we step out of the elevator. He's Marcus little brother and not as bad as the rest of the family.  
  
I push my way to the front and right away I know something is wrong. If I had a heartbeat it would be beating as fast as theirs. "We have to leave."  
  
"Leave?" Roman asks me in disbelief.  
  
"Something is not right," I tell them. I can feel it in each of my bones. "We have to leave right now," I tell them. I don't know what the problem is exactly but I know something is not right.  
  
Then it happens, out of the shadows comes a figure and attacks us. The guy knocks Marcus back and then kills Roman. I know he's gone before his body touches the floor. I pull out my gun and start shooting him on the back, in this business everything goes. He turns around hissing and I don't stop shooting. I know who he is and he's not happy to see me, the sentiment is returned. I pull my sword and he punches me hard on the face. For a moment he looks at me wondering why I'm not going down.  
  
"I'm not a fledging anymore, Michael," I spit out his name with fury. Then I swing the weapon in my hands managing to cut a straight line across his chest. I know he was caught of guard and I can't help but smirk.   
  
He hisses at me and tries to attack me but I move back each time he takes a swing. I didn't know he was alive. This is the guy that I wished everyday I had been able to take revenge on the most, but thought William's people had killed him. He's the warrior that wanted to please his sire; he's the one that tormented my family and ended my life as I knew it.   
  
Marcus has already gotten up and is now starting to shoot at Michael. Kevin was shooting at him too but Michael wasn't going down. I can hear the elevator and I know it's the rest of the guys coming up. But then it all goes to hell because as soon as they step out to help us two other guys come from the shadows. I know they are very young and by the way Michael is watching out for them I know they are his. It turns into a war zone and my humans are dropping down fast. I know that in situations like this I only can do so much. I grab Kevin because he's the closest of the two brothers and also because I like him better than Marcus. Someone has to come alive out of this to keep the family tradition. I see that Marcus is pulling back and for a moment I think Michael is going to go after them…I should know better by now.  
  
As we run we manage to lose Michael and his boys. I manage to get Kevin to hide after a hundred protests and then I'm running again. I know they will follow me. They must want to kill a traitor like me. That's how they see me I'm sure. After all I live killing vampires, demons and everything in between that's evil. I get to the emergency door and then I'm running up the stairs. After a few floors I go through one of the doors back into the building. By the smell I know that they were making some kind of spell. I see blood on the floor and as I keep walking the bodies start appearing. They are probably people that worked in here that made some kind of deal and didn't know what they were getting themselves into. I've seen it all before.   
  
Then it happens, something I wasn't prepared for, not in a million years. The more I live the more I find truth in things. Life works in mysterious ways was something that I learned was truth a long time ago. Now as I stand there not running anymore because there are two guys in front of me I discover that reincarnation is another truth of life, for many reasons I might add. I also learn that it must be true and not my imagination that I was a horrible person in the past life and this is really my hell. This is payment and someone up or down there is making sure I suffer through it all.   
  
"Surprise?" he asks with a grin and takes a step forward.  
  
I hear Michael and his kids running towards me and then they stop. Suddenly I feel like I did that day in that dark room. This can't be happening to me. I reach for my sword but he's way too fast. He grabs it and then pulls me up by the neck. I try to fight him but I can't. He keeps backing away until my back is pressed against the window.  
  
"You've been a very naughty boy, Justin," he tells me letting the s drag before he finishes my name.   
  
I can see the anger in his eyes and who can blame him? I'm racking my brain trying to find an explanation for this. Then again I know nothing about my kind except what I've learned from the Macklin family. My kind is an evil race that needs to be destroyed at all cost and I've heard it for so long that it comes natural to me to do so.   
  
"Don't worry," he whispers close to my ear. "I'm going to take pleasure on breaking you in," he mutters and licks my earlobe. "Yet again."  
  
I cringe and he puts me on the floor. He steps back with this wicked smile that I know all too well. He's going to do something awful to me and he's going to take pleasure in doing so. He moves so quickly that I barely have time to acknowledge it. He pierces me right through the heart with so much force that I break through the glass. I'm send flying out of the building and I should be thinking of things that matter. Things like how I need a plan to get out of this predicament, it could be the fact that in a few minutes the sun will be out and I'll probably be left to burn, and boy does that hurt like a motherfucker. I can think of things like I have enough time to end my own life so they won't have the satisfaction of doing it later or at the very least the fact that when my body finally lands on the ground is going to hurt like a bitch since I'm obviously going to break everyone bone in my body.   
  
But no, the only thing present in my mind right now is how much I hate my sire.


	2. He'll Always Have Me

  
Author's notes: Hope you guys enjoy it. AN: No matter how angry you guys get. NOT EVERYTHING IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! OH! Confusing is the main theme of this fic. You'll see what I mean sooner or later.  


* * *

* * *

 

 

Brian's POV 

I stare at the broken window and smile when I hear Justin's body crashing into the ground. I'm going to teach that boy a lesson. I don't know what the fuck was going through his mind when he helped William and his people kill me. He has a lot paying to do. The only thing I dreamt about was killing him but then again I'm supposed to be with him forever and I always keep my promises. I never thought I would be back here. Fucking hell, it was so good to hold him close to me; he has no idea the kind of agony I have prepared for him. It really felt so good to hurt him. I close my eyes remembering the many times that I used to. I only could do so for about two years before William came and ruined it all. If only he was still alive I would teach him a lesson. I'm so horny thinking about Justin's pretty face covered in blood, tears and cum. I can't wait for it.  
  
I walk over to Ben and smile at him. He's the one that brought me back. I don't know how he did it but I'm very happy with him. He could have left me in hell and taken his rightful place as the new master. He can do it too; he's strong enough and knows how to protect our family. He's my first childe and my rightful heir.   
  
"It's good to have you here," Ben says.  
  
I grin at him.   
  
"What happen?" Ben asks and his face twists showing me his confusion.  
  
William and his people could have never taken me. I was way stronger than them but Justin had to come and help them. I don't tell Ben that. They don't need to know that my golden boy was the cause of my demise. I'll take my own vengeance on my own terms.  
  
"Don't worry about it," I tell him.  
  
"Sire," Michael says and I turn to look at him with a raise brow.   
  
He has his eyes glued to the floor showing me his respect. I can't help but smile. I still have power over my childes.  
  
"What?" I ask and as I look at him I wonder what the fuck made me turn him. Then again he's always done what he's supposed to so it's not so bad.   
  
"Would it be okay if I retire with my boys?" Michael asks me biting his lower lip. Then looks at his childes and then towards the windows. "The sunrise is close and I need to get my boys home."  
  
I walk over to them to inspect our new members. I move in front of the tall one and my arm wraps around his waist. I pull him close and take in his scent. "What's your name?"  
  
"It's…its Emmett," he whispers and I feel him shaking in my arms.   
  
He looks everywhere but at me. I can sense his fear and I can't help but like it. I pull away and walk to the other one. I don't particularly feel like pulling him anywhere close to me so I don't. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Ethan Gold," he tells me staring defiantly at me.   
  
I feel another Justin about to happen. I punch him hard on the head making him fall down. He groans with the pain he's feeling and stays there. My blond would have gotten up and tried to attack me. He's not Justin; my boy is special. I grab Ethan and pull him up. My hand starts digging into his back and he starts screaming. Michael moves back pulling Emmett close to him. I grin as Ben comes closer to watch. I don't prolong Ian's pain any longer. I rip his skin and my hand finds his way to his spine. Then I rip it out of him with force. When his body falls to the floor Ben squats over him and finishes him off. I see his skin turning gray and I know he's gone. Yes, it's good to be back.  
  
"I never liked him," Ben says as he stands up his hands covered in blood.  
  
I turn to look at Michael who is still looking at the floor. "Go," I tell him. "But first you and my darling boy here are going to get Justin. You'll take him home with you."  
  
Michael nods and leaves. I turn to look at Ben who is cleaning the blood from his hands on his shirt. I go to him and pull him to me.   
  
"I missed you so much, sire," he tells me.  
  
I didn't particularly miss him. The only thing I miss was being here doing what I wanted. I spend a century trapped in hell. But that's okay because I learned new ways to torture someone and Justin is going to learn them all. Each second that I spent there I thought about him and how much I wanted to make him pay but never thought I would be given the opportunity.  
  
I am pulled out of my thoughts as I feel Ben's fangs scrapping my neck. I grab him by the hair and pull his head back before I sink my fangs on his neck and start sucking greedily. I frown and pull away. He has this particular taste in his blood and it's not me. I guess I'd been gone way too long. I push him on the floor and get on top of him.   
  
"Ah," he moans when I push my hips against his, our hard cocks rubbing together.  
  
I can't wait any longer. I turn him around and push his pants out of my way. Then I open my pants and sink into him. I dig my nails into his back as I hammer inside of him. He's screaming half in pain and half in pleasure. I bite him and make him bleed and smile when he keeps asking for more. Maybe I missed him a bit.  
  
"Sire," Ben groans and he grabs his cock.  
  
I punch him on the back of the head and his upper body falls down. I move closer and whisper to him. "I didn't say you could touch yourself, did I Benjamin?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Ben tells me, like I believe that.  
  
"You're not," I say.   
  
I keep moving my hips faster and faster until I feel my balls constricting and I bury my fangs once again in his neck. I spill my seed deep inside of him and then I pull back. "You're going to put your pants and get up."  
  
Ben whimpers a bit but does what I tell him. He won't dare cum. I like playing with him like that. I can't wait to be back at the house with him to play with him some more. Ben gets up slowly and stands there waiting to see what I'm going to do next.   
  
"Let's go. I want to go home," I tell him.  
  
"We live some place different," Ben tells me. "Brent came over and took over the estate because…you were dead."  
  
Of course he did; that little rat. I bet he came and grabbed everything hours within my dead. I try to relax and I grin. He's gong to get his sooner or later. I'll make sure of that. I never liked my brother when we were alive and I like him less now. But I push those thoughts away. I'll deal with him later.  
  
I think about my new house because even thought I haven't been here in a while it's my house. Everything they own belongs to me. Thanks to me they have the most precious thing anyone could want, immortality. Anyone in their right mind would love to have that. As we are about to leave I feel something beating. I smile because there is a human in this building. I can hear it.  
  
"Do you want me to look for it?" Ben asks me.  
  
So he hears it too. I look back and know that Ben is stronger than before, but not more than me. I nod at him and then keep walking out of there. When I reach the first floor I smile when I see Melanie, my dark princess. I walk over to her and pull her to me. I let her go a long time ago because she said she was ready to take on the world on her own. I bury my fans in her neck and drink from her. Her arms wrap around me and she lets me. When I pull back she's smiling; she's truly happy to see me.   
  
"What are you doing here?" I ask her. Her taste is still going down my throat; she doesn't taste like me either.   
  
"I'm not going to stay long," she tells me straight to the point. "I came to make sure these assholes got you back right."  
  
I nod and we start walking making our way to the parking lot. When we get there Michael is waiting for us. I can see that Emmett is sitting next to him on the passenger's seat but he's bleeding. I walk over to them and arch a brow.  
  
"Some of Marcus guys," he tells me. "I took care of them. They were waiting for us."  
  
I look at the backseat and Justin is there. I smile and pull back. I see Melanie getting on a motorcycle. I like that piece of machine and maybe I'll get one. I see times keep changing and things do to. I've missed a lot all this time but I'm going to fit right in, I'll make sure of that. I'll get up to date and it would be as if I never left.   
  
I tell Michael to go and he does. Then I look around and know that I'm alone in there. I close my eyes and the silence if blissful. It feels good to be out of hell. It's not the first time I've been trapped there but they don't know that. When I was created I was my sire's favorite. One night I was let go hunting alone but that didn't turn out too well. I was ambushed by a bunch of angry villagers and they managed to kill me. I was surprised that I opened my eyes at all again. I thought it all had been a dream until a man with no face came in front of me and with one movement cut from my throat to my abdomen before he pushed his hands inside the gash and started ripping everything inside of me. I remember the pain was so horrible. Then I passed out and when I came around they did it all over again.   
  
This time it wasn't any different. They tortured me in ways that I didn't think possible. I think about being there and my body stiffens. It was never the same people. They didn't even look like they were having fun. To them it was like some job they did everyday. I don't know why they never killed me. There was this guy once and after a while they ripped him to pieces and ate him up. I never screamed when they did what they wanted with me. I guess that's why it just kept getting worse. I think they wanted to break me down.  
  
The first time my sire brought me back but never told me how. She was good to me in many ways. I grin knowing that she never expected me to end her life. That makes me think of Justin. That little shit did the same to me. I could kill him and he would end in hell so he can know what it is like. But I won't because his suffering will be by my hand and my hand alone. I can almost hear his screams feeling my ears and his blood running down his alabaster skin. It has always been a nice contrast. It's going to be my sweet revenge to make him scream and suffer.  
  
"Sire," Ben says and I turn to see he has a blond man in his arms. "Who is he?"  
  
"Kevin," Ben replies. "Macklin," he adds with a grin.  
  
This is where it all starts. Revenge never tasted so good. To have one of the Macklin's turned is going to be amazing. Have the boy turning against his own family is priceless. Ben walks with him to the car and I follow. I run my hands over the smooth surface of the car. I like how times have changed indeed. Things look more appealing than before. I get in the car and look out the window as Ben drives.   
  
When we arrive I frown as I look at Ben. "What is this?"  
  
Ben looks from me to the house. "You don't like it."  
  
"No," I tell him as I walk to the front entrance.  
  
Ben goes to the car to get my new toy before following me. When I get inside I find a few of my kids and others that I have never seen. I smirk knowing I'm going to have fun breaking everybody in. It's going to take a while but it's going to be amazing. I turn around and instruct Ben to take the man in his arms to my bedroom. Then I go around the house inspecting the place but still I don't like it. We're going to move to something bigger and better. I'll make sure of that.  
  
"Brian," Michael says.   
  
"What?" I ask not looking at him and open the twin doors in front of me. I smile at the indoor pool. "Not bad. It has possibilities."  
  
"I got Morris taking care of Justin," Michael informs me. "He says it's going to take a few months for him to heal and that…"  
  
I turn around and arch a brow. I can smell fear coming from him. I know he's afraid of me but this is different. "Spit it out, Mikey."  
  
He licks his lower lip and looks towards the doors. I don't know what has him thinking of making a run for it. So before that happens I grab him by the neck and pull him close. "Spill it out."  
  
"Morris said that Justin cracked his skull pretty badly and that even if his bones heal he might not wake up…" he says pretty quickly. "Ever."  
  
I send him flying against the wall and then go in search of Justin. I let his scent guide me until I find him. I walk inside the room and see as Morris pushes the protruding white bone in Justin's leg back into place. That's the only one that seemed to have ripped out through his skin. When he's done with that he starts to inspect which bones are broken and setting them back straight. I stay by Justin's side caressing his face until Morris is done.  
  
"I'll come back to check on him later," Morris says before he leaves.  
  
I move close to Justin's neck and lick my lips. I bite him and suck his blood into my mouth. My eyes open wide and I can't help but to be surprised. I'm so happy right now. I pull back and run my tongue over my fangs. He still tastes like me. It can't be possible.  
  
"Sire," Ben says coming into the bedroom that has been set for Justin.  
  
"What?" I ask a bit annoyed.  
  
"He's waking up," Ben informs me talking about Kevin.  
  
"Okay," I acknowledge and then bend down a bit to stare at Justin.  
  
"Do you need me for anything else?" Ben asks.  
  
"Start looking for a new place," I instruct him.  
  
Ben nods and leaves me alone with my golden boy.   
  
"Heal, Justin," I tell him as I bend close to him. "Heal nicely so I can break you," I whisper and pull back with a grin. My boy…mmm, him I did miss terribly but now he's here and nothing or no one is going to pull him away from me. Let them try. I'll kill anything that becomes a threat to me and Justin. I promised him forever and he'll always have me.


	3. Make You Wish You Were Never Born

  
Author's notes: I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to my beta.  


* * *

Justin's POV  
  
I open my eyes slowly and frown when I feel a slight pinch in my arm. I feel the blood rushing through my veins and it feels so good. I want more and more but eventually it stops. I move my head up to look what's going on and find Morris pulling the needle out. "What are you doing?" I ask him.  
  
His head snaps to look at me and he opens his eyes wide. "I'm giving you blood."  
  
"Why?" I ask.  
  
"So you'll heal," he whispers. "It's the master's blood."  
  
I frown. "No way!" I yell at him. Goddamn it! I don't want his blood.   
  
"Damn, you woke up," he says and I can see he's really surprised.  
  
I sit up with difficulty. What the fuck is going on? Where the hell am I? And why the hell is Morris here taking care of me? I haven't seen the man in so long. Then it dawns of me that they must have grabbed me after I hit the pavement. I thought Brian would have left me there or finish me off. I sigh feeling so sore. This is one of those days where I wouldn't mind if I was dead…the kind where you're six feet under and no hopes of ever coming back.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Morris asks me. "I can get you more blood."  
  
I frown because I actually am. I'm starving like never before and that only scares me. I don't drink from humans or animals. Back at the mansion William had a special drug for me. It would make my blood multiply or something and I could be sustained like that. Now I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do. I have to get out of here.   
  
"Or I can bring something fresh," he tells me and smirks. "A nice pretty brunette."  
  
The bastard knows that I would starve to dead before killing anyone. I shake my head and look at my body. I'm still healing I can feel it. "I don't want anyone."  
  
Morris frowns. "What do you mean? You must be starving, Justin. I'll make sure she's fresh and…"  
  
"Fuck off," I tell him. What the hell is his problem? "I won't hurt anyone."  
  
Morris looks at me like I'm from another planet. "What?" he asks while giving me a confused look.  
  
"How long I've been sleeping?" I ask him.  
  
Morris laughs at that. "You've been out of it for three years Justin."  
  
"What?" I ask shocked out of my mind. It can't be. This can't be right. "What happened to me?"  
  
"After you fell you were screwed up pretty badly," he tells me. "I fixed you the best I could. But you hit your head and cracked the skull. I didn't think you would ever come back."  
  
"I didn't fall," I snap at him. "Brian pushed me. There is a big difference."  
  
"I fixed your bones and kept them together so they could heal," he says ignoring my outburst. "I did the same with your skull. Seeing you up, I can't help but think you would have woken up sooner if…" Morris says and smiles at me. "The master got impatient and he would come here and yell at you to wake up and then beat the shit out of you. Then I would have to put you back together again and again."  
  
I'm not surprised at all. Brian is the beat them while they're down kind of guy. I groan as I stand up and start walking. I'm naked and I look around for my clothes.   
  
"He took them away," Morris informs me. "I gave up trying to dress you."  
  
I hate him so much. I don't want to think about what he did to me while I was out of it. I know he's sick enough to take advantage of me while I my body was still healing.  
  
"Apparently the puppy couldn't keep his hands away from you," Morris says.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"The puppy would come here and get you naked," Morris said laughing. "Brian would be running after him telling him to stop touching you. He gets jealous like that."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I ask him. "Never mind. I don't want to know."  
  
God, how I wish I could kill Brian again. I don't know what I am going to do. I don't have my guns or my sword, no way of protecting myself. I don't even know where I am. Then I start to freak out when Morris gets up from the stool he was on. I know he's going to inform Brian that I have woken up. I can't have that. I go to him and before he knows what's going on I break his neck. He's not dead. Not unless I actually decapitate him. He's going to heal and be very pissed when he can walk again. I get his clothes and get out of the room.  
  
I scan the hallway back and forth. I don't know where to walk to so I let my instincts kick in. I know is dark outside and after a couple of turns I find a window at the end of the hall. I hear someone screaming and I stop. I have to go help whoever it is, but I can't. I have to think about getting out of here. After a few minutes of thinking about it I decide to go see what's going on. I turn back but then whoever was screaming has stop. I sigh and go back to where I found the window. I start running for it and then my plans for escape are turn down when someone jumps on my back. I turn around and push whoever it is away. I groan because whoever it was bit my shoulder and it hurts.   
  
"The puppy got something," Michael says laughing.   
  
I stare at Michael who is holding a chain and I follow it. There is a bad feeling in my gut and then I see who the "puppy" is. Kevin looks at me showing me his fangs and hissing. He licks his lips and smiles widely. I get up and I'm sad that this happened to Kevin but I can't save him now. I am about to jump but stop myself. I can't leave him here. I go after Michael instead. I punch him as hard as I can.   
  
"You fucker!" Michael yells.  
  
"Let's go, Kevin," I tell him.   
  
Then Michael pounces on me. I try to fight him but he's too strong and I'm very weak at the moment.  
  
"Master is going to be very please," he tells me and starts dragging me by the hair.   
  
He bends down and picks the chain and starts pulling Kevin with him while he drags me. I try to get free but it's useless. When the fuck did he got so strong? I don't care if he rips my hair off as long as I manage to get away. He pulls us all the way to the living room.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Brian asks very angry as he stands up from the sofa. I hear him sniffing and then a guttural growl emanates from him. "What did you do to him, Michael?"  
  
"I didn't do anything, sire," Michael answers and then pushes me at Brian's feet. "The puppy was the one that hurt him."  
  
"He needs to be punished then," Brian drawls with a smile. "He has to learn that no one hurts Justin but me," he says and walks over to Kevin. He punches him hard a few times before letting the boy's battered body fall down.  
  
I close my eyes and feel the tears threatening to come out. I don't want to be trapped in this world again.   
  
"No hurting!" Kevin yells at me and Brian laughs.   
  
"That's right, Kevin," Brian whispers. "No hurting Justin."  
  
Kevin moves forward and starts to lick my face. Ugh! This is definitely not happening. Brian growls at him and Kevin looks at the brunet and pulls back. Kevin is pouting as he backs away. Since the beginning Brian was always very adamant about who could touch me. If I count him plus everyone that is close to him, it makes a total of one person that can touch me. Him. He's the only one that can put his hands on me and do whatever he wants, like torture me again and again.  
  
There was one time when Ben tried to rape me and when Brian caught him he tortured him for months telling him that I was his property and no one else's. After that Ben's always watched over me. For that I was always grateful but it really didn't matter. No one can do anything to me that Brian hasn't already tried. He is so sick. He gets so much pleasure making me suffer.  
  
"Get up, Justin," Brian instructs.  
  
I look at Michael who is staring at the floor. He's always showing his respect for our sire. Then I look at Kevin who is smirking knowing that I'm in big trouble. He's just squatting there licking his bloody lips as if he was really a dog. Then I turn to look at Brian yet again. "Fuck off!"  
  
Brian laughs his heart out. I think this is the first time I've seen him laughing. I have seen him grinning and smiling like a fool whenever he's torturing me but never laughing. I don't know if to be scared or relieved. He kneels in front of me and slowly crawls on top of me. He's being very gentle as he caresses me and pushes me all the way back on the floor.   
  
"My little golden boy is back," Brian whispers in my ear.   
  
He holds me by the neck and gets me naked even though I'm fighting him with all my might. He looks up at Michael and tells him to go and take Kevin with him. I look around trying to see something that I can defend myself with. When we're alone Brian straddles me. His hands slowly caress my chest and keep going down. Then I start screaming in pain when he digs his fingers on my waist. I try to pull away but I can't and he cuts me with his nails. It's so painful and I can't help but let the tears fall. I'm back in this hell with no one to help me.  
  
"Hurt him, daddy," I hear Kevin say and laughing. He must have been hiding. "Hurt him like me," he says as if it was some kind of game.  
  
"Leave!" Brian yells as he glares at Kevin. "I'm going to make you pay you little shit," he hisses at me. "I'm going to make you wish you were never born."  
  
He's a little too late for that. I have wished that for so long now. He gets up and then pulls me by the hair. What is with everyone and my hair today? I don't go along nicely. He drags me to his bedroom and all the way I'm kicking and screaming. He throws me on the bed and I hiss and get ready to fight him off.  
  
Brian goes and closes the door. Slowly he starts taking off his clothes and I can't help but feel weak in his presence. I close my eyes briefly and try to control the hunger. When I open my eyes again Brian is staring at me. He doesn't look like he's going to attack but that doesn't make me lower my guard.  
  
"Come here," he tells me.  
  
"No," I say.   
  
Brian sucks his lower lip inside his mouth and I know he's thinking what to do next. "You need to eat," he says. "Eat from me."  
  
"Gross!" I yell at him.   
  
That seems to infuriate him and he doesn't think what to do anymore. He jumps in bed and gets on top of me and starts to strangle me. I don't need to breathe but it still hurts like a bitch to have all your muscles being push together like this. Then he stops and grins. Sometimes he looks like a little kid when he grins like that. He gets this look and for a moment you think this man…thing…would never hurt you and you can be safe in his arms but I lived long enough with him to know better.  
  
Brian moves away and gets off the bed. He looks around and then walks over to the dresser. He leans into the mirror and pushes his hair back. I laugh and get up. He turns his head to look at me with a raise brow.  
  
"What?" Brian asks me.  
  
"You're nothing but a self centered monster!" I yell.  
  
"Are you trying to offend me?" Brian asks before he turns to look himself on the mirror once again.   
  
I start walking to the door to get away from him. Sometimes Brian wouldn't do anything to me for days. I could walk around the house, read a book or draw without Brian bothering me. For a moment I thought it would be like those times but he moves in front of me and shakes his index finger.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Justin," he tells me.   
  
"Kill me," I tell him.  
  
Brain frowns. "What?"  
  
"You know I'm never ever going to do what you want," I tell him. "Don't you know I hate you with all my being? You're a fucking monster! I'm never going to bow at you and call you sire! You disgust me!"  
  
Brian punches me so hard that for a second I think he's managed to rip my head off. No such luck. I open my eyes and see him looking for something in one of the drawers and then he turns around holding a dagger. I don't even have time to get away before he starts stabbing the hell out of me like this is a game of whack attack. I manage to punch him as hard as I can and I smile when I see that he's bleeding.  
  
"That's it," Brian hisses. "Let it all out little boy."  
  
"Ahh," a yell comes out of me as I turn us around and start punching him.  
  
Brian stabs me on the back and I wail as the pain envelopes me. I hiss at him showing him my fangs. He only laughs and pushes me back. It really hurts because the knife just buries itself deeper. I try to pull it back but before I have the chance Brian kicks me on the side. When he's done with the delusion that I'm a soccer ball he grabs me and pulls me up. Then he pulls the knife out and pushes me towards the bed.   
  
"You know," he says as he licks my blood from the knife. "I dreamt about all the things I was going to do to you, Justin. I had plenty of time to come with some serious things."  
  
I cringe at the pain throbbing through my body. The wounds are not healing fast enough, I guess because I don't have enough blood in me. He comes into bed and licks his lips as he spreads my legs. I close my eyes and let him do whatever he wants. I'm tired of this; maybe he'll get bored and kill me. I cringe when he cuts my stomach with the dagger and then I feel his fingers playing with the blood.   
  
"It's so pretty," he whispers. "Why did you have to do it, Justin? I don't understand," he says coming closer and caresses my face.  
  
"Don't touch me," I yell.  
  
I stare at him and he gives me that fucking smile that I hate so much. It pisses me off and I can't just lie here like this is not happening. I pull my leg back and kick him square on the chest. He falls back and lands on the floor.  
  
"Come here!" he yells as he jumps to the bed.  
  
I move to the floor and start running for the door. I don't care what happens I have to make it there. I'm not stopping for anyone or anything. I was going to go through with my plans but he slams his body into mine. He pins me to the door and laughs maniacally.   
  
"Stop it," I hiss.  
  
"All those years I was in hell, Justin," he tells me. "Do you know what that was like? Knowing that it was you that helped them do that to me," he hisses.   
  
"I bet it killed you that it was me," I reply. "Some weak little thing like me!"  
  
"Oh, Justin," he whispers. "Tell me if I did something wrong."  
  
He's done everything wrong in my book.  
  
"I still have to punish you later," he whispers to me. "Let's have fun now. Let's celebrate that we're here together."  
  
I frown not sure what he's going to do. He's rubbing my shoulders and I'm getting desperate. Then he lifts my arms as high as he can and then he crosses my wrists and stabs them against the door. I don't yell but I start crying because it hurts so much and I try to move but can't. I feel his hands all over my body and I bit down on my lower lip. I feel the blood dripping down my chin and apparently he smells it. I hear him growl with approval before he turns my head and starts licking my face. It is so horrible to feel his tongue all over me. I want to die!  
  
"No," I say when I feel his cock pressing against me. "Stop it! Stop it you fucking monster! Stop it!"  
  
Brian kisses me hard and I bite him. That only seems to get him more turn on. Then he moves down and I shut my eyes tight as he pushes the head of his cock inside of me. Then he slams into me and grips my hips tightly. He's ripping me apart like he used to do before.  
  
"How many men did you let touch you while I was gone?" Brian asks me as he starts to fuck me.   
  
For a moment all I can do is concentrate on the pain and then it's gone and I hate these things he makes me feel. I always try not to get hard but it always fails. I remember the first time he took me. He laughed about it and told me what a good little boy I was for cumming all over myself. That's when my hate for him started. I feel his hands on my cock and I hiss and I growl at him. Then he goes wild and starts moving fast and hard.  
  
"Tell me," Brian whispers. "Who touch you?"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" I ask. "Fuck off, Brian!"  
  
He groans as he spills his cum inside of me. I try not to cum but it's useless. He knows how to touch me to make it happen. He pulls away and I think it will be over but apparently he was very serious when he said he was going to make me pay and make me wish I was never born. For a moment nothing happens and then he starts whipping me. I feel as my skin rips open and the blood pours out. I'm so tired and hungry. I try to pull my hands away but can't. I close my eyes and when I open them again there is nothing but silence.   
  
"Justin," Brian says from behind me. "Welcome back."  
  
I must have passed out. I look up and see the blood that's still spilling from my wounded wrist and down my arms. I feel so weak. I'm so hungry right now. Then Brian pulls me close and starts caressing the back of my head.   
  
"My little golden boy," he says. "My little naughty boy," he keeps whispering over my ear.   
  
His hands go up and he frees me. I don't lose a second as I turn around and jump on him. My mouth descends on his neck and I bury my fangs deep in his neck. I start sucking his blood like its water and I'm a thirsty man under the hot sun in the desert. He digs his nails on my back and I know he's a bit startled. I don't like this one bit but I've never been so hungry in my entire life and he's there.  
  
"Justin," Brian groans and walks us to the bed. He gets on the bed holding me tightly.  
  
I pull back and then get away from him fast. I glare at him. Brian looks at me for a few seconds before he gets off the bed. Then I see how angry he gets and for a moment I wonder if he was enjoying the fact that I was sucking his blood.  
  
"How dare you drink from me without my permission?" Brian asks.  
  
"How dare you take me like I'm a whore?" I ask shouting like he is.  
  
"What?" Brian asks. "What the fuck are you talking about? You…you belong to me," he informs me.  
  
I shake my head as the tears fall. "You are nothing! When they come for you I won't hesitate to help them. I'll hold you down and let them cut your head off from you again!"  
  
Brian flies towards me and grabs me by the arms. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Stop!" I shout when he digs his nails into my skin.   
  
"What is your problem?" Brian asks his voice so high that I'm sure everyone is hearing him. "Whatever happened to you, Justin?"  
  
"Let me go," I tell him but he's gone into this blind rage. It wouldn't be the first time that this happens either. I prepare myself for what's about to come.  
  
"Why can't you be normal?" Brian asks and slaps me across the face.  
  
Is he taking drugs? Normal. Who the fuck can be normal after all the things I've been through? How can I be normal being what I am? I try to push him off and he hits me again. Then he throws me against the wall. I grunt as I get up and I attack him. I'm not going to go down easily. I never do. I punch him as hard as I can on the head and he gasps when he almost falls back. That makes me smile because before I could have used a bat and hit him with all my force and he wouldn't have moved from the spot. I have gotten stronger over the years.  
  
Brian pulls me close by my left arm and then sends me flying across the room. I land in front of the fireplace with a grunt. I know he's coming after me again but I'm too tired to even move. I scream when I feel the sharp pain in my lower back. He just stabbed me with something and I don't even care what it is as long as he stops. But he doesn't; he pulls it out and stabs me a few more times. I feel it ripping my skin as it goes in as well as when it comes out. Then he turns me around and I see that he grabbed a fire poker. No wonder it hurt so much. He straddles me and he pulls me by the hair so I look at him.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Brian asks and starts hitting my head on the floor over and over again. "Why aren't you like them? Why? What is your fucking problem?! What is your fucking damage?"  
  
I try pushing him away but he's not budging.  
  
"Why Justin?" He says like it hurts him. "What happened to you? You've always been my golden boy, Jus. Why?!"  
  
"Stop it," I yell with the last of my strength.  
  
"Why?!" He asks and then starts punching me.  
  
I want to slap him once and point out to him that he's what happened to me. That everything that falls into his hands becomes nothing. He's the one hurting me and calling me names. He's the one that plays with humans and kills the members of his own family. He's the one with the problem. He's the one that damaged me. But I don't, mainly because I'm too hurt and because he keeps hitting me so hard that I slip into unconsciousness.


	4. A Power That Inebriates

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my beta.  


* * *

  
  
Justin’s POV  
  
I roll around and sigh contently. It's very cold this morning but I'm wrapped around this big soft and fluffy duvet and it's keeping me warm. I suddenly frown and sit up. I'm naked under the covers. I push them away and frown. Someone gave me a bath and I smell of strawberries. I roll my eyes knowing it was Brian. He's obsessed with having me smell of fruits and god knows what, every other week. I don’t remember how the fuck I got here. The last thing I remember was Brian hitting my head against the floor over and over again.  
  
I get up and I know I am in a new room. I search for the door and when I find it I try to open it but it's locked. I kick it a few times but it’s not budging. "Damn it!" I yell angrily and then turn around. There are windows in the room and I can't help but smile. When I go to them I pull the curtains back and my smile dies. There are bars and I know then that I was put in this room for a reason. It’s a fucking cage disguised as a damn room. “Damn you, Brian!“  
  
I turn around and arch a brow as I look around the room in the dark. I am in one of the rooms that are in the basement so the sun’s light doesn’t reach it. I can make out a few things but my mind tells me that it can’t be. I find the light switch and when I hit it, my eyes open wide. The room is mostly white with light tones of gray and black every now and then. At one of the corners there is a lounge. Something that is probably from Italy or some other country that Brian is fixated with. Then there is the bed and in front of it an entertainment center. I walk to it and run my hands over it but don’t turn anything on. It’s all pretty high tech and very slick. Then I see it at the other corner of the room just a few steps away from the bed. There is a palette resting on top of a desk and many paints around it. There’s even a set of brushes in different sizes and textures.  
  
I walk closer to inspect it and then look at the easel standing next to it. There is a big sketchpad set up on it and a stool in front of it. I notice a few plastic drawers and they are filled with what it looks like art equipment. I feel tears coming to my eyes because I've never had something like this in my life. Not even back at the Macklin Mansion. I had a few sketchbooks and I drew in them from time to time.  
  
I hear the door opening and I don't even look to see who it is, I don’t have to. Brian stands behind me and puts his arms around me pulling me close. I feel like I'm going to vomit now. He reeks of blood and when I turn around he's covered in it.  
  
"What the fuck ever happen to you?" I ask angrily.  
  
"There was this cow and he didn't want to obey," Brian tells me.  
  
He calls humans cows I don’t even know why. I have never asked because I don’t know what fuck up answer he’s going to give me.  
  
“He’s never going to disrespect anyone ever again,” he informs me and gives me a smile.  
  
It's that horrible childlike smile that I hate so much.  
  
"Do you like it?" Brian asks me.  
  
"What?" I ask taken aback.  
  
"Your special room," he tells me like I'm stupid. "I found all of this in a magazine. Ben showed it to me and I got you everything I could…twice!"  
  
I stand there for a few seconds trying to figure out whatever happened to Brian. Maybe when he was little he was dropped too many times in the head. Maybe once he was turned the human in him was completely vanished from the bane of his existence. Maybe he's always been crazy. This man has always made my life miserable and then he turns and buys me something. Why? Why would he do that if he hates me so much?  
  
"Don't you like it?" Brian asks. "I can get you something else. I know you like to do pretty pictures."  
  
That's it! I launch myself at him knocking him back. I start punching him as hard as I can. I'm so mad at him. Brian turns us around and grabs me by the neck.  
  
"So you do like it," Brian whispers and smiles pleased with himself. "I knew you would."  
  
"You don't know shit about me!" I yell at him.  
  
The thing is that I really do like it. I am in love with the idea of me sitting in front of the easel and paint for the rest of eternity. And that only makes me hate him more. It’s so horrible that the one person I hate so much in this world gives me something that makes me so happy.  
  
"I know you," Brian tells me. "You're my special boy."  
  
"No!" I hiss. "I'm not your special anything! I'm not!"  
  
Brian stares at me for a second and then punches me hard. I fall back on my back and groan.  
  
"You're a brat," he tells me. “I don’t know what’s happened to you. I know I’ve been punishing you but you have to pay for what you did. You understand that don’t you?”  
  
I guess I do. I mean if someone killed me I think I would be pretty pissed and if I got the opportunity to take revenge I would. I think that’s fair but he’s always tortured me so there is no excuse.  
  
“That day that you killed me…” he says and stops. “Why did you do it?”  
  
I look at him like he’s nuts. I did it because I wanted to be free. Because he was a monster and it needed to be done. I get up and I’m about to tell him when he turns around and starts hissing at the door.  
  
I think he's totally nuts. I wouldn't be the least surprise if he went and attack it. The people in this house do stupid things all the time. Then I feel it too. I don’t know exactly how to explain it but I feel like this every time danger is coming. Then the door bursts open and men that I've never seen before come into the room trying to kill Brian.  
  
I know I said that if the time came for me to help I would and I was going to. Until one of them tried to kill me as well. Then I learn another very important thing in life. Better said than done shouldn't be taken lightly. I said I wanted to die but as they come at me I fight with everything I have. One of them shoots me twice and when he's about to cut my head off with his blade Brian jumps on him and with his bare hands rips the man's throat out.  
  
"Take that you silly bastard," I hiss before I get up.  
  
Brian grabs me by the wrist and pulls me to him and inspects me quickly. "You'll live,” he says with a smirk.  
  
“Ahh,” I yell when Brian pushes his fingers into the wound and pulls the bullet out of me.  
  
I hold on to him when he reaches for the second one. It hurts so much and I can’t stand it. I fight him off but he holds me tight and manages to get it out. Then he takes me out of that room and into his. He pulls some clothes from his drawers and throws them at me.  
  
“Get dress,” Brian tells me. “Your boots are in the closet.”  
  
I grab my leather pants and put them on. He’s watching my every movement. I put on my shirt and then my jacket. I walk to the closet and grab my boots. Once I’m done I look at Brian that hasn’t moved from his spot.  
  
“What happened that day?” Brian asks.  
  
I push my hair behind my ears and wonder what the fuck he’s talking about. “What?” I ask.  
  
“That day that William broke into our room,” He says.  
  
I look at the floor and quickly back at him. “I hate you,” I tell him calmly. “You know that.”  
  
“No,” Brian says. “For fuck sakes, Justin. You’re not making any sense,” he says crossing his arms. “Something happened that day. Think about it.”  
  
“You’re the one not making any sense,” I tell him.  
  
“So, today you didn’t help them because?” Brian asks. “Think about that. You always swore to protect me.”  
  
“I did not,” I tell him.  
  
“You did!” he hisses me.  
  
I frown. “They were going to kill me too.”  
  
“What?” he asks confused. “You were afraid that they were going to kill you and helped them kill me because of that?”  
  
“No,” I tell him. “I mean now. The only reason I fought them now is because they tried to kill me.”  
  
“Right,” Brian whispers and walks to the closest.  
  
He pulls out my sword and gives it to me before he pulls out his. He’s really good with it. When I look at mine I remember that it was him that gave it to me. How could I have forgotten that before? I’ve always carried this sword and protected it more than anything but if I had remembered that it had been a present from him I wouldn’t have care so much.  
  
“I’ll keep you safe,” Brian whispers to me and then pulls me into a kiss.  
  
For a moment I’m shock out of my mind and then he bites down. I grunt and pull away and he grins at me.  
  
“Fuck you!” I hiss at him.  
  
The door opens and Ben rushes inside. “We’re under attack,” he says.  
  
“I know,” Brian replies. “Let’s go,” he says as he pulls something else from the closet. “Get everyone out, Ben,” he instructs.  
  
Ben nods and runs out of the bedroom.  
  
“Here,” Brian says pushing a gun into me.  
  
I can hear people screaming and others growling. I hear the sound of someone running and there are people fighting, the sound of the metal blades in the distance is almost like music. And it doesn’t matter what’s happening around us the only thing I can think of is the gun in my hand. He gave me a damn gun! I am in shock for a second before I point the gun at him.  
  
He growls at me. "Now it's not the time for games, Justin," he tells me calmly. "Fucking Christ, sometimes I think you're really like Kevin."  
  
Not times for games! I feel like slapping him silly over and over again. We get outside into the hall and Susan is running with Emmett close behind her. Brian looks to where they come from and Michael appears.  
  
“Move!” Michael shouts and we’re running.  
  
I wonder what the fuck is going on. I don’t even know how these men managed to get inside the house. I stop suddenly and look back. There is something wrong. I start walking slowly back and step in front of a door to one of the rooms. I hear someone talking, a man telling someone to go to the right and not let him get through. I hear hissing and I know someone is in there and he’s calling to me. It’s Kevin. When I look back Brian is standing there staring at me. Then there is a guy running up to Brian and he starts fighting him and two other more. I enter the bedroom. Suddenly my body fills with rage as I see what’s in front of me. Three guys are surrounding Kevin ready to kill him. Kevin is squatting and hissing at them while he inches back. I don't know what happens to me but in seconds I send them to meet their maker. Then I stand there and regret what I did but I couldn't stop it. They were going to kill Kevin and he's...god, he's my brother now. This is so fucked up.  
  
"Pretty," Kevin says happily. He moves closer to me and stands straight. He kisses me on the cheek and smiles. "Pretty," he whispers now like he's thanking me for saving him.  
  
"Come on," I say grabbing him by the wrist and start pulling him out of there.  
  
It takes me a while to find myself out of the fucking mansion and Kevin is not helping arguing that he wants his toy. I'm not sure what that means; it could be a real toy and then again it could be just some poor soul. I had to know that Brian was going to be living in the biggest house he could find. The people that attacked us are not from the Macklin family. I don't know what's happening. As I stand outside I don’t know what to do next.  
  
"Justin, hurry up," Brian says. "I don't have all day."  
  
I hiss at him and walk towards him. Ben is already in the car with a redhead I've never seen before. We all get in the car and Ben drives out of there. Kevin is in the backseat with Brian and I. He's crying on top of our sire's chest. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with him but I want him to stop.  
  
"What is wrong, baby?" Brian asks him.  
  
For a moment I feel my ears turning hot and I glare at Kevin. I don't know why but Brian calling Kevin baby pisses me off. I don't know why. God, I wish I wasn't there. I wonder what would happen if I jump out of the car. When I look back there is a van following us. Okay, I'll think of another plan. The only reason I got inside this damn car is because I couldn’t stay. My life was in danger and they were a way out.  
  
"It hurts," Kevin complains as he rubs his arms. "It hurts."  
  
Then I realize what's going on. Kevin's been a vampire for only three years. He's a baby, practically. The sun is shinning outside and to him it must have felt like he was burning alive. I remember the first time that happened to me. I was grateful that Brian was my sire for the only reason that he comes from a powerful lineage. Not many vampires can go into the sun and walk around. There are the ones that step out and burn up and die. The only way they can survive it is after centuries of acquiring power.  
  
It's different with all of us. Brian’s childes, his grandchildes and whatever comes after that are saved from dying due to the sun. His blood is that powerful. I feel my skin a bit irritated but nothing I can’t handle. It's not like I was out for hours. When I look at the redhead I notice that he has a dark blue blanket covering his body. So I know right away he’s not that old. I focus on him and find out that he’s only about two weeks old.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asks and then turns to look at me. "And who the hell is he?" he asked pointing at me.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" I ask him.  
  
"I'm Maximilian," he says. "I'm father’s favorite."  
  
“No,” Kevin yells really hard. “I’m daddy’s favorite,” he says and snuggles closer to Brian.  
  
"I'm Brian's favorite!" I yell at them.  
  
I cross my arms and lean back. Where the fuck did that came from, Justin? I can't believe this. I hate my life. I want to die! Yeah, I know, better said than done. Ugh! I hope we crash and burn. Why the fuck did that came out of my mouth? Oh god I’m never going to forgive myself for that.  
  
"Don't fight boys," Brian says as he keeps on caressing Kevin. "You don’t have to worry because there is plenty of me to go around for all of you.”  
  
“I don’t want any part of you,” I spat out.  
  
Brian glares at me and then turns to look back. “Ben, they’re still after us.”  
  
“I know,” Ben replies calmly.  
  
"More," Kevin yells when Brian pulls away.  
  
"Toughen up, childe," Brian instructs him. "You're not a baby."  
  
"More," Kevin whines and Brian slaps him.  
  
"I'm the baby," Max says from the front seat.  
  
I really hope that we crash and he breaks through the glass and gets to be very painful for him. I so hate him.  
  
"No," Kevin says shaking his head.  
  
He wants Brian to keep soothing him but our stupid sire won’t do it. He’s an asshole.  
  
"You're just a puppy," Max spits at him.  
  
Kevin kicks the back of Max's seat. Brian punches him and tells him to stay still.  
  
"God, Brian!" I hiss. "You're a fucking asshole! Don't touch him."  
  
Then Max reaches back and grabs me by the hair. "Respect our father!"  
  
"Ah," I yell at the pain as I try to pull away.  
  
"Don't touch!" Kevin yells and starts hitting Max.  
  
"Stop it!" Brian hisses.  
  
"Jesus," Ben says and suddenly I hear him laughing.  
  
"Shut up, Ben," Brian screams at him.  
  
Brian pulls Maximilian hands away from me and when I try to punch the redhead Brian stops me. Kevin starts patting me and saying pretty so many times that I want to puke. Then suddenly Kevin tries to hump me and Max laughs. I really want to die!  
  
At some point Ben is able to shake off the tail on us and then we go to the hide out. It’s some big old abandoned warehouse. We go inside and I can see a few vampires that managed to get here as well. Some of them I know from before but others are new faces. Brian puts me, Kevin and Max in a room on the second floor and tells us to behave. Yeah right! When he comes back Max is on the floor and I’m punching him while Kevin is biting one of his legs.  
  
“Stop this madness,” Brian says and picks Max up.  
  
The little shit wraps himself around Brian and I do the only thing I can. I tackle them to the floor and start punching Max as hard as I can before Brian pulls me away from him.  
  
“Stop it,” Brian hisses. Then he picks Max up and puts his battered body in the corner.  
  
When Brian comes back he tries to hold me but I pull back.  
  
“Fuck off, Brian!” I yell at him.  
  
“I’m hungry,” Kevin says.  
  
“I’m going out with Ben,” Brian says as he walks in front of me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and makes me look at him. “You’re in charge and you better take good care of everyone.”  
  
Then he’s gone and I stare at the closed door for a long time. Is not that I’m afraid of being blamed if something goes wrong or that I can’t take control of the situation. The fact that Brian left me in charge tells me very clearly that he’s gone insane. He’s lost it. I hear Max moaning and smile at that. He deserves it for being so…stupid!  
  
“I’m hungry,” Kevin repeats.  
  
I roll my eyes and walk over to him. I push my wrist into his mouth and he drinks from me. After a few seconds I pull away. The little prick can suck pretty fast. I tell him to go to sleep and he goes over to where Max is and lies next to him cuddling with him. I see Kevin licking Max’s face while he whispers bad boy to Max. I want to point to him how wrong that is, that Max was making fun him and he shouldn’t be nice to him but I don’t. I just leave them there and go outside.  
  
I go down the stairs and then move to the middle of the first floor. Everyone that was able to escape here comes around and surrounds me. I was planning on just waltzing out of here but maybe Brian is not as crazy as he looks and sounds. They are watching me and for a moment I think they are ready to attack me. After all I’ve been killing vampires for over a century. What they do next surprises me. Some of them bow, others lower their heads or they eyes, but everyone is showing the respect they have for me. Me?! I have to be in another fucking dimension. Why would they have any kind of respect for me? I know I’m one of Brian’s childe but he treats me like shit and everyone must know that.  
  
“If you need anything let us know,” Susan says to me.  
  
It’s weird the kind of power that makes someone feel. It courses through your veins fast until you feel a head rush. You can easily get drunk on the feeling. Then I grin wondering how long it would take me turn them all against Brian. I’m sure they would love to get rid of such a dreadful fiend like him.


	5. As Good As Done

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the beta.  Hope you guys like it.  


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for making the banner.  


* * *

  
  
Ben’s POV  
  
I have a big smile in my face as we drive away from the warehouse. I try to keep a straight face but it’s impossible.  
  
“What are you smiling about?” Brian asks me.  
  
“Nothing, sire,” I tell him.  
  
I roll my lips in my mouth and stay focus on the road.  
  
“Don’t lie to me,” he says.  
  
I stay quiet.  
  
“Look at me Ben,” Brian instructs me.  
  
I look at him and slowly the smile comes out. Then I start chuckling and I can’t stop even though I know he’s getting angry.  
  
“Ben!” Brian growls.  
  
“I just thought it was funny how Kevin, Justin and Max were fighting each other over you,” I reply and I keep laughing.  
  
“Ha, ha,” Brian spits. “Not fucking funny. Now watch the road and stop laughing.”  
  
“I’ve never seen Justin so jealous,” I tell him. “I mean he’s always fought for your attention but that was too much.”  
  
“He has nothing to be jealous about,” My sire says. “He’s always going to have me. Maximilian will be gone one day just like the rest of them. And Kevin…well, never mind him.”  
  
“I never left,” I point out.  
  
“You’re unique,” he replies. “I adore you, Ben.”  
  
I know he means it. I don’t know why but I was never able to do like the rest of my brothers and sisters and leave. I know that one day I’m supposed to be master but I don’t want to live without him. I love him with all my heart. I would die for him. Even thought I know that the only person he would sacrifice himself over is Justin.  
  
I look at him and I know something is wrong. “Is everything okay? You’re worried about the men that came into our home.”  
  
“No,” he tells me. “Justin.”  
  
“Justin?” I ask not sure what he means.  
  
“He’s acting weird,” Brian tells me. “Like he doesn’t want me around, I mean he’s always been defiant but it feels different.”  
  
“You’ve been punishing more than ever,” I say. “What did he do?”  
  
My sire sighs and shakes his head. “Never mind.”  
  
I drop the issue knowing I’m not going to get anywhere. I know that Justin is different now, he’s right about that. But I don’t know what it is. I can only feel it when he’s close to me. Something in me shakes to the core. It doesn’t scare me but I don’t like it either. I hope everything works alright. I know that my sire couldn’t live without Justin.  
  
“Melanie,” Brian says suddenly. “Where does she live?”  
  
“London,” I tell him.  
  
“Mmm,” Brian grunts. “I don’t like London.”  
  
“I know,” I reply.  
  
“Whatever happened to Cody?” he asks me.  
  
“I don’t know,” I tell him. “I think he managed to get himself killed.”  
  
“I’m not surprise,” he mutters. “Mmm, how many childes do I have left out there, Ben?”  
  
“Well,” I say. “Brent killed most of them after you were gone. The ones that survived became his slaves. The ones that made it out like Melanie and Wyatt are living out of the states.”  
  
“We’re too many to travel at once,” Brian informs me. “Plus I don’t want to.”  
  
If it was any other person he would take whatever he needed and leave everyone else hanging. But Brian has always taken care of us. That’s why he’s such a wonderful master and everyone loves him. Not many masters care much for their children and the ones that do are treated like gods. I look at Brian and I know he’s always felt like he is one having the power to give eternal life. He’s never told me how old he is but I’m thinking very, every ancient. My sire always knows what to do and he’s never wrong. Maybe one day he’ll tell me his age.  
  
“How about…Brent,” Brian says.  
  
I don’t say anything. If we go and talk to Brent about staying with him and it all turns into hell like I know it will, and in this instant I agree then it’s going to be my fault. But I won’t say no and go against my master either.  
  
“Drive there,” Brian commands me.  
  
I do. I’m not even going to try and convince him this is a bad idea.  
  
“Problem solved,” Brian says and I drive towards Brent’s estate.  
  
I can’t wait for us to find another house. Brent and Brian hate each other to death. But they tolerate each other because they are brothers. And not the kind your sire is my sire kind of brothers. They had the same human parents before they were turned. Brian and Brent were turned the same day. Brian became his sire’s favorite and Brent became a jealous ass and always made Brian’s life a living hell.  
  
When the Macklin killed Brian it was hell for us. Brent came and took over everything; it was the rules after all. You’re closest family member is entitle to everything. In case there isn’t one or the person refuses the wealth then it goes to the master’s eldest childe. Brent accepted every cent. He took over Brian’s money and the majority of our family. He only wanted to punish them for belonging to my sire.  
  
I grabbed everything I could and left. Michael came with me as well as Cody, Melanie, Wyatt, Susan and some others. After a few years I managed to get some of my family away from Brent and I was able to make a home for us. I took care of everything until the day I found out I could bring Brian back. Then when he was back I gave him his rightful place as our master. Brian didn’t even bother to contact Brent because he knew his brother wouldn’t give him anything back.  
  
“Home sweet home,” I hear Brian whispering.  
  
After two hours of driving we’re finally on the small road that leads to the estate. This used to be our home. I look at my sire and I see how pissed he is that he’s back here. I know it must rub him the wrong way that Brent has everything that once belonged to him. When we arrive at the estate Brian gets out of the car and tells me to stay in the car. I don’t like it but I obey. I keep looking at my watch thinking it’s busted because it hasn’t move much and yet it feels like forever.  
  
“Okay,” Brian says as he gets back in the car. “Drive to the east wing.”  
  
I don’t say anything as I drive. Brian always kept that part of the manor empty because that’s where he lived with his sire. I know that by the time I came into the picture Brent was gone and Cassandra was dead. I park the car and look at him.  
  
“We can stay,” he informs me. “For a month.”  
  
I frown. “That’s it? That fucking bastard!”  
  
Brian chuckles but I know he’s angry as hell. “Start arranging everything to find a new place. And inform everyone where we are. Also go bring my boys to me,” he tells me before he gets out.  
  
I look at him standing in front of the doors. Then he pushes them open and walks slowly inside. I move quickly because I don’t know if anyone followed us to the warehouse and they might be in danger. When I get back everyone is still there. I tell them where they have to go. They know how to get there and the ones that don’t go with the eldest ones. They will find their way to the estate and be careful about it too. I go up the stairs and to the second floor. In one of the rooms I find Michael crying over Emmett’s body. I had lost track of him and didn’t even know they had made it here.  
  
“Ben,” Michael says without turning back. “I can’t make him wake up.”  
  
“Who brought you here?” I ask him.  
  
Michael sighs. “I did,” he answers.  
  
“We’re at Brent’s estate,” I inform him. “Do you think you can get there with Emmett?”  
  
He nods as he caresses Emmett’s face. “Not now,” he tells me and I leave him.  
  
God I really hope that Justin hasn’t run away. Sometimes he would do that to piss Brian off. I know he likes to misbehave in purpose to get Brian’s attention, but now is not the time and I’m not in the mood. I start to think about why Justin went against our kind. Up to this day I don’t know what happened to him the day Brian was killed. Maybe they tortured him or told him they were going to kill him. I don’t know what the fuck happened to make him want to kill vampires. Brian never wants to talk about it saying he can’t remember. I know is total bullshit but I know not to push my luck.  
  
When I enter the room where Justin was with the others my eyes open wide. For a moment I think I’m going to have to kill Maximilian and Kevin. They are both feeding from the blond but then I see that Justin is okay with it. Jesus, who the fuck understand them? Hours ago they wanted to rip each others’ throats out.  
  
“It’s time to go,” I say.  
  
Justin opens his eyes and looks at me. He pushes Max away from his neck and gives him a growl for effect.  
  
“Where is Brian?” Maximilian asks. “I want to see him.  
  
Justin rolls his eyes and starts to grab Kevin’s clothes. “Get dress, Kevin,” he instructs him.  
  
“No,” Kevin yells. “I want to play.”  
  
“We’re not going to play now,” Justin tells him. He squats in front of his brother and tries to dress him by force.  
  
Maximilian glares at them before he walks outside. I go inside and between me and Justin we manage to get Kevin dressed.  
  
“Let’s go,” I say.  
  
Justin and Kevin follow me. Max is already outside leaning against the car. I open the door and suddenly Kevin launches himself and Justin.  
  
“No,” Kevin yells. “No, no, no.”  
  
Justin gets up and pushes Kevin away from him. “Can you relax?”  
  
“Me with you,” Kevin tells him like a little kid.  
  
I frown as I look from Kevin to Justin. I glare at him because it’s clear as day that Justin is thinking about bolting and Kevin has read his mind about it. It’s funny that Kevin always kind of knows when things are about to happen. Sometimes I can’t even understand what he means until whatever it is has occurred.  
  
“Get in the fucking car, Justin!” I hiss at him.  
  
“Fuck off,” Justin tells me. “You don’t own me.”  
  
“What’s going on?” Maximilian asks. “Are we going or what?”  
  
I walk over to Justin. “Please, just get in. Now is not the time.”  
  
Justin seems to be thinking about it.  
  
“There are men out there that we don’t even know who they are,” I tell him. “Brian would kill me if something happened to you.”  
  
“Why would he…he hates me. He wants to make my life a living hell!” He hisses.  
  
“You’re nuts!” I yell. “Just get in the damn car!”  
  
“I’m hungry,” Kevin says looking up at Justin while he squats on the floor.  
  
“Jesus,” Justin whispers.  
  
He makes Kevin stand up and go into the car. Then he goes inside too and I’m so grateful. Max gets in the car as well and I drive them to the estate. Halfway there I feel like killing all of them. It’s like they’re five years old and won’t shut up or stop arguing about Brian. How is Brian going to deal with all of them is beyond me.  
  
When we arrive Brian is waiting for us outside. Max jumps out of the car and runs to him. Brian laughs and picks him up. I see that Justin is glaring and Kevin is patting the blond. I go inside the house and to my surprise Brent is in the foyer talking with Susan and telling her that if she ever needs anything not to hesitate on asking him for it. I roll my eyes because is all a bunch of lies. He could care less about all of us.  
  
“Brian,” Brent says smiling. “You have rebuilt your family quite well.”  
  
Brian just nods.  
  
“And this,” he says. “More boys.”  
  
“Who is he?” Max asks.  
  
“He’s my brother,” Brian answers.  
  
“Can we go to our room?” Max asks seductively.  
  
Brian smirks at him. Then he turns to look at Kevin and Justin. “Let’s go.”  
  
“I’m not going anywhere with that asshole!” Justin yells.  
  
“Oh shut up!” Maximilian says. “You’re just jealous of me.”  
  
“Ahh,” Justin screams in frustration. “You’re an idiot!”  
  
I find this really hilarious.  
  
“I’m hungry!” Kevin hisses. “I’m very hungry!”  
  
I wonder what’s up with Kevin. He’s always fucking hungry. I’m going to have to look into it.  
  
“Move it!” Brian yells.  
  
“Maybe I can feed them,” Brent says as he caresses Kevin’s face.  
  
Kevin frowns and arches a brow. “You’re going to make a river of blood.”  
  
“What?” Brent asks him.  
  
I wonder what the hell that means. It doesn’t have much logic to it.  
  
“Want to come with me?” Brent asks Justin while he ignores Kevin.  
  
“A pretty river,” Kevin whispers and pulls away from Brent.  
  
“Fuck off,” Justin hisses at Brent.  
  
“You should teach your childe better manners, Brian,” Brent says.  
  
“What?” Brian asks suddenly. He was too busy kissing Maximilian in the middle of the stairs. “Didn’t I tell you two to move it?”  
  
“I should go, Brian darling,” Brent informs him. “I have things to do.”  
  
Brian looks at him and smiles. It’s a fake smile. I can see that he hates the fact that Brent just called him darling in that sardonic tone. “You’re so kind,” Brian replies.  
  
I look back and see that Brent is smiling at Justin. I smile too because a plan has occur to me. In any case that something was to happen to Brent this place goes to Brian because he’s the next of kin. I’m thinking that Brent has set his mind to have Justin just to piss Brian off.  
  
“Stay the fuck away from me!” Justin yells at Brent before he goes over to Kevin and picks him up.  
  
I watch them go up the stairs behind Brian and Max. I go over to Brent and smile like I like him. But I don’t because my sire doesn’t and that’s enough for me to hate him as well. “Justin always thinks he can do what he wants,” I tell him like it irritates me. It doesn’t because Justin can do whatever the fuck he wants.  
  
“Why is that?” Brent asks carefully.  
  
“He’s master’s favorite,” I lie. Brian’s favorite childe at the moment is Maximilian and I say at the moment because that infatuation always dies. I’m please to say that I’m his favorite one. I don’t abuse of that though.  
  
“I thought it was you,” Brent says.  
  
“Oh no,” I say. “He’s fond of me because I’ve stayed around and always help him with everything.”  
  
“He looked to be doting of the redhead,” Brent points out.  
  
I see that he’s not convinced yet.  
  
“Max is just the youngest addition,” I tell him. “Two weeks old,” I add for effect.  
  
“Mmm,” Brent mutters as he runs a hand down his shirt to smooth it out.  
  
“Justin has been in the family for over a century,” I inform him. Pretty much after you have been about fifty years with Brian he gets tired of you and if you ask to leave he lets you. As long as you pay your respects to him, which means sending money or presents, that means a tasty human, for the rest of eternity to him. I think it’s a fair deal for freedom and after the magnificent present he’s given us.  
  
“Oh,” Brent says.  
  
“Yeah,” I whisper.  
  
“You want him gone, don’t you?” Brent asks with a grin.  
  
“He’s never going to leave,” I say like it pisses me off. “He has a good life being our sire’s favorite childe.”  
  
Brent rubs his chin and I know that means he’s coming up with a plan. He doesn’t say anything as he turns around and walks away. I go up and check on everyone. In some rooms I find one or two guys and in others up to eight. Not all of them are there but I have hope they will make it here before nightfall. They’re all a bit gloomy because they have lost someone. When I reach the room Brian is going to be staying at there is a war going on.  
  
My sire is on the floor straddling Kevin and hitting his head against the floor. Max and Justin are gripping each other’s throat and pushing back and forth against one another.  
  
“Max!” Brian yells as he gets up and grabs Max by the arm pulling him away.  
  
Kevin then pulls Max towards the bed and after a few seconds he gives in.  
  
“Everyone in, Ben?” Brian asks me as he pins Justin to the wall.  
  
“Not yet,” I tell him and swallow.  
  
I feel myself growing hard by just looking at them. My sire licks Justin’s neck from base to top before he buries his fangs on them. I turn around and leave the room. I close the door and rest my back against it. I close my eyes and lean my head back. “Fuck,” I mutter.  
  
I so wish I was Justin right then. God, I wish I was him every day.  
  
“Pull yourself together,” I tell myself as I move away from the door.  
  
I remember the first time I saw Justin. He was in bed singing and he looked so fucking gorgeous. Michael had told me he had given Justin to our sire a present to have fun. But when I tried to take him he fought me and then Brian came into the room. My sire beat the shit out of me telling me that no one could touch his golden boy. He tortured me for days that turned into weeks that became months. I’ve never again tried anything against Justin. And I would gladly give my life for Justin because I know he’s the one that makes my sire happy.  
  
It could have been prevented if I had been paying attention. Justin was covered in blood from head to toe and I didn’t notice the stain. I only saw the mark. The mark is that first bite where he sucks all your blood and then gives you his. Then you’re turned and you become one of his boys forever. Mine is over my left nipple, it never heals; the scar is there for all eternity. Justin had the stain on his mark but since he had been covered in blood I didn’t see it right away.  
  
A vampire can put the stain, like we call it, on the neck or the chest so it’s visible to everyone. You can put it anywhere you want though. I’m not surprised that Brian placed it with Justin’s mark as well. After all, my sire is a big romantic. Ages ago it was done like that as a sign of love. Now vampires for an union for the single fact that they want to add power to their family. But I know that’s not the case with Justin. When Brian took Justin, the boy was nothing. He was just a toy that Michael had brought home for entertainment. Boy did that turn into something else.  
  
I remember how heated I was as I looked at it. There were so many things going through my mind. Brian made me stare at it as he torture me and Justin would laugh at that. I wanted to hate him but couldn’t. Even if Brian didn’t pick me to be his mate I still loved my sire. I love them both and would do anything for them.  
  
That’s why this plan has to work. I’ll ask my sire how fond he is of his brother and then I know if the plan I just cooked up can continue. But I’m sure this is as good as done. I’ll only be asking out of courtesy.


	6. Winning So Far

  
Author's notes: Here is more.  Hope you enjoy it.  Thanks to Helen my beta.  Later!!    


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  


* * *

  
  
AN: I want to thank my beat. Guys…this chapter is a very strong. Brian and Brent fight and someone has to come on top. If you can’t stand it pass through it quickly.  


* * *

  
  
Brian’s POV  
  
I lift my head up when I feel Kevin moaning. I see that he’s still sleeping but right now is humping my hip. I smile a bit and caress his face. I think about how beautiful he is. He has blond hair like Justin but a bit darker and he has green eyes. He’s taller than Justin, about two inches. Kevin has a pretty smile and the face on an innocent child. After I turned him I would let him come with me and see Justin. I would let him drink from Justin as much as he wanted. Kevin is not stupid, he knew Justin was hurting. So he would give his blood to Justin just as well. That’s why they have such a great bond. Justin doesn’t know what to do with himself when Kevin is all over him. It’s so funny.  
  
“My little boy,” I whisper and then bury my nails on his neck and start digging in.  
  
“Ahh,” Kevin gasps at the pain and then shoots all over him and myself.  
  
Then I see that Justin has his eyes open. He glares at me before he pulls Kevin closer to him by the waist.  
  
“Is Kevin horny?” I ask him.  
  
“Yes!” Kevin yells. “I want to play.”  
  
I hate when he says he wants to play. Michael taught him that and I despise it. “Fuck, Kevin. You want to fuck,” I tell him.  
  
“I want to fuck,” Kevin says as he starts to push back into Justin.  
  
“He wants you,” I tell him.  
  
“No,” Justin says. “Go to sleep Kevin.”  
  
Kevin sighs not sure what he wants. He looks from me to Justin wondering what to do.  
  
“Don’t do that to him, Justin,” I hiss.  
  
Justin opens his eyes and looks at Kevin.  
  
“Look at him,” I say. “He wants you.”  
  
“Please,” Kevin says and I smile.  
  
Justin can’t say no to Kevin. It’s priceless. They are so connected and Justin doesn’t even know why.  
  
“I…” Justin says but doesn’t finish.  
  
Kevin straddles him and start to rub against him. I can’t help but watch my two boys. I feel my penis growing to his full length. They are both so beautiful and innocent looking, the perfect killing machines, if they only knew the power they held over me.  
  
“Wait,” Justin shouts but Kevin doesn’t obey him.  
  
My little slut impales himself with Justin’s cock. He’s bouncing up and down and screaming in pleasure. Justin grips his hips and starts pushing up into his brother. They’re filling the room with moans and groans. Kevin starts hissing at Justin but the he seems to be lost in his own world. I come closer and push Kevin back a little. Then I take his cock into my mouth. I let him fuck my mouth for a few seconds before I hold him in place and bury my fangs at the base of his cock while my other hand extends and grips Justin neck hard before I start slashing his skin. Kevin explodes in my mouth and I let his cum and his blood slid down my throat. I hear them both moaning and I’m happy with myself.  
  
“Wasn’t that nice?” I ask when I pull back.  
  
“Get off of me!” Justin shouts at Kevin.  
  
Kevin pouts and paws at Justin.  
  
“He likes to sleep like that,” I tell him.  
  
Justin pushes Kevin off of him and gets up. He starts pacing the room and stops for a second to look at Max that’s sleeping on the floor before he resumes his pacing. He’s running his hands through his hair and whispering that this just didn’t happen. I roll my eyes and lay back with Kevin in my arms.  
  
“Be a good boy for daddy,” I tell him.  
  
He laughs and goes down on me. I grip his shoulders and fuck his mouth hard and fast. All the time I stare at my golden boy. He’s gorgeous from top to bottom. I use my nails to make Kevin bleed and he moans and bites down on me just like I did to him. I hiss and then make him stop.  
  
“Open your mouth,” I tell him.  
  
Kevin does and licks his lips.  
  
“My little slut,” I whisper and move in bed.  
  
I push him on his back across the bed. I get in between his legs and enter him. My precious boy moans and then cuts himself over his left nipple. He’s such a magnificent creature. I hurt him because I know he likes it. Then I look up and see Justin starting at us. He moves slowly towards us and gets in the bed. He stares at Kevin with a frown in place.  
  
“Daddy!” Kevin yells as he starts to cum.  
  
He’s just like Justin. They never listen to me when it comes to following the rules. I bury myself deep in him and start to climax my dead cold seed mixing with Justin’s inside of Kevin. Then out of nowhere Justin starts beating the shit out of Kevin.  
  
“Justin!” I say and pull away from Kevin and reach for the blond holding him down.  
  
“Oh god,” Justin says and starts to cry. “Kevin, I’m so sorry.”  
  
I hold Justin down but he manages to pull away and get out of bed. He got so jealous that he started hitting his brother. What is new? I sigh and then look at Kevin who starts to lick my lower abdomen. I caress him and pull him up for a kiss. He moans and purrs contently.  
  
“Go to sleep,” I tell him as I fall back in bed with him.  
  
Kevin nods and drops his head on my chest. He’s humming for a while and then stops. I play with his locks and look at Justin who is on the floor. I smile and push Kevin away. I get up and go pick Justin up. He stiffens up as I carry him to the bed but he’s too tired to fight me. I get in the middle of them and as they sleep. I fall asleep for a while happy to be with my childes.  
  
When I wake up again I get out of bed and push Kevin towards Justin. Then I look at Maximilian that is on the floor covered in blood. Justin did a number on him last night. I was going to help him until he went after Justin and tried to take him.  
  
“Father,” Max whispers when he feels me close. He opens his eyes and I smile.  
  
I kneel to his side and push his red strands back. “You’ve been a bad boy,” I tell him.  
  
“Why?” he asks and I know what he’s asking.  
  
“Because Justin belongs to me and no one else,” I explain. He was going to learn it anyways so better sooner with me breaking his legs than later me doing something so much worst. “Remember that. You will protect Justin with your life if you have to, okay?”  
  
He nods at me. “But I’m your favorite, right,” he says so full of hope.  
  
You got to love them when they’re so young. “Of course you are, my childe,” I tell him and pull him into my arms. I let him drink from me knowing that it will make him heal faster. Then I can have fun with him again. He made such a pretty sound when I was breaking his legs. Kevin clapped so much when I was doing it that it made me smile.  
  
When I think he’s had enough I pull away. I pick him up and take him to the bed so he can be with his brothers. Fuck, I got to stop turning so many people. I’m running out of space. I look at the three of them and smile. They are so beautiful.  
  
I go to the bathroom and take a shower. I let the water fall over my face and I growl with contentment. The shower door opens and Justin is there. Oh, what a way to receive the morning. “Come inside,” I tell him.  
  
“I…what?” Justin asks. “No way! I want to know why you put that asshole in the bed,” he says.  
  
I sigh. “He’s my childe, Justin,” I tell him.  
  
He glares at me.  
  
“Come here,” I tell him again.  
  
Justin swallows and looks back to the bedroom. “I’ll come willingly to you,” he tells me. “If I can leave like everybody else.”  
  
“But you’re grounded, Justin,” I explain. “And where the fuck are you going to go?”  
  
“Grounded?!” He asks with a shout. “What am I, five?”  
  
I laugh. He’s so cute when he’s angry.  
  
“I want to leave,” he tells me again. “Like Melanie and Wyatt and all the others.”  
  
I grab him by the neck and pull him inside. “Why would you want to leave, Justin? Don’t you remember what happened when you were with me the first time?”  
  
He stares at me with a slight frown. Then suddenly he tries to push me away. I use all my strength and he’s surprised. He can’t even move his head as I pin him to the wall with the help of all my body. “Remember,” I whisper.  
  
“What?!” Justin asks shouting.  
  
“You looked so beautiful,” I tell him. “You were moaning so loud,” I say.  
  
“No,” he says but I can see he’s not sure.  
  
I think he really forgot about it. I arch a brow wondering why. “I asked you if you wanted to be with me forever and you accepted. You can’t leave me now, Jus. You said yes. You’re mine forever.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Justin hisses. “I want to go. I hate being with you. I really hate it.”  
  
I let go of him and he bolts out of the shower stall. He’s almost out of the bathroom before I grab him by the back of the neck and slam him on the floor. I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He’s changed so much from the boy he used to be. That has me thinking about when he was with me before he killed me. I can clearly remember how a week before that he started changing. I try not to think about that. lean close to him and lick his earlobe.  
  
“No!” Justin shouts. “Get off of me you ogre!”  
  
“Ogre?!” I ask with shock. So I do the only thing he deserves right now. I sit on the floor and pull him over my lap before I start to spank him. The blows are hard and fast and he’s screaming with all his force. He has such a pretty voice.  
  
“I’m going to kill you!” Justin tells me.  
  
I push Justin on his back and get on top of him. “Let me tell you something,” I say.  
  
“Let go of me,” Justin tells me.  
  
“No, listen,” I yell. “If you don’t stop this madness I’m going to kill Kevin…no I’m going to torture him forever.”  
  
That only seems to infuriate him more. He stars kicking and screaming and I can’t help but smile. I love to watch people suffer especially him. I can’t help myself. It’s in me, is the way we are. It turns me on so much.  
  
“So,” I say as my hands grip his thighs on the inside and separate them. “You’re going to ask me to fuck you.”  
  
“I won’t!” he yells.  
  
“I’ll give Kevin to Michael,” I say.  
  
“No!” Justin yells. “You can’t.”  
  
“Kevin belongs to me,” I inform him.  
  
I really don’t know what has happened with my golden boy. He used to fight me about everything like he does now. But now is like he really can’t stand to have me around. At first I thought that he was mad because I’ve been torturing him every chance I get. I’m still venting because of what he did. I don’t know why he would do something like that.  
  
“Please,” I hear his voice and it’s like a little child. “Michael treats Kevin badly.”  
  
I lean close and smirk. “I know.”  
  
“Ahh!” Justin yells with all his might and slaps me across the face.  
  
Now we’re talking. I punch him on the face and then move down and bite him on the neck. I suck his sweet blood and groan. I let my hand run in between his legs and find his opening. I push two fingers inside and start fucking him hard.  
  
“Ahh!” Justin screams and tries to move away. He grabs my hair and pulls hard on it.  
  
I’m so horny right now. He starts hitting me with his free hand. I let him do that as I pull my fingers away and push inside of him so slowly. It’s so wonderful as my dick slips inside of him little by little. It’s so tight inside of him. I lean towards him and push my hips down.  
  
“Oh,” he gaps as his eyes open big.  
  
For a moment he just lays there. I hate when he does that. Like he’s not into this, but he doesn’t disappoint me when he starts to scratch me everywhere he can. I start fucking him hard and he screams. It makes me so horny to hear him. I start pounding into him my fingernails cutting him all over and I love it as the blood covers his skin.  
  
He lifts his upper body and he digs his fangs in my neck. I cradle his head as he drinks from me and then when he’s done I push him down and kiss him. He bites me and I do the same to him. There is so much blood being swap back and forth. It drives me crazy. I growl as he slashes my sides with his nails. Fuck, that’s so good. It feels incredible. I go crazy as I fuck him. I grab his cock and fist him. He’s so wet. He always gets like that for me and me only.  
  
“No!” Justin yells when he splashes his cum all over us. My boy wanted to last longer apparently.  
  
I bite into his shoulder as I start shooting inside of him. I don’t suck much of his blood. When I pull back Justin has unshed tears in his eyes.  
  
“What is wrong?” I ask him.  
  
“You’re kidding, right,” He says. “Are you crazy?!”  
  
“What are you talking about?” I ask him. “Fucking hell, Justin.”  
  
I pull out of him and get up. “You’re so crazy.”  
  
“I’m the crazy one?!” Justin asks getting up as well. “You do all this and then ask me what is wrong?!”  
  
I arch a brow not following what he means.  
  
“Ahh!” He screams in frustration.  
  
“Go feed your brothers,” I instruct him.  
  
“No!” He yells.  
  
I sigh as I go to take another shower. Maybe he will join me. “Fine,” I say. He always has to be the one that has to misbehave. Sometimes I wish he was more like Michael. I look at him and he’s glaring at me. Then again he wouldn’t be here if he was Michael. I conclude that I like him just the way he is. “Want to shower?”  
  
“No,” Justin tells me like I’m stupid. I hate that tone of voice he uses. “And I’m not going to feed them either,” he adds.  
  
“I’ll do it,” I say as I get under the hot water. Oh, this is so good.  
  
When I’m done I dry myself and when I get back into the bedroom Justin slapping Max telling him he’s had enough and that its Kevin’s turn. You see, who the fuck understands him. I go to him and kiss him on the neck.  
  
“Stop it!” Justin yells and his eyes turn purple as he glares at me before they go back to their normal self.  
  
“You’re a brat,” I tell him slapping him on the butt before I go to get dress.  
  
There is a knock on the door and I know it is Ben. He comes inside and looks around.  
  
“I see they are behaving,” He says.  
  
I watch as Kevin pulls his fangs away from Justin’s neck and turns to look at my eldest.  
  
“Hi, Ben,” he says in this sexy voice.  
  
I roll my eyes. That boy is such a whore, you got to love him.  
  
“Stop that and eat,” Justin tells him.  
  
“So,” Ben says coming really close to me.  
  
“Yeah?” I ask.  
  
“How fond are you of Brent?” Ben asks me with a wicked smile.  
  
I arch a brow wondering what he’s been planning. Then I smile thinking that if whatever he’s done ends with Brent dead, I really could care less. After I get dressed Ben and I go out of the room and down the stairs. He explains to me his plan and I agree with everything. If he makes a move on Justin I’m free to duel him. It’s one of the laws we abide by. And I’m confident that if we fight I’ll win. I look at Ben and I feel proud of him. He’s always looking out for me and what’s best for us.  
  
“Brian,” Justin says coming after us.  
  
I keep walking to the study and Ben and my boy follow me. “What?” I ask as I sit down at the desk.  
  
“Maximilian and Kevin are fighting!” he yells at me. “I’m tired of it!”  
  
I shrug as I look around the desk. I completely hate it. Then again I despise this side of the estate.  
  
“Brian,” Justin hisses. “Are you listening to me?”  
  
“Let them be,” I tell him. “They just want each other, Justin. Like when you and I fight.”  
  
I look at him and he is glaring.  
  
“It’s not the same!” he yells.  
  
“What’s not the same?” I ask.  
  
Ben rolls his eyes as he stares at us.  
  
“Ugh, you don’t care about anyone!” Justin shouts. “You’re such an asshole.”  
  
I see Ben backing away slowly. He turns around and leaves.  
  
I get up and Justin steps back. “Scared?”  
  
“I’m not scared of you,” Justin informs me. “I’m not!”  
  
He makes a move to run away and I jump up and land in front of him. “Going somewhere?”  
  
“I’m not in the mood,” he says. “Just leave me alone. I’m going to check on Kevin and Max.”  
  
“No, you’re not,” I say as I grab him by the neck and pull him up.  
  
He kicks me a few times but I don’t let go of him. I slam him on the floor and he groans. Mmm, that sound makes me horny. I take off my shirt and throw it to the side. Then I take off my boots and at last my jeans. He’s glaring at me from the floor and looks around. He’s trying to find something to protect himself with. He won’t find it.  
  
“Daddy wants you, Jus,” I whisper to him as I straddle him.  
  
I lean close and lick his cheek. I pull back and slap him hard.  
  
“Don’t you ever disrespect me like that in front of anyone!” I yell. “Are you listening?”  
  
“Fuck you!” Justin yells and punches me.  
  
My nose starts bleeding and I smile. This is my golden boy. He’s always disobedient and never backing away from it. I start ripping his clothes off. I need him now.  
  
“You’re a fucking…bastard!” He yells when I push inside of him.  
  
“You haven’t taken a shower,” I mutter. “You smell of me.”  
  
“Oh god!” Justin yells. “That’s disgusting!”  
  
I lick his neck before I bite him. My hips move slowly and he moans and scratches me. I pull back to look at him and he shows me his fangs. He’s always so fucking beautiful.  
  
“If it’s so horrible?” I ask smiling. “Why you walk around with my cum still inside you?”  
  
“I hate you!” He yells and hits me. “Don’t say that!”  
  
In a swift move before he can process what’s going on I pull out of him and turn him around. I enter him from behind and pull his upper body to me. One of my arms holds him close and my free hand caresses his face, then his neck. I move down and I start playing with his hard cock. He’s so wet and his pre cum slides down my fingers.  
  
I put those fingers in his mouth so he can taste himself and he bites down on them. I lose it. I push him forth and fuck him hard and fast; we both cum with an animalistic, satisfying howl.  
  
“Get off of me,” Justin mutters.  
  
I do and turn him around. I kiss him and bite down his blood and unique taste filling me. It’s so amazing.  
  
“Bravo,” I hear Brent say.  
  
I knew I felt something odd but really didn’t care. I quickly use the nail from my thumb to make Justin bleed just above where his mark and stain are. He screams and tries to push me away but before I let go of him I smear the blood all over his stain so Brent won’t be able to see it.  
  
“You’re such a fucking asshole!” Justin hisses before he grabs what’s left of his clothes and stomps out of there.  
  
“Mmm,” Brent grunts. “Feisty.”  
  
I roll my eyes and grab my jeans. I put them on slowly, leaving them open and then turn to look at my brother with a smirk. “What do you want?” I ask.  
  
The only time we’re civil to each other is when there is someone else present, so no need for that now.  
  
“He’s beautiful,” Brent says. “I’m thinking that I want to spend time with him.”  
  
I contain my temper. “I don’t think so.”  
  
He punches me hard and I take a step back. I so want to kill him but I can’t. He’s the one opening his doors to me and I have to respect that.  
  
“I going to be taking Justin with me for the night,” he tells me.  
  
“The fuck you will,” I spat at him.  
  
“What is that?” Brent asks. “Brian, you have to show me your thanks for letting you stay here.”  
  
I fly to him and press him against the wall. “You want my thanks?”  
  
“Let go of me,” Brent hisses trying to pull away.  
  
He pushes me away and frowns not understanding why I’m stronger than him. I don’t know the answer to that either. We were always pretty much matched, but I won’t let the opportunity to cause him pain slip away. I pull him away from the wall and then push him to the desk. His chest is flat on it as I start to undo his pants and I can’t help but smirk as he starts screaming.  
  
“Let’s see,” I say as I grab the old letter opener. “Mmm, this is going to be good.”  
  
I hold him down as I penetrate him with the object. He screams and tries to move away. I twist the letter opened inside his hole and the blood keeps on spilling out and covering my hand.  
  
“I’m going…to kill you for this!” Brent yells. “I have more…people! Brian!”  
  
“Mmmm,” I mutter as I pull the knife away and enter him. “Are you going to tell them about this?”  
  
“I hate you,” Brent moans.  
  
I pull away after a few seconds knowing that he’s going to enjoy this way too much and I don’t want that. I just want him to see that I’m in charge. “Go tell your boys how their master was bent over and had to take it from his little brother,” I hiss.  
  
I lean closer and bite him.  
  
“Don’t you fucking dare, Brian!” He yells but I don’t listen.  
  
I drink his blood making him weaker than he was. I know the law says that you’re not supposed to drink from a master vampire unless he allows you to, but I need to show him who is better and stronger. Then I pull back and whisper to him. “You disgust me. You’re pathetic, Brent.”  
  
I push him to the floor and smirk at him. He pulls his pants up and slowly stands up. He doesn’t say anything as he stares at me.  
  
“Stay away from Justin. He’s mine,” I inform him.  
  
I see that he’s ready to attack.  
  
“Plus he wouldn’t want you anyway,” I say as I sit at the desk again. “Don’t even think about it, Brent or I’ll show you pain, real pain.”  
  
I think I’m starting to like this desk. I watch as Brent composes himself. For a moment I think he’s become a statue.  
  
“I’ll have to ask him,” Brent dares.  
  
Our little fight is already forgotten and I can’t help but smile because I won. He has to do a lot of paying for what he did to my boys and girls when I was sent to hell. And I’ll make sure he suffers.  
  
“I won’t let him go with you,” I tell him. “There’s nothing you can do.”  
  
“We’ll see about that, Brian,” Brent tells me spitting my name before he storms out.  
  
I smile knowing what he’s planning. It will be his way of taking revenge against me. There is only one way he can take Justin away from me or one way he thinks he can. Too bad that way is only going to bring him death by my hand. Mmm, maybe my precious boy was right. Brent is going to make a river with his blood. I’ll make sure of that.


	7. Almost Feels Like I Can Make Him Do Whatever I Want

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the beta.  


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  
  
AN: I made something up called an ice bite. It practically feels like sharp pieces of ice is cutting you from the inside out and while there isn’t really any ice you do get rip open. You start bleeding everywhere and there is no stopping it. No changing it and no way to turn things back. The pain is unbearable and very cold. Hope you guys like this chapter. Whatever is in italics is something that already happened and someone is remembering.

* * *

  
  
Justin’s POV  
  
I’m sitting in the couch with Kevin straddling me while he cries. My neck is full of his tears and my blood because the little brat is crying but he’s also taking bites at me. I let him because…well, because he’s sad. “Tell me what its wrong,” I say yet again and this time he pulls away.  
  
He stares at me for a few seconds. His lips and chin are covered in blood. “He’s mean!” Kevin yells and buries his head back in my neck.  
  
Jesus, it’s going to be a long night. I know Maximilian did something to him but I don’t know what. I’m going to teach that asshole a lesson. I don’t know why Kevin doesn’t learn that Max is just an asshole. They are always fighting and then at the end of the day they go to sleep together. Who fucking understand them?  
  
“Boys,” Brent says smiling as he enters the study.  
  
“River blood, river blood, river blood,” Kevin starts singing. He jumps back and stares at Brent. “River blood!”  
  
“I can’t believe Brian keeps this thing around,” Brent says. “It’s so evil. I mean I know that one day he might pull out of it, but it’s not certain.”  
  
I wonder what the fuck he’s talking about. I look at Kevin who is smirking at Brent and hope that what he is saying is true. I would like for Kevin to be normal and be able to defend himself from others.  
  
“He is very hot though,” Brent whispers as his hand reaches out to touch Kevin’s face.  
  
I get up and walk over to Brent. I push his hand away and glare. “Can I help you?”  
  
“I came to see you,” he says and smiles as he moves his arms behind his back.  
  
I frown a bit confused. “Me?”  
  
“Yes,” Brent says and looks at Kevin. “Leave us alone.”  
  
Kevin looks at Brent and laughs. “River blood, river blood!” he sings in a high pitch.  
  
“How disrespectful,” Brent comments. “But I shouldn’t be surprise with Brian being his master.”  
  
I frown at that and look at Kevin. “Kevin, go back to your room.”  
  
“Uh!” he shouts clapping his hand very fast. “River blood! River blood!”  
  
I don’t know what the hell is up with Kevin, but I can see how ecstatic he is. He runs away and I feel satisfied that he’s not on the floor all the time pretending to be a dog.  
  
“What do you want?” I ask raising a brow at Brent.  
  
“I was thinking,” Brent says and his arm comes around my waist. “That you would love to spend the night over at my place, it’s much nicer than this place. And I’m much better than Brian.”  
  
I was going to punch him and tell him to fuck off. I smile at him instead, because I can’t turn this opportunity away. I can go with him and then escape from there. I tried to leave yesterday with Kevin and we were caught. It was his damn fault because he started singing at the stars! I tried to leave today but I couldn’t leave him. I just couldn’t. So I took him with me and he started shouting for Brian. I close my eyes briefly still feeling the pain after the beating that Brian gave me. I can’t keep trying to get Kevin out of here when he obviously doesn’t want to leave. This is my chance to get away from Brian and I’m going to take it.  
  
“What do you say?” Brent asks caressing my face.  
  
“Do you think Brian would let me?” I ask innocently. I know very well that Brian is going to have a shit fit if I even ask him. But maybe his brother can convince him somehow. I don’t know.  
  
“I know of a way for you to come over with me,” Brent says. “Then Brian won’t be able to tell you what to do or say. You know what I’m talking about,” he says. “He won’t be able to touch a hair on you.”  
  
A boy can only dream.  
  
“I’ll give you everything you want,” Brent informs me. “I’ll buy anything you want. I’ll give you money and you can get yourself clothes and I’ll buy you cars and I’ll let you eat as much as you want. You can do anything as long as you accept my offer.”  
  
I look at him and see that he looks a lot like Brian. Only difference is that Brent is a bit taller and has black hair. I think they have different noses but who cares. If I go with Brent that means freedom; he’s even offering it now. But what if he’s just like Brian or worst, what if I don’t manage to escape from him.  
  
“What do you say?” Brent asks. “Since the moment I saw you, I knew you and I were meant to be together.”  
  
“I don’t know,” I tell him. “Are you sure Brian can’t say anything?”  
  
Brent gives me this gigantic smile; it’s nothing like Brian’s. “I know we have to ask Brian for his approval to do this…but let’s not,” he tells me.  
  
I wonder why he needs Brian’s permission.  
  
“Once we do it he can’t do shit,” Brent tells me. “I’m the master of this house and he has to be thankful that I opened my doors to him. Justin, you accept my offer and he won’t own you anymore.”  
  
I nod and he’s eyes glow yellow. He frowns and when he opens his mouth where I see two more fangs, each appearing behind the ones he already has. He looks like he’s in pain. Then he grabs me and pulls me close. I try to push him away because this is not right. I feel it and I don’t want whatever he is offering anymore. When he bites my neck I feel a sharp pain in my heart and then everything shifts. I feel like the floor has vanished and I’m falling down into a black bottomless pit.  
  
 _I sit up and look at the man hiding in the shadows. “Who are you?” I ask as I pull the duvet closer to me. My nostrils are hit with a scent of vanilla and cinnamon. “What do you want? Who are you?”  
  
He comes out of the shadows with a smile. “I’m Brian but you are going to call me master or sire from now on. And I want you.”  
  
“No!” I yell.  
  
He laughs and gets in the bed. I don’t want to be here. I really don’t. I want to go back home but…there isn’t a home anymore. They killed them. They are all gone now and I don’t have anyone.  
  
“I couldn’t contain myself,” he tells me. “I could smell your innocence and I wanted you to be like that forever and now you will be.”  
  
I start to cry because I’m so scared.  
  
“It’s going to be mine for eternity,” he whispers.  
  
“Stay away from me,” I tell him.  
  
“Too late,” he says and laughs. “You just had to belong to me,” He informs me. “You had to become one of my boys.”  
  
“What did you do?” I ask.  
  
“I gave you a little present,” he says. “You won’t have to worry about anything from now on. I’ll take care of you.”  
  
“Stay away!” I hiss when he comes closer.  
  
He grabs me and pulls me close to him. Then he inhales deeply before he licks my cheek. “My little golden boy.”  
  
“Stay away from me!” I yell at him yet again. I take a deep breath and try to pull away.  
  
“You don’t have to breathe anymore,” he informs me. “You’ll get used to it don’t worry.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” I ask him.  
  
He flips me around and I try to fight him. He’s playing with me. I know because he lets me go and when I think I can get away he pulls me to him. He keeps doing that and laughing. It’s so frustrating.  
  
“No,” I say and then I feel his cock pressing against my thigh. I start kicking and trying to move away but I can’t.  
  
“Shh,” he says and one of his fingers touches me there.  
  
I gasp and close my eyes. He cuts my thigh deep and it feels like a warm current running up and down my body. It hurts but is so good! Then he slips his wet finger inside of me and I don’t know what to do with myself.  
  
“Tell me you want me forever,” he whispers in my ear.  
  
“What?” I ask not sure what’s happening around me or with me. I can’t hear anything but his growls. I can’t help but to rub my erection against the bed.  
  
“You want this,” he tells me and then grabs my member. My body shakes as he starts to move his hand up and down on my hard shaft.  
  
I can’t think about anything at all. I feel the pain in my thigh and it’s amazing. He rips me open with his penis as he pushes inside and I want more and more. It hurts and yet is fantastic! I never want it to end.  
  
“My boy,” he says stopping.  
  
“No!” I yell.  
  
“Do you want me forever?” He asks. “You already have my present like the others but do you want me to be with you forever?”  
  
I don’t know what he wants. I just want him to keep moving. I feel his nails digging into my chest and then he keeps scratching until he reaches my cock. I press back into him and he touches something inside of me that makes me yell. I want this forever with him. Always.  
  
“Yes,” he says. “No. What is it going to be?”  
  
“Yes!” I shout as hard as I can.  
  
“I’ve been waiting for you,” he tells me. “I knew the moment I saw you that you and I were meant for each other,” he tells me and I believe him.  
  
He starts moving again. He cuts me everywhere and it’s so fantastic. Then he screams or I scream and my seed shoots out. He turns me around and I feel so sad. I want him inside of me again. I stare at him and then he starts grunting and I see more fangs growing in his mouth. I touch his face worried because he’s in pain. Then he pushes me back and bites me close to my penis and it hurt and is magnificent.  
  
I close my eyes and once again shoot my seed. I watch in wonder as a mark starts to form around the two round incisions that look healed. I never had those. Then it stops and I have a reddish stain on me. I look up at Brian and he smiles at me.  
  
“They told me your name is Justin,” Brian says.  
  
I nod at him. “It is,” I tell him. “What do we do now, Brian?”  
  
He hits me hard across the face. I feel my body tingling because of it.  
  
“What’s happening?” I ask him.  
  
“It’s Master or sire, Justin,” he tells me. “If you don’t obey I’ll have to punish you.”  
  
I lean closer to him. “Brian,” I hiss.  
  
He pushes me back in bed and starts hitting me hard and fast. He turns me around and pushes his way inside of me hard. The pain envelopes me and it’s amazing. It’s the greatest thing ever. When he’s done I watch as my wounds heal. I want to do it all over again. I’m so hungry. He lies next to me and I come close. I’m different. I can tell now. When I woke up I was too confused to notice. I caress his neck and then bite him. I suck his blood not sure why but I moan with pleasure as it goes down my throat.  
  
He pushes me away and groans. “You can’t drink from me unless I tell you to, okay?”  
  
“No, Brian,” I tell him smiling. “I want more.”  
  
“Fuck,” he hisses. “I’m going to have to break you.”  
  
“Break me, Brian,” I say.  
  
“You are wicked,” he says smiling as he embraces me. “Go to sleep.”  
  
He cradles me close and I know I have never felt so safe in my life. He said he was going to protect me and I smile. I know he’s telling me the truth. I try to sleep but can’t. So I bite him again and he hits me and then ties me up. He tortures me for a long time before he takes me back to bed. Then he stays inside of me as we go to sleep. Life has never been so good. I can’t wait to be able to shout his name over and over again…my Brian. I know that will piss him off. Good._  
  
I blink not sure what happened. I can’t really remember anything. I feel the sharp pain in my heart moving up to my neck and it feels like sharp pieces of ice are breaking out from my skin. And I know because Brian has used many things to torture me. Brent is on top of me rubbing his hard on against me and I hate it. Then he falls to the side and starts coughing. I get up because the pain is no longer in me.  
  
Ben enters the study and looks from me to Brent. “I can’t believe it,” he says. “This is working better than I thought.”  
  
“You!” Brent hisses and his hands reach up to his neck. “No!!”  
  
He yells so loudly that I step back. He’s on the floor turning very pale. I don’t know what’s wrong with him. I’m so scared right now and that’s so weird. I don’t scare easily but I’m terrified of this moment.  
  
“You’re supposed to ask for things that don’t belong to you,” Ben says and smiles. “Look at you now.”  
  
“No way!” Brent chokes out.  
  
“What?” Ben asks and kicks him. “Bit more than you could chew?”  
  
“Bastard!” Brent hisses. He manages to turn around and starts to crawl towards me. “I’m…kill you!”  
  
“I want to see you try, Brent,” Ben tells him laughing as he pulls Brent by the leg so he can’t reach me. “That’s an ice bite my friend.”  
  
“No!” Brent cries out in agony.  
  
What the fuck is an ice bite?  
  
“Poor Brent,” Ben muses. “But then again who cares about you. The bad thing is that Brian really wanted to be able to beat the shit out of you.”  
  
“Ahhh!” Brent yells with all his might as he collapses on the floor.  
  
“You know you won’t go to hell,” Ben says laughing. “You won’t get stuck in limbo. You’ll go straight into oblivion and there is nothing in this world or the next that can bring you back from that black void. You’re done.”  
  
“What’s happening?” I ask.  
  
The door opens once again and Brian comes inside and he’s carrying Kevin on his back. “What’s going on?”  
  
“This,” Ben says smiling.  
  
Brian is so going to kill me now. Something is happening to his brother because of me. I know that it has to do with me. But then Brian puts Kevin on the floor and laughs.  
  
“Ahhhh!” Brent screams as he tried to reach Brian but his body shakes with the pain.  
  
“What’s wrong brother, darling?” Brian says sarcastically. “You thought you could take him away from me?”  
  
“Ah,” Brent shouts and falls on his back kicking wildly. “He’s your…” he tries to say but he can’t.  
  
“Yes he is,” Brian agrees to whatever Brent was going to say. “He’s my beautiful golden boy. Since I saw him I knew he was the one. I wasn’t going to let anyone take him away from me. I thought you would come and ask my permission and now look. That’s why there are rules,” he whispers.  
  
I see his eyes start bleeding as if he was crying. There is blood coming out of his nose and ears. Then he starts to puke blood and is so red and thick that it almost looks black. Kevin starts clapping with a big smile in place.  
  
“River of blood,” Kevin sings happily. “River of blood, oh river of blood.”  
  
Brian gets up and shakes his head. “Poor bastard, I wouldn’t wish this upon my worst enemy…but I can live with you going through it.”  
  
Now there is blood coming from everywhere. His skin is ripping open for no apparent reason and blood is rushing out. He’s kicking and screaming in anguish and I want him to stop. I can’t take this. It’s too much.  
  
Brian looks at me and glares momentarily. “How did you do this?”  
  
“What?” I ask.  
  
“Brent is not crazy enough to claim you if you said no,” Ben says. “But if you say yes knowing what you are it would have killed you instead of him. So how the fuck did you do this?”  
  
Everyone, including Kevin is looking at me. I don’t have a fucking clue.  
  
“What?” I ask. “Stop staring at me.”  
  
“Did you use magic to do this?” Brian asks angry. “I told you years ago that I didn’t want you doing spells for no fucking reason. They have consequences.”  
  
“What spells?” I ask him. I know we can do magic if we want to but I’ve never been interested in it. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“That is it,” Brian yells. “Something is wrong with you, Justin!”  
  
“There is nothing wrong with me!” I yell at him. Then I move back because Brent keeps on bleeding. This is so screwing up with my plans for escape.  
  
“Everyone out,” Brian growls at us.  
  
Ben and Kevin quickly exit the study. I move slowly to the door and turn to look at Brian. I see Brian helps Brent stand up before he punches him hard. Brent hits the wall and lands on the floor with a grunt. Brian jumps over to him and starts kicking his brother. When he’s done letting it all out he starts walking to me. The room is stained with blood everywhere. I can still hear Brent whimpering and there is still blood pouring out of him. Brian pushes me out of the study and we find Ben and Kevin waiting outside.  
  
“Looks like we’re back for good,” Brian tells us.  
  
I frown. “How long before he dies?”  
  
“Two to three days,” Brian answers. “And I thought I would have the chance to fight him.”  
  
“What?” Kevin asks as he starts turning in circles. “We’re back! What?!”  
  
Ben laughs and picks Kevin up. My brother wraps his limbs around him. He starts making that sound he does when he wants to fuck. I wish I could help him. Things are not supposed to be like this. Kevin used to be a pretty standup guy. I’m so sorry that I wasn’t able to protect him better. That was my job.  
  
Brian pulls me to him and kisses me. For a moment I’m startled. He pushes his tongue inside of me and I hear him growling. When he pulls back he’s grunting. “Do you know what time it is?”  
  
“What?” I ask. “No.”  
  
“It’s punishing time,” He whispers.  
  
“What? Why?” I ask like a little kid.  
  
Fuck, I hate him and the things he does to me. I try to pull away but he holds me flush against him.  
  
“You just keep misbehaving,” Brian tells me. “I said no spells.”  
  
“I didn’t,” I tell him.  
  
“You said yes to my brother,” Brian tells me. “And yet here you are.”  
  
“That’s my problem,” I tell him.  
  
Brian arches a brow. “Our plan would have work,” he informs me. “I really don’t want you using magic.”  
  
I look at Ben and then back at Brian. They had a plan and didn’t even bother to tell me.  
  
“You wanted him dead,” I whisper.  
  
“So?” Brian asks.  
  
“Well, what do you think?” I ask. I know that Brent is as good as dead and that is making Brian very happy. I don’t know what the fuck I did but obviously it was me. So, why not take advantage of the situation. “I did it for you.”  
  
“My golden boy,” Brian whispers and pushes me against the wall. “I think we should celebrate then.”  
  
“Celebrate,” I say. “Can we go out?!”  
  
Brian licks his lips and smiles. “Why not?”  
  
“Can Kevin come?” I ask and bat my eyes. I hope this works, I hope this work, I hope this works…  
  
“Okay,” Brian tells me. “Go get ready. Look pretty for me.”  
  
“And I don’t want Max to go,” I yell at him.  
  
Brian rolls his eyes. “Fine,” he mutters.  
  
I pull Kevin away from Ben and take him with me. I go and dress Kevin the best I can. I’m taking him with me. This is going to be perfect. This is going to be the perfect opportunity to get away.  
  
“Shhh,” Kevin says putting a finger over my lips. “I want a toy.”  
  
I stare at him for a few seconds trying to decide if the little shit is trying to blackmail me. Goddamn it! “Okay,” I tell him. “I’ll get you a toy,” I whisper to him. He starts clapping and throws himself at me.  
  
“Misbehave and daddy will punish,” Kevin whispers with a big smile. “Right?”  
  
I don’t know what he’s talking about and I really don’t care. Tonight is going to be perfect and I will be able to get away from Brian. I’m finally going to be able to get away and Kevin and I are going to be free.  
  
“What are you doing?” Max asks.  
  
“We’re going out with Brian,” I tell him smiling. It’s so good to tell him. “And you’re not.”  
  
“You’re an asshole!” Maximilian yells before he storms out.  
  
When Kevin and I are ready we go in search of Brian. He’s arguing with Max because the idiot wants to go but our sire is firm about his decision. I hate him when something like this happens. He’s listening to me and part of me is happy and the other one is annoyed. I wish Brian was normal. Then maybe…stop it Justin!  
  
“Ready to go,” Derek says looking at me.  
  
He winks at me before he goes out the door with his childe. Brian pulls Max into a hug. He kisses him, bites him and sends him to his room. And I can’t help but smile as Max walks away with a pout.  
  
Brian takes eight vampires with him. The only ones I know are Ben, Derek, Peter and Miles. The others are new to me but I can feel they’re strong.  
  
“Uh,” Kevin says and laughs.  
  
Then he covers his mouth. He starts shifting and I pray that he won’t say anything.  
  
“What is it Kevin?” Brian asks from the front seat.  
  
Kevin just giggles. “Nothing,” he sings. “Nothing, nothing, nothing.”  
  
“He’s really happy tonight,” Ben points out.  
  
No shit. I’m happy too. It’s a while before we arrive and I am excited. This is going to work, I can feel it. We get out of the car and Brian is there by my side. He’s holding me tight to his body and glaring at any demon or vampire that comes close to us.  
  
“Want to dance?” Brian asks as soon as we are inside.  
  
I nod as he takes me by the hand and to the middle of the dance floor. I look around at all the men in there and feel the vampires and demons in there. There are more humans around though. I wish I could help them but right now I have to help myself.  
  
“You look very pretty tonight,” Brian whispers in my ear.  
  
For some reason I shake at his words. I pull him close and kiss him hard. I have to play this really good.  
  
“You’re driving me crazy,” he mutters to me. “I want to eat you up.”  
  
I close my eyes and wonder what’s happening to me. I look up at Brian and he smiles and bents his head to kiss me once again. I let him no matter how much I want to start running away. I can’t screw things up. I pull back when I can’t take it anymore.  
  
“Brian,” I whisper and bat my eyelashes.  
  
“What my little boy?” He asks as his hands start squeezing my ass.  
  
Don’t slap him Justin. Focus on the important things. Just do it. Mmm, what was I going to ask? Oh.  
  
“Brian,” I say sweetly. “Could we go have a drink?”  
  
Brian nods and pulls me with him. We stand next to Ben and Kevin. I see that Ben is keeping Kevin pinned to the bar. Kevin is looking around like he’s in some kind of candy store. I don’t want to think what would happen if he’s set free. I take the beer that Brian gives me and I stand close to him. When he looks at a few guys a few feet away from us I hiss at him making sure no one sees my fangs. This only pleases him and I’m happy about it. He thinks I’m jealous if some guys come close to him. I’m not. I could care less! I’m not! Mmm, I said that already.  
  
“Can I dance with Kevin?” I ask him.  
  
“Dance, dance, dance,” Kevin says. “That way, that way, that way,” he says laughing. “That way, that way, that way and bye, bye.”  
  
I want to die with what he’s singing but thank god no one seems to be paying attention to him.  
  
“Justin,” Brian says and I know he’s going to try and convince me not to.  
  
“Come on,” I say. “One dance only. And I will be careful and hold him close.”  
  
“Okay,” Brian relents.  
  
God, it almost feels like I can make him do whatever I want. But then again I know that’s not true.


	8. The Stars Told Me So

  
Author's notes: Kevin's POV...it might get confusing.  Enjoy it anyways.  


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  
  
AN: This is Kevin’s POV so it might not make much sense. Try to bear with him.  


* * *

  
  
Kevin’s POV  
  
I look at Justin with a big smile. I know he loves me very much. I know it. I don’t care what anyone says. Justin is always going to be there for me. Even when he’s gone he’s going to protect me. I know that he and daddy are having problems and it’s all because of the spells. It’s causing so much trouble. I try to tell them but they don’t listen. It’s the spells, the spells. They are so stupid sometimes.  
  
“Come, Kevin,” Justin tells me.  
  
I look back at the club and frown. I let the tears drop. “I don’t want to leave daddy,” I tell him. It’s going to be so horrible once we go. Death is going to come for us. They are. They’re going to take Justin away and there is nothing that we can do about it. Not a thing. I’m too scared to face it. I won’t be able to stop it from taking Justin. Justin is the one that’s going to protect me. Oh my god! What am I going to do? I have to do something. I can’t lose pretty. Not pretty.  
  
“I’ll get you a toy, I promise,” he tells me as he pulls me down the street.  
  
I want my daddy here with me. Is not fair! I don’t want to be away from neither of them! I want my daddy!  
  
“Kevin,” Justin yells. “Stop pulling away and walk,” he says and he holds my wrist tightly. “Please.”  
  
I nod and walk with him as fast as I can. There are bad men around us. I know they are there. I can see the shadows trying to close in. But that’s okay because I can look at Justin. Justin’s pretty. He has this beautiful shinning light around him. It’s beautiful and I love it.  
  
“Shiny!” I yell at him. I want him to know how shiny he is.  
  
“Not now, Kevin,” he tells me. “We have to get out of here.”  
  
I stop and look back. It’s there! I know it’s there!  
  
“Come on, Kevin,” Justin says pulling me towards him. “Let’s get out of here. Maybe we can go see Marcus.”  
  
Marcus…Marcus…Marcus…Marcus…Marcus…Marcus…Marcus!!! I hate Marcus! He’s mean now. That’s why I didn’t want him anymore. I’ll kill him one day…daddy will let me because he’s mean. He’s like Michael. They are mean! I’ve never done anything to them. But Michael looks at me with hate in his eyes not like daddy. Daddy shows me love in his eyes. I wish it was more like he shows Justin. But it’s not and sometimes it makes me sad. But that’s okay because I love Justin too. Justin gets the best look from daddy. But Justin is so afraid of daddy right now. If the spells end then he won’t feel like that anymore but then daddy won’t be here. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! They can make it right still. They have to end it now before it’s too late.  
  
“End it, end it, end it, end it, end it,” I tell him. Maybe he would listen to me. “Oh my god, look at the stars!”  
  
“Come on Kevin,” Justin says pulling on my arm. “We can look at the stars later.”  
  
I can’t stop looking at them. They are telling us to go back. We have to go back. They are watching us and we’re going the wrong way. This is the wrong way.  
  
“No pretty,” I yell at him. He has to hear me.  
  
“Come on,” Justin hisses. “Stop it, Kevin. Let’s go.”  
  
“But daddy and the stars,” I try to explain to him.  
  
“No,” Justin yells. “Keep walking.”  
  
They never want to listen to me. They’re so stupid. I always tell them the truth. I want to protect them because they’re my family and that’s what you’re supposed to do. But they never listen to what I say. Why won’t they listen? I don’t want to run anymore. I’m so tired. So tired…so tired…so tired. They won’t stop talking to me telling me that Justin belongs to them. But he doesn’t. He’s ours…ours, ours, ours! I’m going to save him. I’ll take care of him. He’s going to need me.  
  
“I see daddy,” I tell him. I see them and they are going to need me.  
  
Justin stops and looks back terrified. See! He’s scared of daddy! He’s so stupid. Daddy loves us. Oh my god! Daddy is so worried about us. He wants to find us. I’m gong to take care of them. I look at the stars again and they tell me! Oh? It changes! It all changes! Poor Ben, he’s going to be trapped forever! Oh! He’ll like it. My god! The thing! That thing is right behind us. My head hurts so much! I want them to stop talking to me. Why won’t they stop talking to me?!  
  
 _“Kevin, where are you going?” she asks me and laughs.  
  
“You can’t leave now,” he tells me. “You just can’t!”  
  
“Kevin!” she yells._  
  
“What do you want?” I ask.  
  
“For you to keep walking,” Justin answers.  
  
 _“He did something naughty,” he whispers.  
  
“Now he has to pay for it,” she says.  
  
“It’s only fair,” he tells me.  
  
“He belongs to us now!” She yells._  
  
This can’t be happening to me. I jump on Justin and hold him tight. No one is taking him away from me. “No one!”  
  
“What is wrong with you now?” Justin asks me and pushes me to the floor.  
  
 _“There is something you need to see, Kevin,” she says and laughs._  
  
“Show him,” he tells her. “Show the boy what Justin did!”  
  
I see the doors in front of me so I push them open. I see daddy fighting with some guy and he’s tall and has blond hair like Justin and me but is caked with blood. I’m so scared because daddy is losing and he’s bleeding everywhere.  
  
“Brian!” Justin yells.  
  
I have heard him yell like that before. He’s so scared. Why is he always scared? Then he runs away and comes back holding a book to his chest. I try to move to them but I can’t. I see as daddy falls down and he won’t open his eyes. The man is going to kill my daddy!  
  
“No!” Justin yells and attacks him from the back. He uses daddy’s sword and injures the guy. The holy man falls down. The holy man can’t do the same to Justin. He could only hurt daddy but not pretty. Pretty is not under that spell.  
  
“Are you watching, Kevin?” She asks me. I look at her and frown. Sometimes she comes to me like this. She dresses all in white and her black hair is so long. She has blue eyes and they are mean eyes like Michael’s eyes. “Are you?” she asks again.  
  
“I would do the same thing,” I say. “That’s our daddy! Ours!”  
  
“Look at your sire,” she tells me. “He’s never ever waking up. No matter what.”  
  
“But he’s not dead,” I point out.  
  
I can feel it. My sire is still there and he’s not dead. He can heal.  
  
“No,” he agrees. I turn and look at him. This is the first time he comes to me like this. He’s dressed all in white too and he’s strong like Ben. He has white hair and purple eyes. “But he’s never ever waking up again; he won’t heal. He’s never going to open his eyes because we want it like that. Because it’s written like that; so Justin can’t have him!”  
  
I look at Justin crying over daddy’s body and she takes my hand and moves us closer.  
  
“But Justin was a naughty boy,” she yells. “He undid what we did!”  
  
“What we wanted,” he tells me.  
  
I look at Justin searching wildly in the book.  
  
“Don’t do it, Justin!” I hear someone screaming. I can’t see him. I can’t. Who is that? “Don’t Justin. Don’t! Don’t!”  
  
“Justin wanted him back,” she whispers. “So he can have him!”  
  
“But now Justin is ours,” he tells me.  
  
“No!” I yell at them.  
  
“It’s only fair,” she tells me with a smile. I hate that smile. “A life for a life.”  
  
I frown.  
  
“But he does it wrong,” he tells me. “Look Kevin.”  
  
I look at Justin who is punching at the floor. “Work, please work!”  
  
“And it screws everything up,” she tells me. “Everything.”  
  
“So we couldn’t touch him,” he whispers. “But now your sire is back and Justin belongs to us,” she tells me.  
  
“No!” I yell at her.  
  
I know about the spells. I know how he can take it back. I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know the spells! I do!  
  
“Kevin!” Justin is yelling at me.  
  
I blink at him. “What?” I ask and I’m not in the room anymore with them.  
  
“Oh my god, you’re okay,” he says picking me up from the floor. “You started shaking and talking to god knows who and I was so scared.”  
  
I caress his face and smile. Then I look back. It’s them. They are one and they’re coming. “Justin!”  
  
Justin opens his eyes wide. “You used my name,” he points out.  
  
“It’s coming for us,” I whisper.  
  
“I know,” he tells me. “We have to move.”  
  
“I hurt,” I tell him. I’m so tired and hungry. So hungry!  
  
“Oh Kevin,” he mutters and carries me.  
  
“The pretty colors,” I whisper.  
  
I close my eyes and he keeps walking. Then I open my eyes when he puts me down. He grabs my wrists and we enter the house. I see the pretty colors and the boys and girls waving at me. They are not there any longer. They’re not! I glare at them and hiss to stay away. They never could go up. They’re trapped here and I don’t like them!  
  
“Whom are you hissing at?” he asks me and breaks into the house.  
  
The colors are gone. Now is like it’s supposed to be. Ashes, all but ashes so many ashes and grey; the place is covered with shadows and I feel the pain. I do. I feel it! I open my mouth wide open. “Pretty!” I say crying.  
  
It’s so sad in here. So sad.  
  
“Shut up, Kevin,” he tells me. “We can hide in here for a few days.”  
  
“Its here,” I tell him and put my finger over his lips. “They can’t see.”  
  
“What am I going to do with you?” He asks.  
  
Then the door busts open again and they are here. They’re one. They’re one and they aren’t nice anymore. They have never been. They will never be. They are a monster. They want him! They want to take him away.  
  
“What the fuck?” Justin asks and pulls his sword out.  
  
I jump at it and attack them.  
  
“Now, now, Kevin,” they hiss as it grabs me by the neck.  
  
It’s so horrible. I hate them. I hate them.  
  
“You know he belongs to us,” it says.  
  
The monster!  
  
“Leave him,” Justin yells and punches them.  
  
It sets me free but it grabs Justin. Then it throws my pretty up and up and up and up and up. They hit me but that’s it. They can touch me. I don’t belong to them. They run up to get Justin.  
  
I sigh and nod. “My daddy is going to get you!”  
  
I hear them laughing.  
  
“They can’t see pretty,” I shout at him. They won’t!  
  
I look up and then back. “Daddy!” he has to hurry up. He has to. They want to take our pretty away. Ben will give them what they want. He will. Oh yes! He will. “Daddy!” I scream as hard as I can. Daddy is coming. He is. Justin is going to stay. He’s ours. I knew it. They can’t take him away. He’s ours!  
  
“Daddy!” he’s coming. I feel him.  
  
Oh! We’re in so much trouble. Good. Misbehave and we get punish. Lot’s of nice punishments.  
  
We should have gone back. The stars told me so. They did, but pretty didn’t want to listen. Pretty didn’t listen. He’s so stupid.


	9. The Little Shit

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my beta. Brian's POV.  


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  
  
AN: This is the same night that Justin and Kevin ran away.  


* * *

  
Brian’s POV  
  
I put my beer down and look around. I frown not seeing Justin and Kevin in the dance floor. I look at Ben that is on the second floor and he’s trying to see where Justin and Kevin are as well. Fuck me. He didn’t. I go to the backroom and then the restrooms before I go to the second floor where Ben is.  
  
“Where are they?” I ask angry.  
  
“They were just there,” Ben tells me. “You don’t think…  
  
“Move out,” I instruct him. “I want them found.”  
  
I turn around and as fast as I can, I get out of the club. I look in every direction trying to make sense of all of this. I don’t know how the fuck that little shit tricked me. But then again it wouldn’t be the first time. The little shit! I can smell his scent but I don’t know in what direction to go. It’s very faint. “Can I dance with Kevin?!” I ask out loud, throwing his words back out. How could I have been so stupid? “That little shit,” I yell not wanting to believe he would do this. “What is he thinking?”  
  
“Brian,” Ben comes running to me. “The bouncer saw them. He says that one of them was pulling the other one.”  
  
I am going to beat the shit out of him when I find him. I was thinking about letting go of what he did. But now this is just going to add to the things I’m going to do.  
  
“Let’s get out of here,” Ben tells me. “Let’s get in the car.”  
  
“That little shit!” I hiss yet again. Apparently it’s the only thing coming out of my mouth.  
  
“I have the guys looking for them,” Ben tells me. “They will call me if they find him.”  
  
“That little shit,” I scream hard.  
  
A few people turn to look in our direction. I could rip someone’s neck right now. That boy is going to be the death of me…again. Jesus, what the fuck is he thinking and then taking Kevin with him? I know he can defend himself but Kevin can’t. We’ve always been the ones to protect my beautiful childe.  
  
“We are not going anywhere,” I tell him.  
  
“What do you want to do?” Ben asks me.  
  
This is amazing. I’m stuck. I can’t move or tell him anything. I’m so afraid that something is going to happen to him. I can’t take this. I’m too old for this shit. Justin has always been defiant and doesn’t follow my rules but this is beyond what I’m going to allow him to do. I’m going to have to chain him. He has to learn that there are people out there that want me dead human and inhuman alike. I don’t think I would be this mad if he hadn’t taken Kevin with him. It’s not like Justin hasn’t pulled this shit before.  
  
“Sire,” Ben says strongly.  
  
“Let’s look for them,” I tell him.  
  
“I have people doing that,” Ben informs me.  
  
“Right,” I say.  
  
I run my fingers through my hair and look around. I have to concentrate on his scent. It’s getting so weak right now. I start walking and Ben is right behind me. Right now what I have to do is focus on my boys. I go straight ahead. We get into the roof of one of the buildings and then start jumping from one to the other. Then it stops, Justin scent is gone and that only scares me.  
  
“I can’t smell them,” Ben whispers.  
  
I drop to my knees and try to keep it together. I have to think straight. I know they couldn’t have gone far. They don’t have any money and they don’t know anyone. Oh fuck! Yes, they do.  
  
“Marcus,” I spit the name.  
  
“What?” Ben asks. “You think…you think they went to Marcus?”  
  
I get up and nod. “That bastard would take them in just to piss me off,” I say as I start walking to the door of this building. As I have my back to my eldest childe I close my eyes and push away the unshed tears. Everything inside of me aches. My demon is screaming in pain for my mate and childe right now.  
  
“What isn’t going to be easy?” Ben asks as he steps in front of me.  
  
“Getting into the Macklin mansion,” I inform him. I start walking and he follows.  
  
“Oh, that,” Ben says.  
  
If it turns out that Justin is there it can turn ugly. What if Marcus doesn’t want to give them up? I don’t have so many children left and the ones I have are not as strong as I would like them to be. But they have to be ready to fight on my command. Taking them into Marcus mansion is not going to help me any in building a bigger and stronger family, but I have to go get Justin and Kevin.  
  
“What if he’s not there?” Ben asks.  
  
I stop walking and sigh. “Fuck!”  
  
I look at Ben who is patiently waiting for me to tell him what to do.  
  
“Send Michael to spy on them,” I tell him.  
  
“Michael hasn’t come back,” Ben informs me.  
  
“What?” I ask turning around.  
  
“Emmett got injured and he’s holed up in the warehouse,” Ben tells me. “I have gone to check on them a few times but Michael is adamant about coming home.”  
  
I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Jesus, I have to keep a better watch on everyone. Justin, Kevin and Max are consuming all my time. “Is he breaking away?”  
  
“I think he is,” Ben tells me.  
  
“He hasn’t taken Emmett as his mate,” I say.  
  
“He would never do that without asking permission first,” Ben says.  
  
Right, trust Michael to always follow the rules. Okay, enough about him. I have to think of how I am going to find Justin and Kevin. I need a new plan.  
  
“Maybe he’s hiding,” Ben says. “In an abandoned building, perhaps.”  
  
I don’t have all night to search every fucking place. When we get out of this building I see a few hunters but I smirk at them. They won’t dare try something against us here with so many people around. They’re here to make sure that we don’t kill or turn any humans. Ben is behind me and we’re walking to the car. I’m wondering what I am going to do to find out if Justin and Kevin have gone to Marcus. This is not what I had planned as a celebration. The little shit!  
  
I’m about to get into the car when I hear someone gasping and taking a step back away from us. Then he swallows and tries to pretend like he never saw us. He tries to walk by us but I know better. I know something is up. He is a guy dressed up like a woman. I look at his red dress and high black heals and wonder what was going through his mind. I push him against the wall and arch a brow. His eyes open wide and I wonder who does his damn make up; it’s not possible that he did that to himself.  
  
“Don’t kill me,” he says. “Please, I’ve never done anything against your kind. I swear.”  
  
“How do you know?” I ask arching a brow.  
  
“I see it,” he whispers.  
  
“What’s your name?” I ask him.  
  
“I’m Mysterious Marilyn,” he says.  
  
“There is not much mystery,” Ben quips and I chuckle.  
  
“You have the sight,” I whisper.  
  
“I do,” he says. “Can you let go of me?”  
  
I pull away and smile widely. I look at Ben who is watching our backs. “Can you see the future now?” I ask him.  
  
Mysterious Marilyn arches a brow and nods. “You want me to help you find something you lost.”  
  
“That’s right,” I tell him.  
  
“It’s going to cost you,” he says.  
  
“You have some nerve,” Ben drawls. Then he shows his teeth at our clairvoyant transvestite.  
  
“Easy there,” I tell him. “You got to respect him. It takes a pair of brass ones to be this brave,” I tell my childe. “How much?”  
  
“Five thousands,” he tells me stepping away from the wall.  
  
“Now you’re stepping into shaky waters,” I growl.  
  
I really don’t care if he charges me the double as long as I can find Justin and Kevin.  
  
“I think you’re mate is worth so much more,” he informs me.  
  
“Oh, he’s good,” Ben comments.  
  
“You’re coming with us,” I tell him.  
  
“No,” he says sure of himself. “After I get in the car and tell you where Justin and Kevin are you will kill me, not intentionally but you will kill me. Sorry, but I’m staying right here.”  
  
I glare at him.  
  
“I promise nothing is going to happen to you,” I say.  
  
“You can’t change destiny,” he whispers.  
  
I try to calm my anger as best as I can. He leans forwards and smiles.  
  
“If you kill me you won’t ever find him and I don’t think you’re going to want that,” he informs me. “There are things in motion against him. They want him.”  
  
“What?” I ask confused. “Who wants him?”  
  
“Something up there or down there,” Marilyn tells me and shrugs. “Who really knows?”  
  
“What?” Ben asks.  
  
“You do know there are a heaven and a hell,” he tells us like we’re stupid. Then he turns to me and smiles. “I know you do know there is a hell.”  
  
I snarl at him. I can’t help it. “Let’s make a new deal. You tell me where he is and I won’t kill you right now.”  
  
“Okay,” he says quickly. “He’s about twenty blocks in that direction. He’s in an abandon house; it used to be an orphanage. You know, the one that burned up a few weeks ago. There is something after him.”  
  
I won’t kill him because I think he might be useful for me later.  
  
“I will be,” he says with a little grin in place.  
  
“Let’s go,” I tell Ben.  
  
“Let me give you a bit of advice,” Mysterious Marilyn says before we go. “It’s not that he doesn’t love you because that boy will die for you and I mean he will die for you.”  
  
I get so angry hearing him. What the fuck does he know?  
  
“He can’t love you because they confined his demon,” he says. “When you torture him you are hurting him so much and slowly killing all the love he has for you.”  
  
I start walking towards him because I want to know what’s happening with Justin. I knew something was wrong but this is beyond crazy.  
  
“Go,” he says. “You don’t have much time. He’s going to die for you, like he was supposed to a long time ago unless you get there in time.”  
  
I’m not sure what that means and before I can ask he starts walking away and Ben’s pulling me by the arm.  
  
“Let’s go Brian,” Ben tells me.  
  
I go with Ben and we go to the car. I am the one driving and I don’t care what gets in the way there. I’m not stopping for anything. After a few minutes I stop the car. I can feel Justin. I park quickly and get out. I start running and Ben’s by my side. I can hear Kevin screaming for me and it’s killing me. When we find the house we enter and I find Kevin at the end of the stairs crying.  
  
“Daddy!” Kevin yells and jumps on top of me.  
  
I push him down and start running up the stairs. When I get to the second floor I kick the door open and for a moment just stare. There is this thing hovering over Justin. I don’t know what it is but it’s not human, it’s not a demon, it’s not anything I’ve ever seen and I’ve seen some pretty awful things. It has a pair of black wings and his skin is grayish. It has ears and a mouth but that was it. It doesn’t have a nose or eyes. Whatever this thing is it’s ready to attack my golden boy. Like I say, let them try and take him away from me. I jump towards it and knock it back. He stabs me on the stomach and brushes me off like I’m nothing but a mere leaf.  
  
“He does not belong to you anymore,” this thing says and I’m not sure if it’s a woman or a man or what. “He is going home with us.”  
  
“Stay away from me!” Justin yells at it.  
  
“Don’t you want to go home?” it asks and laughs. “You wanted this!”  
  
“I want all of you to stay the fuck away from me!” Justin yells. He gets up and backs against the wall.  
  
The thing takes two steps closer to Justin and lifts his sword. I get up and tackle it to the side. Ben comes inside and pulls his sword stabbing it right on the heart.  
  
“We’re beyond this,” it tells us.  
  
“No!” Kevin is screaming from the first floor. “No, no, no, no! Run! Run! Run! Please run!”  
  
For once I’m not going to stay here and not listen to that boy. I get up and take Justin in my arms before I start running down. Ben stays back fighting with it.  
  
“No, let me go,” Justin fights me.  
  
“Take your brother,” I tell him. “And don’t fight me on this.”  
  
Justin grabs Kevin and I push them out the door.  
  
“Ben!” I yell before I leave.  
  
He has ten seconds to bring his ass down those stairs or I’m leaving him. We get into the car and I wait for Ben. When he doesn’t come I start the car and get us out of there. I keep looking at the rear view mirror expecting this thing to be right behind us. That never happens.  
  
“Jesus fuck,” I say angrily. I look down briefly and see that I’m still bleeding. I’m healing but very slowly, this has never happened before.  
  
“Who was that?” Justin asks from the back seat.  
  
“What the hell were you thinking?” I ask him.  
  
“What?” he asks frowning.  
  
“I want to know what made you run away and take your brother along. Were you not thinking?” I ask him. I’m so angry right now. “You might know how to defend yourself but he doesn’t. He needs to be taken care of. And look at what happened to you! You couldn’t even defend yourself from that thing?”  
  
“Why do you keep him around?” he asks me. “Don’t you think that’s cruel?”  
  
“So you want me to kill him?” I ask and I see the club and some of my childes.  
  
They see me and know it’s time to go home.  
  
“No,” I hear Justin whisper. “Kevin is important to me.”  
  
“He’s important to me too, Justin! Kevin might not be like us but that doesn’t mean I don’t love him,” I tell him. “Anyway, he’s very special. He can see things we could only dream about. It’s so much that he can’t deal with it. One day it will be okay, Justin.”  
  
“That’s how he knew about Brent,” he tells me.  
  
“Yeah,” I answer.  
  
“What was that thing, Brian?” He asks me.  
  
I don’t know what to tell him. I don’t know myself.  
  
“Death,” Kevin suddenly says. “Cold and bitter and ugly and lonely!”  
  
“Jesus,” Justin mutters.  
  
“They want the pretty light,” Kevin tells us. “But pretty is ours.”  
  
Damn right Justin is ours. No one is taking him away. My hands grip the steering wheel as I feel the sharp pain through my back.  
  
“This is where we get off,” Justin tells me after he has stabbed me with his sword from the back. Like I said before he has so much to pay for.  
  
I’m so angry with him. I accelerate and crash us into a tree. His body flies out of the car crashing through the window shield. The little shit! It’s all I think about. Then I realize that Mysterious Marilyn was right. He would have died if he’d been in this accident. My body hurts because I hit it pretty badly with the steering wheel.  
  
“No more hurting,” Kevin cries. “The pretty little fades. It fades away.”  
  
What the fuck is he talking about? I open the door of the car so I can get out when Kevin starts screaming.  
  
“Want to see! Want to see!” he yells and wraps his arms around me from behind.  
  
I feel his fangs descend on my neck. And then he shoves his wrist on my mouth making me bite him. I feel dizzy as his blood start running down my throat. I start falling and there is no stopping it. I feel trapped in this darkness.  
  
When I open my eyes there is red everywhere. I’m in a big sea of blood and any other day that would be a good thing, but is not. Justin is right in front of me; his lifeless body floating away. I feel my body shaking and suddenly I’m back. Derek is to my side and Kevin is kicking and screaming as Pete takes him out of the car.  
  
I get out slowly and look at Justin’s body on the pavement. The little shit is going to pay for all this mess!


	10. I Can't Be What He Wants Me To Be

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the beta. I hope you guys like it.  


* * *

  
  
Justin’s POV  
  
I open my eyes slowly and find myself hanging from the ceiling. My hands are tied up with chains and the rest of my body is free. I try to break the chains but end up screaming with the pain. It shoots up and down my body and it makes my body taut. I look down slowly and see about eight or nine spikes protruding from my body. Brian has never gone this far before. There is a big pool of blood under me, my blood.  
  
“Stop it,” someone screams as the door opens. “I can walk perfectly fine.”  
  
“Get in,” Brian hisses.  
  
“My god,” the guy says.  
  
“Justin, you’re awake,” Brian says smiling. “This is Mysterious Marilyn.”  
  
I look at the guy wondering what’s so mysterious about him and why is his name Marilyn.  
  
“I usually don’t wear these clothes,” he tells me as he runs his hands down the blue jeans and then starts to pull at the hem of his shirt.  
  
I grunt when Brian swings my body back. “Justin’s been a naughty boy as you can see.”  
  
“Bastard!” I yell but Brian only laughs.  
  
“He’s hurting you know,” the guy tells him.  
  
“Good,” Brian hisses.  
  
“Is not the same kind of hurt that you feel, Brian,” he says as he looks up at me. “When you get hurt it’s physical and a part of you enjoys it.”  
  
“No shit,” Brian spats out.  
  
“Justin is not the same now,” this man says. “He used to enjoy when you hurt him before. God, he misbehaved on purpose,” he says looking at us.  
  
Brian nods slowly and he looks at me. “He was my golden boy. I don’t know what he is now.”  
  
“Once he burned one of your childes to get your attention,” this man says.  
  
I can tell he can see things. I don’t remember what he’s talking about but Brian is agreeing to everything. This has to be a trap to screw with my mind. I would remember if I did the things he is saying.  
  
“Then what happen?” Brian asks angry. “What the fuck has happened to Justin?”  
  
“I don’t know. I can’t see everything,” the psychic whispers looking at me.  
  
Brian walks closer to me. His hands reach up to my face and he caresses me.  
  
“All I know is that gods grew envious of that,” Marilyn says. “They are unfilled and hopeless beings who covet what others have. And they set their eyes on Justin.”  
  
“Death wants him,” Brian whispers.  
  
“Two of them,” he tells Brian. “The power to take someone’s live is great. That makes them gods.”  
  
Brian frowns. “Justin always managed to get everyone’s attention. He’s always been a petulant childe though, but so beautiful, always.”  
  
“They couldn’t get to him,” Marilyn explains and turns to Brian. “They did something to you so they could separate you two. They wanted Justin to hurt, not be so happy any longer.”  
  
Brian runs his fingers through his hair. “What do you mean?”  
  
“You have a new problem now,” this man tells us. “Don’t dwell on the past.”  
  
What could be worse than this? I’m hurting like crazy. Bleeding on the floor and getting weaker by the second. Then on top of all I’m naked in front of this man that I don’t know.  
  
“You enjoy pain too much,” he tells Brian. “And when you hurt him is not only his body, it’s consuming his soul.”  
  
Brian stares into my eyes and he lets a tear out. “What do you mean his soul?” he asks.  
  
This can’t be happening! This is not happening! He’s a monster that doesn’t feel.  
  
“He has one now,” Marilyn says. “And you’re killing it.”  
  
“Do something!” Brian yells at the man.  
  
“You have two options,” the psychic says. “You either let him leave or you put your mate out of his misery.”  
  
Mate! What is he talking about? I’m not Brian’s mate. I…can’t be. Can I? God, my head hurts so much. “Brian,” I whisper.  
  
Brian starts to pull out the spikes from my body. I can’t help but scream each time one comes out. Brian unties the chain from the wall and slowly starts to lower my body. Then he kneels at my side and pulls me into his arms. He caresses my face as he cradles me in his arms. This is so wrong.  
  
“I won’t,” Brian says looking at the man he brought with him. “He’s mine forever.”  
  
“You’re going to kill his soul slowly,” he says looking at us. “And then all would be lost…he’ll become destruction. He won’t care about anyone or anything but killing everything in his path.”  
  
Brian grips me closer and that hurts so much. I feel Brian shaking or maybe it’s me. I look up at him and he stares down at me. I can smell the fear in him and I want to cry out to him that he’s an asshole and to stop holding me. But I don’t. I see how vulnerable he is and it’s almost like a dream. Everything inside of me aches. I always wanted to drown Brian’s body in fear towards me…guess this is almost like it.  
  
“We’ll work it out,” Brian says looking at the man. “There has to be a way.”  
  
This new character starts pacing. “Well, whatever he did has to do with you. All I know is that if he takes it back you’re going to die.”  
  
“That’s all that can be done?” Brian asks. “What about this thing that wants him…death, these fucking gods, whatever the fuck you call it?!”  
  
“Well,” he says coming closer and kneels close to us. “They asked Ben if he would give his life for Justin and he accepted. They gave him a soul. You see they might have power but they can’t take anything that doesn’t have a soul. They have to let him live with it for a few weeks so it consumes him,” he explains. “If you don’t have one you belong in hell.”  
  
Brian stiffens up and I glare at this man in front of us. I want him gone.  
  
“What happened to him?” Brian asks. “Did they kill him?”  
  
“Oh, you think that because they are death they want everything around them dead?” Marilyn asks and laughs. “No, he will be with them forever. The only reason they want Justin is because of the power he holds. They wanted to show him around and be like ‘look he belongs to us’.”  
  
“That’s fucked up!” Brian yells.  
  
“Oh,” Marilyn says. “Like you don’t do it, Brian, you love to show your boys around for everyone to see, so they can envy you and you can laugh in their faces. Because let’s be frank here, you people have power and all you look for is more power.”  
  
Brian growls. And I know he does because the truth is being slapped in his face. He always likes to show the power he has and the things that belong to him.  
  
“You must be happy that they took Ben. He sacrificed himself for you. They won’t be coming for Justin now, but they are a devious bunch. Justin can’t go through what you put him through each day. They’re not stupid; they might not be able to get Justin now but they are not letting his demon return to him. So it’s like he’s a human trapped in this body.”  
  
What does he mean that Ben sacrificed himself for me? It can’t be possible. Why would he do something like that?  
  
“They will still try to find a way to get Justin,” Marilyn informs us.  
  
“He’s not some goddamn trophy!” Brian shouts. “He’s my mate. He’s mine!”  
  
Marilyn frowns as he looks at us. “You can’t change things,” he whispers but I hear hesitation in his voice.  
  
“I’ll change it all,” Brian screams. “I’ll change,” he whispers. “For him.”  
  
“But you can’t survive without hurting him, Brian,” he says. “It’s in you; the demon in you won’t let you.”  
  
“I’ll hurt everyone else,” Brian informs him. “I’ll hurt everything but him.”  
  
This guy shrugs and comes closer to us. “You tell yourself whatever you want to, it won’t make it true.”  
  
Brian glares at the psychic. He starts growling and I know he’s about to attack.  
  
“You promised not to kill me,” the guy says quickly. He gets up and starts backing away. “I’m only telling you the truth.”  
  
“Brian,” I protest as I grip Brian’s shirt to keep him from going after this man.  
  
“I’m not going to do anything to him,” he hisses as he lays me on the floor gently. “It will be okay, Jus. I’ll make it okay.”  
  
I close my eyes briefly but I must have passed out because when I open them again I’m in the bathtub and Brian is humming while he cleans me up. It smells like orchids and lavender this time. I look at his hands on my chest and I can’t help it. I push them away.  
  
“Here,” he says giving me the sponge. “Maybe you want to finish yourself.”  
  
I take it and stare at him like he’s from another planet. “Brian, where is Kevin?”  
  
“He’s chained in…” he swallows and sighs. “In his room.”  
  
“Why?” I ask.  
  
“He escaped with you,” Brian tells me. “He had to be punished.”  
  
“I can’t believe you,” I tell him. “Why would you hurt him?”  
  
“He needs to learn that I’m the one in command here,” he tells me. “And no matter what he’s cute as hell brother tells him; he won’t try to escape. Plus,” he says suddenly. “He enjoys what I do to him so don’t worry about it.”  
  
I don’t think that’s true. It can’t be. He can’t enjoy it. He can’t!  
  
“Are you okay?” Brian asks me. “Are you hungry or…”  
  
“What happened?” I ask him. “We were in the car.”  
  
“I crashed the car,” he tells me. “You went flying out of it.”  
  
“Who found us?” I ask him.  
  
“Derek and Pete found us,” he says. “They were searching for you.”  
  
I nod as play with the sponge in my hands.  
  
“They brought us back to the house and I made sure Kevin was okay before I…” he’s explaining and then stops.  
  
I look at him and glare. “Before you tortured him?” I ask angrily. “And then me?”  
  
“I was so mad at you!” he screams. “You have no idea how scared I was!”  
  
“So because you were scared you tortured me?” I ask him getting up. “What kind of reaction is that?”  
  
Brian arches a brow. “That’s how it is, Justin. This is who I am.”  
  
“No shit,” I whisper and get out of the bath. I grab a towel and wrap it around myself. “How long ago was that?”  
  
“A week,” Brian informs me. “You were pretty banged up.”  
  
“But you still let it all out on me,” I point out.  
  
“I was angry and wanted to blame you for what happened,” he mutters and then sits down on the counter.  
  
“That I ran away,” I whisper. “You can’t blame me for wanting to get away from you.”  
  
“I was angry that Ben is gone because of you,” he hisses. He gets up and it’s ready to attack me but stops himself and moves away.  
  
“Well,” I say. “It’s not my fault that they are after me!”  
  
“But if you had stayed and obeyed me like you’re supposed to then this would have never happened, Justin!” he yells at me. “It could have been Kevin…for fuck sakes it was almost you!” he yells very loudly.  
  
He says it like he cared. Then he walks back towards me and caresses my face.  
  
“I almost lost you,” he whispers.  
  
“Like you care,” I shout.  
  
Brian shakes his head and looks down. I can’t believe this is happening. Ben is gone and it’s really my fault. Ben has always been there for Brian. I lower my head not sure what I can say. Yes, it’s my fault. That thing that attacked me wanted me and not Ben. He was just protecting me. And Brian is right. It’s my fault. I look at him and his eyes are filled with sadness. He must miss Ben like crazy.  
  
“I should go,” Brian whispers.  
  
“Brian,” I whisper. “Why didn’t you tell me I was your mate?”  
  
“What?” Brian asks. “Are you out of your fucking mind, Justin? You know. You’ve always known.”  
  
I try really hard to remember it, but I can’t.  
  
“You don’t remember,” Brian whispers. “God, this has fucked you up more than I thought.”  
  
I can’t believe it. I don’t really know what my real life is. This is so confusing.  
  
“What do you remember?” Brian asks coming close. “At the beginning?”  
  
“I remember you turning me,” I tell him.  
  
“How could you possibly remember that?” Brian asks getting angry. “You were passed out when I turned you.”  
  
This doesn’t make sense. “No,” I say.  
  
“Yes,” he yells.  
  
“Brian,” I say trying not to scream at him. “I woke up in the bed and you were waiting for me. You…you took me like…”  
  
“You were already turned,” Brian hisses. “I asked you over and over again if you wanted to be with me forever and you said yes!” he yells. “And you enjoyed every single second we spent together locked in that room for weeks.”  
  
I try to take everything in. I look down at the scar above the left side of my cock. I run my hand over the scar and look at the stain.  
  
“That’s my seal,” he tells me.  
  
“I thought…” I say and laugh a bit. “I thought it was a birthmark.”  
  
“It kind of was if you think about it,” he tells me and smirks. He moves closer to me and I keep backing away.  
  
Brian caresses my stomach, his fingertips barely touching me there. My whole body vibrates with pleasure. Then he scratches me and he pulls away. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I can’t help it.”  
  
“I can see that,” I say.  
  
“What did you do?” Brian asks me and his voice is so full of pain. “What the fuck did you do?! You screwed everything up!!”  
  
“I don’t know!” I yell back at him.  
  
Brian looks at the water in the bathtub. It’s turned red because of the blood that washed off of me.  
  
“What are you thinking?” I ask him.  
  
“You don’t want to know,” he informs me moving to the door.  
  
“Tell me anyway,” I say.  
  
Brian turns around and walks closer to me. “I think how beautiful you would look covered in blood sliding down my cock.”  
  
I pull away until my back touches the wall. His eyes glow and then he shakes his head before he disappears.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” I mutter to myself.  
  
I quickly got out into my room. I look around and the memories assault me. This used to be my old room. It’s so full of so many bad memories and then I wonder if that’s true. I can’t seem to remember my life anymore. “Why does this have to happen to me?” I ask myself.  
  
The door to the room opens and Brian comes in again. He puts a few bags on the floor and stares at me.  
  
“What’s that?” I ask.  
  
“Clothes,” Brian replies. “They will fit. I know your body. We can buy more stuff tomorrow if you want.”  
  
This Brian scares me more than anything in the world. This Brian is not my Brian. Jesus, did I just thought that? What is going on? This is some kind of bizarre game he’s playing. He’s going to wait until I let my guard down and attack.  
  
“I replaced everything,” he informs me.  
  
I look around and nod. Everything looks new except for a few things. They are my old things, things that I didn’t think I would ever see again.  
  
“Um…I have to go see Kevin,” he tells me. “You should rest.”  
  
I nod.  
  
“If you need anything call me,” Brian tells me and walks to the door. “We’ll work this out, Justin. I’ll find a way to fix this.”  
  
Before I can say anything he’s gone. I walk to the bags and start pulling everything out. I know this is very expensive. There is even a black, silk robe and I absolutely love it. God, this is some kind of scheme to get me to do what he wants. It has to be. When I’m done inspecting everything I put it on the drawers nicely folded. There is no underwear because Brian has a rule that we don’t wear them. I’ve gotten used to that.  
  
I take off the towel and drop it on the floor before putting my new robe on. I sit at the edge of the bed and stare at myself in the mirror. I’m so confused with everything that has happened recently. I don’t understand it. I don’t even know if I want to know. I get up and walk to the door. It opens and it takes me a few seconds to realize it’s not my imagination. I walk out and look around then I go back inside. I’m too scared to go out. That’s a joke. Me…scared. But everything has changed in the blink of an eye.  
  
I don’t know what to expect anymore. It’s not fair. This is my life and I never asked for any of this…or did I? I can’t take it. I feel so tired but I don’t want to go to sleep. I get up and go out and start to walk around. Some of Brian’s childes pass me by and they bow their heads at me. Now I know why. I hear the screaming so I run to it. When I get to the living room I see Brian beating one of his grandchildes. I stare at him and see nothing but a monster.  
  
He growls and turns back to stare at me. “Go to your room,” he hisses at me.  
  
For the first time ever I don’t fight him on it. I rush back and don’t stop for nothing in the world. “Fuck,” I say as I sit on the bed yet again. I take off my robe and get in the bed. I look at the door expecting Brian to burst inside any second now. But he doesn’t. He never comes. I know he will be sleeping with Kevin and Maximilian tonight and I should be happy. He’s finally backing away. I’m going to be able to do whatever I want from now on or at least I hope so. Brian is not going to put a finger on me ever again. This is what heaven tastes like.  
  
But there is another feeling inside of me. It makes me angry and I want to kill someone.  
  
Jesus, Justin you don’t know what you want, do you? I wrap my arms around my pillows pulling them close to me. I try to go to sleep but I can’t. I get up from the bed and start pacing. The room has gotten darker and cold and something is so wrong with this picture. I’m so lonely. I want Brian in my bed holding me like he would after a day of torture. I want the man he becomes after the monster is satiated. I laugh. It’s a bitter laugh because he’s never going to be that and I can’t be what he wants me to be.  
  
This is just so fucked up.


	11. A Sad Beautiful Story In Time

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the beta.  I hope you guys don't get confused.  


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  
  
AN: I hope this chapter doesn’t confuse you guys and gives you answer or clarifications. Thanks to my beta.  


* * *

  
Mysterious Marilyn’s POV  
  
I get out of the car as fast as I can with the blind hope that Brian was telling the truth. The man said he wasn’t going to kill me and I want to believe him but I’m never sure with him. One second I see him being the end of me and the next he’s not. Once I’m standing in the street I look at the driver that smirks showing me his fangs before he leaves. I look around the street and instead of going to my apartment I decide it’s time something is done. I go to Woody’s. All the way there I can’t help but think that they are going to tell me to go to hell or kill me. I knock on the door and wait. Vaughn opens it and arches a brow at me.  
  
“What?” he asks when I walk up to him. “I’m trying to run a business here. Leave and come back at the regular hours.”  
  
“You guys were wrong about me,” I tell him. “We need to talk now. This is serious.”  
  
“You are not welcome here any longer,” Vaughn says.  
  
“I mean it,” I tell him. “I wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t.”  
  
He thinks about it for a second and nods. We go to the back and then to the hidden door. He opens it and we go through. Then down the stairs and he opens the door. Once we are inside Jonathan and Zeke look at me.  
  
“What is he doing here?” Zeke asks angry as he gets up from the couch. “I told you that he will betray us.”  
  
“No,” I say coming closer to him. “You were right about the vision. Brian does talk to me.”  
  
Zeke frowns as he backs away.  
  
“But it’s not what you thought,” I explain.  
  
“I know what I felt,” Zeke yells. “You betrayed us!”  
  
“No!” I yell at him. “Shut up and listen.”  
  
“Let him speak,” Jonathan says from the chair he’s sitting.  
  
“I was coming here about a week ago or so,” I tell them. “Then Brian was there with his eldest. He was very angry.”  
  
“What does this has to do with anything?” Jonathan asks.  
  
“His mate had gone missing,” I tell them. “He would have found him anyways but I helped him. So he thinks he found him because of me.”  
  
“See,” Zeke yells.  
  
It hurts me to see him so set on sending me away. I’m only trying to help.  
  
“Jacob,” Vaughn says calling me by my real name. “Maybe you should go and never come back.”  
  
“He trusts me now,” I tell them. “He thinks I have all the answers.”  
  
“You don’t,” Zeke spats out as he sits where he was.  
  
“He’s never going to let his mate go,” I tell them sadly. “Justin will become what the prophecies say. He’s the one that will break the walls of this world and the others. He will destroy us.”  
  
Jonathan stands up and starts pacing.  
  
“I can keep going to them,” I explain. “I can tell them that I’ve been having visions that could help Justin.”  
  
“He could get him to come to us,” Vaughn says.  
  
“Mmm,” Zeke says getting up. “Maybe I was wrong,” he admits. His grey eyes shine and for a second his skin turns a higher shade of blue.  
  
I remember the first time I saw him. I fainted. I didn’t know what he was. I didn’t even know there were other things other than vampires and werewolves. Zeke is part demon and part human and thankfully for us he took after his father even thought he looks like his mother. I was only fifteen years old but after the first shock he became my best friend. He became my lover, my world, my everything and it hurt so much when he pushed me away.  
  
“We’ll have to plan this to perfection,” Jonathan says. “This might be the only opportunity that we get.”  
  
“I know,” I say as I stare at Zeke.  
  
“I’m going to continue setting everything up,” Vaughn says. “We’ll have a meeting tonight. I’ll gather everyone.”  
  
Jonathan is looking at us, I know. He doesn’t say anything else and just leaves.  
  
“Are you okay?” I ask him.  
  
“Yes,” Zeke answers me.  
  
I come closer and he doesn’t pull away. When I’m finally in front of him he caresses my face.  
  
“I don’t know,” Zeke whispers. “There is a whispers in my heart and it tells me that you will do something wrong.”  
  
“I’m trying to do the right thing here,” I say. “I really am,” I tell him and I can’t help but start crying. Why can’t he believe me?  
  
“Maybe you would do it unconsciously,” he says. “You don’t know what might happen.”  
  
I hug him tightly. “Zeke please, believe me. I want to do this for us. I don’t want this world to crumble to pieces.”  
  
Zeke hugs me tight to him. It feels so good.  
  
“My Jacob,” Zeke tells me sweetly. “You’re so innocent still.”  
  
I pull back and smile. He’s about three hundred years and doesn’t look a day older than twenty five. He’s always looked the same, me in the other hand don’t. I keep aging and someday I will die and I’m scared that he will be all alone.  
  
“Okay,” Zeke says. “But be careful.”  
  
“I will be,” I tell him.  
  
Zeke nods and kisses me. It’s a small, short kiss but I know things will be okay now.  
  
“Do you know why he’s going to turn into a horrible beast?” I ask as we sit down on the couch.  
  
“It’s hard to explain it all,” Zeke said.  
  
“Try please,” I tell him. “I only get pieces and it doesn’t make sense.”  
  
“Okay,” Zeke says as he lays his head back and closes his eyes.  
  
I pull my legs up into the old couch and pay attention. I know he will explain to me as best as he can.  
  
“When Justin was born he didn’t come from a previous life like every other human,” Zeke starts.  
  
I know about this. Humans die and they are reborn into another life. So they can make up for their mistakes or enjoy the life they were concealed from in their previous one. Even demons come from somewhere, everyone does.  
  
“He was placed with the family he had because they were going to show him a road to goodness. The boy was going to grow to do great things for humanity,” Zeke explains. “He would die and come back to do the same. That was his purpose in life.”  
  
I take a deep breath.  
  
“Brian’s childe took that away,” I say. I’ve seen it before. I’ve always had nightmares about it, as long as I can remember.  
  
“Yes,” Zeke tells me. “The best thing would have been if he had killed Justin then. The blond would have ascended and come back.”  
  
That could mean so many things but then I see Justin holding a sword and big white wings with bits of gold. It’s one hell of a vision. “My god,” I whisper. “He’s some sort of angel.”  
  
“Yeah,” Zeke mutters. “When Brian turned him things changed. His soul was lost and it crashed and exploded all around him. That energy that he was born with was still with him and the demon was eating it up.”  
  
“Damn,” I mutter.  
  
“The demon was taken away before it could take Justin’s light and turn it into darkness,” Zeke explains to me. “Because of the spells he did.”  
  
I nod.  
  
“So now Justin has a new soul and that’s what absorbed the energy up. It restored his power,” Zeke said. “And for a while it looked like it was the best thing for everyone.”  
  
“Then Brian came back,” I mutter.  
  
“Yes,” Zeke replies. “It would have still been okay. Death could have claim him and even thought he would be trap with them, he wouldn’t have been able to hurt us.”  
  
I close my eyes briefly. Ben took that away when he sacrificed himself for Justin. But it still doesn’t make sense.  
  
“Then why is he going to turn into such a monster?” I ask. “I mean…I know that what Brian is doing to him is killing his soul but…at least the demon is not devouring that energy.”  
  
“No,” Zeke answer. “But Brian is. All that pain is soaking the light until one day there won’t be a hint of humanity in him, there won’t even be a demon. That power is going to stop shining and it’s going to become nothing but darkness. He’ll be empty forever and nothing will quench his thirst to fill that void.”  
  
“Jesus,” I whisper.  
  
“And he’ll become a powerful being and Brian…Brian is going to be there at his side,” Zeke explains. “He would do anything to make Justin happy even if it is to annihilate everything in their path.”  
  
“What if someone returns his demon to him?” I ask.  
  
“It’s the same thing,” Zeke explains. “The demon would eat that power up eventually.”  
  
“Wow,” I whisper. “This is so screwed up.”  
  
Zeke only nods. “And there you have it.”  
  
“So, no one knows where Justin came from?” I ask wondering.  
  
“No,” he says more sternly and I know he’s lying to me. I leave it alone because one way or another I’m going to find out. It doesn’t necessarily have to be from him.  
  
“What about Brian?” I ask. “How come he fell in love with Justin?”  
  
“It’s just lust,” Zeke says. “It’s an infatuation.”  
  
“No way,” I tell him. “I felt that man’s love.”  
  
“He’s not a man,” Zeke speaks as he opens his eyes. “He’s a demon just like me.”  
  
“You’re not evil like him,” I remind him.  
  
Zeke shrugs. “It could have gone either way.”  
  
“But it didn’t,” I say and grab his hand. “And just like you can love he can do too. I’ve felt it.”  
  
Zeke sighs and doesn’t say anything. I know he’s angry with me for the things I’m saying.  
  
“One more thing,” I tell him. “Justin says he hates Brian. Why is that?”  
  
“You know when you say a lie enough times that you start believing it yourself?” Zeke asks.  
  
I shrug at that.  
  
“When he was given his soul he almost went crazy,” Zeke whispers. “He started telling himself he would never do those things. He changed events to a peace his mind. And after a hundred years of feeding himself that bullshit he convinced himself. Now he thinks he hates him and thinks he’s been a saint and that he’s just a victim of Brian’s savagery. But he’s not. He killed and raped and tormented hundreds of people in that little time. He broke all the rules Brian had to get the man’s attention. He has gained all power over Brian and that demon doesn’t even know it. Justin always has had everything he wants.”  
  
“Wow,” I mutter.  
  
“Now he thinks because he’s been helping people he can erase what he did,” Zeke spats out. He turns to look at me. “He can’t. He might have forgotten but we haven’t. We know what he turned into.”  
  
“It wasn’t really his fault,” I point out.  
  
“Whatever,” Zeke says shrugging.  
  
“What’s going on?” Rick asks as he comes into the room. “You’re back.”  
  
I nod slowly.  
  
“What did I miss?” he asks us as he sits in front of us.  
  
“I found a way to get close to Brian,” I tell him. “That’s what Zeke saw. I wasn’t betraying you guys.”  
  
“Good,” Rick says smiling. “But if you screw it up I’ll kill you.”  
  
Zeke stares daggers at him and I smile. “Shut up,” Zeke says to him.  
  
Rick sticks his tongue out like a little kid, which he practically is. He just turned eighteen a few weeks ago. I feel a tinge of jealousy coursing through me. Suddenly I start picturing them together and it takes a lot from me to push those thoughts away. I don’t know if I could take seeing the two of them together. Then again Rick is young and now I’m nothing but an old queen. I wonder for a second if the images are real or just my imagination.  
  
“Are you still thinking about them?” Zeke asks me.  
  
“Uh, yeah,” I lie.  
  
“What about them?” Rick asks.  
  
“We were talking about how horrible their story was,” I inform him. “It’s awful what’s happening to them…in a way.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Rick asks.  
  
“That Justin really doesn’t come from anywhere,” I tell him. “That soon he will become something he won’t even recognize.”  
  
“Oh,” Rick says and stares at Zeke. “You okay?”  
  
Zeke nods. “I’m tired.”  
  
I know he is because he was looking at the past as he tried to explain to me what had happened to Justin. It gets worst when Zeke has a vision because it leaves him crawling on the floor trying to reach for something to hold on to. I can see the pain he’s in no matter what he says.  
  
“We have to start this quick then,” Rick says. “We have to get rid of Justin as fast as we can. I watched him killing someone…a member of his family.”  
  
“Do you know who?” I ask.  
  
Rick shakes his head. “Some blond but I couldn’t see his face. He was saying something about him not being himself or someone not being him. I don’t know. I have never felt so much hate in a person’s heart. God, there were so many things in his heart but that was the one hitting me acutely.”  
  
“They are so in love and can’t be with one another, how sad,” I comment.  
  
“In love?” Rick asks and starts laughing. “Those things don’t care about anything.”  
  
“I felt it,” I say to him.  
  
“Whatever,” Rick tells me.  
  
“What?” I ask. “I think everyone can love.”  
  
Rick shrugs. “I don’t think they do and if they do…well, they don’t think they deserve it,” Rick tells me. “They’re monsters.”  
  
Seeing all the things that have happened to Brian and Justin I don’t think he’s the only that thinks like that. There is someone that doesn’t want them together. Something really powerful that’s doing it’s best to keep Brian and Justin from loving each other.  
  
“What if we manage to separate Justin from Brian?” I ask. “Then Brian won’t be able to destroy his soul.”  
  
“We can’t risk it,” Zeke tells me. “What if someone else comes and takes Brian’s place? What if Brian himself finds him again?”  
  
I sigh.  
  
“Don’t,” Zeke says to me as he grabs my head and makes me look at him. “Detach yourself from it.”  
  
I nod at him.  
  
“You can’t have any sympathy for them,” Zeke instructs me. “You can’t!”  
  
“I’m going to get something to eat,” Rick informs us. “Do you want anything?”  
  
“I’m okay,” I tell him.  
  
“Go,” Zeke tells him.  
  
I used to think that Brian and Justin had done something very horrible to get the hand dealt to them in this one. Apparently Justin didn’t have a previous life; people don’t even know where he comes from. I could feel the love they had for each other burning strong. I’ve never felt something like that. Brian’s love is so free and wild and all around him while Justin’s is being lock at the very end of his heart.  
  
I could also see all the pain that was to come and in Justin’s eyes was the end of the world. I don’t think things would change and it’s sad. The blond has to be taken out of the equation so this world has a chance. He’ll be destruction to our existence otherwise.  
  
And it’s sad because once we take Justin out we’ll be destruction to Brian’s existence.  
  
But the world will go on and they will become nothing but a sad beautiful story in time.


	12. Nothing That Even Comes Close

  
Author's notes: Justin does get jealous.  Boy, does he?  Enjoy it guys.  Thanks to H.   


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  


* * *

  
  
Brian’s POV  
  
I push Maximilian away from me and get up. Kevin grabs my hand and stops me. I bend down and kiss his soft, sweet lips. I pull away and look at Maximilian. “You’ll take care of Maxi?”  
  
“Yes,” Kevin answers as he nods. “I’ll be good,” he says and his eyes glow.  
  
“Right, you naughty boy,” I say as I pull back.  
  
“Pretty,” he whispers.  
  
“I’m going to see him,” I tell him.  
  
“I can’t see him,” Kevin says frowning and I know it hurts him.  
  
“Later,” I assure him.  
  
I get out of my bedroom and walk towards Justin’s room. I open the door and slowly walk over to his bed. I pull the covers and get inside with him. I caress his bare chest and it’s killing me.  
  
“How long have you been sneaking in here?” Justin asks.  
  
I can’t help but laugh. “How long have you known?”  
  
He stays quiet and slowly pulls away. He sits up and throws his legs over the edge, giving his back to me.  
  
“I want you to leave, Brian,” Justin tells me.  
  
“Please, Justin, don’t do this,” I tell him.  
  
I have never felt this desperate. I reach for him and pull him into my arms. Justin fights me and I punch him because it comes naturally to me. He lays there not doing anything and I close my eyes. Before I have a chance to open them he punches me on the gut and kicks me hard on the side. I growl at him and then realize that I’m ready to jump him and take him. I want him to scream my name. I want to hear his yells pouring out because of me.  
  
“Stop,” I tell him. “Let’s stop right now.”  
  
Justin frowns. I can see it even in this darkness. He arches a brow and bits his lower lip and he looks so beautiful.  
  
“I’m sorry, Justin,” I tell him. “I’ll leave.”  
  
“What?” he asks.  
  
He doesn’t want me to leave. I move closer and he pushes me away.  
  
“Don’t,” he begs.  
  
I stare at him for a long time before I decide to go. “I’m going out. While I’m gone you’re in charge. If anything happens you will take care of Kevin and Maximilian,” I say to him.  
  
What else can I do? If I stay here I won’t be able to stop myself from taking him. There is nothing but want in every inch of my body. I love him so much and it hurts not to have him.  
  
“What if I had to choose to save only one?” Justin asks with a smile in place.  
  
“Take Kevin,” I say as I walk to the door.  
  
I know he’s only doing it to piss me off. I know that Justin used to do things like that all the time. He would break every rule so I would go after him. I know my Justin is buried somewhere deep down. And I can’t wait to have him back.  
  
“Brian,” he says as I open the door.  
  
“What?” I ask but I don’t look at him.  
  
“Never mind,” he says.  
  
I leave and close the door behind me. I wonder what he was going to ask. I know he must be as confused about all of this as me. I go and find Susan who is playing with some ugly cow. I roll my eyes at her.  
  
“I’m going out,” I tell her. “I’m taking Derek and Pete. Be careful and you know what to do.”  
  
I turn around and leave. All of them know what to do. If anything was to happen they have to get my boys out of here. Protect them with their lives if it comes to that. I go get a shower and get dressed. I find my childes and then we walk outside. I look around and I know there aren’t any humans around us.  
  
We get in the car and I let Derek drive. I lean my head back and try not to think about what Mysterious Marilyn said. I want my mate to be okay and yet as long as I have lived I don’t have the answer to fix him. There has to be a way to bring him back. I focus on the road as the smell of human hits me. Then soon enough the heartbeats start. I block them all out.  
  
“We’re almost there, sire,” Derek tells me.  
  
I nod and close my eyes. My fingertips touched Justin’s skin and it was so wonderful. I would give everything for him. And yet I have to keep away from him. I would never hurt him…well yes I would, but not now. Now I know he doesn’t enjoy it like before and there is no fun in that. I’m not some kind of monster. I can’t believe this is happening to us. Goddamn it! Why does this have to happen to us! Why?!  
  
“Can we take someone home?” Pete asks as he sticks his head in between the two seats to look at me. “Please, master. I’ll be very careful. The hunters won’t know.”  
  
“I’ll think about it,” I tell them.  
  
When we get there we park the car and get out. I walk to Babylon but don’t wait in line and just go inside. The bouncer knows me; they all know me. I go inside with my boys behind me. I go to the bar and ask for a glass of whisky. I drink it slowly letting it run down my throat. I scan the dance floor and try to relax.  
  
“Derek, go have fun,” I tell him.  
  
Derek smiles and leaves us. Pete comes closer to me.  
  
“Do you want to have fun, master?” Pete asks as he presses his body against mine.  
  
“Pete, you want to be daddy’s naughty boy for tonight?” I ask close to his ear before I lick it.  
  
He’s nothing like Justin, Max or Kevin. Pete is as tall as me with brown eyes, brown hair and a lean body. I snake my arm around his waist and pull him closer. I kiss him hard and fast. He wraps his arms around me and moans. I pull back and stare into his eyes. I like that Derek chose him as his first. Pete is always there to please and he knows when to push and when to back away. The first time I drank his blood my heart ached. His family took him from granted and his father…I could have killed him, but was happy with the knowledge that Derek had.  
  
“Master,” he moans and rubs against me. “I need you.”  
  
“Of course you do childe,” I mutter close to his ear.  
  
“Master, take me, please,” Pete begs. “Break me.”  
  
I put the glass on the counter and pull him to the backroom. I’ve been neglecting my boys for quite a while. Having Max and Kevin and Justin to deal with is not easy. We find a dark corner and I push him against the wall. I slowly undo the buttons in his pants and push them down. I smile because he’s not using any underwear. They’re not allowed to and I’m happy they’ve learned the lesson well, even Justin knows it.  
  
“Master,” Pete moans as I scratch his back.  
  
I look at the blood making it down and I stare for a while. Then I pull out the barber razor that’s in my back pocket. I open it and look at it for a few seconds. Ben got me this. I feel so much pain for my childe. I move my hands to the front and start to run the blade over his skin. I don’t cut him…much, I just tease him.  
  
“Ahh,” Pete yells and holds on to the wall. “Oh fuck! Ahh!” he starts to yell as I start pushing inside of him.  
  
“Mmm,” I mutter once I have entered him raw. “Oh fuck!”  
  
“Master!” Pete hisses.  
  
“Shh,” I whisper in his ear. I cut across his chest and then his nipples.  
  
“Oh yeah!” Pete shouts in pain and pleasure.  
  
I want Justin to be like Pete and Max and Kevin. I want him to love me like he used to before. I want my eldest back to my side. Nothing of that seems to be happening.  
  
“Does it hurt?” I ask as I cut his shoulder.  
  
“Mmm,” he can’t even talk now.  
  
He’s body is shaking. He’s so far gone. I yank his head back and cut straight from the top to the bottom of his neck and then start drinking his blood. I grunt knowing I’m about to shoot deep inside of him. I bury my fangs in him and everything explodes. When I open my eyes he’s purring.  
  
“You can cum childe,” I tell him.  
  
Pete growls and shoots his cum on the wall. He starts to fall down and I hold him close. I look around and know a few guys are looking at us. It’s too dark for them to have seen what I was doing to him. I put the razor away and help him dress. I kiss him slowly as I hold him close. I smile at him and caress his face.  
  
“You’re always a good boy,” I tell him  
  
“Thank you master,” Pete says.  
  
We walk out of there and back to the bar. I ask for two drinks one for him and one for me. I look around and find Derek dancing with a tall guy. I smile and keep on staring at the crowd. Then I see him. He’s as tall as Justin and just as blond. I put the glass away and then walk towards him. He’s just a kid, just like Justin was when he was brought to me.  
  
“Hi,” I whisper close to his ear from behind him.  
  
He jumps around and laughs. I can smell how scare he is in this big crowd.  
  
“Hi,” he says back and smiles coyly at me.  
  
It’s almost as good as my golden boy. I move in closer.  
  
“I’m Shawn,” he tells me. “What’s your name?”  
  
“Too cute,” I tell him and he blushes.  
  
“How did you get in here?” I ask him pulling his body closer.  
  
“I, um,” he’s trying to think of the answer instead of our bodies pressed together but he can’t.  
  
I bend my head and start licking his neck. I feel the pulse making me want to rip his throat open and drink him. I contain myself and move to his earlobe.  
  
“Oh god,” he moans.  
  
What is with kids today? And all this business about God, who the fuck cares about him?  
  
“Let’s get out of here,” I tell him.  
  
“My friends,” he manages to get out.  
  
I smile as I grab him by the hand and start pulling him out of there. Once we are outside we walk to the alley and to my car. I tell him to get in and he looks doubtful. “Come on, its okay,” I say and give him my best smile.  
  
He smiles back at me and gets in. Derek and Pete will find a way to get home. By leaving them here they know they can do whatever they want. I’m sure they’ll appreciate that. I look around knowing that the hunters haven’t spotted me yet, so I leave before they can.  
  
“How old are you?” he asks me once we are in our way.  
  
“Twenty four,” I tell him, that’s the age I was turned at. No reason to scare him now.  
  
He nods. “I thought so.”  
  
Right, if he only knew how old I really am. “What about you?”  
  
“I’m eighteen,” he says but it’s a total lie.  
  
“So that means what?” I ask. “Seventeen, sixteen.”  
  
He swallows and sighs. “I just turned sixteen.”  
  
“I thought so,” I throw back his lines at him.  
  
“Where the hell are we going?” Shawn asks me a bit desperate.  
  
“Don’t worry,” I tell him. “You will like it, promise.”  
  
He sighs and looks out of the window. He’s probably wondering what he got himself into until we arrive. I can see how ecstatic he looks.  
  
“You live here?” he asks.  
  
“Yes,” I answer. “Come on.”  
  
He gets out of the car and we walk inside. He twirls around in the foyer.  
  
“Jesus fuck!” Shawn says. “Are you rich or something?”  
  
“Or something,” I answer and walk over to him. I caress his face and bend down to kiss him.  
  
“Oh god,” he moans. “That feels so good.”  
  
“Does it now?” I ask as I pull back. “Come on.”  
  
I grab his hand and he grips it for dear life as we head up the stairs. We go by the rooms and he can’t hear them but some of my kids are still awake and misbehaving. I smile at that. We stop in front of my room and look at him.  
  
“What?” he asks swallowing.  
  
“If you could live forever,” I whisper. “Would you want to?”  
  
“Of course!” he says and laughs. “Anyone would.”  
  
“That’s what I’ve always said,” I tell him pulling him to me then I bite his neck.  
  
He tries to fight me but really he can’t do much. When I feel his pulse dying I pull back. “I can give you that,” I tell him. “Accept me,” I tell him and then bite on my tongue.  
  
I kiss him and when the blood starts to pool in his mouth he swallows it. His body sags against mine and I pull back. I watch him knowing he’s as good as done. I pick him up and take him inside. I set him on the bed and caress his face. I look around wondering where Max and Kevin are. I leave Shawn there and go find my boys.  
  
“I’m going to kill you!” Maximilian screams and I hear the pain.  
  
I go inside Kevin’s room and find Kevin standing up looking down at his brother. Max has his legs tied up with rope and shaking with pain. I move closer and see that his arm is broken. I look at the eldest of the two and Kevin is looking at him with this innocent expression. It makes me smile so much. I go over to Kevin and pull him close.  
  
“You’re being a bad boy,” I whisper.  
  
Kevin giggles. “I am, daddy.”  
  
“Father,” Max says. “Untie me please.”  
  
“Stronger,” Kevin yells at Max.  
  
I laugh at that. Max probably thought that he could take Kevin on. I guess he’s learned that Kevin is stronger than him. I walk over to Max making sure Kevin hasn’t paralyzed him or anything like that. I still have fun with Max. I look at him and Max gasps when I set his bone in place. I caress his face and he cries.  
  
“Father, please,” Max begs.  
  
“If your brother is punishing you then he’s the one that will untie you,” I tell him.  
  
“He’s just a puppy,” Maximilian tells me.  
  
I lean closer and shake my head. “He’s not a puppy. He’s your older brother and you should respect him. It hurts him when you call him that.”  
  
“Maxi,” Kevin says and laughs.  
  
I straighten up grab Kevin by the arm. He’s body is covered in blood from head to toe. “You’re taking a shower.”  
  
“With daddy,” Kevin says.  
  
“Sure,” I tell him and pull him to the bathroom.  
  
I take off his jeans and then push him in the shower. I take off my clothes slowly and get in with him. I grab the bar of soap and start washing him. He starts singing something about flowers and a funeral. Whatever that means I don’t have time to find out its hidden meaning. I have a meeting tomorrow and I have to be sharp.  
  
“Holy boy!” Kevin shouted. “Is no more, is no more.”  
  
“Stop it, Kevin,” I tell him.  
  
He turns around and gets on his knees. He smiles up and I smirk at him. He takes me in his mouth and I close my eyes and enjoy it. I throw my head back and start fucking his mouth. I hear him grunting and I know he’s touching himself. When I finally cum in his mouth he swallows it all then licks me clean. I look down and know right away that he has spilled his seed as well.  
  
“Kevin!” I hiss at him. “You’re supposed to wait until I tell you its okay to cum,” I slap him hard.  
  
“I was okay to cum,” he says and giggles.  
  
I smile at that. What am I gong to do with him? I pull him close and kiss him. I wash him again and then send him to bed. He pouts and glares at me before he leaves. When I’m done I turn the knobs. I get out and go to the bedroom. I arch a brow as I look at them. Kevin has move Max to the bed and is caressing him. I leave them and go to check on Shawn. I promised myself I wasn’t going to turn anyone else for a while but I couldn’t help myself. Maybe Shawn will help me keep my mind away from Justin…at least from hurting him.  
  
I get out of the bedroom and walk over to Justin’s room. I look around in the darkness looking at the mess he has in here. He must have broken everything in here after I was gone. He doesn’t fucking change. Damn. I get in the bed and check him. He’s asleep this time. I caress his skin right on his waist and then pull him closer.  
  
“No,” Justin says and his body shakes.  
  
“Are you okay?” I ask him.  
  
He opens his eyes slowly and stares at me. “Why are you here again?” he asks. “Leave please.”  
  
“I’m not going to try anything,” I assure him. “Let’s go to sleep. Please.”  
  
Justin stares at me for quite sometime before he nods. I kiss him on the lips and pull back quickly. He stars to relax in my arms and I can’t help it. I bite him on the neck and suck his blood. He hits me and I pull back. Then I hold him down as he tries to move away. When he figures out that I’m not letting go he stops. I keep my eyes close but I’m waiting for him to fall asleep again. When he finally does I start to relax. I open my eyes and stare at him for a few seconds. This is where I should always be, next to my golden boy. There is nothing better than him, nothing that even comes close.  



	13. Before I Forget

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the beta.  


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  


* * *

  
Justin’s POV  
  
I wake up and Brian is gone. Thank god for small favors. I get up and go and take a shower. I haven’t been out of this room in days and I’m going crazy. When I finish I get dressed and head out. I like this. I’m moving freely. I stop at Brian’s door and think about knocking. I decide not to and just walk inside.  
  
Kevin is jumping in bed completely naked. I shake my head and look at Max that is fucking some guy. I walk closer and know his a fledging. He’s one of Brian’s. What the fuck is going on?  
  
“Daddy got a new boy!” Kevin yells. “He’s not pretty, not pretty at all.”  
  
I walk over to Max and pull him away from the screaming boy.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Max demands from me.  
  
“Leave him alone,” I tell him. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I was!” he yells at me.  
  
“Father already had him,” Max informs him. “I can do whatever I want. He told me I could have him. I’m older. I’m allowed to.”  
  
I see the desperation in his voice and I smirk at him. He has problems because Kevin is older than him and has power over him. Now he’s trying to take it all out on this new guy. This is just crazy.  
  
“Whatever,” I tell him and look at the new addition. “Go get dressed.”  
  
“Who the hell do you think you are?” this idiot asks.  
  
“I’m Brian’s mate,” I spit out at him and it feels good seeing him frown. “Now get fucking dressed!”  
  
“You have to do what pretty says,” Kevin starts chanting then he jumps down and takes Shawn’s arm.  
  
The two of them go to the bathroom. Max pushes me gently with a frown.  
  
“What?” I ask him annoyed.  
  
“What are you doing here?” he asks me.  
  
I really don’t know what the fuck I am doing there. “Why don’t you get dress as well?” I ask him as I sit at the edge of the bed.  
  
I watch him as he moves slowly from one place to the other until he gets everything he needs and gets dressed. I can hear Kevin shouting in the bathroom and I roll my eyes. Also Shawn is screaming at the top of his lungs and I can’t help but smirk at that.  
  
“Now what?” Max asks as he sits next to me.  
  
“Where is Brian?” I ask him.  
  
Maximilian shrugs.  
  
“Who the fuck was that?” I ask getting angry by the second.  
  
I don’t know why but I am so angry that Brian turned someone else. He can’t keep doing that to people. It’s not…right.  
  
“I think his name is Shawn,” Max says.  
  
I shake my head thinking how that guy is only a kid; just a baby. Brian is a pervert! I frown and look at Max who is smiling at me. “What?” I ask him.  
  
“Are you really Brian’s mate?” Max asks.  
  
I frown because I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass. It just felt good saying it to Shawn. So he knows his place is way low than mine and…god, Justin! Where is this coming from? What is happening to me? I feel so different when I’m in power. Why do I like that feeling so much? Whatever, he just pissed me off. Yeah, that’s it.  
  
“Jus,” Max says as he puts his hand on my arm.  
  
I arch a brow because right away I know what he wants. “Don’t even think about it.”  
  
“Please,” he says.  
  
“No,” I tell him yet again.  
  
“But you have so much in you,” Maximilian protest. “Please.”  
  
He’s giving me that look. The same Kevin uses when he wants something from me. God! I lift my wrist to his mouth and he grabs it and starts drinking. He doesn’t do it like Kevin. He takes his time savoring each drop. When I think he’s had enough I pull back. I stare at him wondering whatever happened to my life. The plan was always to get revenge on these beings and suddenly I find that I have two brothers that are linked with me way too strongly for some reason. As much as I want to hate them and abandon them, I don’t want to, I can’t. Jesus! It’s never been like this before. I didn’t care about Ben, or Michael or Melanie or…mmm. I did care about someone else, but he’s long gone. And now I have Kevin and Max to watch out for. I never thought I would feel like this again.  
  
“You okay?” Maximilian asks after I pull my arm away.  
  
“I don’t have clothes,” Shawn says as he comes out.  
  
“Get him something,” I tell Max.  
  
I get up and go get Kevin. He’s staring at the water that’s pooling on the floor. I stare at him until he turns to look at me. He gives me a wide smile and moves out of the shower letting it running.  
  
“No more holy man,” Kevin says to me caressing my face. Then he pulls me into a tight hug.  
  
I sigh and let him hold me like that. I hear Max and Shawn fighting outside and I pull back. “Let’s get you dressed.”  
  
Kevin goes outside and gets his clothes. He puts them on happily which is so weird because he always wants to be naked. I’m starting to see that he’s waiting for something and whatever it is has him excited. Note to self, whenever Kevin gets dressed on his own something is definitely going on.  
  
“Where are we going?” Max asks suspiciously when I start walking with them to the first floor.  
  
“We’re going out for a ride,” I simply say.  
  
It’s the truth. I’m thinking I want to get out of the estate for a few hours and I want them close so I can take care of them. I don’t know if I’m going to be back thought, but they don’t need to know that. I’m almost at the door when Kevin turns around and starts running back up. I go after him and Shawn and Max follows us. I see Kevin standing in front of Brian’s office. We were never allowed to go in there, but I’ve seen it…for some reason I was in there before.  
  
“Holy man,” Kevin sings to me. “Please.”  
  
I sigh and wonder why I can’t say no to him. I open the doors and walk inside. I see Brian sitting on his desk. There about five other vampires inside and they’re not from the family. Except one, I look at him. Marcus looks back with a big grin. I look from Kevin to Marcus wondering what the fuck happened. How is it that Marcus is a vampire now? Kevin turned him, I can feel it. Oh my god.  
  
“Justin,” Brian says slowly. “I’m in a meeting. Take your brothers and leave.”  
  
I’m about to but then one of the men looks familiar. I walk closer and he arches a brow.  
  
“What?” he asks.  
  
“The prophet,” I whisper.  
  
“That’s one of my many names,” he says and chuckles. “What is with him? He’s acting like he doesn’t know me.”  
  
Brian licks his lips and stares at me silently telling me to go.  
  
“Justin, just leave the fucking room,” Marcus hisses.  
  
“Marcus!” Brian yells as he gets up. His eyes are glowing as he glares at Marcus. “Watch out how you speak to my mate!”  
  
Marcus lowers his head and I can’t help but smile. Then it hits me like a train.  
  
 _I run back with the book in my hands trying to stop this madness knowing something is not right. There is no way in hell that Liam is stronger than Brian. No way! I open my eyes and let the book drop when Liam pushes Brian back making him fall down. Before Brian has time Liam stabs him on the forehead and twists the sword. For a moment I watch as he raises his blade and I know he’s going to decapitate Brian. I react just in time to push him away. I grab Brian’s sword and kill Liam. Then I look down and know I have lost Brian forever._  
  
Before I know what I’m doing I’m jumping up and reaching Liam. He falls back with me on top. I start to crush his throat and he tries to push me away but he can’t. I’m stronger and I know that I’m not imagining things. He did something to be able to take Brian on. “You killed Brian!”  
  
“What is with him?” Marcus asks.  
  
“Justin!” Brian hisses and comes towards me.  
  
He pulls me away from Liam. I try to fight him off but he won’t let go.  
  
“What is your problem?” Liam asks as he gets up.  
  
I see that Brian is wearing a duster and it’s covering his sword. I grab it and attack Liam once again. This time no one comes in time to help this bastard. I do the same thing he did to Brian. When I look up from Liam everyone is looking at me like I’ve committed a sin.  
  
“What have you done?” A man with white hair asks.  
  
“He did this to Brian!” I yell.  
  
Then I stop to ponder what the fuck do I care what anyone has done to Brian. It’s none of my fucking business.  
  
“There is no way, Justin,” Brian says. “I would have never woken up.”  
  
“What?” I ask frowning.  
  
“Liam is never waking up thanks to you,” Marcus says. “He will be like that forever.”  
  
“There are various spells than can bring him back,” the guy with white hair says.  
  
He gets up and walks up to me. I arch a brow and before I have time to reach he pulls me close and bites me. He sucks big gulps into his mouth before letting go of me.  
  
“The first spell,” he says. “It was to make things the way they are. You should have waited a bit longer for it to kick in. You were powerful enough to bring Brian back.”  
  
I frown not sure what he’s talking about.  
  
“The second one…a life for a life,” he mutters. “I don’t understand.”  
  
“What?” Brian asked.  
  
“There isn’t one of us that would do that spell willingly,” he says. “Our kind is too selfish for that.”  
  
“Who the fuck are you?” I ask him.  
  
“I’m Jericho,” he says. “You don’t remember me?”  
  
I shook my head.  
  
“How about Sebastian or Cross?” he asks and points at each one.  
  
They are still sitting down looking pretty bored.  
  
“No,” I say.  
  
“Brian,” Cross says getting up. “It’s best if we leave this for some other day.”  
  
Brian nods and they get up and leave. Marcus and Jericho stay.  
  
“Take him with you,” Brian says to Marcus.  
  
Marcus nods. “I’ll send my men for him,” he says before he leaves.  
  
“Brian,” Jericho says. “Tell me what’s going on? Justin…he should be trapped.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Brian says. “The thing that wanted him took Ben instead.”  
  
“I see, but that’s not what I’m talking about,” Jericho says. “The first spell worked. Things went back to how they were. I think Liam did kill you.”  
  
“What?” Brian asks surprised.  
  
No shit! I’m stunned!  
  
“Yeah,” Jericho says. “Justin turned that back. Like it never happened which means that you got to live and so did Liam. That fight never took place.”  
  
Brian turns to me and shakes his head. “You should have let me die.”  
  
I don’t even know what to say to that.  
  
“Before the first spell was completed,” Jericho says making me and Brian turn to look at him. “He did the second one. That thing works in seconds. They don’t kid around. They came and gave Justin a soul. They can’t take you without one.”  
  
I swallow hard not wanting to believe anything he’s saying. He said that we are selfish. Then why the hell have I done all of this for Brian? Kevin comes next to me and starts patting me.  
  
“Then the first one kicked in,” Jericho says. “Brian woke up to find his mate had a soul.”  
  
“But I didn’t know,” Brian whispers shaking his head. “I didn’t…know.”  
  
“I see it,” Jericho mutters. “I saw what happened that day…he helped them. Justin helped them, didn’t he Brian? It only explains why William was able to overtake you?”  
  
“Pretty killed father,” Kevin says and starts crying.  
  
I see that Max comes to him and hugs him.  
  
“Don’t tell anyone,” Brian hisses.  
  
“He has to be punished, Brian!” Jericho yells.  
  
I’ve been punished enough, thank you very much!  
  
“You know that,” Jericho hisses.  
  
“He’s my mate,” Brian growls.  
  
“It’s against the rules to let him off just because he’s your mate,” Jericho tells Brian. “This can get ugly, Brian. You better kill him or someone else will. Those are the rules!”  
  
Of fuck!! No way! Of fuck! Shit!  
  
“Are you threatening me?” Brian asks.  
  
Jericho smirks. “You don’t want to do this.”  
  
“Let me tell you,” Brian says walking towards him. “If you or anyone comes near Justin, I will end them. No one touches him. And you better keep your mouth shut.”  
  
“Daddy will,” Kevin says smiling as he looks at Jericho. “Shhhh,” he says putting a finger over his mouth.  
  
I don’t know what I’m feeling right now. Brian is sticking up for me. Oh my god. I should be dead for what I did to him. He kept it quiet all this time. Why?  
  
“We’ll talk,” Jericho says before he leaves closing the doors behind him.  
  
“Now is war!” Kevin says when everyone is gone.  
  
Brian frowns as he looks towards Kevin. Then he looks at me and he has this pain expression. “Why did you have to come here?”  
  
“At least we know what happened,” I tell him. “Or part of it.”  
  
I still don’t know how I could have forgotten all of this.  
  
“But he knows about what you did,” Brian tells me. “Fuck!”  
  
I look at Shawn that comes over to Brian. He bats his eyes at him and I want to puke. Then Brian smiles and caresses his face.  
  
“It’s okay mater,” Shawn whispers as he starts rubbing himself on Brian.  
  
What a fucking idiot! I’m having a conversation here!  
  
“Not pretty,” Kevin says. “Not pretty at all,” Kevin shakes his head slightly.  
  
“This is so crazy,” Max says. “Are we leaving or what?”  
  
“Yes go,” Brian tells us. “Shawn stays.”  
  
I glare at the back of Shawn’s head.  
  
“Is okay,” Kevin sings. “He’s not pretty, not pretty at all.”  
  
“Leave,” Brian growls as he stares at me.  
  
“Not even close to pretty,” Kevin keep singing.  
  
“Come on, Justin,” Max says pulling me by the arm. “And shut up, Kevin!”  
  
“Not pretty!” Kevin yells back at Sam.  
  
I’m about to tell him to shut up when I realize what he’s saying. I look at Shawn and something inside of me breaks. There he is. He’s as tall as me, as skinny as me, he’s blond like me, he has blue eyes almost like mine! But he’s not me! Is Brian trying to replace me? Is that it?!  
  
“Can we go?” Maximilian asks.  
  
I stride towards Liam where his body is still laying. I can’t think. I’m so angry and hurt and I want him gone! I pull out the sword that’s still imbedded in his forehead. I walk over to Brian and Shawn and grab him by the arm before I send him flying across the room. Then I push the tip of the sword in Brian’s throat.  
  
“I could kill you right now,” I tell him.  
  
I hate him so much for doing this to me! He can’t replace me! Not ever! God, Justin. Stop it! Just stop it! This isn’t you. That was just a boy. It’s not his fault. Is not!  
  
“Could you?” he asks smiling.  
  
Maximilian throws himself and me knocking me back. He caught me by surprise. That’s all. I get up and Brian is laughing and caressing Max.  
  
“No more,” Kevin says as he sits on the floor. “No more.”  
  
I get up and run over to Shawn who is on his knees about to get up. I kick him hard on the side and he screams in agony.  
  
“Don’t,” Brian hisses from the other side of the room.  
  
I look down at the boy and I smirk. I don’t think it twice as I put my foot on his forehead. He grabs my boot and tries to push me away. As if he had the strength. Then I draw my sword through his neck. He’s body shakes and I can’t help but smirk as his skin turns grayish. It all happens so fast.  
  
“You fucking shit!” Brian hisses and in seconds is in front of me pushing me back. “You little asshole!”  
  
“He’s not me!” I shout for some odd reason and it hurts so much.  
  
Brian arches his brow and I don’t think about anything as I stab him across the chest. He growls and tries to fight me off, but I twist the blade and push him to the side. I kick him hard again and again. I pull the blade out and I’m about to decapitate him but Kevin and Max jump on top of me. Max takes the sword and throws it away before pinning me to the floor with Kevin’s help. They are a bunch of traitors. Then again they don’t belong to me.  
  
“Enough!” Brian yells. “Kevin, take your brother to the bedroom.”  
  
Kevin nods and pulls on Maximilian. The two of them leave the office and I stare at Brian still on my back.  
  
“Why did you do that?” Brian asks.  
  
I keep quiet. Brian smiles and bents down. He picks me up by the neck and with me fighting him or at the very least trying to, he leaves his office. He takes me to my room and manages to tie me to the bed. There were chains under the bed. Next time I’ll look under there and throw them away.  
  
“Is this what you wanted?” Brian asks me.  
  
It’s not. I hate this so much. So much! What was I thinking?! Oh my god! He wasn’t trying to replace me was he? He was doing it for my own good. Oh my god! It can’t be.  
  
“Justin,” Brian whispers. “You haven’t even begun to know the extent of my strength so don’t fight me.”  
  
I try to pull free but can’t. He gets naked and then takes off my clothes and I start crying. My life is such a mess. I don’t know what’s happening to me any longer.  
  
“You’ll never be stronger than me,” Brian assures me. “So don’t fight me, baby. Give into me.”  
  
I froze at that moment. “Brian…”  
  
“Trust me please,” He tells me leaning closer and placing a kiss on my forehead.  
  
“Let me go, Brian,” I beg him. “Please.”  
  
Brian moves to my lips and kisses me. His tongue pushing inside me and I cringe and wait for the worst but it doesn’t come. He pulls away and starts caressing my body. I gasp when he starts kissing his way down my body. Then he reaches my cock and he licks the head. I jump at the sensations. Oh god! This is not happening.  
  
My sire takes me in his mouth and I feel dizzy. I bite my lower lip to keep from screaming. This has never happened before. It’s so good and then he stops and moves away. He gets of the bed and starts pacing. This is the worst kind of torture he can give me. Why the fuck would he just stop? Oh my god! Does he want me to beg?  
  
“Don’t do that, Justin!” he screams. “Lick the blood away, now!”  
  
Ah shit! I do quickly and after a while he comes back to the bed. He turns me around and I start kicking. What can I do? It’s in me to defend myself. It comes natural to me. He caresses my hips and tells me to stop over and over again. When I finally do because it gets tiresome he starts to lick my neck. That feels so good. God, Justin! Don’t! Kick him! Kick him…oh fuck!  
  
He’s licking my back and then he reaches my entrance. He holds my ass cheeks apart as he licks me there. Oh fuck! Oh fuck! He pushes his tongue slowly and starts fucking me. I feel something cold and the smell hits me. He’s using his blood on me. Then he pushes his fingers inside and my body shakes with pleasure.  
  
“Justin,” Brian whispers and turns me around. “Try to relax.”  
  
I don’t know what to say to that. He pulls his fingers away and turns me around. He pushes my legs up and then places them on his shoulders. He cuts his wrist yet again and smears the blood on his cock. I start crying because I want this. I want to feel him inside of me and yet I don’t. I hate him and he disgusts me. Then he’s pushing and it hurts so much.  
  
“I know,” he whispers. “I know.”  
  
After a while it goes away and it’s okay. No is not…it’s so fucking amazing. I want to touch him. I want to push him away. I want to cum and I want to die. He’s doing something to me. I’m not like this. I’m not. It’s not fair. Why does he have this power over me? Since when? God!”  
  
“Fuck,” Brian growls. “You’re so tight. Always,” he mutters.  
  
He starts going faster and faster and then he touches my prostate and I lose this fight. Yet again.  
  
“Justin,” he says with a smile. “Did you like that?”  
  
“No,” I lie.  
  
He arches a brow and starts playing with my nipples. His hand lowers down and he gathers my cum in his fingers before taking them to his mouth. He stares at me for a long time and then his nails start to dig into my side. He comes closer and kisses me and is so good. I feel his fangs for a slight second before he retracts them. But it’s too late. There is blood coming from my tongue and he moans and shakes on top of me.  
  
“Ah,” I hiss and try to squirm away from that deadly grip.  
  
This is so wrong. Why won’t he let go?  
  
“Brian?!” I ask as I look up.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Brian mutters and kisses my lips. He bites down and my body shakes. “Sorry,” he says again when he pulls back.  
  
“Can you go?” I ask him.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he repeats and then I see it in his eyes. He’s not going to be able to control himself. He’s already gone.  
  
“Brian, please don’t do it,” I tell him. “It hurts.”  
  
Oh god. This is not happening to me. That’s when I realize that he still hasn’t cum. He’s buried deep inside of me, his cock is hard as steel. He couldn’t cum without being his usual self. He tried to be nice for me. I don’t know what to do. But apparently he does. He pulls out of me and starts biting me everywhere he can. He caresses my hips and smiles. He bites me where my thigh and hip meet and it hurts so much.  
  
“So good,” he says as he starts playing with the blood. His fingers dip into it creating patterns all over my skin. Mixing my cum with my blood makes him go even crazier.  
  
I close my eyes and will it all away. “Stop!” I yell when I feel him entering me hard. Why can’t he be like before?  
  
He starts fucking me hard and fast and I think I’m going to pass out from the pain but I don’t. Then he grabs my cock and starts to work me over until I’m splashing my cum all over us. It’s always the same.  
  
“God!” I yell as I shoot all over myself again.  
  
Brian growls and I feel his nails burying themselves on my back. Then his fangs descend on my neck. My blood fills his mouth and with a growl that comes deep from his throat his body shakes and he shoots deep inside of me. When he pulls away he gets from the bed but doesn’t untie me.  
  
“Brian,” I say before he leaves.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he says. “I tried. I really did try. Please,” he begs.  
  
I’m not sure what he wants now. When I look at him I see the tears threatening to come out. It can’t be! Then I feel my own tears threatening to come out as well.  
  
“Can you untie me, please?” I ask.  
  
My body hurts everywhere.  
  
“No, Justin,” Brian says. “You killed my childe. You had no right.”  
  
“But he’s not me,” I tell him.  
  
“No,” he says caressing my face.  
  
“Why did you do it?” I ask him.  
  
I hate that I sound so heartbroken.  
  
“I don’t know,” he whispers over my ear and then moves away.  
  
“This is not fair, Brian,” I tell him.  
  
“Ever since I found out about what’s happening to you I’ve tried my best, Justin!” Brian yells. “I have left you alone. Can’t you be a good little boy and do the same. Show some fucking respect for me and my childes. No you have to come looking for trouble…like always! And now is all my fault? Well…you have to pay for what you’ve done. No excuses.”  
  
“That’s so unfair!” I yell even thought I know is true.  
  
Brian hasn’t bothered me or hurt me since he found out that I had a soul. Since Marilyn told him that it really hurt me. And I screw everything up. God!  
  
“I’ll come back later,” he whispers.  
  
“I don’t want you to leave me alone!” I hiss at him.  
  
“What?” He asks.  
  
“Nothing,” I tell him. “Fuck you! Fuck you, Brian!”  
  
Brian stares at me for a few seconds before he nods and walks out of the room. This is so fucked up. I fight with my restrains but I can’t break them. I stare towards the window and part of me really doesn’t care that he’s going to come again. The other part is infuriated with him. And as the night descends in this part of the world I make a few resolutions. I’m leaving as far away as I can, as soon as I can. Away from him so he can’t find me ever again. So he can’t hurt me like he does. So he can’t touch me like he did before he turned crazy on me. Before I forget he’s a monster.


	14. Slip Into His World

  
Author's notes: Max's POV...enjoy it!  


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  


* * *

  
Maximilian’s POV  
  
I open my eyes and Kevin smiles at me. I glare at him. I can’t help it. He gets me so mad sometimes. I try to move but find out that he’s tied me up, yet again.  
  
“The stars told me you would be mine,” Kevin tells me. “You’re mine!”  
  
Oh god! I hate when he starts talking in code. I look around and I know that we’re alone. He bit me on the neck and it felt so good. I feel so different now. The things I saw scared me so much. I look straight at him and he looks worried.  
  
“Maxi okay?” he asks caressing my face.  
  
“Untie me, please,” I beg him.  
  
Kevin nods and starts doing that. When I’m free I sit up and he runs to the bathroom and starts calling me. I go to him and he points at the mirror. I walk to it and look myself in it. Then my eyes open wide when I see the new mark on me.  
  
“Mine,” he says rubbing the stain and my whole body shakes. “Mine!” he yells.  
  
What has he done to me? I turn my body and look at him in wonderment. “What did you do?”  
  
Kevin laughs and pulls me to him. He hugs me for a very long time before he sends me flying out of the bathroom. Before I can get up he is on top of me. He hits me a few times on the ribs and then my face. I feel the blood pouring down my neck. He bends down and licks it. His tongue feels so good and then he buries his fangs on my neck and I just splash my cum all over us.  
  
“Bad boy,” he says when he pulls back.  
  
That felt so fucking good. I’ve never come like that before. “Oh my god!” I say when I realize what he’s done. “Father is going to kill you, Kevin.”  
  
Kevin gets sad and pulls away. He goes to a corner and squats there. He’s starts to sing my name over and over again as he rocks his body back and forth. I turn on my belly and pushed myself up. Then I start crawling towards him.  
  
“Why Kevin?” I ask confused.  
  
“You’re mine,” he whispers. “The stars said so,” he says crying. “You’re mine.”  
  
I pull him to me and hug him. I want to die! I would be everyone’s joke. Kevin took me as his mate and I must have agreed to it at some point or he would be dead. There is no way anyone can take a mate when the person refuses. Kill me now!  
  
“Come on,” I tell him as we get up.  
  
I get us to the shower and we wash each other. He’s like a fucking kid babbling about so many things. Things that I think are going to happen but he can’t concentrate enough to finish something before he’s jumps into something else.  
  
“Maxi,” he calls to me and I can hear his yearning behind it.  
  
We both look down at his cock and I slowly get on my knees. What is happening to me? Before I can do anything else he slaps me hard and pushes me down. He turns me around and he buries his fangs on my neck. I feel his cock splitting me open and I can’t help but to push all the way back. It feels like sharp fangs are poking at you from the inside trying their best to rip you open and is so fucking amazing. He pushes me down and starts fucking me hard saying my name and I love it all. I love him.  
  
Ever since the first time he beat me up showing me he was stronger I think I did. Part of me hated him for being stronger. But each time after he beat me up he would hold me. When Father breaks me he just throws me in some corner and comes the next day to offer his blood so I heal. With Kevin is different. He’s always pawing at me and I like the way he looks at me when he’s not mad.  
  
“My Maxi,” Kevin says sweetly as he slashes me across the chest.  
  
“Please,” I start to beg.  
  
I want to cum so badly. I need it.  
  
“Mine,” He growls and my body shakes.  
  
He starts to fist my shaft and I think its okay for me to cum. So I do. Then he pulls out of me and gets me on my back. He makes me open my mouth and then he starts jerking again. When he finally orgasm he does it all over my face.  
  
“Mine,” he repeats and bents down to kiss me.  
  
We bite each other but I don’t drink from him. He’s laughing and I am happy to be here with him. God! I’m never going to live this down. And I have a fucking long life to live.  
  
“Let’s finish here,” I tell him and we get up.  
  
My whole body is tingling from the pain. I never knew it could feel this good. I wash up and the cuts and bruises start to heal slowly. When I’m done I get out but he stays inside. I start looking among the many clothes that Father has bought for us but I can’t find anything that would conceal the stain. I put on a pair of jeans and my boots. Then I step out of the room making sure no one is there. I go to Justin’s room and he’s not there. I search his drawers and finally find a blue turtle neck. I put it on and look at myself in the mirror. Yes, this could work for a while. I look at the mess I made and think about picking it up, but smile and just walk out of Justin’s room.  
  
“Maxi!” I hear Kevin yelling.  
  
When I go back to the room he’s putting on a pair of leather pants that Father bought him. I walk over to the closet and pick a crimson shirt for him. I put it on him and help him button it. He goes to the closet and finds the shoes he wants to wear. I sit in the bed and wait until he’s done. Then he looks at me and smiles. He looks so fucking beautiful.  
  
“Power,” he tells me.  
  
I frown at him not sure what he’s talking about now. “I have to go do my lessons today,” I tell him. “I’m learning the piano. Susan’s teaching me.”  
  
He shakes his head and nears me. “Power,” he says again.  
  
I don’t know what he wants. This is going to take all day.  
  
“Stupid!” he yells at me before slapping me.  
  
“You’re the stupid one, Kevin!” I tell him.  
  
Then I’m so crushed because I see he’s hurt and I did that. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Stupid!” he says to me.  
  
I’m about to yell at him again because he can really be annoying but then I realize that he’s trying to tell me something. “I’m listening.”  
  
“Power,” he says. “So much power.”  
  
I see as he holds his head and it’s like he’s in another world. For a moment I think he’s looking at the wall behind me but then I realize something is happening in front of him. His pupils are dilating and I would love to see what he does.  
  
“Power,” he says again.  
  
“Okay,” I say with a sigh. “You want power?”  
  
He frowns as he looks at me and shakes his head. Then he points at me.  
  
“I want power?” I ask but he shakes his head again.  
  
He kneels in front of me and grabs my hands. “Power.”  
  
“My hands have power?” I ask.  
  
He shakes his head again and I want to slap him. I want him to be normal. He shakes me by the hands so I listen to him. He caresses them and then pulls away. He puts his hands together like he’s going to pray but then he keeps separating them really slowly.  
  
“Power that grows,” I say.  
  
He nods frantically and points at me. I know he doesn’t want power and apparently is not me either.  
  
“Someone wants power,” I say.  
  
He gets up and shakes his head. He starts pointing at me.  
  
“I’ll have this power,” I say.  
  
He nods.  
  
“Is it mine?” I ask.  
  
He arches a brow and then shakes his head. He points to the bathroom and I’m so confused now. I thought I was making progress here. I stay calm and try to think. Then it hits me. He’s not pointing at the bathroom; he’s directing me.  
  
“The power is for…for Justin!” I say when I realized that behind the bathroom wall is Justin’s room.  
  
He nods and smiles at me. He comes and kisses me and then I start to wonder what the fuck is going on. He pulls back and takes my hand. I don’t say anything and just let him take me to the basement. I never have liked this place. I came in here once to watch Father punish Kevin. When I think we have reached the end of the line he pushes a door and we go down a pair of spiral stairs. This is so getting creepy.  
  
We come to a stop in front of a wooden door. Kevin pushes it open and goes inside. I follow him and look around. I know there hasn’t been anyone here in centuries by the looks of it. Kevin walks to one of the walls and turns on a switch. I look at it and know that’s been added to this room. It’s not part of the original design. Then I see that someone has been here because there is no dust in one of the tables.  
  
Kevin goes and sits down and pulls a book to him. He turns to me as he touched the book. “Fontix of Vox,” he says.  
  
I’m amazed to say the least because Kevin’s never been taught any language and yet…I’m starting to think he knows everything. The way he’s now was the price he had to pay apparently.  
  
“Fontix of Vox,” he says again as he taps the book.  
  
I look closer and find out that’s the name of the book. I nod at him and then he opens it and starts looking for something. I pull one of the chairs close to him and dust it before sitting down. When he finds it he pushes the book to me.  
  
“What is this?” I ask and look at the writings.  
  
I think it’s Latin. I had that class once and dropped it and took French. I didn’t learn anything in there either.  
  
“Partum a Deus,” Kevin says.  
  
“Right,” I say sarcastically and he hits me in the back of the head.  
  
Okay, no more jokes then. I sigh and look at him. “Come again.”  
  
“Partum a Deus,” he says.  
  
“I don’t know,” I tell him.  
  
He rolls his eyes and I feel so stupid. Go figure.  
  
“God!” He says.  
  
For a moment I think he’s mocking me but then I realize what he’s saying. I open my eyes wide and look from him to the book. “Oh my…god! Justin is a God.”  
  
He hits me in the back of the head again and shakes his head. I have so much to learn. Kevin taps his fingers on the table as he stares at me and I got nothing. So I’m not even going to try and guess this. He smiles and bites his wrist and sucks from it and then cleans his mouth. Then with his nail he cuts his other wrist and offers it to me. I shrug and drink then he pulls his hand away and goes back to sucking from his wrist.  
  
“You…oh!” I say when it hits me. “But…” he just showed me how to turn someone.  
  
You drink from them, offer your blood and then finish them off.  
  
“Okay, so this is how to turn a god…into what?” I ask.  
  
He hits me again and it’s getting annoying. I hiss and he arches a brow and it makes him look so sexy. Jesus Max! Focus here.  
  
“Not turning,” he says.  
  
“Then tell me what it is!” I yell.  
  
“Partum a Deus!” he yells back at me.  
  
He’s not stupid; he’s just different and I can’t understand him.  
  
“Turning,” I say and think about it. “It’s not turning a god, obviously.”  
  
Kevin looks around and I know he’s losing interest. I know that soon he’s going to forget about this so I have to think about this.  
  
“Turning…you showed me how to turn a person. How to…create a vampire,” I say slowly.  
  
“Yeah,” Kevin whispers.  
  
“You’re showing me how to…create a god,” I say and he smiles and I know this is it. “Okay then,” I say. “Now what?”  
  
“What?” Kevin asks and looks at the ceiling. “No stars.”  
  
“Great,” I say and fold the page before closing the book.  
  
Kevin stares at the book and then at me. He puts his finger to his mouth telling me to shut up. Then he punches me hard on the chest.  
  
“Daddy!” He yells and punches me again. “Shhh,” he says putting his finger over his mouth again.  
  
“I get it!” I yell understanding that I can’t say anything no matter if Father tries to beat it out of me.  
  
I don’t want to hide things from Father but this must be important. I saw the way Kevin predicted Brent’s dead. I thought he was nuts but I’m starting to see another side of him.  
  
“Daddy so mad,” Kevin says suddenly and then starts running.  
  
I go after him but he’s faster. We end up in front of the office and he looks at me with a raised brow. “Daddy so mad,” he says before touching my neck.  
  
“He doesn’t even know,” I say in a hush tone.  
  
He goes inside and I follow. Father looks up at us and arches a brow. Mmm, he’s so damn hot. I message the front of my crotch and smile at him.  
  
“Now is not the time for games,” Father tells us. “Go with your brother, Kevin. Get out of here.”  
  
“Father,” I say before Kevin leaves. “Can I learn Latin?”  
  
“Latin?” Brian asks frowning. “What the hell for?”  
  
“I just want to,” I say and then look at Kevin. “He told me to learn it.”  
  
“And since when do you listen to him?” Brian asks getting up and walking up to me. “Mmm, you’re different.”  
  
“What?” I ask as my eyes open wide. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Maxi mine!” Kevin shouts. “Mine!”  
  
Father looks at him and then at me. “What is he talking about?”  
  
“I…he took me,” I say and lower the turtleneck.  
  
He grabs me by the back of the neck and touches the stain. I feel the tingling but it’s not like when Kevin touches it. He lets go of me and goes after Kevin. He starts hitting him hard over and over.  
  
“Stop,” I yell.  
  
Brian turns and looks at me. I freeze not sure what to do. I can’t believe I yelled at him. Oh my god! He’s going to kill me. He gets up slowly and walks over to me.  
  
“I’m happy that you would defend him but don’t you ever!” he yells with all his might as he slaps me hard across the face. “Tell me what to do!”  
  
“I’m sorry, master,” I say as I kneel in front of him.  
  
Brian growls and then turns around.  
  
“Kevin!” he yells really hard. “Why the fuck did you do this? You didn’t even ask my permission!”  
  
“Daddy, Maxi mine,” Kevin says as he gets up slowly. “Yes beautiful all yours.”  
  
I can’t believe it. Kevin was begging to have me last night and he never does. He begged all night until Brian finally told him that. Why didn’t we see it? He never does that? He doesn’t follow the rules. He just takes me. He asked father in his very own way if I could be his mate and master accepted without realizing it.  
  
“Oh fuck me!” Brian yells. “You’re…damn it!”  
  
I guess he figured it out too.  
  
“Master,” Derek says coming into the office.  
  
He looks at us briefly with a smirk. “The psychic is here with a demon. They say they have a way to fix what happened to Justin.”  
  
“Kevin, take your brother with you,” Brian instructs him.  
  
Kevin grabs my hand and pulls me up. We walk out of the office and go down to the foyer where the visitors are waiting to speak with my sire. Kevin stares at the demon for a long time before he drags me back up to his room. I don’t know what’s wrong with him but he suddenly looks pale. He tries to speak and can’t.  
  
“What is wrong?” I ask him. “Please tell me anything.”  
  
Kevin wraps his arms around himself and starts shaking. I see the tears and I don’t know what to do. I go to him. I offer myself to him and he takes me. He buries his fangs deep in me cradling my head towards his neck. He’s asking me to drink and I do. I shake and hold on to him like my life depends on it as I slip into his world to see what he sees and…oh, crap!!


	15. One Way Or Another

  
Author's notes: Thanks for reading.  I hope you guys like this.  Later!  


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  


* * *

  
Brian’s POV  
  
I am so angry right now with Kevin. He took Maximilian as his mate. He asked and I didn’t see it for what it was. Fuck me! That kid is going to be the death of me. Fucking hell! I look at Marilyn and this Zeke character. I’ve seen demons like him before. They are called blue demons among the many names they have. They say they can save my golden boy. I push all thoughts of my younger children for the moment. I have to concentrate on my Justin.  
  
“We don’t have much time,” Marilyn says. “We have to do this as soon as possible.”  
  
“I thought you said there was no way,” I say.  
  
Marilyn sighs. “This could kill Zeke…I didn’t want to…”  
  
I look at them and wonder what this demon sees in him. But oh well, to each it’s own. “When can you do it?” I ask them.  
  
“I brought everything we need,” Zeke says as he looks at Marilyn. “Jacob told me this was important to him.”  
  
I don’t know what to do. I don’t trust them.  
  
“If we wait it might be too late,” Zeke says as he turns to look at me. “The spirits are with me now. I can bring his demon back.”  
  
“What do I have to do?” I ask him.  
  
“I need a room that can be locked down,” Zeke tells me. “No windows and the walls have to be solid. The demon might try to escape.”  
  
I nod at him.  
  
“You can’t be present because I might free your demon as well and then I’ll have these two things in the room and I won’t be able to handle it,” he informs me.  
  
“You have to lock the door and don’t open them until is done,” Jacob tells me. “If it escapes it would be lost forever.”  
  
“It’s not going to be a quick fix,” Zeke says. “This takes quite sometime.”  
  
I lean back in the chair and think about it. So many things could go wrong and I won’t be present to help Justin. But then if I don’t do anything I won’t be able to help my boy either.  
  
“It will cost you,” Jacob says suddenly.  
  
“Of course,” I say with a smile. “How much?”  
  
“Fifty thousand,” Jacob says.  
  
I see that Zeke is looking a bit worried.  
  
“Your prices have gone up since the last time we met,” I tell him and look at Derek that’s been standing to my right all this time. “Go,” I tell him.  
  
Derek nods and leaves the room to get the money. I look at Peter that’s ready for anything. I get up and nod. “Fine,” I say. “We’ll do this but you do anything wrong and it’s your lives.”  
  
“We understand,” Zeke says getting up.  
  
“Follow me,” I tell them.  
  
I moved Justin from his bedroom this morning. He’s tied up in one of the chamber in the third floor. The walls there won’t hold out. So I’m going to have to move him. When I enter the room he turns his head to look at us.  
  
“Untie me, Brian,” Justin hisses.  
  
I smile and do but don’t let him go. I pull him with me and don’t say anything as he keeps asking where we are going. I had to tie him up and leave him there. I can’t have him walking around freely anymore. He never followed the rules and I know he’s not going to start now. The less I see him the more I am able to control myself. And he can’t hurt me either. It’s what’s working now but I know it won’t forever. So I’m willing to try some magic if that would get me Justin back.  
  
“Brian,” Justin complains. “I’m fucking naked.”  
  
“Don’t start,” I say. “I don’t have time for this, Justin.”  
  
“But…” he tries.  
  
“Shut up,” I tell him as we start to make our way down to the basement.  
  
“Wait,” Justin says trying to pull back when he realizes where we’re going. “No, Brian.”  
  
I push him against the wall. “We’re going to fix this, Justin. Okay?”  
  
“I don’t need to be fixed, Brian,” he yells.  
  
My golden boy looks at Zeke and Jacob and then at Pete. He looks down and then back at me.  
  
“Please, Brian,” Justin says. “You don’t understand. I don’t want to be anything else than what I am now.”  
  
“But you’re not this,” I tell him. “Look,” I tell him. “If after this you still want to walk away from me. Then you can.”  
  
“You mean it?” he asks.  
  
I nod and he frowns. I’m not sure if I would really let him. I’m hoping that he’s going to want to say after he’s back to his old self. What am I saying? Of course he will.  
  
“Come on,” I say as I pull him to the chamber.  
  
There are no windows here. The walls are thick and the twin doors are metal. We get Justin in the table and he looks around at the various instruments in here. Some are very old and some are new things I’ve had acquired from this time. He’s nervous and I kiss his forehead.  
  
“He has to be secured,” Zeke tells me as he put his bag on the floor next to the table where Justin is sitting down.  
  
“No, please,” Justin says.  
  
“It will be okay,” I tell him pushing him back.  
  
He struggles but Pete helps me to tie him up. I play with his hair before I pull away. “It’s going to be okay.”  
  
Justin starts crying. “I hate you.”  
  
“I know,” I tell him.  
  
“Let’s start then,” Zeke says.  
  
“Anything happens and you will pay,” I threaten him.  
  
I exit the place with Pete and I hear them locking it behind them. “You stay here,” I tell him.  
  
Pete nods. “Yes master,” he tells me.  
  
I go up to my office again. I sit down and look at the papers I was inspecting. It’s all about what I used to own that is now mine again. There are a few new things including Babylon. I try to read it and analyze it but I can’t. All I can think about is Justin. I want him to be okay. I want him to be back. I close my eyes and smile as I remember one of the many occasions we shared together.  
  
 _I stare at Justin for a long time wondering what I am going to do with him.  
  
“What?” Justin asks as he licks his lips which are covered in blood.  
  
“What are you doing here?” I ask as I get on my knees and start crawling towards him.  
  
The woman in his arms is crying and trying to fight him off.  
  
“I got hungry,” Justin tells me.  
  
“You disobeyed me, Justin,” I inform him. “I told you not to leave the house.”  
  
“I got bored, Brian,” Justin mutters as he sticks his fingers on the blood pouring down her neck.  
  
“It’s sire or master!” I yell at him. “You’re getting punish.”  
  
I don’t know if I want to be angry or proud of him. I see the corners of his mouth twitching. He wants to smile at my words. I know he did all of this in purpose so I would follow him and punish him.  
  
“No!” she screams when he buries his fangs on her again and drains her.  
  
“You didn’t even share with me,” I tell him as I pull the corpse away from him.  
  
“I don’t like sharing, Brian,” he tells me and smiles like a little kid. “Is that bad too?”  
  
I growl as I get on top of him. “You’re a very bad boy.”  
  
“I am…Brain,” Justin whispers and I feel his nails scrapping my neck.  
  
I let my fangs out and bury them in his neck. Oh, he’s going to get punish alright._  
  
My thoughts are interrupted by Marcus. I can feel him near and I can’t help but be angry. What the fuck he wants now? I wait patiently and Susan is the one that brings him to my office before she leaves.  
  
“What do you want?” I ask.  
  
“I want to expand my business abroad,” Marcus says standing in front of me with a big smile. “I know the rules state that I have to let you know first.”  
  
“No,” I tell him.  
  
“What do you mean no?” he asks shocked.  
  
“It means no, you cannot expand your fucking businesses!” I yell at him.  
  
“You can’t speak to me like that,” Marcus says.  
  
I laugh at that and get up. I have never been too concerned in molding him. Kevin made him and I didn’t felt like welcoming him into my family. Shit, Kevin didn’t even want him afterwards.  
  
“You think you can do whatever you want?” I ask him. “You think because you turned most of your family that makes you a master?”  
  
Marcus frowns and takes a step back. “It makes me powerful.”  
  
“Wrong again little boy,” I tell him. “You’re Kevin’s childe and that makes you my grandchilde. Which means that everything you own is mine,” I inform him. “You were only let go because you could sustain yourself and…because you were so pathetic that nobody wanted you.”  
  
“That’s not true,” Marcus contradicts. “Kevin…Kevin just couldn’t take care of me the right way.”  
  
“You don’t know the extent of Kevin’s power,” I tell him. “You don’t have a single clue of what he can or can’t do.”  
  
“He’s become…” he tries to speak.  
  
“Shut the fuck up!” I yell. “Kevin is almost a god! One day he will be able to control it all. He will be able to push it all back and only pick what he wants and needs!”  
  
Marcus starts laughing. “You are proud of him!”  
  
I grab him by the neck and pull him up. He tries to fight but soon finds out that it’s pointless. He gives up and looks down at me. I bury my nails on his neck to hurt him.  
  
“I’m very proud of him,” I say. “You in the other hand…I feel ashamed that you form part of my family.”  
  
Marcus closes his eyes and doesn’t say anything. I lower him to the floor but don’t let go of his neck. I know he’s hurting. Good. I haven’t killed him because he has many childes. That might help me in the future and also a lot of money. So as long as he behaves he can still be part of the family, but it’s time for a few rules. It’s time I put my foot down where he is concerned.  
  
“Now,” I tell him. “You’re going to go back to your fucking mansion and stay there. Show your kids some discipline because I’ve been informed they just do whatever the fuck they want to. They think they are above everything. They are wrong. You and all of them are below me and all of mine. I need to have control over things, Marcus! If not I’ll get the hunters myself and go over to your fucking house.”  
  
He lowers his head and nods.  
  
“Whoever you can’t control in three weeks you will kill,” I tell him.  
  
“Yes master,” Marcus tells me.  
  
“We understand each other,” I say as I let go of him. “When you show me that you can lead your family and respect mine then we can talk about your businesses.”  
  
“Thank you master,” Marcus whispers.  
  
“Maybe I will be proud of you then,” I tell him.  
  
Marcus stares at me and nods.  
  
“Now go,” I instruct him.  
  
Marcus quickly exits my office and I groan. This never fucking ends. Fuck! I need to deal with Max and Kevin too. I better do it now than leave it for later. Later I have things to do with my golden boy.  
  
I leave my office in search of my younger kids. I smile knowing that they listened and are in their room. I open the door and find Max on the floor with his eyes close. I kick him slightly with my foot but he doesn’t move.  
  
“No, no, no, no, no,” Kevin is chanting from the bed.  
  
I bent down and pick up my youngest. I take him to the bed and Kevin starts pawing at him.  
  
“No, no, no,” Kevin tells him trying to shake him awake. “Sorry, so sorry.”  
  
“What did you do, Kevin?” I ask him.  
  
Kevin looks up at me. He frowns and then his eyes grow big. “I showed him!”  
  
“Showed him what boy?” I ask sitting in the bed and push Max’s red strands away from his face.  
  
“Justin is ours!” Kevin screams so hard that it startles me for a second.  
  
I look at him and nod slowly.  
  
“Silver!” he yells and pushes me hard so I fall off the bed.  
  
The little brat! I get up quickly and start hitting him. He hits me back screaming and not submitting to me.  
  
“Kevin, stop it!” I yell at him grabbing him by the neck.  
  
“Silver!” Kevin shouts. “Silver!” he says punching me.  
  
He over looks every single rule that there is. Sometimes he follows them but that rarely happens. But the thing is that no matter what he respects what I tell him to do. Always. He has never defied me like this.  
  
“Silver wants pretty!” Kevin yells as he scratches my face. “Silver! Pretty is ours!”  
  
Fucking hell! I let go of him and start running to where Justin is. A blue demon bleeds silver. I’m going to fucking kill him! I am!  
  
“Susan! Derek!” I yell with all my might.  
  
I know they heard me and they are going to follow. When I get there Pete is banging on the door.  
  
“Something is wrong, master,” he informs me. “Justin was yelling. I heard him. I know I did. It was only once but that’s more than enough.”  
  
“What did he say?” I ask going out of my mind as I banging at the door.  
  
“He screamed something about not being a sacrifice,” Pete tells me.  
  
What have I done? I bang harder and harder but the door is not budging. I was the one that told them to construct them like this.  
  
“Master!” Susan says screaming. “I found him sneaking outside.”  
  
“Let go of me you witch!” the fucking cow says.  
  
“Silver!” Kevin appears and grabs the cow by the hair. “Silver! I got him! I do!”  
  
This thing must be important to the demon. “Zeke! I got whoever you came with out here! Open the door or I will kill him!”  
  
“Kill him, Zeke!” the cow starts screaming. “You know it must be done!”  
  
I hear the lock and I push the doors open. Jacob is there crying and then I look at Zeke who is fighting with Justin trying to stab him. Justin managed to get one hand free and is pushing Zeke’s hands away. I fly to them before this fucking demon manages to do some damage. I punch him as hard as I can and he comes at me. He gets on top of me and hits me on the face a few times before I turn us around and start strangling him.  
  
“How do you like it?” I ask as he tries to push me away.  
  
“This!” Kevin says bringing me chains.  
  
“No!” I hiss as I start punching Zeke.  
  
I’m going to kill this fucking asshole. He tries to fight me but he’s not match. I will turn his face into a pulp.  
  
“This!” Kevin screams. “This, please, please, please, daddy.”  
  
I grab the damn chains and punch Zeke one last time before I chain him. Then I move his body back into the wall and chain him to it. I turn to look at Jacob who is cowering to one side. I want to kill all of them but I have to find how I can use them. Apparently they have a purpose or Kevin wouldn’t have stopped me.  
  
“I cut Justin’s arm lose,” Jacob tells me. “I helped.”  
  
“You got him into this mess!” I yell at him as I walk over to him and slap him hard.  
  
He looks up at me from the floor. “I’m sorry,” he says as tears fall down.  
  
I look back at Kevin who is now chaining the cow.  
  
“Let him go!” Zeke screams.  
  
“I’m sorry, Zeke,” the cow says and turns to look at Jacob and me. “You betray us! You damn asshole! You lied to us. You did what Zeke said you were going to do!”  
  
“No Rick,” Jacob says and gets up. He walks over to him and hits him on the face. “You two betrayed me!”  
  
“A love triangle,” I say with a smile as I stand behind Jacob. I grab him by the hair and pull his head back. “So, Zeke, it’s time to choose.”  
  
“Fuck you!” Zeke yells trying to break the restrains.  
  
“I’ll kill them both then,” I tell him.  
  
“No!” Zeke yells at me.  
  
“Brian,” Justin says. “Stop this madness. Stop it!”  
  
“Pretty,” I hear Kevin say. He’s probably untying his brother. I look back and I’m satisfied to see that he’s just caressing him.  
  
“I’m sorry, Jacob,” Zeke says making his decision. “Kill him!”  
  
“Burn in hell,” Jacob spits.  
  
I smirk as I look at Zeke. “It looks to me,” I say to him. “That you just made yourself an enemy.”  
  
“He’s nothing,” Zeke spats out.  
  
I push Jacob to the floor. Great, he has no one but me now. He will be handy from time to time. “Susan, take him to a room and lock him there. Pete, find a fledging to guard it.”  
  
They leave and I turn to Derek.  
  
“Master?” Derek asks.  
  
“Hang him up there,” I say looking at the cow. “You will be in charge of making sure that he and Jacob have food.”  
  
He nods and starts doing what I told him. I walk over to Kevin and Justin.  
  
“Let me go now,” Justin hisses. “Now, Brian.”  
  
I untie him and pull him towards me. I get them out of there and up to my room.  
  
“Are you okay?” I ask him once I put Justin in the bed.  
  
Justin just glares at me.  
  
“Kevin, go to your room,” I tell him and he obeys me.  
I’m happy that he’s obeyed me this time.  
  
“I hate you so much,” Justin tells me when I try to reach for him; he slaps my hands away.  
  
“Can you tell me what happened?” I ask him.  
  
Justin shakes his head. “I don’t know. He was telling Marilyn to be prepared. That he would kill me,” he says and starts crying.  
  
I frown not sure what to do now.  
  
“That they were going to have time to get out,” Justin relates. “They had guns and then someone was going to create a distraction…I don’t know. He touched him and suddenly they couldn’t stop staring at each other.”  
  
“Who touched who?” I ask him.  
  
“Marilyn touched the fucking demon,” Justin tells me.  
  
“His name is Jacob,” I inform him.  
  
“Whatever!” Justin yells. “All I know is that they started screaming about a guy named Rick.”  
  
“Probably the cow,” I mutter.  
  
Justin sends a fierce look my way. “He cut the rope from one of my hands telling him that the deserved to die and that I would kill him. But before he could set me free the thing punched Marilyn and he fell to the floor. That’s when you started pounding on the door and he went and opened it.”  
  
I nod and move closer to him. “I wanted to do the right thing, Justin. I wanted to help you.”  
  
“But I don’t need help,” Justin tells me.  
  
“You can’t even remember your life,” I tell him. “You made up your mind that I’m a monster. But before, fuck Justin, you and I were one.”  
  
Justin frowns. “Can I go to my room?”  
  
“You don’t care anymore, do you?” I ask him and it hurts so much. “I want you with me, Justin. We belong with each other.”  
  
“Brian,” he whispers as he caresses my face. “I…you have to let me go.”  
  
Like that’s ever going to happen.  
  
“Can I go to my room?” he asks. “Please.”  
  
“Drink from me first,” I tell him. “You haven’t eaten in a while.”  
  
I know that Kevin and Max have been sneaking into his room to feed him but I don’t say anything. As long as he keeps his strength it doesn’t matter.  
  
“Please, Brian,” he begs. “No.”  
  
“You will be able to go to your room,” I tell him.  
  
“No!” Justin says getting up. “I don’t want anything from you! I won’t drink from you! I just want to go and forget that you ever existed!”  
  
I hit him hard across the face. He turns his head slowly to look at me. We stare at each other none of us wanting to back down from this. I move forward and he pushes me hard. I do the only thing I can do. I hit him hard to make him pass out. Then I go get some chains. I’ll have to try and find another option to help Justin. One way or another I’m bringing my mate back to me.  
  
“Master,” Derek says coming into the room looking pretty scared. “Stanley ran away. I’m going after my childe. Ewan is going to take my place. I will be back as soon as I can. I needed to inform you.”  
  
Fucking hell, today’s been one hell of a day. “Fine,” it’s all I tell him. “Take Quinn with you and be very careful.”  
  
Then I busy myself by playing with Justin’s blond locks. I have to think of something soon. I’m losing him fast. Does he not know how much I need him or that I can’t simply live without him?


	16. Good Planning

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the beta.  


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  
  
Sorry that this chapter is so short.  


* * *

  
Marcus’ POV  
  
When I arrive home I am beyond pissed. Brian thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants. Well, not with me. I’ll show him he’s in a new millennium. When I go to my study Cody is waiting for me with Liam. I smile at them. I’m sure Cody did some spell to bring Liam back.  
  
“What did he say?” Liam asks.  
  
“No,” I tell them. “The fucking bastard.”  
  
“Are we mad?” Cody asks and laughs.  
  
I hate that little guy but he’s been helping me. My grandsire has had him lock for a long time always experimenting on him but now he’s free and willing to help me take Brian down.  
  
“So what’s the plan?” Cody asks.  
  
“Justin,” I tell them. “I have enough men to go in there and kill everything.”  
  
“Don’t underestimate them,” Cody tells me.  
  
“Fuck off,” I tell him. “I know what I’m doing.”  
  
Cody only nods and turns to look at Liam. “Liam can’t be seen, at least not yet.”  
  
“I’m not an idiot,” Liam tells him.  
  
I smile and sit down. “I want Kevin killed.”  
  
Cody and Liam turn to look at me.  
  
“Are you nuts?” Cody asks.  
  
“He can be vital to us plus he’s your sire,” Liam tells me. “If you kill him, they will kill you. That’s the law.”  
  
I close my eyes briefly. He was supposed to be my little brother and nothing else. When they dropped him at the front door I thought he was just hurt. Then he turned on me. He turned me. He did things to me that…horrible things. Then they came and all of them took my family. We became the very thing that we hated and tried to kill for years and years. Brian only laughed when he saw my face. When I realized what was happening. I hate him. I’m going to make him pay and then I’m going to take his place as Master.  
  
“I got a few connections out of here,” Cody tells me.  
  
I open my eyes and stare at him. “Tell me about them.”  
  
“A few of Brian’s childes that have gone as far away as they can from him,” Cody explains. “I know they would love to help us.”  
  
“Can I have him?” Liam asks. “Justin.”  
  
“Sure,” I let him know.  
  
“You have to get out of the country,” Cody informs him as he gets up. “My brothers and sister will welcome you gladly. You just have to stay away for a while. Until…Marcus has a seat at the council. Then no one can judge his decisions.”  
  
Liam nods. “That would work perfectly.”  
  
“Yes,” I agree. “The more allies we have the better.”  
  
Cody nods. “If you need me for anything let me know,” he says before he leaves us.  
  
Liam turns to me. “Do you think we can trust him?”  
  
“Oh yes,” I tell him. “I know he hates Brian as much as me.”  
  
“How can you be sure?” Liam asks.  
  
“He knows that Brian abandoned him and he ended up imprisoned by my family,” I tell him. “He wants revenge.”  
  
Liam nods with a smile. “I can’t wait to have my own revenge. That fucking asshole has managed to overpower me twice.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” I tell him. “You will have it. You can do anything you want to Justin.”  
  
“About Kevin,” he says. “Cody is right. We need him.”  
  
I frown.  
  
“He can see things that could help us,” Liam explains. “If not the best you can do is lock him up, but don’t kill him.”  
  
“Brian did the same, did he not?” I ask him getting angry.  
  
“But,” Liam says. “They planned on killing her. She was abusing her power so they got him into it. They promised him power and riches and he took it. It’s very different when the council is on the decision.”  
  
I think about that. “I’ll lock him up.”  
  
“That works,” Liam tells me. “You can have your own revenge on him.”  
  
I look at him with a raised brow.  
  
“If he was your sire he must have done a number in you,” Liam tells me as he gets up. “I bet you enjoyed it.”  
  
I frown and turn to look away.  
  
“Don’t think much of it,” Liam says shrugging. “We’re vampires. You can take your sister for all we care and marry her.”  
  
I think about it.  
  
“I see the way you look at her,” Liam tells me and laughs. “You want her for yourself and nobody else. You should make her your mate. She’s strong and complements you well.”  
  
“Do I have to ask Brian for that too?” I ask annoyed.  
  
“Or Kevin,” Liam explains. “Or you could wait until you’re in power and just do it.”  
  
I nod. I like the sound of that. There is a knock on the door and Cody comes back inside.  
  
“I made the call,” he says as he sits down.  
  
He’s holding a notebook.  
  
“Everything is set,” Cody says. “They will come and help us.”  
  
“Good,” I say getting up. “I’ll show him.”  
  
Liam smiles from ear to ear. I know this is going to be great. Brian is never going to see this coming. It’s going to be so good. I’m taking my grandsire down. I’ll show him how much power I do have.  
  
“We’ll talk,” I say as I exit the room.  
  
I signal my man that we’re going out. When I get on the car I pull out my cell phone and call her.  
  
“Yes,” she answers.  
  
“The plan is in motion,” I inform him. “You will get what you want and I will get what I want.”  
  
“I can’t wait,” she tells me. “I’ll make Brian pay for what he did to me and my family.”  
  
I laugh at that. I have all the man power I need to take Brian down. Then I’ll take him and make him beg for the end. To think that knowing just the right people can get you to the places you want to go.


	17. My Dark Prince

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Helen.  


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner  


* * *

  
Justin’s POV  
  
“Pretty,” I hear Kevin calling me.  
  
I push him away but then he gets on top of me again. I open my eyes and he’s sporting a big smile. I push him off of me but he straddles me yet again and starts drying my chest. When the hell did I took a shower? The last thing I remember was asking Brian to let me go back to my room. I think that bastard punched me. God!  
  
“You gone,” he whispers to me. “Gone!”  
  
“God!” I say pushing him away yet again.  
  
I look around and find myself in Brian’s room. The door to the bathroom opens and Brian stands there naked and his body is dripping wet and I can’t help it. I can’t look away.  
  
“Something you like?” Brian asks me with a smirk.  
  
He nears me and I try to run away but he grabs me. He always manages to catch me.  
  
“Go check on your mate,” Brian tells Kevin.  
  
“Mate?” I ask amazed. “Who the fuck is his mate?”  
  
“Maximilian,” he tells me with a smile.  
  
“Fuck that!” I yell as I try to reach Kevin but he runs out of the room laughing.  
  
“Jealous, Justin?” he asks and laughs. “Our little Kevin is so grown up.”  
  
“Let me go,” I hiss at him.  
  
“No,” he says as a matter of fact.  
  
He pushes me on the bed and gets on top of me.  
  
“He should have killed me!” I yell. “I prefer to die than to ever be with you!”  
  
Then he gets off me and I wait for the blows to come. Then I think that maybe he’s getting something like a dagger or a whip. Then I realize that I’m frozen in place. “Brain?”  
  
“What?” he asks.  
  
I turn around and he’s leaning against the door smoking a cigarette. I sit up and stare at him. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Smoking,” he answers.  
  
“That’s not what I mean,” I tell him getting up.  
  
“I know that for now I can’t touch you,” he whispers. “I’ll try my best not to.”  
  
“I think that the best thing we can do is for me to go,” I tell him.  
  
“No it’s not,” he replies.  
  
“It is, Brian,” I tell him. “I’m…”  
  
“No!” he yells moving forward and grabbing me by the neck. “No! I…don’t want to.”  
  
I don’t say anything and suddenly he’s kissing me. His tongue pushes inside my mouth and it’s intoxicating. I want more and more, but I know this can’t be. We’re never going to work. I push him back and shake my head. I’m aware that saying all this to him is just going to piss him off and I just could care less. Right?  
  
“I don’t want you to touch me ever again,” I tell him and I’m surprised that it hurts. “I prefer to die!”  
  
He pulls me up from the floor and then throws me back. I end up all the way after the bed. I groan and then see him stalking towards me. I look at my arm and see that I cut myself with the edge of the night table.  
  
“Fuck!” I say as I try to clean it. I can see the wound healing but now the blood is all over me. I hear Brian grunting to the side of me and I know he’s lost. “Fuck!” I yell again as he pulls me to him. “Brian, wait!”  
  
He pushes me, face down on the floor. He presses my head down and holds my wrist together above me. I can’t move. Not even my legs because he’s straddling them.  
  
“Are you going to be a good boy?” Brian asks me.  
  
“No!” I yell. Do I ever learn?  
  
He turns me around and laughs. “I want you to feel something.”  
  
I arch a brow and he moves down. His hands wrap around my waist and he keeps me down. Then I feel his fangs scrapping my skin. He moves to the left and buries them where my stain is. The world rocks all around me. My body heats up and I hear ringing at my ears. Then I’m falling and everything is okay. I yell and feel my body shaking. Everything explodes and I splash my cum all over myself. Oh god.  
  
“That’s what you agreed to, Justin,” He tells me as he moves up. “I’m bound to always give you that,” he smiles at me as he leans closer. He caresses my face and I feel hypnotize for a second.  
  
“Get this clear,” I tell him. “I find you repulsive, Brian. I would never love you. You’re a monster!”  
  
Brian stares at me for a few seconds and I deduce that this is it. That he’s going to kill me at last. “Oh, my little golden boy,” he says sweetly.  
  
I gasp as he starts slashing my body with his nails. Right, like deep down, I didn’t know I was only fooling myself. He gets too much pleasure watching me suffer.  
  
“Stop it,” I tell him when he gets in between my legs.  
  
“You might be my mate,” Brian tells me. “But I’m still your sire. And you will obey me. Those are the rules and someday you will learn to follow them.”  
  
“Never,” I hiss. “I will never follow them. You can’t make me.”  
  
“Well,” Brian tells me as he pushes my legs even wider. “You promised yourself to me,” he whispers as he enters me slowly.  
  
My head shots back and I try to push him away. That only makes him slip all the way inside of me. My hips arch up as I feel him filling me. God! I don’t want this! Justin, you don’t want this! You don’t! You don’t! Oh god! That’s…oh god! Right fucking there.  
  
“I love you,” Brian mutters next to my ear.  
  
Yeah fucking right! This can’t be love. It’s not supposed to feel this… Oh, that’s so good. “Brian.”  
  
“I took you to be my mate because of that love. And you’re right, Justin. I’m a cruel creature and I’m arrogant, narcissistic, a liar and the most important thing of them all,” he says and chuckles. “I’m a selfish son of a bitch and I could care less what you think about that. You’re my mate and I’m not going to let you go until we die.”  
  
I start crying knowing that every word is true. I’m stuck with him no matter what I try to do. And I don’t know if I’m crying because I feel hopeless or because that’s the most beautiful thing everyone has said to me. I mean…no, don’t think about it Justin. He’s trying to confuse you.  
  
“My golden boy,” he mutters close to my ear.  
  
It’s so good. He’s taking it so slowly and trying to scratch me as less as possible.  
  
“Forever, Justin,” Brian says in a husky voice that just makes me tremble all over.  
  
“No!” I shout at him.  
  
“Should I stop?” Brian asks me.  
  
“No, don’t!” I yell at him and he smirks so I punch him.  
  
Brian laughs and kisses me hard. Then he grabs me by the wrists and holds me down. “He’s right,” he says. “Your light is going out. I can feel it.”  
  
I feel terrified. I don’t want to turn into some monster like him. I don’t want to destroy this world. My job is to fight for it and get rid of Brian and his kind.  
  
“It scares me, Justin,” he whispers.  
  
I try to focus on what he’s saying. But he’s moving his hips so slowly in and out of me and I…I have to snap out of this! Oh my lord! This is…is…ah…yeah. No! Justin, no! He’s a monster! This is horrible! Yeah…there…ahhhhhh!  
  
“I don’t want to lose you ever,” Brian mutters. “I don’t know if I will once you change.”  
  
I frown at that.  
  
“I know that you could turn into the beast everyone expects and bring this world down. And I will go down with you in it. I will help you tear it apart if you want but you’re never leaving my side,” Brian tells me before he buries his fangs on my neck. When he’s done sucking my blood he doesn’t retract them like he usually does. No, he pulls his head back hard with his fangs buried deep in me; he manages to rip the skin from my neck open. I feel the blood sliding down my neck and chest. I feel the pain throbbing and teasing me.  
  
“Ahh!” I try to get away but he holds me down.  
  
I let the tears flow and wish of dying as he empties himself inside of me. Then he pulls away and picks me up. He puts me in the bed and glares at the wound on my neck.  
  
“You have to drink from me,” he tells me.  
  
“Brian,” I say so tired.  
  
“This is not up for negotiation,” he growls. “You would do this end of story!”  
  
I only drink from him because I want to heal. It hurts so badly. I drink and drink and he doesn’t stop me. I pull away when I feel myself full. He cuts his wrists and pushes it to my neck. I feel the cold liquid sliding down. It feels like heaven.  
  
“My golden boy,” he whispers. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
I start to cry because I want to believe him but it’s not true. He’s never sorry.  
  
“I want to remember this,” he tells me. “I want you to know that it doesn’t matter if you’re far away, you’re still mine.”  
  
I’m not sure what’s he talking about now.  
  
“You’re right,” he whispers and I feel his body shaking. “I’m so sorry. I so sorry baby.”  
  
I’m about to ask him what he’s babbling about when I feel a sharp pain in my heart. “Kevin!” I yell at him with a gasp as my body tenses up.  
  
Brian bends down and kisses me hard. He pushed his tongue inside of me before he pulls back. “Go get dressed,” he tells me.  
  
I look at him in wonderment. He’s never kissed me like that. He’s never looked at me like that. “Brian?!”  
  
“Get dressed Justin!” Brian yells. “Go!”  
  
I jump up quickly and run out but he stops me.  
  
“You’re mine no matter where you go, Justin,” he whispers and caressed my face. “Always going to be. I’m never letting you go.”  
  
Then he lets me go and I run to my room. When I get there I find myself with a mess. I get on some clothes and grab my sword. I run out and try to find Kevin. When I burst into his room Liam is there smiling. Maximilian is on the floor and he’s not moving.  
  
“What did you do to him?” I ask in anger.  
  
“Nothing,” Liam says. “He was like that when I got here.”  
  
“Don’t wake up,” Kevin says sadly. “He won’t!”  
  
Liam smirks and takes a step forward towards Max. He pulls his sword and stabs him on the chest. Kevin starts wailing as I advance on Liam.  
  
“We’re going to have so much fun, Justin,” Liam informs me with a wicked smile.  
  
I hear a big explosion and then someone comes from behind me and hits me hard. I fall down and everything goes black.  
  
 _I walk into the bedroom and find Brian fucking someone. I stand there watching them but they haven’t notice me yet. I smile at that and leave. When I come back they are still going at it. This guy is now on top of my dark prince as if he belonged to him. But Brian is mine. I pull him by an arm and throw him to the floor.  
  
“What are you doing?” Brian asks.  
  
I don’t answer him and pour the oil on top of the new childe. Then I light him up and laugh as he starts screaming.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Brian asks mad. “You little shit!” he yells at me as he tries to get to his childe.  
  
I push Brian away as hard as I can. I smile as the childe screams and falls to his knees. Then pieces of him start to fall to the floor as he turns into nothing but ashes. I feel the hit at the back of my head before I fly to the wall. My body lands on top of the wooden table that gives under my weight.  
  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Brian asks screaming.  
  
“Me?” I ask innocently as I lick my lips. “What did I do?”  
  
Brian jumps on top of me and slaps me hard. “You will learn.”  
  
I laugh at that. “Will I, Brian?”  
  
“I have told you many times not to call me Brian!” He yells.  
  
I can’t help it. I laugh again. “Brian, Brian, Brian, Brian, Brian, Brian, Brian, Brian, Brian, Brian, Brian, Brian, Brian, Brian, Brian,” I repeat as fast as I can. “Brian!”  
  
He punches me in the face. I feel the blood pouring out of my nose. I stick my tongue out and lick it. Then I close my eyes and moan as I push my hand past the waistband of my pants and grab my cock. My member twitches when Brian growls. Then his tongue comes out to lick my face; he licks the blood as well. I am in pure ecstasy as his tongue pushes past my lips. He pulls me to him and starts ripping my clothes.  
  
“I want you,” I tell him desperately.  
  
He pulls back and pushes me off of him. “But you’ve been a bad boy, Justin!”  
  
“Punish me!” I tell him.  
  
“What was that?” Brian asks.  
  
I glare at him. “I won’t say it!”  
  
“You’re my childe!” he screams. “You will address me how it’s supposed to.”  
  
I smile at him and lay back on the floor. I bite into my wrist and let the blood start pouring out. I learned how to make the wound heal slowly. So the blood falls on my chest and my belly and my hard shaft. I start to fist my dick and then move my hands lower. I watch him as he watches me and I know he’s trying so hard to resist me. But he can’t! He’s mine! I own him!  
  
He kneels on the floor and slowly comes to me. He licks my neck and then moves down to my chest. I feel myself burning up with each caress. I try to keep in control of things. I know I can. I’m stronger when it comes to us. He’s mine. He can’t deny me.  
  
“Justin,” he groans as he keeps moving down.  
  
“Ahh!” I scream when bites me on the stain. I hold on to him as I start shooting. My seed makes broad, white lines on my chest and it mixes with my blood.  
  
I smile when I see his eyes glowing. His nostrils flare and he’s gone. I love it when he loses it like that. All for me! Oh god yes!  
  
“Brian!” I yell as he pushes inside of me.  
  
“Sire,” he hisses.  
  
“Never!” I yell at him. “Ahh!”  
  
Brian buries his fangs on my neck and sucks my blood. He pulls out and turns me around. When he pushes inside of me again it’s nothing but torture. He goes as slow as he can and it’s killing me.  
  
“You’re a very naught boy, Justin,” he whispers.  
  
I lock around him. He moans and starts fucking me hard. This is heaven. He spreads my cheeks apart and I know he’s watching as his cock enters me over and over again. It makes my whole body vibrate knowing that.  
  
“You’re mine,” He hisses.  
  
“Yeah,” I tell him as my upper body falls down on the floor.  
  
“Is this want you want?” he asks as he scratches my back.  
  
I yell with pleasure. “Yes!”  
  
“I love you,” Brian mutters. “You’re my little boy.”  
  
“All yours,” I tell him. I love him so much, so much.  
  
He punches me hard and shakes me.  
  
“Yes,” I yell at him. “Hurt me! Harder!”  
  
He doesn’t stop fucking me until we’re both riding the waves of pleasure. When we’re done he holds me tight.  
  
“Don’t you ever do something like this again, Justin,” Brian tells me. “Promise me.”  
  
“No,” I tell him.  
  
He pulls out of me and turns me around. He glares at me and then frowns. Then I see his smile appear slowly and he kisses me. “My wicked boy,” he whispers.  
  
“I’m your golden boy, Brian,” I tell him as I hug him.  
  
“Yes you are,” He agrees.  
  
“And you’re my dark prince,” I tell him. “You will never let me go, Brian, no matter what I do? Right?”  
  
“Never,” He tells me.  
  
“Promise me,” I tell him. “No matter what happens you will always keep me by your side.”  
  
“I will,” he whispers over my ear. “I promise.”_  
  
When I come around I feel the awful pain in my neck. I was dreaming about something but I can’t remember what. All I know is that it was a good dream, I can feel it. I get on my knees and open my eyes. Everything is so dark. I can make an outline in front of me.  
  
“Justin, are you okay? It’s me Liam,” he says to me.  
  
I see him smile and I want to puke.  
  
“That’s it doll,” he says caressing my face.  
  
I push him away and stand up ready to run. We’re inside a truck or something big. “Where the fuck are we?”  
  
“Does it matter?” Liam asks. “You’re with me now.”  
  
“Where is Brian?” I ask.  
  
“He’s dead by now,” Liam says and laughs. “Don’t worry. We’ll go and take a plane away from all this madness and then you and I…”  
  
“Fuck you!” I yell. “I will kill you.”  
  
“Oh Justin,” Liam says trying to sound sweet. “That’s not going to happen.”  
  
“We’re here,” I hear someone else say and the truck stops.  
  
I know that voice. When I turn around slowly the doors open and my eyes open wide. “Cody!”  
  
“The one and only,” Cody tells me smiling.  
  
We stepped out of the back of the truck and go inside the house. Liam is holding me by the arm and I don’t fight him but I know I can take him. I just don’t know what’s going on here. What the fuck is happening?  
  
“Where are the other two?” Wyatt asks.  
  
Cody shakes his head. What the fuck is Wyatt doing here? God, what the fuck is going on here?  
  
“Let go of Justin,” Wyatt says.  
  
Liam laughs. “Justin belongs to me.”  
  
Cody starts laughing. “Oh man, you really are an idiot.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Liam asks.  
  
“You know,” Cody says as he takes a step closer. “When I said my family was going to help us…I meant me and mine. Not you.”  
  
Liam’s grip tightens around my arm and I pull away and punch him on the face, hard enough to make him fall on the floor.  
  
“But I promise you,” Cody says coming closer. “My family is going to give you just what you deserve.”  
  
“You got that right,” Wyatt says and nods.  
  
Two of his guys appear and start by kicking the crap out of Liam. They kick him on the face and the ribs and don’t stop until there are a few broken bones. Then they grab him by the arms and take him away.  
  
“So tell me what the fuck happened?” Wyatt asks. “The other two were supposed to be here. Kevin and Maximilian.”  
  
Cody walks to me and caresses my face. “There was trouble. Liam didn’t want to take Kevin with us. He said something about his brother having plans for him, but I’m sure they are okay.”  
  
“What is going on?” I ask them. “Where are we?”  
  
“Upstate New York,” Wyatt answers.  
  
“I still don’t understand,” I tell them as I stand next to Cody.  
  
I’m so happy that he’s alive. I never thought I would see him again.  
  
“I’ve been in a lab ever since they killed father,” Cody says to me. “I wanted to hurt them so bad, but they were more and I couldn’t. They chained me and took me away. They did things…”  
  
I feel for him. He was so close all this time and I couldn’t help him.  
  
“But it’s okay now. I mean…” he says and laughs a bit. “You know how happy I was when they got turned I couldn’t stop laughing. It was so hilarious to know that one of William’s grandsons became one of our own and turned on them.”  
  
“Try two of his grandsons,” I say. “Kevin is a Macklin too. He was the one that turned Marcus.”  
  
Wyatt starts laughing. “Imagine William’s reaction if he was alive.”  
  
“Kevin didn’t want Marcus and Brian didn’t either,” I tell them. “I don’t know why.”  
  
“The poor bastard,” Cody says as we walk into the living room.  
  
“Too bad he didn’t have the same upbringing we did,” Wyatt says chuckling.  
  
“Isn’t that the truth,” Cody muses.  
  
And I can hear it in their tones; they mean it. I can’t believe that they are actually glad that Brian took the time to break them in and show them everything he knew. It kills me so much. I only wish to know what was really happening. Maybe is just a bad dream. Maybe nothing is real.  
  
I sit down and listen as Cody tells us everything. How Marcus asked him if he hated our sire and he said yes because he could feel the anger in Marcus. How he helped Liam recover and how he planned with them each night. How he managed to find Wyatt with Marcus help promising him that Wyatt would help. How Brian knew they were going to attack the house and still kept it quiet.  
  
“But Brian pretended like we were in danger,” I say. “Why would he?”  
  
“It had to be believable, Jus,” Cody explains. “Marcus hadn’t come into the house. When we got you in the back of the truck with Liam he did. We didn’t want you doing anything stupid like trying to stay.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have,” I say quickly but they only laugh.  
  
Fuckers!  
  
“I really wouldn’t have,” I say again.  
  
“Whatever,” Wyatt tells me.  
  
“Also because there is someone else,” Cody says. “The plan had to go smoothly like Marcus mapped it out. So he would feel comfortable enough to call this person that’s been helping him.”  
  
I am so confused. “Who is it?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Cody whispers. “Marcus wouldn’t say no matter what.”  
  
I bit my lower lip and I can’t help but to be worried. Anything can’t happen to Brian, Kevin and Max. Not that I care about Brian, because I don’t! I don’t!  
  
“How come I couldn’t feel you?” I ask suddenly.  
  
“They thinned out my blood,” Cody whispers. “I lost all connections. No one knew I was alive. They fed me with some kind of injection. I was very weak.”  
  
I’m so sorry to hear that. All this time he was right under me. How could I have not known? “They should be here with us.”  
  
“I know,” Wyatt says. “But we have to find who this character is.”  
  
“That’s why father stayed behind. He wanted to find out who was after him,” Cody tells me.  
  
What if this person is strong enough to hurt my dark prince? Mmm…what the fuck was that? Jesus! You’re losing it Justin.  
  
“Why don’t you two go and rest,” Wyatt tells us. He pulls Cody to him and kisses him hard and I glare.  
  
“Stop that!” I hiss.  
  
Wyatt pulls back and laughs. “Sorry, couldn’t contain myself.”  
  
Cody laughs and walks over to me. He pulls me to him and we walk to one of the rooms. We sit on the bed and smile at each other. I pull Cody to me and kiss him. He moans and I push him back and get on top of him.  
  
He looks at me with a gigantic smile. “I miss you.”  
  
I nod and start taking off his clothes as fast as I can. Then I take mine off. I really missed him. He scratches my arms and I pull away.  
  
“Don’t do that,” I tell him.  
  
“Don’t do what?” Cody asks confused.  
  
“Don’t hurt me,” I whisper.  
  
“I would never hurt you,” Cody assures me.  
  
I look at my arms. “You can’t punch me or use your nails or your fangs just caresses. Don’t bite me or…”  
  
“Did I do something wrong?” Cody asks. “Why are you punishing me like that?”  
  
Oh fucking hell!  
  
“What’s going on?” Cody asks frowning.  
  
“Nothing,” I tell him. “Don’t move.”  
  
Cody nods and I caress his face and kiss him deeply. He moans and I pull back with a smile.  
  
“I want you inside of me,” I tell him.  
  
Cody laughs. “Right.”  
  
I frown. “What?”  
  
“What?” Cody asks and pushes me away. “Stop it.”  
  
“What is it?” I ask him.  
  
“What’s wrong with you?” he asks me. “You know I can’t do that.”  
  
“Why not?” I ask crossing my arms.  
  
“Father would kill me,” Cody explains.  
  
“But you,” I say not sure what is happening. I frown as I look at his chest. “You never had me?”  
  
“No!” He yells. “It’s against the rules. You belong to master, Justin. He’s your mate.”  
  
I nod slowly.  
  
Cody arches a brow. “Did…something happen?”  
  
I shake my head as I kneel on the bed. Cody moves closer and makes me stare at him.  
  
“Do you want me?” Cody asks.  
  
I close my eyes. “I can’t.”  
  
Cody pulls his hands away. “You’re not my Justin anymore,” he whispers. “Did…William did something to you?”  
  
I shake my head. At least I don’t think the old man did something without me knowing.  
  
“It’s…” I say and start crying.  
  
“Jus,” Cody says surprised. “Oh my! What? What is it?”  
  
“The spells,” I inform him. “I don’t know what happened. I did something wrong.”  
  
“I told you not to do them,” Cody tells me.  
  
I don’t remember him telling me anything. I don’t remember shit for that matter.  
  
“Cody?” I ask cleaning my face.  
  
I look at him and he looks pretty much freak out. That’s pretty much when I realize that it’s not Brian that’s screwed up; it’s me. I’m the one that’s wrong. It’s been me all this time. Oh god!  
  
“What is it?” He asks. “Justin?”  
  
“Do I love him?” I ask. “Brain…is…do I love him?”  
  
Cody smiles at me and nods. “More than anything in this world…more than yourself,” Cody whispers. “You gave everything for him.”  
  
I don’t say anything as I lay back. He comes next to me and holds me close. As I fall sleep the last thing I think is how I wish it was my dark prince holding me close to him.


	18. Searching For Answers

  
Author's notes: Hope you like it and don't get more confused.  Hugs, Tay    


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  


* * *

  
Brian’s POV  
  
I watch him go and get dressed myself. When I come out I see Liam and Cody carrying Justin out of Kevin’s room. I quickly hide and wait for them to be gone. I walk to Kevin’s room where he’s crying over Max body. I pull Kevin to me and kiss his forehead. Maximilian still hasn’t woken up since Zeke tried to kill Justin. I don’t know if that he ever will.  
  
“Daddy!” he wails.  
  
“It’s going to be okay, childe,” I tell him.  
  
I pick Max from the floor and place him on the bed. I frown at the blood on his chest. “Did you hurt him?”  
  
“The holy man,” Kevin mutters. “Bad man.”  
  
I nod and kiss Max’s right temple. “It’s going to be okay, childe.”  
  
“Boom!” Kevin whisper as he touches my arm.  
  
I turn around to look at him with an arch brow. Then it happens, I hear the explosion as if it was happening right there in the room. I hear my children screaming in pain. Those fucking bastards are going to pay!  
  
“You stay here,” I tell him.  
  
I exit Kevin’s room to see what the fuck is going on. I wasn’t expecting this. I knew Marcus and his kids were coming but there are too many. I know they are not with Marcus. I don’t like it. They are familiar faces…no, not faces…blood. I know their blood but it doesn’t make sense. The blood is old. They are strong and I know we won’t survive this. I look at my watch and growl. They were supposed to be here by now.  
  
“Daddy!” Kevin says behind me.  
  
“Go to your room,” I hiss.  
  
“No,” he says and jumps on me knocking me back.  
  
I’m about to hit him when he starts grunting.  
  
“Protect daddy,” he whispers.  
  
I see that he’s been hit and the bullet is burning him. Fuck! It must be poisoned. I quickly get him up and get us into the study because is the closest room. I dig the bullet out and start sucking his blood from the wound. I spit it all and keep doing the same for a while. Kevin looks so scared. I won’t let him die.  
  
“Okay,” Kevin mutters.  
  
I arch a brow wondering if that means he doesn’t have the poison in his system. He looks at me and gasps as he looks into my eyes.  
  
“No pretty!” he accuses.  
  
“Come here,” I tell him. “Drink from me childe.”  
  
“Daddy,” Kevin whispers as a tear comes out. “My pretty.”  
  
“I know, Kevin,” I tell him. “He’s safe.”  
  
Kevin nods and then feeds from me like I told him. I play with his blond hair while he does until the doors open and Marcus comes inside with a smile.  
  
“Daddy sad,” Kevin mutters when he pulls back.  
  
I get up slowly and stare at Marcus waiting to see what he’s going to do.  
  
“How touching,” Marcus says and glares.  
  
“Bad, bad, bad, bad boy,” Kevin yells as he points at Marcus. “Bad boy.”  
  
Marcus laughs. “You’re pathetic Kevin.”  
  
Kevin frowns and gets up. He squares his shoulders. “Fuck you,” he hisses.  
  
I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek. That’s my boy. I look up at Marcus and hiss towards him. He looks around the study and smirks. He’s probably imagining that this will be his. The fucking bastard! I can’t wait to start hurting him. And he will suffer.  
  
“We have to talk,” Marcus tells me.  
  
“No shit,” I say and walk over to my desk.  
  
“Yeah,” Marcus says smiling. “Enjoy this place while you can.”  
  
I look at my watch. They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. What is taking them so long? I can hear my family screaming in agony. Jesus, where the fuck are they?  
  
The door to the study opens and inside steps a figure with a dark cloak. She reveals her face to me and I smile at her. This is truly a fucking surprise, not. I knew the vampires outside felt familiar. They are family.  
  
“Do you know who this is?” Marcus asks.  
  
I know. She’s Cassandra’s sister. She told me once that she would find the way to take revenge on me and then disappeared. I guess this is what she had in mind. I smile at her.  
  
“Of course he knows me,” Anastasia says. “Hello Brian.”  
  
“Hello witch,” I tell her.  
  
“Oh Brian,” she says and laughs. “You never change, do you?”  
  
“I try not to screw with a good thing,” I answer.  
  
“You think you’re so high and mighty,” Marcus spits. “She’s here to end you.”  
  
“No, no, no!” Kevin yells. “Not enough!” he yells as he points at her. “Not enough. Not created to end him. Not you!”  
  
I laugh at that. “She can’t take me,” I tell him.  
  
“She’s older than you,” Marcus points out but I hear the fear in his voice after Kevin’s revelation.  
  
“Marcus you’re so stupid,” I tell him. “She’s just using you.”  
  
“That’s not true,” Marcus informs me. “We are partners.”  
  
“You sure are…for as long as you live,” I tell him. “You really are stupid.”  
  
“Enough!” Anastasia yells as she pulls out her sword.  
  
“Here they are!” Kevin yells and laughs.  
  
I feel them too. I smirk at them. “You thought you could come into my house and do whatever you wanted? Anastasia, I’m a master vampire and I didn’t get here out sheer luck.”  
  
“Power within,” Kevin mutters.  
  
I stand up. “You will pay for this,” I tell them. “Both of you.”  
  
Anastasia frowns. “Tell them to stop.”  
  
“What’s going on?” Marcus asks.  
  
“That pain you’re feeling,” I tell him smiling. “Those are your kids getting killed!”  
  
I won’t stop it. I want her children suffering like she did to my own. There is no stopping this.  
  
“You will stop it, Brian,” Marcus tells me. “You see I have something you might want.”  
  
“I don’t think so,” I tell him. “Surrender to me Anastasia.”  
  
She glares at me.  
  
“They are stronger than yours and there are many more,” I warn her. “You know it. You can feel it.”  
  
“I have Justin, Brian!” Marcus yells.  
  
I smile and sit down again. “Do you really?”  
  
Marcus frowns. “Yeah!” he yells.  
  
I can hear the doubt in his voice and I laugh. Kevin comes towards me and smiles. Then he turns to Marcus and hisses.  
  
“Shit!” Anastasia yells as she looks at me. “You knew about this.”  
  
“Of course I did,” I let her know.  
  
“How?” Marcus asks. “How the hell did you know?”  
  
“Cody told me,” I tell him. “He’s loyal, unlike you.”  
  
“He hates you,” Marcus shouts with all his might.  
  
“No,” I say shaking my head. “I thought I lost him. He’s very special you know…to me and Justin.”  
  
Anastasia turns to look at Marcus. “You were using Cody’s help?!”  
  
“Yeah,” Marcus tells her.  
  
“Do you even know who Cody is?!” she asks filled with anger.  
  
Good, she lost it. She’s not in control here. I am.  
  
“One of Brian’s childe,” Marcus mutters. “But…”  
  
“No!” She yells. “Cody would never turn on them. He’s their kid!”  
  
“So what?” Marcus asks.  
  
“You have no idea what’s going on, do you?” Anastasia asks. “You fucking asshole!”  
  
Marcus glares at her.  
  
“Cody has two marks on him. They turned him together! They gave him to drink together and they killed him together!” she shouts very loudly.  
  
Marcus frowns and turns to look at me.  
  
“They have given him everything you can imagine. They spoiled him to no end. He could get away with anything! That boy is theirs and he would do anything to protect his fathers,” she yells. “You stupid ignorant asshole!”  
  
Kevin giggles at that.  
  
“Ahhh!” Anastasia yells as she jumps towards me with her sword in hand.  
  
She manages to push me back on the chair. She’s on top of me punching me as hard as she can. I turn us around and hit her hard. I get up and grab her by an arm before I throw her flying across the room.  
  
“No!” Kevin chokes out.  
  
When I look towards him Marcus is gripping him by the neck. I jump towards them and punch Marcus on the chest. He falls back and growls.  
  
“I’m gong to kill you!” Anastasia yells.  
  
The doors open and Cross comes inside with a smirk plastered on his face. “It looks like you might need my help,” as soon as he’s done talking he throws a sword at me. I pick it up and go after Anastasia.  
  
I push Kevin out of the way as she swings her sword at me. I push her back and smirk. She’s good, but she’s not that good. She is fast but that’s not going to help her in the least. The best thing she could have done was run but now I’m not letting her. I grab her by the neck and bite her. She cuts me on the chest and I let go of her. I smile and she charges at me.  
  
I hit her hard on the face making her stop on her tracks. I cut her face and kick her on the stomach. She falls on her knees and I kick the sword away from her. I grab her by the neck and smile.  
  
“You know how easy it was to kill her,” I tell her and smirk.  
  
“I’m going to kill you,” she grunts.  
  
I laugh at that. “She was smiling at me. She thought I was her good little submissive boy. She loved when I fuck her hard and fast. I was doing just that…telling her how good it was.”  
  
“Stop!” Anastasia yelled.  
  
“Then I killed her,” Brian told her.  
  
“Let me go,” she tells me as she scratches my wrists and arms trying to get away from me.  
  
I push her down and then with one swift move I take her head off. I turn around and see that Cross is holding Marcus down. I go towards Kevin and pick him up in my arms.  
  
“Daddy,” Kevin mutters. “My Maxi.”  
  
“Go to him,” I tell him.  
  
Kevin nods and leaves us.  
  
“Should I kill him?” Cross asks.  
  
“No,” I say. “Marcus is going to get a taste of my wrath.”  
  
I walk over to them and grin. “Marcus, Marcus, Marcus.”  
  
He tries to fight Cross off but it’s not happening.  
  
“Take him to the basement,” I tell Cross. “And thanks for your help.”  
  
“No need,” Cross tells me. “You’ve always been there for me, Brain. I’m happy that I can return the favor.”  
  
I smirk and look back as Derek enters the study. He’s covered in blood and I know he’s hurt. I go to him quickly and embrace him. I push his face to my neck.  
  
“Drink childe,” I tell him.  
  
He buries his fang in me and sucks my life into him. I close my eyes and caress the back of his head.  
  
“I want you to go and check on everyone,” I whisper.  
  
Derek nods.  
  
“Move it,” Cross hisses as he takes Marcus out of the study.  
  
I go outside as well finishing off the assholes that invaded my home and helping my injured kids. Derek comes to me after a while and tells me how many have died and how many are injured. He tells me that they got to Jacob and that he’s dead.  
  
“He was trying to tell me something about Justin,” Derek said. “But he was gone before he could finish.”  
  
“What did he say?” I ask him.  
  
“Something about lock and key,” Derek tells me and shrugs.  
  
“Yeah, that makes sense,” I say shaking my head.  
  
“The demon and his cow are still alive,” Derek informs me.  
  
I nod. “Get everyone who is up to it to clean this place. Have you found Susan?”  
  
Derek shakes his head.  
  
“You’re in charge right now,” I tell him. “Go.”  
  
“Brian,” Sebastian says as he comes inside the house. “This is some party.”  
  
I smirk at him. “You got everyone out there then?”  
  
“I think we did,” Sebastian tells me as he cleans his sword with the end of his shirt. “You know, we need to talk.”  
  
“Take that bastard!” I hear Cross screaming from the second floor.  
  
We both look up and then at each other before we laugh.  
  
“My boy is having so much fun,” he whispers.  
  
I smirk at him. “Cross always has fun when he’s killing something.”  
  
“No doubt,” Sebastian tells me.  
  
“Thanks,” I say.  
  
Sebastian nods and comes closer to me. “We really need to talk.”  
  
“What?” I ask.  
  
“It’s about Justin,” he whispers.  
  
I frown and he has my full attention. “Outside.”  
  
We walk out and I see that there is as much blood out here. There are still some corpses around and piles of ashes. The longer you have live the quicker you will turn into ashes. We stop after a while everyone is pretty far away to hear what we have to say.  
  
“I have heard a few things,” Sebastian whispers.  
  
“Like what?” I ask him.  
  
“They are talking about him being…different,” Sebastian relates.  
  
“No one touches him,” I hiss.  
  
“You have to find a way to protect him,” he tells me. “Make a pact or…”  
  
“Or what?” I ask him.  
  
“Cross and I went full circle,” Sebastian tells me.  
  
“I can’t do it,” I tell him. “Not with him being like this. It would destroy us both!”  
  
I couldn’t even do it before when Justin was okay. When he was mine and he loved me. I couldn’t chain him to me like that.  
  
“It might be what saves you,” he says. “They can’t touch you, Brian. You have enough power and enough allies. But don’t think because of that they will stand back and let Justin destroy everything. That’s what they are talking about. That he’s some kind of curse against our race.”  
  
I shake my head and cross my arms. This is not happening. This can’t be happening.  
  
“I’m your friend, Brian,” Sebastian tells me. “I’m telling you this for your own good. I know it’s scary but it also strengthens you.”  
  
“Or kill us both,” I whisper.  
  
Not many vampires have dared go full circle. It’s something that not anyone has the guts to do. I know Sebastian and Cross did it because they wanted more power. That’s always a plus. But it’s risky and if I do this with Justin being the way he is it might destroy us. I really don’t know what to do.  
  
“Also,” he whispers. “Jericho is planning something against you.”  
  
“Damn it,” I hiss.  
  
I know exactly what he is planning. He’s a stickler for the rules. He wants Justin dead for killing me. I can’t deal with this. I just can’t. I can’t.  
  
“You know he wants your position,” Sebastian says. “The man is too greedy for his own good.”  
  
I nod.  
  
“The council will have a meeting by the end of the month and you’re not invited,” he tells me. “I don’t know what’s going to happen but I will keep you informed.”  
  
“Who else stands behind me?” I ask him.  
  
Sebastian shrugs. “You can count on Cross and Phillip and you’re girl.”  
  
I smile at that, my beautiful Lindsay. I was so proud of her when she made it into the council.  
  
“Do you think we can count on someone else?” I ask him.  
  
“There are plenty that won’t go against you, Brian,” he tells me.  
  
“Why the fuck now?” I ask him crossing my arms.  
  
He laughs. “You’ve been to hell twice and come back,” he says. “Which means that it doesn’t matter how far down the line you are the devil takes care of his family.”  
  
I growl at him.  
  
“You should be proud of your heritage,” Sebastian tells me.  
  
“We’re nothing to them,” I say. “He despises our race.”  
  
“You weren’t even supposed to be like us, Brian,” he tells me. “We know that Cassandra turned you and your brother when she wasn’t allowed to even look at the two of you. She got obsessed with the both of you. Who knows who you would be working for right now if not for that?”  
  
“Whatever,” I tell him. “Tell me what happens at that meeting. Then I’ll decide what I’ll do.”  
  
He nods and walks away. I stay there trying to think of what I’m going to do. I close my eyes and think of Justin, my golden boy. What am I going to do? How can I protect him when I can’t even help him?  
  
“Daddy!” Kevin’s screaming from the door of the house. “Daddy!”  
  
“Fuck,” I whisper as I start walking towards him.  
  
Anyone would think he was getting killed.  
  
“I want pretty,” Kevin tells me. “Now please.”  
  
I caress his face. It hurts so much not to have my boy with me. “It’s going to be okay, Kevin.”  
  
“Sapphire,” Kevin mutters and shakes his head. “Too much!”  
  
I wish I knew what he was telling me. I know it’s important. Everything he says is. There is always a meaning, a warning behind his words.  
  
“Daddy,” he says and starts to cry. “Sapphire.”  
  
I put my forehead against his. “I don’t know what you mean, Kevin.”  
  
“Maxi,” He says. “Maxi’s good.”  
  
“He’s up?” I ask him.  
  
He smiles brightly at me and nods. “My Maxi.”  
  
“That’s good,” I tell him.  
  
“Justin,” Kevin whispers.  
  
“He’s okay,” I assure him.  
  
Kevin shakes his head. “Sapphire and a flower.”  
  
“Is it bad?” I ask him.  
  
Kevin bites his lower lip and frowns. He looks up at the sky and hits his head. “I can’t…no stars.”  
  
“It’s okay,” I assure him. “Come on. Go inside.”  
  
“Silver,” he whispers suddenly. “Silver knows.”  
  
This is why he stopped me from killing him. I smile and kiss him hard. “You’re the best boy daddy has.”  
  
Kevin laughs and nods. “I know.”  
  
“Go with Maxi,” I tell him.  
  
“No,” Kevin says. “You. The Silver man.”  
  
“Okay,” I say.  
  
I take his hand and I make my way down to the basement. One way or another I’m going to find out what’s going to happen next. I hope that Justin is okay. The last thing I want is to put him in danger. Maybe I should call my father and ask him what’s going on. He might have the information that I’m so desperately seeking for.  
  


* * *

  
I’ll try to explain more about the council in the next chapter. I know I’m just making a bigger mess and you guys are like oh well so now that we know everything that happened with Justin and Brian…or at least we have more clear answers; she comes and throws more confusing stuff at us. He, he, he. Sorry! I’ll post soon.  
  
When they talk about FULL CIRCLE means that each person bears the stain. Justin is Brian’s mate but not the other way around. If Justin claims Brian as his mate and gives me the bite…they come full circle.  
  
I know….I keep making stuff up but it’s fun!!! I hope you like it guys!!


	19. What Everyone Is Going On About

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the beta.    


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  


* * *

  
  
Maximilian’s POV  
  
“Maxi!” Kevin is yelling and I open my eyes.  
  
I sit up and find myself in his bedroom on the bed. I look around and groan as my hand flies to my chest. It’s so fucking sore and I have a horrible headache. Oh my god! Justin! Where is Justin? I get up quickly and out to the hall.  
  
“No!” Susan yells pushing me back inside.  
  
“What’s going on?” I ask her.  
  
“Hide!” she yells at me and closes the door.  
  
I take two steps back from it. The door rattles and I hear her screaming.  
  
“Susan?” I ask not sure what just happened.  
  
I back away when I see the knob starting to turn. My back hits the wall and I’m frozen in place looking as the door opens.  
  
“I found another one!” he yells and comes at me.  
  
He raises his sword and swings at me but I jump to the side. He tries again and cuts me open on my left shoulder. Then he pushes me hard with his foot and I fall on my back.  
  
“Got you now,” he hisses.  
  
I kick one of his legs and hear the bone snapping. He falls to the side and I jump and start running out of there. I know this house so well but right now I’m scared and it all looks so different. Images of Justin crying in a room are pounding in my brain. I saw Justin in a pool of blood and his lifeless body was floating away. It was so horrible. Then Justin laughing and laughing and laughing as he killed everyone around him.  
  
“Boy,” someone grabs me from behind.  
  
“No!” I yell.  
  
“Shhh,” he whispers. “It’s me Ewan.”  
  
I don’t fucking know him. He turns me around and I do know him. I just didn’t know what his name was.  
  
“Come with me,” he says pulling my hand as he walks towards the wrong way.  
  
“We have to get Kevin,” I tell them.  
  
“Not now,” he tells me.  
  
I frown when he knocks on the wall. Okay, he’s lost it.  
  
“It’s Ewan,” he says.  
  
I’m amazed when part of the wall opens and Peter looks at us.  
  
“Get him in there,” Ewan says. “You come with me. We need help now. Sebastian’s people aren’t here yet.”  
  
Peter nods and steps out. The first thing he does is pull his sword out.  
  
“They’re too many,” Ewan whispers. “And they’re not human. Vampire and they are strong; stronger than most of us. You’re no that old Peter. If I tell you to run you will.”  
  
Peter nods at him.  
  
“I don’t want Derek on my ass because of your death,” Ewan says and then turns to look at me.  
  
I swallow not sure what’s going to happen. I need master and I want Kevin to be here. I’m so scared.  
  
“Don’t open this door for anyone,” Ewan tells me. “Unless is me or Peter or Master.”  
  
“Or Kevin,” I tell him. “Or someone for the family.”  
  
“Fine,” he tells me. “If they don’t speak you keep it locked. Try to keep quiet.”  
  
I nod and get inside and lock it. When I turn around there are five others inside. I know them. Rich who is Peter’s new childe and then Jonathan who belong to Susan, he’s her youngest one. Then there is Lara and Jamie the two girls belong to Stephanie, she’s one of father’s first kid. At the far corner is Quinn, he’s Derek’s fourth childe. Everyone knows that he is being molded to be his mate. So he’s always left alone. I walk over to him and sit next to him.  
  
“Are you okay?” I ask him.  
  
Quinn only shrugs.  
  
“This place is horrible,” Quinn says.  
  
“Shut up, princess,” Rich tells him.  
  
“You’re so annoying, you shut up,” Jamie tells him.  
  
“I don’t need your help,” Quinn spats out at her.  
  
“She was only trying to help, you moron,” Lara says putting her arm around her sister.  
  
“Could you all just shut up?” Jonathan asks.  
  
“He’s right,” I tell them. “Ewan said they weren’t human. They can hear us. We have to stay quiet.”  
  
“We have to take care of each other,” Quinn says.  
  
They all look at him and then away. They know he’s right. Apparently all hell broke lose out there and we don’t know what might happen. God, Kevin. Please, be okay. Please be okay.  
  
“Are you okay?” I ask Quinn when I see that he’s crying.  
  
“Leave me alone,” he tells me.  
  
“Don’t talk to me like that,” I hiss.  
  
Quinn looks up and smirks. “You must be in cloud nine, huh? Since Kevin took you as his mate you know you can do whatever you want.”  
  
I frown not sure what he’s talking about. “What?”  
  
“Master loves Kevin to death,” he whispers. “Aside from Justin, of course.”  
  
“Master loved me before Kevin made me his,” I spat out at him.  
  
“I know that,” he tells me. “He loves us all but…you would have left eventually. Now you won’t.”  
  
I shrug at that.  
  
“Now you’re one of his boys,” he whispers. “One of his special boys.”  
  
“Whatever dude,” I hiss at him. “Are you jealous or something?”  
  
Quinn laughs and shakes his head. “I’ll get to be one of the boys too.”  
  
I nod at that because it’s true. We become like royalty once we get attached to one of our own and they stay with Brian. They like it better than attaching themselves to someone from another family but it does happen. Derek is important to father because he’s the one protecting him like Peter and Ewan and Susan. Just like Kevin is important because he’s the one that tells father what’s going to happen.  
  
“I don’t think that I’m better than anyone,” I tell him.  
  
Quinn shrugs. “I don’t really care what you think. You’re a snob anyway.”  
  
“Fuck you,” I hiss at him. “What’s your problem?”  
  
Quinn smiles at me. “I’m seeing how easy it is to get you angry.”  
  
What a fucking asshole? The more I look at him the more he smiles.  
  
“You like me,” he tells me.  
  
I smirk at him and relax. I caress his face and bent down to kiss him. I pull back and stare at him. He’s really pretty. He has brown eyes and black short hair. He has freckles in his face and ruby red lips that call to you. I caress his face and pull him close. I kiss him hard and bury my fangs on his tongue. The blood flows freely into my mouth. He does the same to me and it’s so good.  
  
He pulls back startled. “You’re going to die,” he whispers to me.  
  
It’s so low that I barely heard it.  
  
“What?” I ask taken aback.  
  
“But then…you still come back,” he tells me.  
  
“What are you talking about?” I ask him getting angry.  
  
“Zeke is going to kill you to stop you from helping Justin,” he tells me like is the most normal thing in the world. “You could have made things different.”  
  
I pay attention to what he has to say.  
  
“No wait,” he says. “That already happened.”  
  
I frown.  
  
“It’s complicated,” he tells me. “Something is different this time around.”  
  
I sigh not sure what he’s babbling about. I look around and see that they are not paying attention to us.  
  
“But it doesn’t really matter,” he whispers. “It might not work anyways.”  
  
It takes me a few seconds to figure out what he’s saying. He really doesn’t want them to hear.  
  
“Tell me more. Do you know who I’m supposed to…never mind.”  
  
“Ben,” Quinn whispers. “He becomes…that by your hand.”  
  
I thought Ben was dead. This is so complicated. So I’m supposed to turn Ben into a God. Then what? Damn it!  
  
“Master doesn’t want to separate from Justin,” he informs me.  
  
Please, like I don’t fucking know that.  
  
“You can see things,” I say. “Are you like Kevin or something?”  
  
“It’s not like that,” he tells me. “I touch things and I see thing that have happened or will happen. Sometimes they can happen the next day and sometimes it takes years.”  
  
“Did you know you were going to become a vampire?” I ask him.  
  
“When I was six years old,” he says. “My mom used to take me to church every Sunday. I liked going there.”  
  
I frown not sure why he’s telling me this.  
  
“She used to work really late…and I would try to wait for her to come home,” Quinn relates. “But I could never do it. So in the mornings I would jump out of my bed and run to her room. And she would wake up and she made breakfast and got me ready for school.”  
  
I can tell something happened.  
  
“One morning she wasn’t there,” he mutters and comes closer to me. “When we were at the funeral I touched her.”  
  
“What did you see?” I ask curious to know.  
  
“I saw Derek,” he tells me and pulls away.  
  
I stare at him waiting.  
  
“He killed her,” he mutters.  
  
Oh my god! And now Derek is his sire! This is so fucked up. Wow! Oh my god, what if he tries something against Derek. I won’t let him!  
  
“It’s okay,” Quinn whispers not even looking at me. “I don’t hate him.”  
  
I don’t know if I can trust him.  
  
“You know what I saw?” He asks and before I can answer he tells me. “He was going to be the one that was going to save me. But for a long time I didn’t know what it meant. I was six years old dreaming of a man that was going to rescue me from danger and kill me later. The same monster that had killed her and I couldn’t help but be terrified.”  
  
“So, you’re saying that ten or fifteen years from now what you saw about me, will come true?” I ask.  
  
“That vision took that long for it to play itself,” he says. “But others haven’t and yours…yours didn’t take that long to happen. You see the first time when this happen the people went into the basement and they freed Zeke. They thought that him being what he was they could use him, but he escaped. When he came back to try to kill Justin you got in the middle,” he mumbles.  
  
What the fuck is he talking about?!  
  
“It’s Déjà vu,” Quinn says.  
  
I keep silent. I look at Lara and Jamie who are moving closer to Jonathan and Rich. I wrap my arm around Quinn and look at him. “You’re not making any sense,” I say and barely hear myself.  
  
“I know,” Quinn tells me.  
  
Well, at least he knows he’s totally nuts.  
  
“Does Derek know about you?” I ask him.  
  
“No,” Quinn tells him. “I don’t like it. I never have liked these…visions or whatever you call them.”  
  
“Tell me more,” I whisper. “Why do some many people want Justin dead?”  
  
Quinn smiles at that. “Because he’s master’s mate,” he replies. “It would make father weaker, easy to target…among other things.”  
  
“What things?” I ask him.  
  
Quinn shakes his head. “I don’t know. I know they are there but I can’t see them.”  
  
I smile and kiss his temple. “It’s okay,” I whisper.  
  
Quinn grunts and his fangs scrape my neck.  
  
“Don’t you dare,” I warn him.  
  
He giggles and shakes his head. “I wasn’t going to.”  
  
I relax and he turns my head so I look at him.  
  
“Did you know that the master’s blood is very sweet?” he asks me.  
  
I chuckle and nod as I hold him tighter to me.  
  
“I’ve tasted it. It’s a world of stories there,” Quinn tells me.  
  
“Tell me one,” I mutter.  
  
“Justin,” he whispers. “I saw Justin killing all of us…and there was no feeling inside. There was nothing in his eyes but a cold emptiness.”  
  
I frown and push him back. I grip him by the neck tightly. “You won’t say shit to anyone. Do you hear me? You won’t tell anyone about this.”  
  
“It ends,” he gasps out. “It does.”  
  
I let him go and look around. They are staring at us but I don’t know if it is because they heard us or because I gripped his neck. “What do you mean?”  
  
He massages his neck and straddles my lap.  
  
“They got the right idea,” I hear Jonathan say and then laugh.  
  
“I felt so much pain. So much…frustration. But…it’s not real,” Quinn relates over my ear.  
  
“What do you mean is not real?” I ask him.  
  
“Well, master was there,” Quinn says and as he does his voice starts lowering down even more. “Something was eating him inside and he couldn’t stop it. It was stronger than him.”  
  
My mouth opens in somewhat of a shock.  
  
“He was trying to push it away,” he says. “Then when Justin held him he was fine, but they couldn’t stay together. And the pain came back.”  
  
“Tell me more,” I say to him.  
  
“He killed it,” he tells me. “He killed the pain. Justin was the pain. And he took it away.”  
  
That doesn’t make any kind of sense.  
  
“And there was fire,” Quinn whispers. “And we were over. Lock and key.”  
  
“My god!” I yell. “You’re as nuts as Kevin!”  
  
I frown as I look at everyone else. Fucking hell! I ignore them and look at Quinn.  
  
“You know why it wasn’t real?” Quinn asks with a raised brow.  
  
“Why?” I ask pulling him as close as I can.  
  
He stares at me and frowns.  
  
“Why?” I ask again.  
  
“There was a heartbeat between them. And after the fire we were all back. I was in an alley cornered by the same guys waiting for Derek to save me, just like before,” Quinn tells me. “Isn’t that weird?”  
  
I lick my lips and nod. “Don’t tell anyone about this.”  
  
“Why?” he asks me.  
  
“This could hurt master or Justin or both of them,” I tell him. “It’s too confusing to make sense of it now. We have to take it slowly.”  
  
Quinn pouts and nods. “Okay,” he tells me. “I won’t.”  
  
I kiss him. “Thank you.”  
  
“What did you see?” he asks arching a brow.  
  
“What do you mean?” I ask him.  
  
“I know Kevin showed you,” he whispers. “What did you see?”  
  
“The council,” I tell him. “But I don’t know what it meant.”  
  
“If we survive this master has to prepare for war. I saw it. They’re coming after Justin. They want him gone,” Quinn whispers. “You have to tell them but you can’t say I told you.”  
  
I don’t know why he keeps insisting on no one knowing. I don’t know if I can trust him.  
  
Quinn runs his fingers through my hair. “It’s like before. Everything is the same. I don’t understand it.”  
  
“You are not making sense,” I tell him. “Do you know that?”  
  
“Want to know more about father?” he asks me.  
  
I nod slowly not sure that I do.  
  
“I saw angels circling him and giving him something to guard with his life,” he mutters and frowns. “There was a man…a powerful man there. But he was pushed back and he had one of the angels with him but no one knew about it.”  
  
“I really have enough with Kevin talking in riddles to me,” I tell him.  
  
Quinn shakes his head. “It’s so hard trying to understand everything.”  
  
I bite my lower lip and nod. “I saw Justin in a pool blood and he was dead. You don’t have to tell me how hard it is seeing things you don’t understand.”  
  
“I know about that,” he tells me. “He’s floating but he’s not dead…well, he is; part of him.”  
  
I arch my brows.  
  
“Is like…sometimes you get a message and it’s hidden and you have to play with it until you get it right,” Quinn says. “The message of all the blood is like a massacre and Justin’s death…that’s something he’s going to lose or someone is going to lose. I don’t get it right all the time.”  
  
I’m about to tell him of something else I saw that it’s kind of similar to what he told me about the angels circling Brian. But before I can there is a knock on the hidden door.  
  
“Who do you think that is?” Jamie asks as she gets up after the second knock on the door.  
  
I push Quinn to the side and go to stand next to it.  
  
“Why aren’t they identifying themselves?” Rich asks.  
  
They knock again more forceful.  
  
“Maxi!” Kevin yells.  
  
I quickly unlock the door and Kevin pulls me to him and kisses me hard. Oh god! That’s so good.  
  
“Is it safe to come out?” Jonathan asks.  
  
Kevin pulls away and hisses at him then keeps on kissing me. I’m so happy to be in his arms right now.  
  
“Stay,” Kevin says when he pulls away. “Daddy.”  
  
I nod understanding that he is going to talk to father before we come out. I kiss him again and then lock ourselves back in the hidden room. I look at Quinn and go to him. One way or another I’m going to figure out what he has seen and what I’ve seen. I’m going to save my family no matter what I have to do.  
  
When we’re let out of that damn room Kevin tries to pull me away so I tell him I have to do a few things and he asks me what. Stupid me I thought I could lie to him and get away with it. I told him that I was going to talk with Derek about learning how to fight.  
  
“Lie!” Kevin hisses and slaps me so hard that I think he’s ripped my face off.  
  
“I’m sorry,” I tell him. “I’m…I want to talk with Derek about the council.”  
  
“Okay,” Kevin says kissing me and then going away.  
  
If I knew it was going to be that easy. Jesus! I find Derek in the second floor throwing parts of bodies down.  
  
“I need to talk to you,” I tell him.  
  
“Not now,” he says.  
  
“It’s important,” I say to him and hope he listens.  
  
Derek stares at me and then nods. “You have five minutes.”  
  
“Can the council declare war on Brian?” I ask him.  
  
Derek arches a brow and then grabs me by the arm. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“It’s a question,” I whisper. I’ve never seen him this angry.  
  
“Did Kevin tell you something?” he asks.  
  
I won’t betray Quinn and it’s more for my own benefit than his. I don’t want him getting angry and telling everyone the same things he told me like the fact that Justin might go postal on everyone. We have enough people trying to hurt Justin as it is. Having his own family turn on him isn’t going to help anyone. “Maybe,” I answer.  
  
He lets me go and growls.  
  
“How does it work?” I ask.  
  
“There are five of them for each state,” Derek tells me. “If one of then decides that Brian is a danger to our race they will hold a meeting and they will decide what to do. If they all agree they talk with everyone else and they decide it together.”  
  
I listen real carefully because he’s coming closer and his voice is dropping.  
  
“Everyone has to agree even if a section of the council is at the end of the world,” Derek says. “No one can do anything until everyone has put in their vote.”  
  
“I thought father was part of the council,” I tell him.  
  
“He is,” Derek assures me. “But if they are discussing him he won’t be part of that meeting until the very end. He’s not a representative. He’s a judge and leader of this part of the land.”  
  
“You mean this state,” I tell him.  
  
“Whatever,” he hisses.  
  
“This is huge,” I growl at him.  
  
“No shit,” Derek says.  
  
“What happens if they vote to kill him?” I ask. “Would they do it?”  
  
Derek nods. “They have to but it also means that we could go to war.”  
  
Could it be…duh?...the word I’m looking for? That’s what I’m telling him!  
  
“You see if it was any other simple vampire they would kill him and be over with it,” he informs me. “But since is master there is going to be a lot of people that are going to oppose it.”  
  
I really don’t know why but I can totally live with that. Whatever power father has over them is good.  
  
“You see this is how it works,” Derek tells me. “If they agree that doesn’t mean that every section of the council voted yes, just the majority of them and even then you can break it down. Okay, there are five of them in each section each with a judge that can rule out their decision as a group.”  
  
I nod slowly. That’s what father is! A judge!  
  
“Let’s say a group voted four to one and the judge agrees,” Derek says. “That one person that didn’t go against Brian is going to help us if we go to war.”  
  
I get it. Whoever votes no is our ally.  
  
“How is it that father came to such power?” I ask. “Is it because he killed his sire?”  
  
Derek shakes his head. “Cassandra was killed because the council got tired of her. After she went over the deep end they had to do something.”  
  
“What do you mean?” I ask.  
  
Derek looks around and then at me. “She was always a rebel…or at least that’s what they tell me. She broke a few rules here and there and did things she wasn’t supposed to but she was a master vampire and they overlooked it.”  
  
I nod at that.  
  
“Until one day she went too far,” Derek says. “They say she was possessed because it didn’t matter how rebellious she was she wouldn’t have done it otherwise.”  
  
I didn’t know vampires could get possessed by something else. Scary. “What did she do?”  
  
“You see,” Derek tells me. “There are certain humans that we’re not allowed to touch. They are protected either by a demon or an angel or another powerful identity.”  
  
I nod letting him know that I’m listening.  
  
“Brian and Brent were protected,” Derek tells me. “No one was supposed to touch them, but she turned them. Everyone was appalled at the news and they didn’t know what to do about it.”  
  
I think I’m starting to see why father has so much power.  
  
“They were special or so they say,” Derek whispers. “I don’t know. They had something or were guarding something. Who the fucks knows? The thing is that when she turned them it didn’t go away. They still had it.”  
  
“That’s why father is so powerful,” I mutter.  
  
Derek nods. “That’s why many people won’t go against him,” he tells me.  
  
Goddamn it! This is so much to take in. It’s this even going to help me with the things I’m trying to decipher? Well, it can’t hurt I guess. Shit! He said something about them guarding something. That’s what Quinn said. That Brian had been given something to guard. Oh fuck. Maybe all he said was true.  
  
“Derek,” I whisper.  
  
“What is it?” he asks.  
  
“Did Zeke escaped?” I ask him.  
  
Derek shakes his head. “No way. They got to them and were going to let them free but we got there just in time.”  
  
I nod slowly. What if Quinn is right? What the fuck am I saying? It wouldn’t make sense! I mean…a time before this where Zeke killed me. It can’t be right, can it? God!  
  
“Maximilian,” Derek hisses.  
  
“What?” I ask.  
  
“I’m asking you if Kevin saw this war,” he tells me.  
  
I think about it. Should I say Kevin said it even if it’s not true? The last thing I remember was Kevin mumbling something about a war. Could it be this? Jesus Christ! “Yeah,” I answer. What’s the worst that can happen? At least we’ll be prepared for anything. “You have to tell father,” I say before I turn around and walk away.  
  
When I get to Kevin’s room he looks like he’s sleeping. I come closer and smile as I watch him. I caress his face and he grips the sheets. His face turns into a frown and he whispers again and again the same thing.  
  
“Lock and key,” Kevin whispers. “Lock and key.”  
  
“Perfect,” I whisper.  
  
I have to find out what that means. Fucking hell! I’m tired of all this bullshit. Can’t they send a whole fucking message instead of these fucking puzzles? I lay back and wrap myself around my mate. It’s going to have to wait. Because I feel like I’ve been away forever and I need time with him. It’s probably not so important. I mean there is a war coming, what could be more important than that?  
  


* * *

  
I know its more secrets and you probably are getting frustrated with me. But I will give you answers soon. Thanks for everyone that’s helping me. You know who you are. I’m trying to keep as busy as possible. Hugs!


	20. Helping Him

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the beta.   


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  


* * *

  
  
Cody’s POV  
  
I open my eyes and find that Justin is starting at me. I smile at him and sit up. I pull him close and kiss him.  
  
“I remember us always being close,” Justin says. “Why is that? Why were we so close?”  
  
“You’re my sire,” I tell him.  
  
Justin shakes his head. “Brian is…”  
  
“You both are,” I tell him. “Don’t you remember?”  
  
Justin looks away and shrugs. I don’t know what to think anymore.  
  
“Why don’t you call me sire then?” Justin asks.  
  
“You told me not to,” I inform him. “It used to piss master off…I imagine it still does.”  
  
“Did he punish us for that?” Justin asks me.  
  
I smile and nod as I lick my lips. “Did he ever?” I ask and my eyes close remembering it.  
  
 _Brian holds me down by the neck. “Come here, Justin.”  
  
“No,” Justin hisses at him.  
  
“What have you been teaching our boy?” Master asks angry. “Tell me!”  
  
“To be a good boy,” Justin replies. “Like me.”  
  
“Fucking hell,” master growls. “You will address me as sire or master.”  
  
“Yes, Brian,” I say smirking.  
  
He slaps me hard and then moves down to lick the blood pooling at the corner of my mouth. I moan an arch up against him.  
  
“Punish him, Brian,” Justin says and laughs.  
  
I smirk at him before I look at master again.  
  
“He does deserve punishment,” Brian whispers as he grips my neck again. “Who am I?”  
  
“Brian,” I moan.  
  
“Bad boy,” Brian growls.  
  
“Good boy,” Justin says as he comes to us._  
  
“Cody,” Justin says. “Are you listening to me?”  
  
“Okay, what?” I ask moving closer to him.  
  
“What do you meant when you said you were screaming at me not to do it?” Justin asks me.  
  
I frown as I stare at him. “You don’t remember.”  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
“Damn,” I whisper.  
  
“Tell me everything you know, please,” Justin is begging me. “What happened that day when I did the spells? Tell me.”  
  
“Well, I was tied to the wall,” I tell him. “I don’t remember what I did. You were punishing me and Brian came inside. He was looking for you.”  
  
“I was punishing you?” Justin asks with a sad expression.  
  
“You love to do that,” I tell him.  
  
“My god,” Justin whispers.  
  
I don’t know what his problem is. “So, um…after that Liam came inside,” I tell him.  
  
“I remember that,” Justin tells me. “He was fighting Brian and he was way stronger. Like he was using some spell or something to make him stronger, but it didn’t work against me. Just against Brian. I killed Liam.”  
  
“I know that,” I reply. “After he immobilized, Brian…you did a spell to bring him back. That day I was yelling at you that it was going to work but it was like you were deaf. You wanted it to work instantly and I was telling you that it would take a few hours but…it was in vain.”  
  
I see Justin frowning and I don’t know what to think. How could he have forgotten all this? The one doing the spell is not to forget. I only remember because I did a spell of my own to remember that instant in time.  
  
“When you started doing the other one I tried to stop you but I couldn’t do much. I got so tired of screaming at you,” I tell him. “You didn’t care. You wanted Brian to wake up and you didn’t stop at nothing.”  
  
“Then they came,” Justin says. “They gave me a soul. They told me that they couldn’t take me if I didn’t have a soul.”  
  
“That’s just fucking cruel,” I say. “They were so beautiful and so horrible, Justin. I wanted to kill them for doing that to you. I did. They just laughed at me.”  
  
“Why?” Justin asks. “Why give me a soul?”  
  
“Having a soul with all the knowledge of the things you did…that would drive anyone mad.” I say as I get off from the bed. “Or at least make you feel like you didn’t deserve to live.”  
  
Justin shakes his head. “What if I did?” Justin asks me. “What if I really went insane?”  
  
“What?” I ask him frowning.  
  
“William took me under his wing only a week after the spells…right?” he asks.  
  
I nod at that. “Yeah,” I tell him. It was about the same time I was taken away.  
  
“What if…what if he made me forget or I don’t know,” he says getting in front of me. “Why can’t I remember?”  
  
“I don’t know,” I tell him truthfully.  
  
“Do you want to know something?” Justin asks.  
  
“What?” I ask arching a brow.  
  
“I helped them kill Brian,” he whispers.  
  
I take a step back and shake my head. It can’t be true. It’s not! “Oh my god!”  
  
He lowers his head and his shoulders start shaking. “I’m…I’m sorry.”  
  
I step forward slowly and get in the bed before I embrace him. “Listen to me, Justin. You are never going to repeat that. Please, whatever you do, don’t tell anyone about it. Please, don’t say anything to anyone. Never! Never!”  
  
Justin pulls away from me. “I should be dead, shouldn’t I?”  
  
I nod slowly. “It’s the rules…it’s our law. I mean the only person I know to have done something like that and live is Brian but…well, the council planned it. So is not like he did it because he wanted it and even if he did he had their approval.”  
  
He wraps his arms tightly around me. I know he’s suffering. I can feel it. It’s killing me.  
  
“Does anybody know?” I ask him.  
  
“Max and Kevin where there when Jericho was babbling about it,” Justin tells me. “He drank from my blood and saw it. Brian told him to back off and that no one was going to do anything.”  
  
I open my eyes wide. “Jericho?!”  
  
“Yes,” he whispers.  
  
“Oh my god,” I say. “Jericho is going to kill you or…he’s going to kill father. He will do anything to get what he wants.”  
  
“Can he do that?” Justin asks me.  
  
“Not without getting the council’s approval,” I tell him.  
  
“Oh, yeah…about that I need to ask you something. What is the council exactly?” Justin asks.  
  
“You’re kidding, right?” I ask him.  
  
“No, I mean I know is like some kind of place where they go over shit. William told me about it,” he tells me. “But I don’t really know anything else about it or how it works.”  
  
“Well, the council is worldwide. It’s like our government and shit. They are five representatives in each state. They are the ones that make sure that the laws are being followed and they have to make sure that everyone knows of any new laws or changes is the old ones.”  
  
Justin stares at me as I talk to him.  
  
“In here Jericho is one of those representatives,” I tell him.  
  
“Who are the others?” Justin asks.  
  
“There is Sebastian, Lindsay, Phillip and Owen,” I name them. “They are the ones that decide if they have to kill someone that’s been misbehaving or how many people can a family turn in a year. There is some other stuff too.”  
  
“So Brian is not part of it?” he asks.  
  
“Of course he is…he’s like a judge or a governor or whatever you call them. He is the one in charge of the committee here,” I tell him. “You see, they can all agree to do something and if Brian turns it down they can’t do shit.”  
  
“Holy shit,” Justin says. “I knew he was powerful I just didn’t know how much.”  
  
“Yeah,” I say. “All of the judges are like the leaders of the state. They are treated like princes or princesses. You have to be loyal. A vampire has to put them before anything, even their own family.”  
  
Justin rubs his temples and sighs. “Is Jericho going to really hurt Brian?”  
  
“That fucking swine,” I hiss. “He has always wanted Brian’s position saying it was rightfully his because he was older,” I explain. “But Brian has more power and better connections. They all knew it when they voted for Brian.”  
  
“What do you mean?” he asks me as he pulls away from me.  
  
“You know…he’s like the devil’s nephew or something,” I tell him. “I don’t know exactly. He was supposed to be like a general for some army or shit. But then Cassandra turned him while he was still human.”  
  
“Okay, hold on a minute,” Justin’s says. “This is so much I just…why don’t I know all of this?”  
  
I shrug as I stare at him. “You know him better than anyone. You knew everything. You’re the one that taught me magic and all the rules.”  
  
He leans back on the bed and shakes his head. “It’s all gone,” he says.  
  
“I’m sorry,” I mutter.  
  
“I don’t know what to do anymore,” he tells me as he starts crying. “I don’t know what I feel anymore.”  
  
“Why?” I ask him.  
  
“When I saw him I was scared and pissed. All this time all I have felt is hate towards him but everyone keeps telling me that he loves me and that…that I love him,” he says cleaning his tears.  
  
I frown not sure what happened to him. “You do…you would die for Brian.”  
  
He laughs and sighs. “Things are changing so fast. I don’t know what to do. I’m in this battle with myself.”  
  
“Why?” I ask him.  
  
“It all started a few weeks ago but in my mind I still hate him,” Justin explains. “But…in my heart I…I love him,” he informs me. “I love him so much and I don’t know where it is coming from.”  
  
I hug him to me. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll find a way to make it alright.”  
  
There is a knock on the door and I don’t know what to do. I go to it and Wyatt comes inside pushing me out of the way.  
  
“Justin,” he says. “Master called. He said he was going to come over to see that you were okay. I’m leaving soon. Cody will stay with you. Father told me that you had a soul. That’s horrible, but don’t you worry because we’ll find a solution.”  
  
I roll my eyes and move towards Justin.  
  
“Are you fucking crying?” Wyatt asks. “Well, fuck me.”  
  
“When is he coming?” Justin asks.  
  
“Tonight or tomorrow,” Wyatt answers. “Are you guys…hungry?”  
  
“I surely am,” I tell him. “But I’ll wait until father gets here.”  
  
Wyatt shrugs. “What about you Justin?”  
  
Justin turns around and keeps on crying. I collect my clothes and get dressed quickly before I follow Wyatt out of the room. There is a Chinese girl smiling at me when we come out.  
  
“This is my mate,” Wyatt said. “Her name is Veronica.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you,” I tell her. “Where is she from? I mean…what family does she come from?”  
  
“Sebastian is her sire,” Wyatt informs me.  
  
I nod slowly. She’s very pretty and innocent…well, looks innocent. But I know better than to let a face dictate what a person is like. Usually the most innocent looking ones can be ferocious beasts.  
  
“What can we do to help Justin?” I ask. “He has lost his fucking memory.”  
  
Wyatt looks at Veronica who only shrugs.  
  
“What?” I ask knowing that there is something.  
  
“We know of a woman that can help him,” Wyatt says. “But I don’t think master is going to accept it. You know how he is about magic and spells.”  
  
I nod. There was one time when he caught Justin and me doing some magic, nothing big, just little pranks to entertain ourselves. When he caught us he gave us the spanking of our lives. I mean we enjoy every second of it but he never stopped yelling about it. He never liked the fact that we knew how to use magic.  
  
“We’ll talk to him about it,” I tell them. “I mean at this point we have to try anything.”  
  
“Guys,” Justin says as he walks towards us. “I need to talk to Brian now.”  
  
Wyatt nods and calls our father. Ah, yes a cell phone. How nice. I am so going to like this time better than the one I was born in. When we grew up we didn’t have much of anything at my house. That’s until Brian and Justin appeared one night and everything changed. I think they were going to kill me until Justin got one look at me and said he wanted to keep me. I smile remembering that night. He said he wanted a kid and I guess I became it. I’ve been always pampered by everyone and I like it; it’s my right.  
  
“No you can’t,” Justin hisses at Brian and that brings me back to the present.  
  
I move closer and smirk because I can hear Brian perfectly clear.  
  
“It’s going to be okay,” Brian says. “I’m not going there to take you back home. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”  
  
“That’s what you say now,” Justin whispers. “Just don’t come here.”  
  
“You don’t tell me what to fucking do, Justin!” Father is angry. “So stop this nonsense. It doesn’t matter what you say anyways.”  
  
“I won’t be here when you do,” Justin threatens him.  
  
“The fuck you won’t!” Brian yells. “Look…Kevin wants to see you. He’s really worried about you. Do you want to tell him you don’t want to see him?”  
  
Justin licks his lips and smiles a bit. “That’s cheating…you know I can’t…say no to him.”  
  
“I know,” Brian tells him.  
  
I frown not sure what to think. I don’t want to think of what hold this boy has over Justin. I’m the one that Justin should be infatuated with. It’s always been me. He can’t do this to me. He can’t replace me. He just can’t! I’m theirs!  
  
“Yeah, yeah, you can bring Maxi too,” Justin tells him. “I miss them.”  
  
What the hell is going on? Do I even matter to them anymore?  
  
“Do you miss me?” Brian asks.  
  
Justin bits his lower lip. “You won’t stay long, right?”  
  
Brian growls and then he hangs up.  
  
“Bastard,” Justin says before walking to Wyatt and giving the cell phone back. “I’m going to be in my room.”  
  
“He didn’t remember me,” Veronica says pouting. “Not fair.”  
  
“He knows you?” I ask wondering.  
  
“Well the day I went to tell father that I was getting a mate you were out with Ben and Michael,” Wyatt says. “Justin was there and they were both very happy that I had chosen Veronica.”  
  
“So what is this person going to do?” I ask. “Justin needs to remember everything. It’s not safe for him to be like this. He knows things that he shouldn’t be saying. He told me something Wyatt…something that…it’s bad. What if he had told me and I turned around with that information? I could have hurt him,” I tell them.  
  
“But you wouldn’t,” Wyatt informs me.  
  
“I know that,” I hiss. “But what if it was someone else, Wyatt? What then? What if he has already said too much?”  
  
Wyatt rubs the back of his neck. “We’ll deal with it.”  
  
That’s easier said than done.  
  
“Well, the lady we know does some work for us sometimes,” Veronica relates. “You know…protection spells and cloaks and charms…and all that simple stuff.”  
  
“So what is she going to do for Justin?” I ask them.  
  
“I don’t know,” Wyatt says and shrugs. “But we can definitely ask her.”  
  
“How old is she?” I ask. “Does she have experience?”  
  
“She’s very old,” Veronica says. “She’s part human part witch…she’s all wrinkly.”  
  
“I see,” I mutter. “When can we see her? I think…Justin thinks that maybe a spell was done on him. Maybe is true, who knows.”  
  
“How about if I bring her here so she can see Justin,” Wyatt offers. “She can tell us then what’s going on.”  
  
“Master is going to be so proud of us,” Veronica says.  
  
“What is her name?” I ask.  
  
“I don’t know,” Wyatt says. “Baby what is it?”  
  
“He never pays attention to these things,” she says laughing.  
  
“Oh, come on baby,” Wyatt protest. “I do when it’s necessary.”  
  
Veronica licks her lips and walks over to Wyatt. She looks aback at me and responds. “It’s Kat,” she tells me. “I think that’s what they call her.”  
  
I pout and then nod. “Well, if this is going to help Justin to remember everything we should bring her here and hope Brian agrees with it.”  
  
“Sire,” Wyatt reminds me.  
  
“Brian,” I said smirking. “What are you going to do about it?”  
  
Wyatt hisses at me.

I laugh knowing he won’t dare put a finger on me. “Thought so,” I say turning around. 

I go back to the bedroom to be with Justin. I get on bed and he wraps his arms around me. I look at him and kiss him on the lips. I would do anything necessary to bring him back. He will be our Justin again. 


	21. Mirror, Mirror On The Wall  Who Is The Ghastliest Of Them All

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Helen for helping me out as much as she can.    


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  


* * *

  
Some stuff comes to light. You guys might not like it. They might happen again and they might not. Maybe a solution will be found. Thanks for reading guys. Let me know what you think. Thanks to the beta.  
  
Justin’s POV  
  
I moan as I feel Brian’s mouth on me. I raise my hips and my eyes open wide. I look down and see Brian staring at me. Half of my cock is inside of his mouth. He pulls away and kisses me on the stain before he scrapes it with his fangs. It makes my whole body flutter with butterflies. When the hell did they get here?  
  
“Brian,” I moan when he takes me in his mouth again. “God, Brian.”  
  
My hands automatically got to his head and I hold him there. He grips my hips and he helps me fuck his mouth. Then I feel his slick fingers pushing inside of me. My back arches up and I empty myself inside of his mouth. I hear someone moaning and when I look next to me I see Maximilian has his arms tied to the headboard. I sit up and see Cody sucking him. I look at Kevin who is smirking while he fucks Cody.  
  
“Fuck off of him!” I yell at them.  
  
Cody stops and looks at me. “Brian likes it.”  
  
“Cody,” Brian growls and I know if because he’s calling him Brian and not sire or master.  
  
Cody laughs. “What?”  
  
“Master,” Kevin hisses and scratches Cody’s back.  
  
“Jesus,” I hiss.  
  
“Yeah,” Brian says getting on top of me. “Don’t they look hot, Jus? Our boys are beautiful.”  
  
I gasp when I feel Brian’s cock pushing against my entrance. “Don’t do it.”  
  
“Oh,” Brian groans as he pushes inside of me. “So fucking good,” he says going as slow as possible.  
  
I wrap my legs around his hips and moan when he touches my prostate. I look at Cody who is currently gripping the bed sheets while Kevin really hurts him. I can’t be here. I just can’t.  
  
“Fight me,” Brian grunts. “Go ahead.”  
  
“No,” I tell him. “Brian, please.”  
  
Okay, this is just odd. Why am I begging him? I don’t fucking have to! I can do whatever I want and…Oh my god!  
  
“I know you love my dick up your ass, Justin,” Brian murmurs next to my ear as he pinches my nipples while his hips move oh so fucking slowly! “Do you feel it stretching you?”  
  
I close my eyes and try to think of something else. Oh fucking hell! Let go of my dick you cocky bastard! Ah! Oh my god. I want him to move faster and faster.  
  
“Let me lose it,” Brian whispers. “Just this time.”  
  
I don’t answer him. I just punch him hard on the face.  
  
“Justin,” Max says and kisses my neck. “I’m hungry.”  
  
I look at him and wonder how he got free. Who cares?! I groan as Max sinks his fangs on my neck. Brian bites my left nipple and it hurts. It hurts so much and I want to scream in pain but I don’t want Brian to stop.  
  
“Wait,” I tell him. “Really, Brian. Wait!”  
  
Brian stares at me for a few seconds and sighs. “Fuck me!” he growls as he pulls out of me and pushes Max away.  
  
I quickly get off the bed.  
  
Brian sits up and nods towards the door. “Go out,” he instructs me.  
  
“What?” I ask taken aback.  
  
“Go ahead,” he whispers and kisses me before he gives me a light shove towards it. “You don’t want to stay here.”  
  
I want to argue but the look in his eyes tells me that he’s saying the truth. I grab my clothes that are on the floor and quickly get out while closing the door behind me. I let my back to the door and slowly slide to the door. I can hear them moaning and grunting. Brian is there…and they have him. They can’t. He’s mine and mine only. I can’t do this. Justin, calm the fuck down. You can’t go in there. You can’t.  
  
“Pretty,” Kevin says smiling when I go back inside.  
  
Brian arches a brow. Cody is straddling him and I push him to the side. Then I straddle Brian’s legs and lean down to kiss him. When he tries to touch me I stop his hands and put them back on the bed.  
  
“Let me do this,” I tell him.  
  
Brian nods and I start kissing his neck and licking him.  
  
“You don’t have to be gentle with me,” Brian informs me.  
  
So I bite his neck hard and he groans. I feel his cock pushing against my thigh and I want him.  
  
“My dark prince,” I mutter.  
  
“You remember,” he says smiling. “Oh, Justin.”  
  
I lick his jaw and stare at him. What is happening to me? Justin, why are you doing this? Oh fuck! He grips my hips and starts fucking me. I drop my body drops on top of him. It’s so good. I wrap my arms around his neck and I feel the scratches on my back but they are not so bad. I lick his neck and then bite him. His blood is so good.  
  
“Not fair!” Kevin yells and I hear something falling on the floor but I don’t care.  
  
“You can hurt me, boy,” Brian says.  
  
I look at him before I claw at his chest and he gasps and moans and growls. He likes it so much. Why? Why?!!!  
  
“Oh fuck!” Brian groans.  
  
“Don’t do anything please,” I tell him. “Please, don’t do anything.”  
  
I can tell he’s about to hurt me. I see it clearly on his eyes.  
  
“Come here Cody,” Brian hisses.  
  
Cody moves close to him and Brian starts hurting him. He bites him and I hear the breaking of bone. He scratches him and the blood starts pouring out. I close my eyes when Brian’s thumb runs over my stain and my cum spills all over ourselves. Brian arches of the bed and Cody screams…it’s a horrible scream. I don’t even look to see what he has done to our boy. I can’t look. I won’t.  
  
“That was so good,” Brian whisper on my ear as he holds me tight. “I miss you.”  
  
I want to run away from him. I’m so going crazy. This can’t happen to me. “Oh fuck,” I hiss. “Oh shit. No!”  
  
“Justin?!” he asks as I pull away.  
  
“Stay away from me!” I yell at him. “Don’t…don’t touch me.”  
  
Brian pushes Cody away and tries to come after me. He stops me before I reach the door and holds me close to him. “It’s going to be okay.”  
  
“No,” I tell him. “I feel so…dirty.”  
  
“Don’t say that,” Brian tells him. “Unless it makes you horny.”  
  
“Gross,” I hiss.  
  
“Fucking great,” Brain growls.  
  
“What are you doing here?” I ask as I pull away. “Why didn’t anyone woke me up sooner?”  
  
What is my fucking problem? Why is this happening to me? Did I just fuck Brian on my own free will? Oh my god!  
  
“See pretty,” Kevin says smiling from the bed as he caresses Maximilian.  
  
Cody is sitting at the edge of the bed looking at us. I’ve been away from Brian for two days and it’s been…okay I guess. I did miss him but…we just can’t be together. It hurts too much to be together…it hurts too much to be apart. This is so confusing. What is happening to me?!  
  
“Kevin was really angry,” Brian tells me. “He…he really was worried about you.”  
  
I frown at that. “Why?”  
  
“I don’t know,” he whispers. “He wouldn’t calm down. He said he needed to talk to you. He wanted to see you. We tried to get it out of Zeke but he wouldn’t talk no matter what. I really wanted to know what he knows because it obviously has to do with you. All I want to do is protect you.”  
  
I look at him and I know he means it. God! Why is this happening to me? My life was so simple when I was killing vampires. So much easier when I didn’t know he loved me. It was perfect just hating him and now…now I just don’t know anymore.  
  
“Careful,” Kevin says. “Careful, please.”  
  
I look at him and arch a brow.  
  
“No, Sapphire and a flower,” Kevin mutters.  
  
Great because my life can’t be complete without his fucking puzzles. I feel Brian’s arms wrap around me tighter. He only lets go when Wyatt knocks on the door and comes inside.  
  
“We have to talk,” Wyatt tells us.  
  
Brian growls but lets me go and I move towards the door of the bathroom. I don’t go in as I look at Wyatt.  
  
“There is someone here,” Wyatt tells father. “A witch.”  
  
“No way!” Brian yells.  
  
I move towards the bed and sit next to Cody when I realize I’m naked. I don’t want Wyatt looking at me. Cody wraps his arms around me and I hear Kevin growl. I smile at that. He’s jealous.  
  
“She can help Justin with his memory or at the very least tell us what happened,” Wyatt explains.  
  
Brian looks at me for a long time before he nods. He tells me to go take a shower and I do. I’m so tired of fighting already. Kevin follows me and soon after Brian appears again. He gets on the shower and pushes Kevin out.  
  
“Go back to the room and stay there,” Brian says to Kevin.  
  
Kevin huffs but does what he is told.  
  
“We have to talk,” I tell him.  
  
“What?” he asks.  
  
“I…I’m tired of this, Brian,” I tell him. “I want to stop all this madness.”  
  
Brian shakes his head. “I want you with me, Justin. You have to understand that.”  
  
I close my eyes and tremble with frustration. I’m getting so angry.  
  
“Your body responds to me,” he says. “You know that.”  
  
“That’s only because of the stain,” I yell at him. “Nothing else.”  
  
“You want me,” he says smirking. “I know you do.”  
  
“Look…” I try to say.  
  
“Go get dressed and wait for me with Wyatt on the living room,” he growls. “This conversation is over.”  
  
“You think…” I try to say and he grabs me by the throat and lifts me up. “Just fucking do it,” he puts me on the floor and pulls me close. He kisses my forehead and purrs. “Please, Justin. We won’t do anything drastic. Let’s just talk to this woman and see what she has to say. I’m…I’m trying the best I can to deal with this. Please, just listen to me.”  
  
I nod and get out. I go to the bedroom and Cody has already laid something out for me to wear. I get dress in silence trying to keep my thoughts straight. I look at Kevin who is caressing Max all over. I leave all of them there once I’m dressed and go to the living room. There is and old lady sitting down and looking very much like a statue.  
  
Wyatt is there and there is a woman sitting on his lap. I stay up and start pacing not sure what is going to happen. I’m tired of everyone telling me what I want and what is best for me. I’m old enough to know what is good for me.  
  
“She was good,” the old woman says. “But she wasn’t that good.”  
  
I stop and look at her. “What?”  
  
“The spell she did is fading away,” she tells me. “The memories and true feelings are slipping through the cracks.”  
  
“Who?” Wyatt asks.  
  
“She’s long gone,” the old lady says getting up.  
  
“Who are you?” I ask her.  
  
“I’m Katherine,” she tells me. “But you can call me Kat.”  
  
“How did it happen?” I ask her.  
  
“You asked for it,” she informs me. “And she did what you wanted.”  
  
I stare at her like she’s just nuts.  
  
“Do you want it redone then?” she asks me smiling.  
  
“No!” I yell at her.  
  
I don’t want anything to be done to me. I think. Why would I ask for this? It makes no sense.  
  
“Why am I here then?” she asks.  
  
“What’s going on here?” Brian asks.  
  
“Mmm,” the woman mutters as she looks at Brian. She bows her head at him. “A master vampire.”  
  
Brian smirks.  
  
“Master,” the woman sitting on Wyatt’s lap says as she gets up. “This is Kat.”  
  
“You want me to take the old spell out or you want me to strengthen it?” Kat asks.  
  
“What spell?” Brian asks pulling me closer to him.  
  
She explains everything to Brian once again.  
  
“Justin,” Brian whispers as he pulls me to the side away from them.  
  
“Are you going to whisper?” I ask him. “Because they still can hear us.”  
  
Brian grins as he caresses my face. “I want you back.”  
  
I shake my head.  
  
“Okay, this time I mean it,” Brian tells me. “This time when you remember everyone and everything…you will be let go if that’s what you really want.”  
  
“You mean it?” I ask him.  
  
He nods. “I do.”  
  
I frown and look towards the living room. “I don’t believe you.”  
  
“I’m certain that once you remember everything you won’t want to go,” Brian tells me.  
  
I bite my lower lip. Goddamn it! What if this doesn’t work and he starts arguing that he can’t let me go because it doesn’t count. Damn! “If the spell doesn’t work and I don’t remember…”  
  
“My words don’t apply then,” he says quickly and then smiles at me.  
  
Bastard!  
  
“Justin?” Brian asks as he pulls me closer.  
  
“O-okay,” I tell him.  
  
He hugs me tight and kisses me hard. I pull away and shake my head.  
  
“Okay!” Brian hisses. “We want Justin’s memory back.”  
  
Kat nods. “It’s just a few words and it will be broken.”  
  
“Do you need anything?” Wyatt asks.  
  
“No, it’s not really a big spell. I always carry a lot of things with me,” she says and moves to look inside a bag that is on the floor.  
  
After a while she pulls a book and a vial. She tells everyone to back away but me. She pulls another thing from her bag. I can’t see it until she’s right in front of me. It’s a dagger. Perfect. She makes a circle around me with the contents of the vial. She starts chanting the same thing over and over again. I feel sleepy and I blink fast so I don’t fall asleep. I feel her cutting me and it burns like hell. Then it’s getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. Suddenly when I open my eyes Brian is holding me.  
  
“What happened?” I ask him.  
  
Brian smiles at me.  
  
“It is done,” Kat says.  
  
“You passed out,” Brian tells me. “Are you okay?”  
  
I look around and shrug. “I don’t know. That was fast.”  
  
“It’s been almost two hours,” Brian tells me.  
  
“Okay,” I say and frown. “Jesus.”  
  
“Daddy!” Kevin screeches and comes running towards us.  
  
He’s naked and covered in blood. “Not careful!” he yells. He turns to look at Kat and his eyes open wide. “Ahhhhhhhhhhh!” he screams with all his might.  
  
I frown and grunt as my hands fly to my head and is not because of his yelling.  
  
 _I hold Brian close to me as he enters me hard. He uses the dagger and cuts under my nipple. I moan with pleasure and arch my hips up so he slips inside deeper.  
  
“Mine!” Brian growls.  
  
“Yes,” I tell him. “Fuck me harder! Come on, Brian! Fuck me, fuck me!”  
  
“You’re a very bad boy,” he mutters in my ear.  
  
I laugh at that. “I’m your golden boy,” I say and bite him on the shoulder.  
  
“Fuck!” Brian grunts.  
  
“No, stop it!” the cow yells.  
  
I look to the side and laugh at the man tied up to the bed next to us. I laugh and pull him closer. I take the dagger that Brian has and stabs the man. He starts grunting and shaking and I watch as the blood starts to spill out once I pull the blade away.  
  
“You’re my naughty boy,” Brian growls in my ear.  
  
I moan as I watch the man dying next to us. It’s a beautiful sight. Brian pulls out of me and turns me on all fours towards the body.  
  
“Drink from him,” Brian tells me as he enters me again. “He’s still alive.”  
  
I start lapping at the man’s chest. I laugh when Brian does the same to me with his tongue on my neck.  
  
“I love you, my dark prince,” I mutter.  
  
“I know,” he whispers._  
  
I look at Brian and cling to him.  
  
“What is it?” Brian asks. “Do you remember anything?”  
  
“I felt it and now I know it,” I tell him. “I love you.”  
  
Brian smiles widely. “I knew it. I knew you wouldn’t leave me once you remember it Justin. I knew it.”  
  
“Bad woman!” Kevin yells at Kat.  
  
“Stop it Kevin,” I say getting up. “She helped me.”  
  
Kevin looks at me and takes a step back. “No light! No more light!”  
  
I frown at that.  
  
“What?” I ask not sure what’s going on.  
  
“No more light!” Kevin yells and slaps Kat hard across the face.  
  
She falls to the floor and I go to her and help her stand up.  
  
“What is his problem?” Wyatt asks. “Go to your room!”  
  
“No more light!” Kevin screeches.  
  
“What does he mean?” Veronica asks.  
  
“I don’t know,” Brian says. “I think he’s talking about Justin’s soul.”  
  
“Soul?” Kat asks as she stares at me. “You have a soul?”  
  
I nod.  
  
“Oh god!” Kat says. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
  
I arch a brow not sure what she’s talking about.  
  
“I didn’t see it,” Kat tells us.  
  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Wyatt asks.  
  
“Shit,” I say as I grab my head again.  
  
 _Brian watches me and then smiles slowly. He slaps me hard across the face. I groan and rub against him. It’s so good. I laugh and push him back. I get on top of him and caress his chest. I punch him on the chest and he throws me back onto the bed. He gets on top of me and shakes his head.  
  
“Why not, Brian?” I ask him.  
  
“You mean too much to me,” he whispers to me. “If…something was ever to happen to me. I want you to keep going. So we won’t go full circle.”  
  
“If something happens to you,” I say. “I will kill everyone on my path that hurt you. I promise you that.”  
  
Brian kisses me hard. I wish he would let me take him as my mate but I’ll respect his wishes just this time._  
  
“Sapphire!” Kevin yells.  
  
“What?” Brian asks standing next to me. “Is that your name?”  
  
“No,” Kat says. “It’s…it’s the name of my clan.”  
  
“Witch!” Kevin yells again. “You took the light.”  
  
“We’re called the sapphire roses,” Kat explains.  
  
This headache is going to split my head in two.  
  
“I didn’t know,” Kat tells us. “I really didn’t know.”  
  
“Fucking hell!” Brian yells.  
  
He sounds so far way. My hands fly up to my head and I fall to my knees.  
  
 _“You are so tasty,” I tell him.  
  
“You’re…the devil,” he screams. “Oh, God! Help me!”  
  
“No one is going to help you now,” I inform him as I pin him to the wall. “You’re mine now.”  
  
“No!” the man yells.  
  
I slash his neck open and watch the blood running out. I laugh and look back at Brian who is shaking his head. Then I look back at the blood and moan as it touches my lips._  
  
“What is that?!” I ask as I crawl on the floor.  
  
“No!” I hear Kevin yelling.  
  
“I have to make a spell,” Kat says. “I have to make him forget.”  
  
“No you won’t!” Brian yells at her.  
  
“Oh my god!” I shout.  
  
“I have to,” she says. “This spell was not only blocking his memories but it…it gave him new feelings.”  
  
“Well he hated me,” Brian growls. “I won’t have that again.”  
  
Kat stares at me and then back at Brian. “If he forgets his life new memories are implanted. These memories and feelings are what…he won’t survive without them.”  
  
“What?” Brian asks. “He’ll die?”  
  
“Not exactly,” she says.  
  
I can’t help it. It hurts so much. “No more!”  
  
“Justin,” Brian hisses my name and envelopes me in his arms.  
  
 _I jump in front of Brian and laugh.  
  
“Come here,” Brian says.  
  
I walk up to him and growl at the woman he’s holding.  
  
“This is for you, Justin,” Brian informs me.  
  
I am so happy. I grab her by the arm and rip the flesh on her chest. Then I bite her shoulder and drink from her.  
  
“Stop, please!” she yells.  
  
I punch her on the face and then move to suck her neck.  
  
“Mmm, he’s eager,” Ben mutters.  
  
“Fuck me,” Brian mutters. “Didn’t even hesitate.”  
  
“Why?” I ask turning around as her body drops down. “Why should I hesitate? I was hungry! I’m still hungry!”  
  
“My little monster,” Brian says smirking. “You truly are different.”  
  
I smile at him.  
  
“How was your first kill?” Brian asks as he nuzzles my neck.  
  
I push him back. “Boring,” I growl at him. “I want more.”  
  
“And you shall have more,” he tells me.  
  
“Sire, that’s not normal,” Ben says.  
  
“Shut up Ben!” Brian hisses.  
  
I arch a brow. What does he mean?  
  
“But sire,” Ben says again. “Most…he…fuck! It’s not okay.”  
  
“You will shut up!” Brian yells as he looks at him. Then he turns to look at me. “He’s what I’ve been looking for my whole life. I can feel it in his blood. We belong together and I don’t care what you or anyone says. Let’s go find you some cute little thing.”  
  
I smile at that._  
  
“No, please,” I say clinging to Brian. “Brian!”  
  
“I got you,” he assures me.  
  
He’s so far away. There are too many people.  
  
“What the fuck did you do to him?” Brian growls at the lady.  
  
“You wanted him to remember,” she says. “He will. This is just the beginning. Everything was pushed back. His feelings changed so they would go along with his new memories. Now everything is back.”  
  
“Ahhhhh!” I scream and cling to Brian.  
  
“Evil!” Kevin yells and rips her throat open.  
  
“Fucking hell!” Wyatt yells.  
  
“Shut up!” I hiss. “Shut up, shut up, shut up, please stop it. I don’t want to hear it.”  
  
 _I laugh as I grab the girl. “You’re really pretty.”  
  
“I want my mommy,” she tells me.  
  
“You’re mommy is gone,” I hiss at her. “But don’t worry.”  
  
She bats her eyes at me and starts crying.  
  
“You’ll see her soon,” I let her know.  
  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!” she screams so beautifully._  
  
“No more,” I gasp. “I didn’t…how could I?”  
  
 _“No please!”_  
  
“Ahhh,” I yell. “I can’t do it! I can’t do it!”  
  
 _“I’ll do anything, please. Don’t kill me.”_  
  
“Stop the voices,” I hiss. “Just stop it all!”  
  
 _The man throws his money at my feet and I laugh at that. “You can take it all. Please, let me go. I don’t…please.”  
  
“That’s not what I want,” I tell him smirking. “But don’t worry. I’ll get exactly what I need from you,” I inform him as my fangs come out._  
  
There are so many faces and voices and they won’t stop. Why is this happening? I didn’t do this. I couldn’t have. Oh god! Please help me!  
  
 _She shakes her head. “Please, take me. Let my baby go.”  
  
“Not likely,” I say smirking._  
  
“Oh god!” I kick and push Brian away.  
  
“Fuck!” Brian shouts. “Fuck!”  
  
“What have I done?” I ask myself and the images just keep coming.  
  
 _“They are my little kids,” she says. “They don’t deserve this.”  
  
“Maybe not,” I say as I look at the children hiding under the bed. “But I want something to play with tonight.”  
  
“No, please,” she begs.  
  
“Oh, beautiful,” I say as I pull her to me. “I like it when the cows beg but let me tell you right now. It never works.”_  
  
“Brian!” I yell for him.  
  
“I’m here,” Brian says. “I’m here.”  
  
“I don’t want it!” I let him know as my tears fall. “Please, I should be punished.”  
  
“No, Justin,” Brian whispers. “It’s going to be okay.”  
  
 _“Hey,” I say as I caress the boy’s face. “How old are you?”  
  
“I-I’m thirteen, mister,” he answers me.  
  
“Sweet,” I whisper and yank his head back before I slash it open and drink from him._  
  
“No!!!!!” I yell with all my might. “Make it stop please! Make it stop!!! Brian! Please, Brian! Brian!”  
  
“I got you boy,” he tells me. “Never going to let you go.”  
  
I hold on to him knowing he would never let me go. He promised me once.  
  
“What now?” Wyatt asks.  
  
 _I laugh as I sit in the middle of the room covered in blood.  
  
“What now?” Brian asks smirking.  
  
I lick my lips and start crawling towards him. “I’m hungry.”  
  
“You’re not,” Brian mutters caressing my face. “You just want to keep killing people.”  
  
“No,” I lie.  
  
“Don’t lie to me boy,” he says smirking. “God you are pure evil.”  
  
I smile innocently at him.  
  
“It makes me hungry for you,” Brian mutters as his hand grabs my member.  
  
Oh yes!  
  
“Can we go hunt something?” I ask him as I straddle his lap. “I will be a good boy.”  
  
“No you won’t,” he points out.  
  
I giggle and start licking his neck. I won’t be a good boy, but that doesn’t matter. He’ll let me hunt some more. He’ll do whatever I want. I own him.  
  
“Justin,” Brian mutters.  
  
“I just want to kill them all,” I say. “Those stupid cows. It’s just…they’re nothing, my dark prince. I will make them perish. They are sinners.”  
  
Brian smirks. “And what are you god’s personal executioner?”  
  
I pout. “It’s something. I can’t stop it. I don’t want to. They will all bow at my knees. Even you,” I tell him.  
  
Brian grabs me by the neck. “Do not forget you are beneath me.”  
  
I glare at him and lick my lips. “You’re mine, Brian.”  
  
“Yes,” Brian says. “But you’re mine and you will do what I tell you. Not the other way around.”  
  
“So,” I say smiling as my hands move to my cock. “Can we go kill us some cows?” I jerk myself slowly knowing he’s watching.  
  
He turns me around and enters me hard. I love him so much!  
  
“Please,” I tell him.  
  
“Only this one time,” he tells me. “And when I say we are going home, we will,” he growls in my ear.  
  
Ha! I so fucking own him!_  
  
Oh god. I’m the monster!  



	22. Everything That's Missing

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the beta.  


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  


* * *

  
  
Derek’s POV  
  
I get out of the car and open the door on the back. Brian comes out with Justin in his arms. He looks like he’s dying. Justin wouldn’t stop screaming. He kept on yelling and crying until he passed out. I close the door and look up when Peter parks behind me. Cody, Max and Kevin get out and come rushing towards us and I growl at them. They stop and glare at me.  
  
“He’s ours,” Kevin hisses.  
  
“Leave them alone,” I say before I turn around and follow my sire and his mate.  
  
I knew we would be back here but the plan hadn’t included Justin being back. He was supposed to stay with Cody and Wyatt away from here. I follow master up the stairs and to the third floor. He opens one of the rooms where there is only a mattress in the floor and he puts Justin there. Then he comes out and locks the door. He looks at me and then back at the door.  
  
“No one comes in here,” Brian tells me and locks the door from outside.  
  
“Yes, master,” I reply and nod.  
  
He turns around and I still follow. He stops and looks at me. “Derek?”  
  
“Are you okay?” I ask him and touch his face.  
  
Then something that I have never seen before happens. He breaks in front of me and I don’t know what to do. I get closer and hug him and he wraps his arms around me tightly. His fangs open a wound on my neck as they sink in. It feels so good. I don’t pay attention to what he’s doing but soon I’m in one of the beds naked and he’s pressing inside of me.  
  
He lets it all out on me. Each blow that he gives is heavy with pain…and is not even my pain. It’s his. I can feel it. His demon is screaming with rage and…frustration. I’m not sure what’s happening with Justin but its killing father. It’s not fair. He cuts my skin open and I bleed for him. He gets everything he can from me and when it’s over I know it’s not enough.  
  
“You’re a good boy,” Brian whispers in my ear.  
  
I smile at that and he turns me around. He bites my nipples and grabs my manhood. I arch up and he moves to bite my neck.  
  
“Come for me, childe,” his husky voice says.  
  
I let go of everything and empty myself. My seed spurts all over his hand and my belly. He licks the blood from my neck and pulls me close.  
  
“You’re good to me, Derek,” Brian says and kisses my jaw. “A good boy.”  
  
I nod and caress his face. “I wish I could make it all better, master.”  
  
“I know,” Brian answer and moves away.  
  
He sits at the edge of the bed and I kneel behind him. I wrap my arms around him and kiss the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, master.”  
  
“I don’t know what to do anymore,” he whispers. “I don’t. I failed so many of you already. Why even bother?”  
  
I move so that I can kneel in front of him. “What happened?”  
  
“Justin’s memory is back,” he whispers.  
  
“Isn’t that a good thing?” I ask him.  
  
“He has a fucking soul!” Brian hisses at me. “It’s fucking killing him!”  
  
“Can it be fixed to make him like he was before?” I ask him.  
  
“When he didn’t love me?” Brian asks.  
  
“He has always loved you,” I assure him. “He has.”  
  
“He couldn’t stand me before,” Brian whispers. “He hated me. I only got a bit of the old him because the old spell was falling apart. If not he would have…leave me.”  
  
I bite the inside of my cheek and don’t know what to say but I know enough to follow his orders. I stand up and put my clothes on slowly then I leave the room. I go and find Pete and Cody sitting around doing shit in the living room. I smile at Cody and caress his face.  
  
“Why don’t you go and try to cheer father up?” I ask him.  
  
Cody nods and gets up quickly. He disappears without saying anything else.  
  
“What’s going on?” Pete asks.  
  
“Take a few boys to town,” I tell him. “Bring back the strongest guys you can find. And don’t forget that they have to be pretty boys,” I tell him as I pull him close.  
  
Pete smiles at me.  
  
“Like you,” I whisper in his ear.  
  
“Sire,” he moans. “You make me crazy.”  
  
I smile and kiss him. “Come with me.”  
  
He follows me and we go up to where Justin is. I unlock the door and look inside and I want to go in and hold him. Justin is rocking back and forth whispering nonsense over and over again.  
  
“No one comes in here,” I tell him. “No matter what happens.”  
  
Peter nods and I know I can count on him. I’m so proud of him.  
  
“What is wrong with him?” Pete asks.  
  
I turn to look at Justin and see the blond ripping his skin open. Fuck! “Call Master now!” I instruct him.  
  
Pete nods and goes in search of Brian.  
  
I step inside and move slowly. “Justin.”  
  
Justin stops moving and hisses at me.  
  
“It’s me, Derek,” I tell him.  
  
“Derek?” Justin asks.  
  
“Yes,” I say kneeling down and crawling to him. “It’s going to be okay.”  
  
Justin stares at me and I look into his eyes. There is something different about him. He blinks and it’s gone. All I see is pain. I caress his face and he starts crying.  
  
“It’s so hard,” Justin mumbles. “So hard. I can’t do it. I can’t!”  
  
“We’re here for you,” I tell him. “We’re family. We’re here for each other.”  
  
“No!” Justin yells at me. “No!”  
  
“Step away from him,” Brian hisses and in seconds has Justin in his arms.  
  
“Brian,” Justin whispers. “Oh god, Brian.”  
  
I step back and watch them. I look at the door and Pete, Kevin and Cody are standing there.  
  
“Brian, Brian, Brian!” Justin yells.  
  
“I’m going to help you,” Brian tells him. “I will.”  
  
“Kill me,” Justin begs him. “Please. I can’t do it! Please end it. Please. I can’t stand this. I’m a monster, Brian!”  
  
“I won’t,” I tell him.  
  
“Uh oh,” Kevin whispers as he shakes his head. “No more light!”  
  
I stand up and start walking away when I hear Brian grunting. I look back and see that Justin threw him towards the wall.  
  
“Stay away,” Brian warns all of us when we make a move to help.  
  
“What are you scared of?!” Justin asks. “Little old me?”  
  
“Master?” I ask.  
  
“This is what he wants,” Brian tells us. “We’re not going to hurt you Justin. We’re not!”  
  
“You’re pathetic, Brian,” Justin tells him and laughs.  
  
Oh man this is really twisted. What if he tries to hurt master? Are we supposed to just stand and do nothing?  
  
“It’s not going to work, Justin,” Brian tells him.  
  
Justin throws himself at Brian but father turns him around and pins him to the floor. Brian bites him on the neck and Justin is yelling and screaming. Suddenly he stops and starts crying telling Brian to hold him. Master does and when he looks at us it breaks my heart. They are in pain and no one can help them.  
  
I turn around and push everyone out of the room. “We have to do something?”  
  
“And what would that be?” Cody asks. “This is my fault.”  
  
I ignore what he’s saying and look at Kevin. “Kevin,” I whisper.  
  
Kevin arches a brow. “What?”  
  
“You know a lot of things, right?” I ask him.  
  
He shrugs and rolls his eyes at me. I know I always ignore him and he hates that because he’s such a slut, but he’s not going to fucking act like an idiot because of it.  
  
“Kevin, pull it together,” I hiss at him. “Do you know how to make things better?”  
  
Kevin pouts and hisses at me. “Fuck you.”  
  
Those are his new fucking favorite words. For crying out loud! I close my eyes and try to keep it together. He’s really making me angry.  
  
“Don’t even,” Cody says staring at me. “He has to be treated different. He’s very sensitive.”  
  
“I don’t fucking care,” I hiss at him. “He better tell us how to fix this.”  
  
Kevin laughs. “No easy fix.”  
  
“I could strangle him,” Pete tells me.  
  
I shake my head and look at Kevin. I take a step forward and Cody jumps in.  
  
“Leave him alone,” Cody says. “When he’s ready to tell you he will. So fuck off if you don’t want me turning you into a fucking toad.”  
  
“You fuck off!” Pete hisses at him.  
  
“Enough!” I yell at all of them. “Take Kevin out of my sight.”  
  
Cody grabs Kevin’s arm and they walk away.  
  
“This is so hard,” I tell him.  
  
“You can make it,” Pete tells me.  
  
I nod and let Pete drag me away. I don’t do much the rest of the day. I just make sure that everyone is okay and that they are guarding the estate. Pete goes out at night with a few of the elder boys. We need to keep our numbers up. They won’t have time to learn about the things in life like new languages or how to play an instrument. They will be put into training right away. They have to be broken and prepare to attack whatever comes after us. I’m not stupid. Brian still hasn’t told me what’s going on but he will. I’m the next in line to take over.  
  
First it was Ben and he did a great job keeping us safe. I surely miss him, that sexy smile and that magnificent body. He always was fair with us no matter what we did. Then it was Susan. She always knew what to do or what to say before Brian told her. It was like she could read his mind. She never doubted our father’s decisions. She did her job right no matter what. Now it’s my turn. I have to prove myself to father. I know that I’m going to be running most of it and that I’m going to have to take decisions on my own and not run to father for the answers all the time.  
  
This is so scary. I know Brian didn’t tell me anything but my job right now is to find a solution for what is happening to Justin. The demon on the basement might know something but he’s not talking. I was there when father tortured him. Kevin did horrible things to him and still he wouldn’t budge. We raped his cow over and over again and he kept his mouth shut. We left because it wasn’t getting us anywhere.  
  
“Sire,” Quinn says entering the room.  
  
I look at him and smile. “Go prepare me a bath.”  
  
He nods and leaves. I wait a few seconds and then enter the bathroom. He is kneeling in front of the bathtub. I move closer and he gets up and starts to undress me. He looks at me when he knows he’s not supposed to and I love him for it. That’s why I choose him. It’s like he always knows what I want. He misbehaves when he shouldn’t but exactly when I want him to. I love to punish my kids and sometimes they are too good at behaving that it scares me, except Quinn of course. He knows when to behave and when not to.  
  
“I’ve been kissing other boys,” Quinn tells me.  
  
“What did you say?” I ask him.  
  
Quinn shrugs. “It felt good.”  
  
I slap him hard on the face. He stares at me and then smiles. I slap him a few times until there is blood and I drink it. I push him on the floor and finish getting naked myself. I get in the tub and I like how the warm water soothes my body.  
  
“I’m going to wash you,” Quinn tells me.  
  
“No!” I tell him.  
  
He doesn’t listen and comes closer. His hands roam my body all over. He knows exactly how to make me very happy.  
  
“Do you like that, master?” Quinn asks smiling.  
  
I smile at him and pull him in for a kiss. I bite his lower lip and pull back to watch the blood pooling there. Such a magnificent vision.  
  
“Take off your clothes,” I instruct him.  
  
He does so very slowly teasing me. He will get punish for that and he knows it. He smirks at me before he gets on the tub with me. I hold him close and he kisses me on the neck and chest. I push inside of him and he growls. Then I just hold him. I like being inside of him like this. The longer I stay still the more crazy he goes.  
  
“Stop it!” Quinn yells. “No more!”  
  
“I’m not doing anything love,” I whisper.  
  
Quinn opens his eyes and begs me without saying anything. He grips the edge of the tub and moves his hips. I bury my nails on his skin and he grunts.  
  
“Be a good boy,” I tell him. “Fuck yourself in my cock.”  
  
Quinn hisses and starts moving up and down. His movements are fast and hard and I love him. I pinch his nipples and cut from the base of his neck up to his jaws. The blood slowly runs down and mixes with the water. I take hold of his hips and control the pace. Then he does something completely unexpected. He arches back and shots his cum all over himself.  
  
“Quinn!” I yell at him.  
  
“Are you angry master?” Quinn asks.  
  
“You little…” I am about to say when he interrupts me.  
  
“I’m yours,” he says. “Please.”  
  
I arch a brow.  
  
“Please sire,” Quinn says. “Please”  
  
I caress his face. I have permission from father to make Quinn my mate. I wanted to wait until he was the soldier I need. Seeing him like this begging me for it; it’s fucking marvelous. I pull him to me and lick his neck.  
  
“This is me,” Quinn whispers. “This is me.”  
  
I get it. He’s not going to change his ways. He’s going to protect me and do what he is told and yet still misbehave like I love him to do. I always rejoice on the fact that all my childes are molded into perfection. I want him to be perfect and yet…I don’t think I would love him as much if he was.  
  
“Master please!” Quinn yells. “Master please.”  
  
“What do you want?” I ask him.  
  
“I want to pleasure you,” Quinn tells me. “Always.”  
  
I nod and let the fangs grow out. I pull him close and bit him on the neck. I want everyone to see that he’s mine. There won’t be any mistakes about that. We both climaxed through it and his body drops on top of mine. I feel him shaking and I push him back a little. He’s crying and shaking.  
  
“Tell me what’s wrong?” I say.  
  
“I figured it out,” Quinn tells me.  
  
“What?” I ask him.  
  
“I know now what it is,” he whispers.  
  
I frown not sure what to think.  
  
“The thing that was out of place this time,” Quinn says. “It’s me,” he whispers.  
  
“You’re not making any sense,” I tell him.  
  
“You never made it on time,” he whispers. “The first time you fucked up.”  
  
I shake my head. “Quinn, stop this nonsense.”  
  
“I was a ghost,” he whispers and he won’t stop crying.  
  
I get up with him in my arms. I carry him to the bed and lay him there. “It will be okay childe.”  
  
“Left,” he whispers. “Remember that, Derek.”  
  
I slap him hard even thought I don’t want to right now. “It’s sire.”  
  
“It’s important,” he tells me. “It’s left. Don’t be late next time.”  
  
I shake my head and I’m about to lay next to him when I feel them calling out to me. I get new clothes and get dressed fast. I step out trying to calm down. Quinn really pisses me off. I don’t know why he’s acting like this.  
  
“Derek,” Stephanie yells as she run to me. “We have a problem.”  
  
“What’s wrong?” I ask as I start walking with her.  
  
“Someone tried to break in,” she tells me. “Well, not really. They shot at us but then left.”  
  
I frown. That’s weird.  
  
“Do you want us to follow them?” she asks me.  
  
I have to think this through. There aren’t many of us left and if they leave to go follow this people we’ll be leaving the master unprotected. “No,” I tell her. “Stand guard,” I say.  
  
That’s what they want, for us to follow. She nods and runs away to tell everyone else. I go to check up on master. When I open the door he’s sitting with his back to the wall and his knees up to his chest. He’s staring at Justin who is now chain to the wall and laughing. I look at him and I realize then what that look in his eyes is.  
  
It’s nothing.  
  
It’s emptiness.  
  
He’s just not there.  



	23. When Things Get Worst Is All The Way To The Bottom

  
Author's notes: TY H.  Hope you guys enjoy it.  


* * *

  
  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  


* * *

  
AN: This chapter can get a bit confusing but then again what’s new? Lol. If you have any questions go ahead and I’ll try to explain everything better. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to my beta. Oh, most of the time I’m making stuff up as I go. He, he. But you guys knew that.  
  
Brian’s POV  
  
I open my eyes because Stephanie is caressing my face. I look at her and arch my brows wondering what she’s doing here.  
  
“Derek told me that he has food ready for you master,” she tells me.  
  
I shake my head and push away from her. I stare at Justin who is looking at the floor and I know he’s back. I quickly go to him and unchain him. I pick him up in my arms and he wraps his arms around me. I don’t know what’s happening to him, but he’s splitting in two. This fight he has with his memories and his soul is driving him insane. At least I think that’s what’s happening. I’m afraid that what this thing he’s becoming will take possession completely and win. I think this is what they were talking about. He might very well turn into the monster that they proclaimed he was going to be and destroy everything in his path. I don’t have the will to end it. I can’t…well, I won’t.  
  
“I’m a monster,” he whispers suddenly.  
  
“We are what we are,” I tell him.  
  
“You’re not like me,” he says. “I’ve seen it all. You…I was…am the most horrible being in this planet and the others too.”  
  
I frown momentarily. He losing his mind.  
  
“Don’t give yourself so much credit,” I tell him. “There are worst things. Trust me.”  
  
“I don’t want to live like this,” Justin tells me.  
  
That’s just perfect. I finally have him back and he wants to die. Can I get anything right?  
  
“You never did the things I did,” he says. “The way you hunted was scary but the way I haunted…god, Brian.”  
  
I kiss his forehead and sit down with him.  
  
“I’ll bring your food here,” Stephanie says and only then I remember she’s there.  
  
Suddenly Justin bolts up and jumps on top of her. He buries his fangs on her and starts drinking from her. I get up and pull him away.  
  
“Stop it!” I yell as I manage to take him off of her.  
  
Stephanie gets up slowly. “What the fuck?!”  
  
I know what I have to do. I go back to the wall and chain him yet again.  
  
“Brian,” Justin moans. “Please, I can’t do it.”  
  
I sigh and ignore him. He has to be kept like this until I find a way to help him.  
  
“I don’t like this,” Justin tells me. “I’m going insane, Brian.”  
  
I caress his face after I’m done. I kiss him and pull away. I tell Stephanie to leave and I’m almost out of the door when he laughs. I turn around and stare at him. There is nothing there; nothing in his eyes.  
  
“Scared, Brian?” he asks.  
  
“Why would I be?” I ask walking back towards him.  
  
He laughs and licks his lips. “I know everything,” he tells me.  
  
“No one knows everything,” I tell him.  
  
“I got information from both sides,” he informs me and laughs. “If you only knew.”  
  
I shake my head and move away.  
  
“I know what you are, Brian,” he tells me. “I know what you’re guarding.”  
  
I arch a brow. He laughs and shakes his head. He tries to break free but can’t.  
  
“I’m going to free him you know,” Justin tells me.  
  
“Who?” I ask.  
  
“My father!” he yells. “He will be free and he will kill them all! They betrayed him.”  
  
I really don’t know what the fuck is going on anymore. It’s like he’s two people in one.  
  
“I’m going to break you, Brian,” he growls. “You know what, Brian?”  
  
“What?” I ask crossing my arms.  
  
“They made this…this thing that could kill you,” Justin says smirking.  
  
I arch a brow.  
  
“And sadly for you…I’m it,” he informs me and laughs harder than before.  
  
This can’t be happening. I know I’m losing him.  
  
“I was made to destroy you,” he says. “I will make you bleed boy. I will make you scream. I will make you beg for me to end it.”  
  
“I was in hell twice,” I let him know with a smirk. “You’re going to have to work hard.”  
  
He growls at me. “They touched you!” he hisses. “They shouldn’t have. You’re mine!”  
  
Well at least he still wants me for him alone in his own twisted very unpleasant way.  
  
“I will open you, Brian. I will,” he informs me. “All these years waiting and finally it will be over.”  
  
I wish I knew what he was talking about. Jack always said I was special but I never knew why.  
  
“We’ll bleed for him, Brian,” he whispers. “We’ll be one. Hey, you will get what you want boy. We will be together for ever after all.”  
  
Okay then. My mate has turned into a total psycho. He laughs and I know he’s laughing at me. It’s because I’m so confused and he knows it.  
  
“You think hell is the worst place to be, Brian?” he asks me. “Just wait until I get my hands on you. I’ll show you the world I lived in.”  
  
Like he can scare me off, I’m stronger. I caress his neck and smile at him.  
  
“Oh,” he says. “You think because you’re stronger you will be okay. You won’t be.”  
  
“Stronger people than me have tried,” I let him know.  
  
It’s true. They always fall down at my feet.  
  
“It’s different,” he whispers. “Because it will be me, Brian and it’s already killing you. I’m going to enjoy hurting you, Brian. I will.”  
  
I push against him and kiss him hard. He moans and buckles and then stops. When I pull back he starts to cry. My Justin. My golden boy is back now.  
  
“Brian,” Justin says. “You have to kill me now. Hurry there isn’t much time.”  
  
“I can’t,” I tell him.  
  
Even if what he’s saying is true. I can’t do it. I don’t care if he does kill me. I won’t be the one to end him. I can’t be.  
  
“I’m seeing things,” Justin tells me. “They are not right. They weren’t there before.”  
  
I caress his face.  
  
“Brian, please,” Justin tells me. “I love you so much. Please you have to. Please protect yourself. You have to.”  
  
“No Justin,” I hiss.  
  
“Our family Brian,” Justin tells me. “I don’t know what this is…but…it’s part of me. It’s me.”  
  
“No it’s not!” I yell at him.  
  
“This thing…it’s in my blood. It’s what I am made of,” Justin tells me. “God, Brian. Just kill me. Send Derek here.”  
  
“No,” I tell him again. I won’t lose him. I can’t lose him.  
  
“Brian,” Justin whispers. “It’s going to win. I see it all. It’s going to win and then I won’t be able to stop it. I’m not lying. I can see it winning.”  
  
I caress his face and hold him close.  
  
“So fucking pathetic!” the thing hisses.  
  
I pull away.  
  
“Kill me, Brian. Kill me! Give me a fucking break! So disgusting, it flows all around me. Why was I cursed with this? I’m going to crush that love. I know how weak you are when it comes to me,” he says. “You won’t lift a finger to stop me, Brian. I’m stronger. Father taught me to be stronger than anything. Feelings won’t matter. They don’t matter!”  
  
“You’re not him,” I tell him.  
  
“We are the same person,” he tells me.  
  
“That’s not true!” I yell.  
  
“Say whatever you want,” he says and chuckles. “We were born as one and we will be forever. We’re supposed to always be together, Brian. Isn’t that what you want?”  
  
Yes, that’s what I’ve wanted ever since Justin came into my life. For him and I to always walk side by side.  
  
“But love is nothing Brian,” he says. “There are things stronger than love. Love comes and goes.”  
  
“Like what?” I ask.  
  
“Revenge,” he hisses. “For what was done to us!”  
  
I had enough of this. I turn around and leave. Zeke is going to fucking tell me what’s going on. I will make sure he does. I walk slowly to the basement. I feel someone watching me and I look back. There is nothing there. I feel something but I ignore it and then it grabs me by the arm and turns me around.  
  
“You should be more careful,” Jack says.  
  
“What the fuck do you want?” I ask him.  
  
“You called me, Brian,” he says smiling.  
  
“I called you days ago, father,” I hiss at him.  
  
He shrugs. “I’m here now.”  
  
No shit!  
  
“Don’t be that way,” he tells me. “I’m a very busy man.”  
  
I roll my eyes.  
  
“So why am I here?” Jack asks. “Don’t tell me you called me to complain about your treatment in hell?” Jack asks and laughs. “It’s not like we let you die.”  
  
So that’s why I wasn’t ripped to pieces and vanished like the rest of them, both times. I always wondered about that. I should have known he was behind it. “I guess thanks are in order.”  
  
“Don’t thank me,” he says. “Your uncle would never let anything happen to you. You know that,” he tells me smiling.  
  
I roll my eyes.  
  
“You look good Brian. Heard you killed your brother,” he says.  
  
“I didn’t do it,” I tell him. “Justin did.”  
  
“Right,” he says. “Because you weren’t planning on it.”  
  
Fine he got me!  
  
“I always knew it was you,” he says. “I always had my money on you, since the beginning.”  
  
Should I be happy at this?  
  
“Did you know we were going to kill each other?” I ask.  
  
“I knew you guys were going to try to end one another. You see when your mother was pregnant she wasn’t supposed to have twins,” Jack informs me. “But shit happens.”  
  
Right, like I don’t know that.  
  
“What if he had killed me?” I ask.  
  
“Then we would have had one hell of a problem,” he tells me and laughs.  
  
I frown. “What the fuck gives me power, father?”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” he says.  
  
“Justin wants to fucking kill me over it,” I hiss. “Only God knows how many others.”  
  
I have always known there was something in me. I never questioned it. I just lived with it.  
  
Jack pouts. “I knew this would happen. Damn it!”  
  
“You knew and you did nothing?” I ask taken aback.  
  
“I should have paid closer attention to the two of you,” he informs me. “I mean after all you were human and there were tons of people that wanted to kill you and your brother for what you represented. You were supposed to be left alone and then that bitch.”  
  
I know this story. What I want to know is how he knew about Justin. “Jack.”  
  
He smiles and shakes his head. “I did everything possible son.”  
  
I frown at that. What did he do?  
  
“We should have been more careful,” he murmurs and then looks up. “But he was part of you and you couldn’t help loving him, huh? Fucking weak assholes!”  
  
“Are you screaming at God?” I ask him. “Are you serious?”  
  
“Someone up there,” he tells me. “You know how when you rush things they don’t come out as great. Well, we were running on a dead line and they wouldn’t be around for long. We had to do it and it all happened so fast.”  
  
“Make sense of your words,” I yell.  
  
“Brian,” he says. “There was a time when…I’m not supposed to talk about this.”  
  
“Tell me please,” I beg of him.  
  
“There was more than one God once,” he tells me. “But they grew insane with power. They wanted more and more.”  
  
I nod slowly. I heard a few stories but nothing definite.  
  
“They had to be stopped,” Jack says. “We are demons but not even we would annihilate every human in the planet. I mean…you know how bored we would become?”  
  
I roll my eyes and shake my head. Leave him to concentrate on the important things.  
  
“We like playing games and see if they or us can get hold of more souls. You know how it goes. If we manage to get it they go straight to hell and if they can keep it they are granted heaven.”  
  
“Right!” I say. “Father.”  
  
He laughs. “You’re so impatient like your mother. I do miss her. She should have chosen me instead of her stupid God.”  
  
I roll my eyes. Like he fucking cares about her. She was a nun that never did anything to anyone until he came along and raped her. I don’t know what ever gave him the idea that she would chose him.  
  
“Quit stalling and tell me what happened,” I say.  
  
“They created another world for these gods but they didn’t want to be there. They kept escaping and…” Jack says and stops. “I have to go Brian.”  
  
“No,” I say.  
  
“You’re uncle is calling me,” he says. “I can’t talk about this. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Why?” I ask.  
  
“It’s forbidden,” he tells me. “Kill Justin before he kills you.”  
  
“Never,” I hiss.  
  
“Then let someone do it,” Jack says.  
  
That’s not going to happen either.  
  
“I really did everything I could son,” he assures me.  
  
“Did you?” I ask.  
  
“He’s nothing I ever seen. He’s different and he knows too much,” Jack tells me. “That thing you got obsessed with can kill us all…including you.”  
  
“No,” I tell him. “He would never.”  
  
“He did once,” Jack spits at me.  
  
“He was under a spell,” I inform him.  
  
“Was he?” Jack asks. “That boy was never to become one of you. By Cain, you weren’t supposed to become one either. I wish I could have been better at protecting you son. I did everything I could but that fucker always managed for Justin to keep coming after you.”  
  
“What do you mean still come after me?” I ask him.  
  
Jack laughs and pats me on the shoulder. “You think Michael stumbling onto that house and killing everyone was just pure luck?”  
  
I don’t know what he’s talking about.  
  
“He was supposed to kill him too!” Jack yells. “But this time Justin’s appearance was different. He looked like something you would want.”  
  
“What are you saying?” I ask him.  
  
“That for years I kept track of it,” Jack relates. “When I found out what he was I did everything in my power to destroy it over and over again…well, keep it away. For years I managed for one of your boys to find him and kill him. I made sure he came back mostly as a girl or with some kind of defect. I made him blind, cripple, I made him deaf and so many other things. I always managed to find him before he turned ten and have one of your own kill him or her. I did everything I could and still he managed to find you and get close to you.”  
  
That can’t be right.  
  
“He’s been many people,” Jack informs me. “But this time I couldn’t find him in time. This time he grew up to be a fine young man. You couldn’t resist him, could you? I guess not since they did an excellent job. Just because they were trapped didn’t mean they still didn’t have some tricks up their sleeves.”  
  
“Not making sense,” I tell him. “Why the fuck would you do that?” I ask getting angry.  
  
“Because he was created with the simple task of destroying you,” he informs me. “That boy has power over you.”  
  
Well, it sounds like Justin is not as crazy as I thought.  
  
“This doesn’t make sense,” I tell him. “Justin loves me to no end.”  
  
“Of course he does. He’s your soul mate, Brian. He does love you but…the other thing…the other thing is going to reap you apart, Brian,” he tells me.  
  
Fucking shit! Anything but this, there has to be a way.  
  
“Do you know how souls work, Brian?” he asked me.  
  
I shake my head not really caring.  
  
“You still have your soul, son,” Jack informs me. “Once you became a vampire the demon gets intertwined with it but the demon part is more powerful. The soul gets pushed all the way down. When dead came for him they undid it. They crushed his demon down and the soul was the one that shone; the one that led his way of life.”  
  
“Okay,” I say.  
  
That kind of makes sense.  
  
“Now this witch brought the memories back as well as the demon,” Jack tells me. “But she wasn’t that strong. It’s like the demon and soul are living in the same room and battling against one another. That’s dangerous. Intertwining souls with anything is very powerful magic.”  
  
“Magic you get when making a vampire,” I whisper.  
  
“But he’s already one,” he tells me. “Whoever does it can die and it might not even work.”  
  
“Fucking shit,” I say. “Why is this happening?”  
  
“He knew that you would never trust anyone enough,” Jack tells me. “That’s why he found your soul mate and he put his own child with it. He wants vengeance so badly that he won’t stop at nothing. He wants out no matter what he has to do. He is sacrificing his own kid just to get out and…”  
  
“Justin loves me!” I yell at him not caring what he’s babbling about.  
  
“Of course he does,” Jack says. “But that’s only a well though plan. How else would he even get close to you enough to kill you?”  
  
I can’t deal with this. Everyone has gone fucking mad!  
  
“It took a lot of magic for him to be brought to this world,” he explains. “And divine intervention as well. Oh, Gabriel has been a very naughty boy. You will think that with the kind of power he has he could control himself and keep it in his pants…or robes,” he says and laughs.  
  
I arch a brow. He’s fucking insane.  
  
“Fine!” he yells as he looks upward. “I’m leaving.”  
  
“Father,” I say but before I can reach him he’s gone.  
  
What the fuck am I supposed to do now? What?! Well, one thing is for certain. I’m not killing Justin. I’ll find a way to help him. There has to be a way. I might as well end my life if I have to take his.


	24. Magic, Sacrifices And Lullabies

  
Author's notes: Hope you enjoy it.  


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  


* * *

  
Rena said she wanted an update and I bet you guys did too. Since I had a chapter to offer here it is. This might get confusing. He, he. No, it will be confusing. So sorry about that. At the beginning is Justin fighting with himself. So he's like talking to himself and answering himself too. So, good luck with that. I did get confused myself. He, he. No shock there. Thanks to my beta. Enjoy it guys.  
  
Justin’s POV  
  
I’m strong. I’m strong. I’m strong.  
  
Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!  
  
I’m going insane. This thing is me. How can I fight it?  
  
You can’t fight me. You just can’t. It will be okay. No worries at all. Brian will be mine forever. We’ll be together forever.  
  
He’s mine, mine, mine.  
  
Ours Justin. He belongs to you and me because we are the same.  
  
I have to be strong. I can’t let this take over. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t.  
  
I love him.  
  
No, I love him.  
  
He’s mine.  
  
No, he’s mine.  
  
I will kill him.  
  
No, I will stop you.  
  
It’s what I was born to do.  
  
But you said we were the same.  
  
So what?!  
  
I was born to love him.  
  
Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You don’t understand anything. You don’t know how hard it was there. You couldn’t trust anybody. It was our own very hell. Nobody cared.  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
My father cared. He did. He loved me and watched out for me. He taught me what I had to do and I will do it. He was betrayed and it’s not fair!  
  
I don’t care about that. This is about Brian. I won’t let you hurt him.  
  
But father loves me. I owe him. Want me to show you?  
  
Show me? Show me what?  
  
 _The room disappears and then I’m walking freely and everything is so small. I look up at the sky and the sun is red and the sky is a shade of light green. I feel a pair of arms around my waist and I pull away. Whoever it is, tries to grab me again. When I turn around there is a monster staring back at me. I don’t have control of my actions. This feels like a memory. I see myself fighting the monster and when all hope seems lost I manage to kill him or her or whatever this thing is. It grabs me as its falling and I fall down with it.  
  
Then it holds on to me as it starts to die. I stare at the demon in my arms. It’s squirming and whimpering. I stare at the purple skin and dark markings. The gash I made at his neck is bleeding and the blood is black. I turn back when I feel someone near me, it feels familiar. I look down not able to confront him.  
  
“Look at me, Luc,” the man instructs me. “Son, I am speaking to you.”  
  
I stand up and for some reason I am taller than he is; way taller. I’m five times his size. I could crush him so if I wanted.  
  
“What have you done?” he asks. “What have you done?! Answer me now boy!”  
  
“He wanted to make me impure,” I let him know. “You speak of my pureness father. It does not belong to him. You said that it should be saved for my mate. Have I done something wrong?”  
  
“No, you have not,” he assures me and suddenly he transforms into a woman and she’s as big as me. “Don’t worry child. Soon you will be out of here. I’ll take care of you.”  
  
I nod.  
  
“You know what you have to do to get me out of here,” she says and hugs me tightly as he turns into a man.  
  
“I do,” I tell him. “I won’t fail you father.”_  
  
“Brian, Brian, Brian,” I whisper. “Oh please. You have to kill me!” I yell as hard as I can.  
  
Stop sounding so pathetic.  
  
Get out of my head!  
  
You get out of my head! You’re so weak!  
  
“Shhh,” Cody says as he looks back.  
  
I realize that they're in front of me. I don't know when they got inside. I look at Cody and arch a brow. “Cody, you have to kill me," I beg him.  
  
“No, no,” Kevin says shaking his head.  
  
“Guys,” Max whispers. “Are you sure about this?”  
  
“We’re so going to get caught,” Quinn says. "Keep it down."  
  
“Shut the fuck up all of you,” Cody tells them.  
  
“I’m going to kill Brian,” I tell them. “You can’t let that happen. You have to kill me first. Max, come here and do it.”  
  
“Hey,” Max protests. “Why does it have to be me? Tell Quinn to do it. Then father can be angry at him and not me.”  
  
Cody shakes his head. “Shut up!” he hisses as low as he can.  
  
Kevin caresses my face and then moves to lick my neck. “Ours.”  
  
“Hey lover boy,” Quinn says. “Could you leave that for later?”  
  
Cody takes a book out of the bag he brought inside. I stare at it and then at him.  
  
“Here are the candles,” Quinn says. “All black.”  
  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” I ask them. “You little shit! You won’t do this. Help!” I scream at the top of my lungs.  
  
Quinn jumps in front of me and gags me. I try to push my head in every direction but he still manages to tie it up around my head. I glare at them but they ignore me.  
  
They are trying to set you free. Then I will be free.  
  
No!  
  
Oh yes.  
  
Wait, how do I know that? You just want me to make some noise so they get stopped. You don’t want this happening.  
  
They are just postponing the inevitable. This is actually more than perfect. This will fool everyone.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
I’ll tell you, why not? When I was turned into a vampire there wasn’t a demon that came and intertwined with our soul.  
  
There wasn’t?  
  
I’ve been here all this time lying dormant. I was letting Brian love me.  
  
Then how come they came for me? They gave me a soul.  
  
No you see, what they did was make your soul stronger.  
  
You’re lying because you’re trying to confuse me. Now that my memory is back I remember everything. Whatever you are you’ve never just been lying silently inside of me. I know. You know what. You’re right. I think you’ve always been here. And you were intertwined with me. That’s how I made all those killings. If it had been just the soul I wouldn’t have.  
  
So, fine you got me. When death came for me they freed us. We got divided and our soul was more powerful than me so I had to stay back and watch. Don’t for a moment think you’re stronger. You were able to take control because of them.  
  
But now we’re undivided and we’re fighting.  
  
Because the witch’s spell was to make things how they were supposed to be. But she didn’t know that you and I were divided. Not that she would have been able to put us back together.  
  
Then why are you trying to trick me?  
  
That’s for me to know.  
  
I can find out.  
  
No you can’t!  
  
We’re one remember. All I have to do is think of everything I’ve done. I’ll get to see it. If we are one, we own the same memories.  
  
No!  
  
 _I look ahead of me and stop before turning to father. “What are we doing here?”  
  
“That’s where you must go,” he tells me. “Go Luc.”  
  
“But no one can go through that,” I tell him. “What’s going on father?”  
  
“He’s waiting for you,” he tells me. “Your father would help you cross.”  
  
I look back at the dark forest. It looks a bit hazy and it’s shaking. The land is always like that; trembling and making ripples all around it.  
  
“How come I’m able to go through?” I ask him.  
  
“You always could,” he tells me. “You will be alright.”  
  
I nod at him. “I will do it father. I will make Brian and I one and we will bleed for you.”  
  
“That’s my boy,” he tells me.  
  
Then I start walking with a smile in place._  
  
I’ll never do it. Never!  
  
Watch them Justin. They are helping you.  
  
I watch them and see that they have lighted all the candles.  
  
“If we get caught and this doesn’t work,” Quinn says shaking his head. “This is going to be so bad for us.”  
  
“My baby,” Kevin says caressing my face. “Mama is going to buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird does not sing, mama is going to buy you a diamond ring,” he starts singing to me. “And if that diamond rings turns to rust, mama is going to…”  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Cody hisses. “What the fuck is your problem, Kevin? Quiet. You have to stay quiet.”  
  
“Our pretty is a baby,” Kevin whispers. “A baby boy. Our baby boy.”  
  
“We so have to do something with you,” Quinn tells him shaking his head.  
  
“Places everyone,” Cody says.  
  
“Now what?” Quinn asks.  
  
“Each of us has to say their part at the same time over and over again. We do that until the candles are almost over,” Maximilian tells them.  
  
“Don’t cry,” Kevin says and giggles. “He’s going to be so smart.”  
  
“He already is smart,” Quinn says looking at Kevin. “Oh never mind.”  
  
Kevin stares at Quinn. “You weren’t here before.”  
  
“I know,” Quinn says.  
  
“What are you two babbling on about?” Max asks them.  
  
“Not now,” Cody says.  
  
Quinn wasn’t here before?  
  
Don’t ask me. I don’t know.  
  
I thought you said you knew everything. Oh wait, that we knew everything.  
  
Don’t worry about it. You won’t remember a thing.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Shut up!  
  
You’re so rude!  
  
“Okay,” Max says. “Let’s start.”  
  
I watch them and hope that whatever they are doing will work. I have to save Brian. I can’t think of anything bad happening to him. If I free myself from this I’ll kill myself. Just as long as Brian gets to live I’ll do anything for him.  
  
Stop babbling. That’s nonsense. I can’t die.  
  
Of course we can.  
  
Nope. Our blood is immortal. This shell might die but we go on and find another and another.  
  
I focus on what they are saying instead of listening to the crazy part of myself.  
  
“To the stars and the moon with supernatural force do you travel let us borrow that power,” Max says over and over again.  
  
“To the voices that sing of truth let this come to be what it was supposed to,” Quinn said as fast as he can.  
  
“My force I do throw for the one I love,” Cody chants and I know he’s talking about me.  
  
“Let time let us through and back, for it to begin and unwrap,” Kevin murmurs again and again while his body rocks back and forth.  
  
What are they going to do with me? I have a bad feeling.  
  
He’s close.  
  
Then the door opens and Brian comes inside.  
  
“What the fuck is going on?” Brian asks angry.  
  
Cody gets up and blows a blue powder towards me. It falls on my face and my chest.  
  
“Stop it!” Brian growls as he unties my gag. “Justin?”  
  
“It’s going to be okay,” Cody says smiling. “I found a way to get Justin’s soul to merge with his demon.”  
  
“My father said you had to be strong enough to intertwine the soul and the demon,” Brian tells me.  
  
“Yes but this spell was found by Kevin,” Cody points out. “And in what I got from the translation it does the same thing.”  
  
“You’re meaning to tell me that you don’t know what it does?” Brian asks angry.  
  
My head hurts so much. It feels like it’s going to blow up. Please not again.  
  
Quinn gets up and moves closer. He touches my chest and pulls his hand away quickly.  
  
“Well, Kevin was the one that got it,” Cody protests. “He always knows what to do?”  
  
Brian looks doubtful as he looks from me to them and back at me.  
  
"I mean," Cody says. "I think I read something about it taking a bit more time. But hey, that's what we have most of...time."  
  
“What do you mean is going to take longer?” Max asks. “Did the spell worked?”  
  
“Uh, guys, I think it did,” Quinn says. “This has happened before. And I think…I think I know why Kevin was singing that damn lullaby.”  
  
“Our pretty baby!” Kevin yells and claps his hand.  
  
“I want everyone out of here now,” Brian tells them.  
  
Kevin starts to blow the candles. When he’s done Cody falls to his knees.  
  
“Daddy!” Kevin shrieks.  
  
Cody looks up with bloody tears. “Father.”  
  
“Cody,” Brian says kneeling in front of our boy. “What’s wrong? What the fuck have you done this time?”  
  
“The meanest kid in the land,” Quinn whispers in my ear before he backs away. “You’re an awful boy. You will end us all.”  
  
“Stop it,” Kevin growls at Quinn. “Our baby!”  
  
“What did you do?” Brian asked lifting Cody up. “Tell me now.”  
  
“He was like…like water and oil,” Cody tells him. “He wasn’t mixing and I found a way. It’s for you father and him. I love you both.”  
  
Brian growls as he pushes Cody’s body to me. “He’s dying. I don’t know how but he is.”  
  
“He gave his life,” Maximilian whispers. “Oh shit.”  
  
“No,” I tell him. “Please, Brian. Kill me now and it would stop this. Don’t let Cody die. Please.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Brian says and backs away with Cody in his arms before placing Cody on the floor.  
  
“Kevin,” Max says. “Can we stop this?”  
  
“One hand then the other and now the legs,” Kevin said and clapped. “What a good boy!”  
  
“Forget it,” Quinn says looking at Kevin. “He’s going to be anything but good. He’ll still be the same.”  
  
“Kevin,” Max whimpers. “Please listen to me.”  
  
“Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun,” Kevin says caressing Max’s face. “It’s so close.”  
  
Brian gets up and walks over to me. He eyes me trying to figure out what’s going on.  
  
“I’m here,” I tell him.  
  
“And so am I,” I inform him.  
  
“You’re still him,” Brian whispers.  
  
“It’s always me,” I tell him and laugh. “Watch out, now comes the fun part.”  
  
That’s when I feel something cutting me on my chest. It hurts so much that for a second I think I’m going to pass out from the pain.  
  
“No!” Brian yells. “No!”  
  
“Ahh!” I scream when it happen again.  
  
Brian unties me and pulls me close. “Drink from me.”  
  
I have to. I’m bleeding all over and it hurts so much. So I drink from him as he carries me out. The wounds start to heal and then I arch up as another appears on my back.  
  
“Justin please,” Brian begs.  
  
“I’m not doing anything,” I say. “This is for the best,” I tell him caressing his face. “I want you safe.”  
  
“You’re going to stay with me,” he tells me. “You can’t leave me, not you.”  
  
“My dark prince,” I say as I smile. “I can see it now, bits and pieces. I see you standing there. The angels high above are preparing everything for you. You were scared but you held your ground. I was there too.”  
  
Brian caresses my face. “No you weren’t. I remember that day. There were angels only. And my father.”  
  
“I was there too,” I tell him again.  
  
I know I was.  
  
“The only other person was a friend of an angel or something,” Brian tells me. “They said he could be many people but you wouldn’t be him.”  
  
I smile at that. I know who that guy was.  
  
“I can’t remember what happened after that,” Brian whispered. “What am I?”  
  
“You’re precious,” I whispers and he shakes his head. “Never let me have you.”  
  
Brian growls and pulls me to him. “Please.”  
  
I yell as the bone in my leg breaks and the bone sticks out.  
  
“Shit,” Brian yells. “Not again.”  
  
“Oh god!” I yell when I realize what’s going on.  
  
“What?” Brian asks and stops in the middle of the hall to set me down. “What?”  
  
“It’s going back,” I whisper. “That’s what they did to me.”  
  
“What?” Brian asks frowning.  
  
So, guess what?  
  
What? I ask trying to push the pain away.  
  
They might be helping now but ultimately this is what helps me win.  
  
Shut up!  
  
Suddenly I feel something hitting me with such a force that sends me flying across the hall and away from Brian. I feel pain all around me and then I start to burn. When I look down at my legs they are okay. I’m reliving everything backwards. I start running while Brian chases me.  
  
“Justin!” Brian yells.  
  
“What’s going on?” I hear Quinn asking.  
  
Then they are all running trying to catch up with me. All I want is a cold place before I burn up. I have to find water. My blood is boiling and it hurts. It hurts so much. I run to the pool and jump in it when I get there. When I do everything is wrong. I’m not home. I’m in a lake and the water is black. I see myself growing up. I see the love that my father has for me. I learn to hate the people that put us here. I practice everyday how I’m going to kill Brian. I learn who I am and where I come from. I see how Brian and I become one to help my father. I know how to stop and sadly I know it won’t matter. I won’t remember any of it because of the spell that Cody, Quinn, Kevin and Maximilian had done.  
  
The water turns red and cold but I don’t fight it. I know Brian is going to save me. This is how it all begins. This is what my father has been planning all along. This is the day it begins before I strike down and kill Brian.


	25. See Mayhem At The Horizon

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my betas Helen and Lois. You guys rock. Hope you guys enjoy it. Later, Tay  


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  


* * *

  
  
Quinn’s POV  
  
A lot of us are standing by the pool as it turns red. Master is screaming at Justin to get out but his body is floating in the water. I frown when Justin goes underwater and I can’t see his body anymore. When Master tries to go to him, a force field throws him back. Oh god, I so hope this works because if not, we’re in deep shit.  
  
“Hush little baby,” Kevin whispers and when I look at him, he stops and smiles at me.  
  
“What the fuck have you done?” Master asks loudly and everyone is as close to the edge of the pool as possible.  
  
Kevin is the only one standing close to Brian. Max is right behind Kevin but he looks like he’s about to bolt at any minute now. I look at my sire who is glaring daggers at me.  
  
“We have to get him out now!” Stephanie says. “There is too much blood. We’re going to lose him.”  
  
“You,” Kevin says, pointing at me.  
  
“Me?” I ask surprised.  
  
Why does it have to be me? Why couldn’t Kevin choose someone else? My sire sends me a look that it obvious that I either go and get Justin out of the pool or I go and get Justin out of the pool. I prepare myself to be thrown back by the field but that doesn’t happen. That makes master try to get closer but he gets pushed back again. I start searching for Justin but his body has sunk to the bottom. I dive in and try to look for him but it’s hard because the water is full of blood. I can’t see shit down here. I try to find him by touching the floor but he’s nowhere to be found. This pool is huge; it’s going to take forever to find him. I go up to see in what direction I’m going.  
  
“Get him out now!” master yells.  
  
I don’t dare tell them that I can’t find anything. I go back down and then it happens. One of my visions hits me and it’s painful and it's real. I can see everything as if I was right there living it.  
  
 _“Come with me,” Justin says and gives Brian a blinding smile._  
  
Brian smiles back and shakes his head. “Daddy has things to do.”  
  
The blond pouts and shakes his head. “You’re coming with me now," he instructs master.  
  
Master arches a brow and chuckles. “You’re still my golden boy, huh?”  
  
Justin looks up with a frown. “Why do you say that? Is it because I’m blond, daddy?”  
  
“Someday you will know,” Brian tells him as he gets up and goes to grab Justin's hand so he can go with him like Justin wanted in the first place.  
  
Justin grins, clearly pleased with himself.  
  
I open my eyes to find myself still at the bottom of the pool. The water is still red and there is no way in hell that anyone can see shit down here. After that vision, I know what Cody meant about the spell taking longer. I go up and look at Master.  
  
“What?” Brian asks with a shout.  
  
“I can’t find him,” I say.  
  
“You see him?” Kevin asks smiling. “So pretty. Always our pretty. Always the same.”  
  
I lick my lips and enjoy the taste. I look at the middle of the pool where the water seems turning black so I go towards it, hoping that Justin is there and that I won’t get hurt by whatever is happening.  
  
Before I reach it, my sire yells at me to stop. So I do. We all stare as the bloody mess in the pool seems to be turning back to clear water. Then right in the middle there is a blue light; that starts shining more intensely as time goes by. Then it seems like it explodes outwards sending us backwards. I feel myself hitting the edge of the pool hard but that's not what I would call damage. My sire can do worst to me. When I finally recover from the blow, I see a few of them getting up to see what’s going to happen next. When I finally see Justin, I swim towards him as fast as I can. I grab him and take him to the edge where my sire helps me get him out.  
  
“Justin!” Brian yells and he moves faster than I’ve ever seen. Then he stops right in front of him, perplexed.  
  
“Something is not right,” Derek says.  
  
No shit. Something hasn’t been right since the moment this started. I knew we should have stayed away from this.  
  
“Uh,” Max whispers. “Um, okay, uh, uh...yeah, so...what the fuck?”  
  
Stephanie quickly picks Justin up, turns him around, and gives him a slap in his bottom. He opens his mouth and starts to cry.  
  
“Fuck me,” Pete says. “Fucking hell…he’s…he’s…”  
  
“No shit,” Derek whispers.  
  
“He’s a boy!” Kevin says and applauds. “A healthy baby boy!”  
  
“Why won’t he stop crying?” Brian asks. “Give him to me.”  
  
Stephanie passes Justin, who is pretty much a day old, to Brian.  
  
“He’s a baby,” Pete finally manages to get out. “A fucking newborn.”  
  
“He’s scared,” Max says.  
  
“Shh,” Brian says, cradling the baby in his arms.  
  
“Daddy,” Kevin says and comes close to him and Justin. “Our pretty baby.”  
  
“Um,” Max says. “How does this help?”  
  
“He has a heart beat,” I tell him. “He’ll grow up and then he can be turned again.”  
  
“And that would make him one again,” Brian whispers and smiles before he kisses Justin on the forehead.  
  
“That’s going to take forever,” Maximilian complains.  
  
“But we’ve got time,” I inform him. “Just like Cody said.”  
  
“So while we wait,” Max says. “He will still have a double personality.”  
  
I hadn’t thought of that.  
  
“He won’t stop,” Derek points out.  
  
Yeah, like we're deaf.  
  
“Maybe he’s hurt. We have to take him to a hospital," my sire tells us.  
  
“And how do you suppose we explain him?” Brian asks.  
  
"Right, sorry master," Derek says to him looking at the floor.  
  
“I know, I know,” Kevin says.  
  
We all look at him, waiting for him to tell us what’s wrong with Justin.  
  
“What?” Kevin asks.  
  
“Kevin,” Max says. “Tell us what’s wrong with Justin.”  
  
Kevin looks at Justin and smiles. He then sticks a finger inside of Justin’s mouth. The blond baby sucks on it eagerly and then stops before he starts to cry again.  
  
“Oh,” Stephanie mutters. “He’s hungry.”  
  
“You go out and you bring someone that can feed him,” Derek says to Pete.  
  
Pete nods and he's gone in a heartbeat with Stephanie right behind him.  
  
“Justin,” Brian whispers.  
  
“Look at him,” Maximilian says. “He’s so cute. Can I hold him?”  
  
“No,” Brian tells him. “He’s mine.”  
  
"So now what?" Derek asks.  
  
"You keep him protected," Brian instructs. "Keep every fledging away from him. They won't be able to control the blood lust."  
  
Derek nods and I know it's true. I know how sweet Justin's blood is. And that heartbeat is just temptation telling us how warm and good it would be.  
  
"If anything happens to him all of you will pay for it," master tells us in a deadly voice.  
  
He ain't joking. I can't help but smile, though. “Look, he still has the stain,” I say as I point at the reddish mark that Justin has on his lower abdomen. I know it's our sire’s stain that marks Justin as his mate. What he’s lacking is the mark he used to have of when he was turned.  
  
“Our pretty!” Kevin hisses.  
  
“Kevin,” Brian warns.  
  
Kevin pouts. “Our pretty?”  
  
"Yes, he is," Brian tells him. "But right now you can't play with him."  
  
"Why not?" Kevin asks.  
  
"Because he's too weak," master explains.  
  
It's like talking to a four year old. Jesus!  
  
“Go play with your mate," mater tells him. "Go punish him, because later on you will get what you deserve."  
  
That only makes Kevin smile that much more.  
  
“Okay, daddy,” Kevin says.  
  
My sire grabs my wrist and pulls me closer. “You and I have to talk.”  
  
I know I’m in a lot of shit.  
  
“Go easy on him,” Master says and he comes close to me before he kisses me on the lips. “I’m kind of pleased.”  
  
“Is he going to be okay if he keeps crying?” Maximilian asks.  
  
I look at Justin’s who is still showing everyone what he can do with his lungs.  
  
“He will be,” Brian says. “Go punish your boy, Derek.”  
  
“Yes, sire,” my mate says with a smile in place.  
  
I follow him and we go up to our room. I was actually looking forward to what he was going to do. But then for some reason, I knew that nothing was going to happen. I looked through the French twin doors that lead to the balcony and I saw in the distance the cars. This has happened too. I shake my head and step away. Maybe we can change a few things here and there but it’s inevitable. Life always catches up and plays out how it’s supposed to. I turn around and stare at my sire.  
  
Derek frowns and then lowers his head down. “You little shit!”  
  
There is this thing about Derek. He’s always wanted to be the perfect soldier to Master. So he raises all of us to be like that. With me he hasn’t had so much luck but I guess it’s okay because there still a part of him that wants to taste wild and free. But one thing about Master is that he doesn’t like magic or psychics that much. They are used for a purpose every once and then. When Kevin first was turned, they almost killed him but decided to leave him as a pet and he grew on all of us, kind of, anyways. If Derek had known that I had this power, he would have never turned me into his mate.  
  
“I wanted you to love me,” I tell him.  
  
Derek’s nostrils twitch and I know he’s beyond pissed.  
  
“I’m sorry,” I tell him and I kneel. “Punish me, master.”  
  
My sire moves closer just to do that.  
  
“Oh,” I say. “Sebastian is on his way to give us bad news.”  
  
The previous time, Maximilian’s life was in danger. Not now, though.  
  
“What is it?” Derek asks arching a brow.  
  
“War,” I answer. “It has begun.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Thanks to my betas Helen and Lois. And if you guys want to kill me for how things turned out...like Helen said you guys were going to...remember something very important. Yes, yes, repeat it with me...BLAME THE MUSE!!! Lol. Later, Tay.


	26. A New Life

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the betas Helen and Lois. Sorry that it took me forever to post.  


* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  


* * *

  
  
Angela’s POV  
  
I open my eyes and grunt in pain. My hands automatically reach towards my belly. I sigh and start crying. I can’t help it. This can’t be happening to me. I don’t know what these people want. I was home making dinner for when Charlie came home but then they came. I thought they were selling something and I was so stupid to invite them into my home. I remember how they grabbed me like I didn’t weigh anything and took me away. I think they want my baby to sell it or something. God, how am I going to get out of this?  
  
The door to the room I’m in opens and a woman and a man come inside. She looks like an angel and the smile on her face feels warms and real but I’m sure it's not. She was one of the people at my house. She's a fucking bitch, is what she is.  
  
“Hi,” she says. “I’m Stephanie.”  
  
I keep quiet. If she comes anywhere near my baby I’ll fucking beat her ass up. I can so take this skinny bitch.  
  
“You don’t have to be afraid,” she tells me.  
  
“She has to be,” he says.  
  
“Master,” she says giggling a bit. “We don’t want to scare her.”  
  
“I don’t fucking care about her,” he hisses. “I want to know if she can feed Justin, if not, you will kill her.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” she says and looks at me once again. “You’re about a week from giving birth, are you not?”  
  
I don’t say anything.  
  
“We have a baby that’s very hungry,” she says.  
  
I frown at that.  
  
“Kevin!” he yells.  
  
“What?” another man comes, this one is blond and he’s holding a baby.  
  
“Give Justin to her,” the man tells him.  
  
“He’s ours,” this man protests, almost like a child.  
  
“Now,” the man, which by now I’ve deduced is the one in charge, growls at him.  
  
“Okay,” the man named Kevin says.  
  
I can’t help but smile as I hold the little bundle of in my arms. Then I look at them with a questioning face.  
  
“We want you to feed him,” she says. “Please.”  
  
“He fell asleep crying,” the leader says and it’s the first time I hear concern in his voice. “Is that bad? Is he going to be okay?”  
  
“I’m sure he will be,” I say and I caress the baby’s face.  
  
His face scrunches up before he starts wiggling in my arms and then opens his eyes. The first thing he does is start crying like I’ve done something horrible to him.  
  
“What are you doing?” the brunet asks me as if I’m to blame.  
  
“Feed him,” she tells me and I have no other choice but to do so.  
  
I feel very uncomfortable having to do this while they watch me. Nobody has seen my naked breasts except for my husband. It’s pretty unnerving…boy, can this kid suck. Jesus, he must be starving.  
  
“How old is he?” I ask.  
  
“One day old,” Kevin says proudly. “Our little light.”  
  
The leader shakes his head. “Go to your room, Kevin. Now.”  
  
“But daddy,” Kevin whimpers. “I want my pretty.”  
  
“I let you hold him, now go,” he tells him.  
  
Kevin pouts as he stomps away. I have no fucking clue what the fuck is going on here. I hope that Charlie calls the cops as soon as he arrives home. I want to go home and something tells me that this baby in my arms doesn’t belong to them. They don’t look anything alike.  
  
“Where is his mother?” I ask.  
  
“She’s dead,” the brunet answers me.  
  
Okay then, that’s not good. “So, uh, did you adopt him? I mean…okay, I know is none of my business but what the fuck is going on? You took me away from my home to feed this kid and that is just fucking weird. You guys could have gone to the store and gotten formula,” I say and for a moment they look shocked.  
  
“Why didn’t you go and get formula?” he asks as he looks at her.  
  
“Because I wasn’t thinking straight,” Stephanie tells him. “Pete and I followed her to her house once we got to the city. It seemed like the thing to do.”  
  
It SEEMED like the thing to do? What a fucking bitch! Ugh, let me not get started.  
  
“In my time, you fed a baby like this. I really haven’t been keeping track on how babies are fed these days. This is new to me, master,” she says.  
  
The man nods and looks back at me and the child.  
  
“Plus I guess it’s a good thing, he needs a woman’s touch,” Stephanie says.  
  
“He needs no one’s touch but mine,” he growls at her.  
  
“Sorry, master,” Stephanie tells him, lowering her look. “I was only thinking the best for him.”  
  
“Mmm,” he mutters and comes closer.  
  
Nobody leaves as the little guy feeds. When my right breast starts to hurt, I change him. I don’t know how long we’ve been here but by the time this little guy stops, I am so tired. He’s taken away from me and yet again, I find myself alone in the room. I get up and I try to get out but the door has been locked. I move to the windows but they are not budging. I go towards the other door in the room and the faintest spark of hope fills me. I open the door and find that there is nothing but a bathroom in there. I go inside trying to find something to use as a weapon but there is nothing.  
  
I go back and sit on the bed that I was in. I look at the blue carpet trying to relax. I am so scared of what they are going to do to me and my baby. I start crying, wanting to be stronger but I’m not. I get on the floor and start praying to God so he helps me be strong. After what it fells like forever, the door is opened and someone I’ve never seen comes inside and puts food on the bed.  
  
I stare at the food and want to eat it but I don’t know what’s in it. I ignore it and just get on the bed. I lay back and before I know what’s going on, I fall asleep. When I wake up again, the man is in there with the baby and some other man, a red head this time.  
  
“You know what I was thinking, master,” he says.  
  
“What?” he asks.  
  
“That we need to buy baby stuff,” he says. “Hi,” he says looking at me. “I’m Maximilian.”  
  
“I’m Angela,” I tell him, not sure why.  
  
“Here,” the leader says, handing me the whimpering baby. “I think he’s hungry again.”  
  
“How long has it been?” I ask him.  
  
“About three hours,” he answers. “He’s been sleeping and when he woke up we gave him a bath.”  
  
“Okay,” I say and yet again, start feeding him.  
  
“Are you hungry?” Maximilian asks me as he stares at the food that was meant for me, still untouched.  
  
“Not really,” I tell him.  
  
“You have to eat,” the leader tells me. “We’ll bring you something else. You have to keep your strength so you can feed my boy.”  
  
“So, you’re the father,” I say.  
  
“No,” he tells me. “He’s just mine.”  
  
I frown, not sure what to make of his words but the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I swallow and focus my attention at the beautiful blond in my arms. I smile, thinking how great it’s going to feel when it’s my own baby.  
  
“I’m going to go and see if Stephanie has things ready for her,” Maximilian tells us. “Can we sleep with him tonight, Master?”  
  
“No,” he says. “He’s staying with me and no one else.”  
  
“But…” he starts to say and one look from the brunet stops him. “Okay,” he says before leaving us.  
  
As he steps out someone else comes in.  
  
“Brian,” he says.  
  
The leader, which now I know his name is Brian, stays focused on me and Justin.  
  
“I’ve been wondering what you’re doing here, Sebastian,” Brian, says.  
  
The man laughs. “Don’t tell me. You knew when I arrived.”  
  
“I felt you a mile away,” Brian tells him and grins as he turns to look at the new person here.  
  
“Well, I’m not surprised,” the man says. “I have some bad news,” this man informs him.  
  
“They want me dead?” the brunet asks with a smirk.  
  
This other guy comes closer to me and frowns as he looks at the baby.  
  
“Uh, there are some that do only because of the lies that Jericho has said. He’s telling everyone about what Justin did and how you’re not following the rules. Plus there is this rumor, that Justin is the end of our existence,” he says and keeps staring at the child. “They want him out but he kept telling them how you wouldn’t allow it. So if they have to kill you to get to him, they will.”  
  
I can’t help but pull the blond closer to me.  
  
“Let them come then,” Brian tells him. “I won’t let them destroy my family. Anyone that opposes me will go down. If they want a war, they will have one.”  
  
What the fuck are they talking about? Have they lost their minds?  
  
“Brian, what the fuck is going on? Is that…is that…is that Justin?” This Sebastian character asks. “I can smell him. It’s him but…what the fuck?”  
  
Brian comes closer to me and the baby and he smiles. “Yes, it is. Isn’t he precious?”  
  
“What have you been up to?” Sebastian’s asks and then shakes his head. “No, I don’t want to know.”  
  
“Master,” another, yet gorgeous guy, comes into the room.  
  
What is going on here? They all look like fucking models or movie stars in here. I feel like I'm in the middle of a movie, or wherever beautiful people hang around.  
  
“What is it?” Brian asks arching a brow.  
  
“I’m settling everyone on the third floor,” he says.  
  
“Fine,” he says. “Everyone will be on guard. The best will be guarding Justin.”  
  
The man nods and then exits the room.  
  
“Who is she?” Sebastian asks.  
  
“Nobody,” he says.  
  
Fucker. I ignore them and watch as the baby feeds from me. His eyes are closing and I can’t help but smile. Brian is right, this baby is precious. I finally take a look around my surroundings and know that these people are rich beyond my wildest dreams.  
  
“I need to go see that everyone is settling alright,” Sebastian says.  
  
“Contact everyone we know,” Brian tells him. “Warn them. Then find out who is with us and who I need to kill.”  
  
My stomach tightens with his words but I don’t let them see that. I have to be strong. I need to get out of here and find a way to take this baby with me.  
  
“It’s done,” Sebastian says before he leaves.  
  
I look up at Brian as we are alone in the room. He moves to pull a chair close to us. Then he sits down and stares at Justin.  
  
“Mmm, so,” he says as he rubs his chin. “There are some rules here.”  
  
I frown, not sure what is going on yet.  
  
“If you try to escape, I will kill you,” he says.  
  
I go rigid right away.  
  
“If you make trouble for us, I will kill you and find someone else to feed him,” he informs me.  
  
I swallow at this. I know he’s not joking. The intensity in his eyes let’s me know so.  
  
“If you do anything to hurt him, I will torture you for the rest of your pathetic existence,” he growls.  
  
“I would never harm him,” I quickly say. “Have you gone insane?” I ask him. “He’s an innocent creature.”  
  
He smirks and leans back. “That’s because you don’t know him like I do.”  
  
“What?” I ask frowning. I caress Justin’s arm as he feeds from me.  
  
“You pathetic little humans,” Brian says leaning forward and I see as he grows fangs.  
  
This can’t be fucking happening. What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? This has to be like a show. That one where they tried to scare the living shit out of you. It has to be. There is no other explanation. His eyes shine and my mind goes blank. I get up in a second and move to the wall with Justin secured in my arms.  
  
“Sit down,” he tells me.  
  
I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.  
  
“I’m not done, so sit down,” he hisses.  
  
I can’t move from where I am. I just can’t. I guess he knows that because he gets up and starts walking towards me. “Give him to me,” he tells me.  
  
“No,” I say. “Stay the fuck away.”  
  
He smirks and nods. “I like that you would fight for him like that. I guess, I could have you around,” he tells me.  
  
“What…what are you?” I finally ask. “Is that some kind of trick?”  
  
“There is more to life than you know of,” he tells me.  
  
“Sir,” I say not sure what else to call him right now. “Uh, are you going to harm me and my baby?”  
  
“Not if you obey the rules,” he assures me.  
  
“What about when my baby is born?” I ask him. “Are you going to take her away from me?”  
  
“How do you know it’s a girl?” Brian asks me.  
  
“The ultrasound,” I explain. “We found out three months ago.”  
  
And why am I talking to him? Oh, Angela, you've lost your mind.  
  
“Mmm, so you got a thing for that now,” he murmurs to himself. Then smirks at me and I can see his fangs. “I won’t harm your daughter.”  
  
Oh my god.  
  
“You’re a…you’re a creature…a…a…a…” I try to say it but I can’t.  
  
“Creature of the night?” he asks as he goes back to sit down. “A vampire?”  
  
He’s a fucking vampire! It can’t be. This is so not real. I think I went into labor and fell into a fucking coma. That’s what happened and it feels so real because they had to feed my baby girl somehow and that’s what I’m feeling and…okay, I’m so totally babbling. Keep it together woman. Think! Relax and breathe. There has to be an explanation for this. There has to be.  
  
“I’m not going to harm you,” he says. “Sit please.”  
  
“Uh,” I say. “I’ll stay here.”  
  
He shrugs and comes close to me. I stop breathing and he chuckles. He’s enjoying this way too much. Oh my god. What if he kills Justin? Oh god! What am I going to do?! I can’t let him have Justin.  
  
“We will give you a room for yourself. We’ll feed you and you will have clothes and whatever you need that I feel you can have," he says to me. "I'll make sure that you will like it here."  
  
This is so not happening. Why is he talking like I'm going to live here for the rest of my life?  
  
“And what about my home?” I ask. “My husband is waiting for me.”  
  
He shakes his head. “He’s dead.”  
  
I stare at him for a while. I just felt my heart plummeting to the floor.  
  
“What did you just say?” I ask very slowly.  
  
“He’s dead,” he repeats. “He got home at a bad moment.”  
  
“No,” I whisper as the tears start to fall and before I know what’s going on I’m crumbling to the floor, but I never reach it.  
  
When I look up, my eyes open wide when I realize that he’s holding me. Then he walks with me to the bed and helps me sit down. Then he takes Justin away from me. I try to reach for him but he doesn’t let me.  
  
"I don't need you getting hurt and bleeding all over the place," he tells me. "Your purpose here is to watch out for my golden boy."  
  
I'm not really thinking anymore. I try to punch him on the face, which if I had thought about it, I wouldn’t have done. He grabs me by the neck and keeps me at arms length while still having Justin on his other arm cradling him against his chest.  
  
“You will behave if you don’t want me to kill you,” he hisses. “You have your baby still. Think about that.”  
  
I freeze and he lets me go. I stare at him and can’t help the tears that I’m spilling. I look at the baby in his arms and promise myself that I have to find a way for us to get out of this hell. I control my tears and push them back. I won’t let him see me crumble.  
  
“You’re a strong person,” he tells me suddenly.  
  
“What?” I ask and I know I could care less what he has to say, but part of me wonders.  
  
“Most people would try to run away,” he says and moves back. “Start screaming for mercy for me not to kill them.”  
  
“You said you weren’t going to,” I point out.  
  
“Well, you tried to hit me,” he tells me.  
  
“You didn’t go over that rule yet,” I say coldly.  
  
He chuckles at that. Fucker!  
  
“Please, God, help me,” I whisper to myself.  
  
Then he starts full out laughing.  
  
“God,” he muses. “Yeah, he has better things to do than to worry about you cows.”  
  
I shake my head. “He does care.”  
  
“You tell yourself whatever you want,” he says as he starts walking to the door. “But I’m older and wiser. I know how these things work. Everyone has a secret agenda.”  
  
I don’t care what he says.  
  
“You know,” he says, stopping and turning around to look at me. “You could have everything you want,” he whispers. “I could give you a new life.”  
  
I shake my head quickly. I know what he’s offering.  
  
“You can see your girl growing up and having a family of her own, see your grandchildren and great grandchildren,” he says. “Wouldn’t that be something?”  
  
I actually think about it, but I can’t help it. It would be wonderful but it’s not meant to happen like that.  
  
“It’s great to see your family growing,” he tells me.  
  
“What would you know?” I ask glaring at him. “You, you destroyed mine.”  
  
He chuckles and shakes his head. “I have kids and they have kids and those kids have kids.”  
  
It takes me a moment to make sense of what he’s saying. Then my eyes open wide. “How many of you are there?”  
  
“You’re a smart woman,” he concludes. “I wouldn’t mind in the least having you in my family.”  
  
“It’s not going to happen,” I inform him.  
  
Brian shrugs and goes towards the door.  
  
“Are there…a lot of you in the world?” I ask.  
  
“There are a lot of things in this word that you don’t know about,” he tells me. “But it's not like you or your kind has to worry about it. We have more important things to do with our time than to worry about stupid cows.”  
  
I so hate this man…creature, whatever he is. I know my God would pull through when I need him. I have faith that he will. That’s why I’m still alive. I look down and sigh. My eyes start to water when I start thinking about Charlie yet again. Maybe he’s lying to me. Maybe I will get to see him again and we’ll be a family like we’re supposed to.  
  
As I hear the door closing I give up. I let it all out. I cry until there are no more tears to shed. Then I tell myself that I have to be strong for my daughter. One day God will bring this monster down. One day I'll be free again and she will have the life she was supposed to along with Justin. I'll make sure to save him.


	27. The Things I Would Do For You

  
Author's notes:

Thanks to my betas. This is Max's POV. Hope you guys like it. Let me know if you do or don't.

 

* * *

  
Thanks to Rose Thorn for the banner.  


* * *

  
  
Max’s POV  
  
I smile as my mate caresses my face. Kevin is purring while burying his face on my chest. The door to our room opens and master comes in with only a pair of old, black jeans. He grins as he looks at us and then closes the door.  
  
“Kevin,” he hisses and I know what’s coming.  
  
He’s going to punish my mate for the spell we did. Yes, everything is going to be okay but we weren’t supposed to be dealing with magic or anything alike in the first place. Kevin is off of me in less than a second. He jumps in the bed and starts jumping on it. “I’m a bad boy,” he starts chanting.  
  
“Out,” master says while he looks at me.  
  
“But,” I try to say.  
  
“Now,” he growls and I stand up and look at my mate.  
  
“Be a good boy,” Kevin whispers and sits down on the bed.  
  
I nod and go to our bathroom. I need a shower before I go anywhere. I let the warm spray cascade over me. I feel my body tingling as my mate starts screaming. I would be worried if it wasn’t because I know how much Kevin likes it when father punishes him. Plus I’m really enjoying it too. I can hear their groans and smell their sweet blood.  
  
When I’m done I grab a towel and dry myself. I get out and see father has tied Kevin to the bed. He’s naked now and has a razor blade running up and down Kevin’s chest. He’s only teasing him; I can only imagine what’s to come. They stop and look at me and I move out of there quickly. I walk to Justin’s old room and can’t help but smile. The first thing I do is go to his closet and start looking through his clothes. I finally end up with a pair of black, leather pants and a dark blue, long sleeve sweater. It’s so soft against my skin. I don’t bother with shoes and go in search of the little bundle of joy.  
  
When I find him, Justin is in Angela’s room. The door is open and Stephanie is inside watching Angela. I go inside and smile at them. Angela looks up and I wonder what has happened to her. Her face is puffy and it looks like she’s been crying all night. She has bags under her eyes and I can smell nothing but fear in her.  
  
“All he does is eat,” I point out.  
  
“Babies do that,” Stephanie tells me.  
  
I nod slowly and walk closer to the pregnant woman. She grimaces and I stop.  
  
“She doesn’t like us,” Stephanie says and smirks.  
  
“And I care why?” I ask as I keep going and start running my hand over Justin’s head.  
  
He’s stops sucking and I swear he feels who I am. I think he's happy that I'm not a threat to him because he goes back to eating.  
  
“I’m hungry,” the woman says, so low, that if we didn’t have enhanced hearing we might have missed it.  
  
“Stephanie,” Derek says in a grave voice. “Out, we need to talk.”  
  
Like I’m going to stay here and strain to listen. So I go out as well and he starts talking. He tells us that Sebastian and his family are already settled. He's telling us how a few more vampires might come to stay with us, along with friends of the family. Whatever that means.  
  
“How many people do we have?” Stephanie asks.  
  
“Not enough,” Derek says. “Look, Wyatt called us and he said he knows what’s going on. They were attacked and lost many people but they managed to overtake them.”  
  
Stephanie nods.  
  
“They are going after our family,” Derek spits with anger. “Worldwide.”  
  
“They agreed to go after our sire?” Stephanie asks.  
  
“It’s because of the lies that Jericho has made,” Quinn says as he walks towards us. “He told them how Justin killed master and master didn’t do anything about it. How Brian and Justin are too dangerous for our kind to let stay alive.”  
  
I listen to what he’s saying and wonder why Kevin hasn’t talked about this. Maybe he was too busy singing songs for Justin. Or maybe this is not going to present a big problem.  
  
“Derek!” my sire yells and we all move to see what’s going on.  
  
Stephanie takes her time to lock Angela’s door. Then she’s after us trying to find out what’s going on.  
  
"We have to make sure my children are okay," Brian hisses as he paces like a wild animal in front of us.  
  
"What happened?" I ask scared.  
  
Kevin is sitting on the bed staring off to space.  
  
"He practically said I would lose them," my sire answers me. "He was babbling so many things. I couldn't keep up. It's like he got hit by something big."  
  
"And now...nothing?" Derek asks.  
  
"Michael," Master suddenly says. "Find him. I don't care where he is. You’ve got to find him and bring him home."  
  
"I will," Derek assures him.  
  
I look at Master with sad eyes because my mate has become a freaking statue. Master walks to me and kisses me on the forehead.  
  
"It will be okay, childe," he whispers before he ushers everyone out.  
  
I stay back wondering what's happening to Kevin. I walk over to him slowly and touch his shoulder.  
  
"Don't lose you," he says as he starts rocking. "You stay and I leave."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I ask him. I so hate when he talks like this.  
  
"Poison," Kevin whispers. "It's spreads. I saw too much. Too much! Through the clear glass."  
  
I don't know what he's talking about. I'm going to ask him when suddenly he falls back. I quickly jump in bed and shake him a few times. I don't know what to make of this. There is a knock on the door and I get up to get it. Quinn is outside and I move out of the room and close the door so he doesn't see what's happening to Kevin.  
  
"Max," Quinn says, his voice is filled with sadness. "Is everything okay?"  
  
I look at the door and then back at him before I nod.  
  
“There is something wrong,” Quinn tells me. “I mean, I know I’m not supposed to be here. When this happened the first time, I wasn’t here. But it’s not me. It’s something else.”  
  
“I hate when you talk like this man,” I let him know. “I don’t understand half of what’s going on.”  
  
“It’s déjà vu,” Quinn whispers. “Didn’t you ever felt it when you were alive?”  
  
I nod slowly. There were moments in time when I did. I would look around me and felt like I had been through that situation before.  
  
“So all of this already happened?” I ask.  
  
“Many times,” Quinn tells me.  
  
“Why are we going in circles?” I ask. “Why does it keep repeating then?”  
  
Quinn shrugs. “I really don’t know.”  
  
“I mean what’s the fucking point?” I ask. “Is it like a fucking movie? I mean, Justin makes the world end and someone hits rewind? What?”  
  
“If I knew, you think I would be here trying to figure it out?” Quinn tells me.  
  
I shake my head and walk back into my room. He irritates me sometimes just like Kevin does. For all the crap they see and all the stuff they know, they know shit. I look at Kevin not sure what I'm supposed to do. He’s whimpering and shaking his head, which I'm grateful for because he's still with me. I decide to go tell father anyways when he grabs his throat and growls. I go to him and caress his face. He looks at me and I gasp because it’s like he doesn’t recognize me.  
  
“Tell me what’s wrong?” I ask.  
  
“I’ll get out,” he tells me. “I’ll get out and kill everyone.”  
  
“Huh?” I ask not sure what the hell he’s talking about.  
  
“No one is going to stop me now,” he says and laughs.  
  
Okay, this is not my Kevin. I know him. This is someone else and it’s scaring the crap out of me.  
  
“Oh Gabriel,” he says. “You will scream the loudest. You won’t die. Not you. You will suffer through it all. You will have to kneel at your God’s feet and ask for forgiveness again and again. I’ll destroy them all.”  
  
“Kevin,” I say but I’m backing away from him. “Stop it! Please, stop it!”  
  
“My son,” he whimpers. “He’ll do it. He’ll help me. There is no stopping me now. Not ever,” Kevin says and stands up. “I will end this world. I will dry it out and nothing but ashes will lie atop.”  
  
Kevin jumps in the bed and glares in my direction. “I won’t let you. I will do anything I have to do.”  
  
“Oh my god,” I say. “You’ve lost it.”  
  
“You won’t be able to touch him. He’s pure and you don’t deserve him,” Kevin hisses angrily. “I will strike you down like I should have a long time ago.”  
  
Kevin jumps from the bed and kneels on the floor. He starts laughing and shaking his head. “I’m eternal, Gabriel. You can’t touch me. No one can and my son is like me. He will find his way back to me.”  
  
Okay, so Kevin is being used as some kind of medium between two people or he’s just living what’s happening now somewhere, or happened or is going to fucking happen. I stay quiet and listen because this might help us somehow.  
  
“This will kill him,” Kevin says as once again he’s in the bed. “This can’t happen. He will be eaten alive. How can you be so selfish?”  
  
I gasp when I see Kevin’s ears start to bleed. I feel like I’ve just been stabbed in the heart. “Kevin! Pull out of it, now.”  
  
“Then so be it,” Kevin says from the floor. “This is my time. This is my revenge. I would have given everything I know. I would have changed, Gabriel. I had changed. I went against my own kind and how do I get paid? I get betrayed like I’m nothing. No type of respect, not even a chance to prove myself because you’re too pathetic; too weak.”  
  
“Kevin!” I yell as I move to grab him.  
  
I start shaking him hoping he will snap out of it. Kevin pushes me back but what really has me worried is the fact that he didn’t use his hands. It’s some kind of power. Oh goddamn it! Do things have to get more complicated? He walks over to me and arches a brow.  
  
“Mmm, looks like someone is listening to us,” Kevin says and then his body drops to the floor as well as I do.  
  
I crawl to him and he has his eyes closed. “God, Kevin. Please, be okay.”  
  
I try forever, well it feels like that, to wake him up but nothing happens. So I pick him up and lay him on the bed. I feel like someone is choking me right now and I know he's in pain. I hope this was something that won't repeat itself. It scared me to death, losing him is more horrible than staring face to face at master while he's angry.  
  
I step out of the room wondering what's going on with him. It's nothing but utter chaos in this place ever since we did the spell. Maybe it's going to come after us and bite us in the ass. Maybe it is just pure coincidence. I go down the hallway and from afar, hear a lot of people talking. I make my way to the entrance of the estate and realize that there are a lot of vampires getting ready for what's to come.  
  
“Hey,” Quinn says as he walks towards me with his duvet wrapped tightly around him. “I can’t sleep.”  
  
I wish that was my problem. I'm too worried about what's happening to Kevin. I don't know what I'm going to do. What if it happens again? What if he bleeds to death?  
  
"Are you okay?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah," I mutter.  
  
We lean against the railing as we look at everything that’s happening on the foyer. There are about forty or more vampires down there. Some are Sebastian and Cross' family, some are from our own kind and others are from blood I've never smelled before. I guess they want to be on master's side. I can feel humans down there as well, I guess slaves. Then there are the ones that are not either human, vampire or demons...they're nothing I’ve ever seen in my life. Their skin is oily and paper white; their fingers are long, about six inches and bony. They are dressed in black cloaks and their heads are covered by the hoods. You can’t see what they look like except for a faint, reddish glow which I guess are their eyes.  
  
There are three wooden tombs that look like they are about to break at any second now. Some vampires are looking at it with their swords out, ready for anything while the hooded men/things chant over them. I turn to Quinn who has a frown in place.  
  
“Do you know what’s inside of those?” I ask him.  
  
“Derek was talking about them,” he whispers. “They are vampires…the first ones to be born.”  
  
“Are they powerful?” I ask.  
  
He nods. "They are."  
  
"What are they doing in those coffins?" I ask, not sure where they came from.  
  
"They are locked away for everyone’s protection," he says.  
  
"Why?" I ask.  
  
“They are untamed,” he tells me. “They are not like us; their demon possess them completely. Those are Cain’s babies, nothing but pure evil. There used to be legions of them before, but were killed one by one until only a dozen remained scattered around the world. Only brave men went after them knowing that sometimes they might not come back. They have wings and claws and...shit I think they are twice the size Ben was. So just imagine that.”  
  
I listen to him as I look back at the boxes.  
  
“If they were to turn a human they would become a monster too, not like us,” Quinn adds quickly. “They said that some God took one of them and they bore a child. That child linked himself with humans and that’s how vampires were born. Jericho comes from a line where babies were born as vampires. Over time they vanished and only we remain. But like Jericho, there still are some pure ones around. They think they are the ones that deserve to be in charge of everything.”  
  
“I see,” I whisper.  
  
“Those three belong to master. They were down in the subterranean vault,” he tells me.  
  
“So why take them out now?” I ask. “If they can't control them?”  
  
“You see those cloaked witches?” Quinn asks. “They used to be human once but sold their soul for eternal life and that’s what they became. They are powerful. They can put a spell over those creatures and they can be controlled.”  
  
“So they will fight for us?” I ask.  
  
Quinn nods. “If the spells gets broken, they will go after everyone, no matter what.”  
  
“Risky move,” I mutter.  
  
“What are you guys doing here?” Ewan asks behind us.  
  
I frown and then look at Quinn. “Uh,” I say turning back towards him. “We’re just looking.”  
  
“Go back to your rooms,” he tells us.  
  
I nod and move quickly to make sure that Kevin is okay. When I get there, it is to find Kevin in our bed bleeding from his eyes, mouth, nose and ears. I start crying knowing that if this keeps up I’m going to lose it. I know it. I feel a million pins biting at my heart. This can’t happen to us. It can’t. I love him so much. I’ll do anything for him.  
  
“It could have been different, you know that,” Kevin mutters. “So different.”  
  
I quickly move away and exit my room. I think of going to master but he has plenty to deal with on his plate. I think of who can help me and nobody comes to mind. I’m so desperate right now. I wonder what Quinn will say but he probably won’t know what to do either. He didn’t even know that something was happening with Kevin. I decide it’s best to call my sire and then I stop. I know who can help me.  
  
I make my way quickly to the basement. There is a bigger mess down here than before. I guess it's because they were hauling those big ass coffins out of here. I reach the chambers where the blue demon and the cow are. The demon raises his head a bit and stares at me.  
  
"I need to talk to you," I say.  
  
I know all the knowledge that he possesses. I know he might know what's happening to Kevin.  
  
"Go away," he whispers.  
  
“Something is happening,” I say.  
  
Zeke closes his eyes and ignores me. I know he’s not going to help me. Why would he? He doesn’t care. All he probably thinks about is revenge against us and nothing more.  
  
“It’s’ really important,” I tell him. “It’s…my mate.”  
  
That’s still gets me nothing.  
  
“Fuck,” I whisper.  
  
I look at the cow and for a moment I know how Zeke is feeling. My mate is slowly bleeding to death while possessed by two things that I don’t know about. I can’t help him and it’s killing me. The man has his arms hanging above him. We’ve tortured him plenty of times. He’s missing all his toes and only has three fingers left. They all have been burnt to stop him from bleeding. He’s covered in dried blood all over. He has new and old scars mapping his skin. He’s really skinny, his ribs protruding from his body. He’s missing an eye and his cock. We feed him from time to time and give him water so he doesn’t die on us. When father says he’s going to torture someone, he really means it. This cow is the perfect picture of misery.  
  
“I’ll kill him,” I say to Zeke.  
  
That gets a response. He turns to look at me.  
  
“He’s suffering,” I say. “It’s hell for him here,” I whisper. “I’ll end it if you help me.”  
  
I see Zeke looking at his lover and then at me. “Promise me.”  
  
I nod. “I will. It will be fast so he doesn’t suffer anymore. Please, help me.”  
  
“What?” Zeke asks.  
  
I quickly tell him what’s happening to Kevin. He sighs and shakes his head.  
  
“There is nothing you can do,” Zeke tells me. “He’s going to die. The people that could have helped him are long gone.”  
  
“What do you mean?” I ask making two fists.  
  
“They are not here anymore,” Zeke informs me. “They were taken away.”  
  
“I don’t get it,” I say.  
  
Zeke sighs and looks at his man again. “It’s a crystal called _oratio sonare._ It's really a small thing, but it has a lot of power. And to destroy it you need someone to call on it."  
  
I keep silent thinking on how I'm going to manage that. "Why is it happening to him?"  
  
"Maybe he was trying to look where he shouldn't have," he tells me. "The crystal locks into the person peering. It's a safety device. They are used when someone wants to talk and doesn't want anybody to know about it. He's not strong enough to fight its power."  
  
"He risked himself for Justin," I whisper. "That has to be why."  
  
I hear Zeke growling. "He's the end of the world."  
  
"He's more than you think," I say. "You don't know half of the shit we're going through right now. Kevin was only trying to help and I'll help him now."  
  
"You can't," Zeke tells me smirking. "I guess I'm not the only one that's going to lose a lover."  
  
"What do you mean I can't?" I ask alarmed.  
  
"Those crystals don't belong to just anyone," he says and grins. "They belong to angels. Tell me, you're a vampire, how are you going to get to heaven?"  
  
"Maybe...it's...being used...here," I said and I know I'm stuttering.  
  
"Angels don't bother to come down here anymore," he informs me. "They don't care about this world; haven't for a long time."  
  
"Fuck you," I tell him.  
  
"Look, there is nothing that you can do," he says.  
  
"Wait," I tell him. "Why did you say that the people that could help me are gone?"  
  
"Gods," he says. "They are all gone now. So there is nobody that can help you. They created the things and they can find it. They call on it's power like to tell it to stop doing what it's doing."  
  
"Any God?" I ask.  
  
"I guess," he says. "It's all about power and blah, blah, blah."  
  
I chuckle at that. Yes, the same crap as always. God, what the fuck am I going to do now? I stare at him for a few seconds and I know he's telling me the truth. I turn around and walk over to the cow. In seconds I snap his neck and then I'm walking out of there. I stop at the door and turn back to see Zeke's tears running down. I'm not going to be him. I'll save Kevin one way or another. I go upstairs and I'm heading to my room when Quinn intercepts me.  
  
"I...so I had this vision," he says and swallows. "I...someone is fixing this as they go," Quinn says. "The thing that wants to get out is using magic to do what he wants...get free. He's using whatever power he can. And then there is something protecting us, fighting it back. That's why we're repeating our lives over and over again. They are fighting each other and we're in the fucking middle."  
  
"Who's helping us?" I ask.  
  
Quinn shrugs. "I don't know."  
  
Great...just fucking great.  
  
"I went looking for you in your room and..." he says and stops.  
  
"So, you know what's happening to Kevin," I whisper.  
  
"I do now," he says. "Kind of."  
  
"How do I fix it?" I ask.  
  
"Tell me," Quinn says. "Did Kevin ever tell you about Gods."  
  
I shake my head and then it hits me.  
  
"Ben," I whisper.  
  
Which means that we have to do another spell.  
  
"You know," he says smirking. "I know we're vampires but should we be this obsessed into punishment? Because they are so going to when they find out that we have disobeyed orders yet again."  
  
Shit, that’s fucking great.  
  
"And even more so when they know we used Kevin's brother," Quinn tells me smiling. "Master wanted to punish him."  
  
I smirk at that. "We are so going to get it."  
  
And I really don't care. I have to save Kevin no matter what I have to do.


End file.
